


【德哈】当一个名人之子是什么体验

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 136,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *全文搬过来了！夸我劳模！*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

问题：请问当明星的孩子是什么体验？

回答：

泻药，邀请我的那个毒尾巴怪给我等着，你欠我三个坩埚蛋糕。

我父母不是明星，但差不多意思。最直观的感受就是在外面永远会有人对你指指点点，或者掏出手机偷拍你的照片。但这些从我出生后第一次出现在公共场合就会遇到，所以也已经见怪不怪。唯一困扰我的问题就是狗仔，那些垃圾堪比丽塔·斯基特的亲传弟子，早上我爸选择了咖啡而不是红茶也能被他们写成我家即将四分五裂家道中落从此落魄街头。

好吧，其实我的兄弟姐妹似乎都非常适应自己的身份，只有我特别不喜欢这种生活。不过我也是家里比较“独特”的那个孩子，所以不适应也理所当然。我的父母似乎不太理解我为何会讨厌这种生活。他们的意思是，这就是我的家庭我的生活，我必须学会接受。可我的想法是，他们从来没有考虑过我的感受。

外界会把我爸形容得特别特别……好？这个不能多说，不然会掉马甲。总而言之，他就是一个完美的人。可实际上我爸在家……这么说吧，他挨过我妈的骂，比我的还多。梅林，我可是一个问题儿童。

但是比起写我爸我更受不了那些人写我，我有什么好写的？有什么好拍的？我记得娱乐版有一篇破文章不知道从哪找来的一张我小时候不知道在什么地方拍的照片（是的，甚至连我们一大家子都想不起来的旧照片），照片里的我就摔了个跤（被拍摔跤的人有很多，别猜我是谁），然后这篇文章花了整整一个版面讨论我是如何辜负我父母的遗传的。认真的吗？就这么一点破事儿也能当做新闻？这比上周的技术宅论坛争论配制爆炸液时应该顺时针搅拌还是逆时针搅拌效果更好还要无聊。

再退一步，写我就算了。可自从我进了斯莱特林就再也不提起我是什么意思呢？我们斯莱特林是一个历史悠久，出过多代名人——包括霍格沃茨最伟大的校长之一：西弗勒斯·斯内普校长——的著名学院。我为我进了斯莱特林学院而感到万分骄傲……可那些混蛋记者就好像我进的是阿兹卡班一样！

而我爸妈，还是管都不管，只会一味地跟我说：“亲爱的，你无法控制他人的笔头，但你可以控制自己的生活。”

气死我了。

我死党的爸爸就不一样，他也算是半个名人，虽然不会天天有人对他的生活刨根问底，但一旦出现，多数是要上预言家日报的。可他将孩子保护得很好，外界几乎没人知道我死党的长相，也从来没有人敢骚扰他。他爸爸为了他决定隐居，虽然这弄得我死党有点心理压力，但至少他的生活很平静。

我们第一次认识就是在去霍格沃茨（小孩都读这个学校，不算自爆吧？）的火车上，他把我从人群中央救了出来。他说那个简单版混淆咒是他父亲从小就开始教他的（老实说我觉得他爸给他开了不少小灶，而我爸只知道教我看球，梅林知道我对球一点也不感兴趣。），可因为他没碰到过施展的机会，那次是他第一次独立施咒。梅林，我觉得帅爆了，任何一个能把我从这个混蛋的人生里救出来的人我都觉得他帅到爆炸。当机立断，我和他交了朋友。

当名人的孩子唯一的好处大概只剩下那些记者比你还清楚你父母的动向，我有时候找不到我爸的时候看看当天预言家日报的新闻推送就好。

哦对，还有就是每次去弗格林冷饮店买雪糕时总能免费多得一个冰淇淋球。我爱弗格林，他值得最好的称赞。

Hail Slytherin！

评论1：

笨蛋阿不思，名人小孩进斯莱特林被群嘲的只有你一个，摔跤被拍的小孩也只有你一个。

答主回复：

滚蛋，詹姆！

评论2：

伙计，我很抱歉，但你真的应该立刻去看看预言家日报的头条。

答主回复：

……我干他妈？？？


	2. Chapter 2

哈利·波特万万没有想到他和金妮的离婚事宜，唯一遇到的困难竟然是来自于自己的小儿子阿不思的愤怒。

已经分居四年的妻子金妮·韦斯莱找到他说自己有一个想交往的男友，是认真地交往那种。况且两人回避这件事已经四年，总该在第五年的时候为此画上一个句号。

哈利听完二话不说便答应了，毕竟作为一个失职的丈夫，在结束之前为妻子满足最后一个心愿，是在职责内的事情。尤其是当看见自己答应后，金妮如释负重的表情时，哈利便明白他们这个决定万分正确。两人分居这么多年都没有谁曾后悔过，这段婚姻早就名存实亡。

他们的离婚程序很简单，分居多年，两人的财产早已划清，孩子的抚养权也无需争论，他们只要抽出一天时间办理离婚手续即可。而走出市政大厅后的记者围攻，才是整件事中最麻烦的一环。

哈利知道不能对外透露分居的事实，便将责任都揽到自己身上。他对着记者说因为自己的工作忙碌常年不回家，导致了夫妻感情冷淡。金妮则配合着回答双方还是朋友，孩子将一同抚养。两人还紧紧挽在一起的手让记者找不到任何精彩之处，若不是他们直接回答了问题，大家甚至以为这两人只是在约会的路上正巧路过市政大厅。

摆脱记者上车后，金妮放开哈利的手。她看向窗外已经没有什么记者的路边，深深地呼了口气，好似完成了一件大事。

“谢谢你。”她并没有看向哈利，但她知道他明白自己的意思。

“没什么，本来事实也如此。”哈利靠坐在驾驶座里，右手架在窗边，“让你生气了这么多年，总不能到最后还让你恨我。”

金妮被他逗得笑了两声，随后又沉默了下来。两个人谁都不说话地在车里坐着，直到车内的暖气热得有些过头了，哈利才换了档。

“吃个离婚午餐？”哈利侧脸看她，许久未见的妻子……哦不，是前妻，已经让他感觉到有些陌生。

“去哪吃？”

金妮下意识问完，自己想了想，随口而出——

“日本料理？”

“意大利菜？”哈利同时开口道。

两个人说完同时一愣，金妮无奈笑道：“……好吧，我们口味都变了。”

“就吃日本料理，这样其实不错。”哈利耸耸肩，启动汽车，向停车场出口驶去，“各自找到自己的新口味，新生活……噢，你已经找到了，希望我有机会能与他一会。”

“会的，但我还不急，想慢慢来。”金妮微笑，“倒是你，我衷心希望你能找到让你愿意乖乖回家的另一半，我没做到，但我想说不定有人能做到。”

哈利瞥了一眼她，忍俊不禁：“这个似乎有点难。”

将金妮送回到陋居后，哈利回到自己的公寓里。分居后为了清静他在麻瓜市区租了一套小公寓，平时只有阿不思和他住在这里。如果詹姆和莉莉到他这里玩，他就会带上所有孩子去格里莫广场12号。

如今阿不思正在霍格沃茨上学，公寓里只有他一个人。哈利把自己摔进客厅沙发里，望着天花板久久未动。因为圣诞前夕是最忙碌的时候，他已经连续加班将近一个月。今天为了办手续特地请的一天假，竟然让他难得赚了半天的空闲。

哈利摘下眼镜揉揉鼻梁，离婚的事情虽然早有预料，但此刻当一切成定论时，难免有些怅然。分居后他更加专注于工作，尤其是阿不思上了霍格沃茨后，哈利恨不得睡在办公室里。他倒也不是那么热爱工作，只是这么多年“救世主”之名的压力，外界的关注，和他自己心中的正义与责任感，这么多担子压在身上，他全身心投入工作，不过是顺势而为。

他唯一有所愧对的就是孩子们，特别是阿不思，如今才十四岁的男孩，因为父亲常年不在家，不得已学会独立生活，甚至是帮父亲解决一些问题……哈利愣了一下，总觉得自己漏了什么。

刚想到这里，哈利的手机突然响起，他拿出来一看，竟然是阿不思的电话。

哈利心绪一凝，按下接听键，里面就立刻传来阿不思愤怒的吼叫——

“你们离婚了不打算告诉我吗？！！”

“爸爸真的很抱歉，阿不思，我以为你们妈妈告诉你了。” 哈利拼命对着电话里的儿子道歉。

“我他妈是从新闻推送看到我父母离婚的消息的！你要不再上预言家日报发布一个断绝父子关系的通知给我，告诉我你不打算要我这个儿子了？要是这样我倒真要感谢梅林！”

电话另一端的阿不思坐在斯莱特林的公共休息室里崩溃大吼，家里五口人，竟然没有任何一个人通知他这件事情。

“阿尔，不许说脏话。这事是爸爸的责……”

“你还有心思管我说不说脏话吗？忘了告诉我这事先不谈，你一个法律执行司司长离婚难道就不能走什么秘密流程瞒着那些狗仔吗？好不容易没什么人关注我们家的破事，这下子好了，我今天是跑回宿舍的，我差点没在走廊上被八卦的同学包围，就连教授们见到我都要拦我下来问一下。”

阿不思背后传来哧哧笑声，他回头一瞪，坐在他后方沙发里的斯科皮立刻乖乖闭上嘴。

电话里的哈利还在道歉，阿不思已经懒得再听。无论什么事，哈利就只会无止尽地道歉，但下一次还会再犯。阿不思翻了一个白眼，心想估计是因为自己长得太像爸爸，妈妈才把他丢给哈利。省得每次金妮见到他又想起前夫干的那些糟心事，干脆把这个麻烦儿子丢给哈利让他俩自己互相折磨去。

回过神来，电话里哈利的声音还没落下。阿不思没有继续发火，而是直接说道：“这个圣诞节我不回家了。”

“什么？”哈利一下子没有反应过来。

“我说我不回家。”

“不行，阿尔，这怎么可以？你们从没有圣诞节不回家过。”哈利心急如焚。

“那你就当是惩罚吧，我会去斯科皮家过圣诞，他早就邀请我了。”

“马尔福？什么？你怎么能去马尔福家过圣……阿尔！”

阿不思挂上电话，回头一屁股坐在沙发上，余怒未消。

“这个圣诞节你要收留我了，好友。”

一直都坐在那的斯科皮同情地拍了拍他的肩膀：“你就跟着我吧，伙计，我爸不管如何，至少不会忘了自己的儿子。”

“你们会不会介意我的不请自来？”阿不思开始有些担忧，刚刚只不过是一气之下脱口而出的气话。

“怎么会？我妈离开后我家圣诞节从来都是冷冷清清，今年你来了，我们一定能过一个热闹的圣诞节。”斯科皮非常兴奋，“我给你看我的模型收藏！我们还可以一起到森林里探险！”

“你家有个森林，知道啦知道啦。”阿不思说笑着翻了个白眼，被斯科皮丢过来的抱枕打中了脑袋。

战争结束后，马尔福庄园就搬了地方。虽然在卢修斯的努力下，马尔福家的资产并没有多少损失，但这不代表他们还想继续住在那个代表着失败与屈辱的地方。

特别是当阿斯托利亚去世后，卢修斯和纳西莎远居意大利，而德拉科更是带着儿子搬到了更加隐蔽的山谷里。那里风景宜人，因为地价便宜所以他们还买下了一个湖和一片森林。只是好风景的代价是，一个人也没有。

斯科皮在观察多年后认为，搬到这里和保护他没多大关系，只是单纯德拉科不想见到人而已。对于那些记者和狗仔的狂热，德拉科比斯科皮还无法忍受。

但阿不思是自己独子最好的朋友，即使对方姓波特。于是当阿不思拎着行李箱跟着斯科皮通过门钥匙到达他家时，德拉科罕见地站在大门口迎接儿子与其好友。

这并不是阿不思第一次见到德拉科，毕竟每次开学在车站都会见到他送斯科皮。但如此正式的见面，是第一次。

德拉科依然是一头金短发，眼尾隐约有些细纹。他穿着休闲长袍，靠在门框边，盯着阿不思许久，最终开口道：“新闻上写得没错，你的确有一双和你爸爸一样的眼睛。”

“……”看来马尔福先生也会看娱乐版，阿不思心想。“您好，马尔福先生。”阿不思打招呼道，“抱歉打扰你们了。”

“没关系，”德拉科站直，带着两个男孩朝里面走，“你来过圣诞斯科皮很开心，我也很开心。”

阿不思跟在德拉科后面一边走一边东张西望，他见过最大的房子是格里莫广场12号和现在的陋居，可和马尔福庄园相比，那两栋别墅也只能被称为小房子。

“你们家真漂亮。”阿不思情不自禁感叹道，随后扭过头偷偷地和斯科皮说，“我爸总说你们家阴森森不能住人，我就说他在骗人，阴森森的家怎么能养出你这么个蠢蛋？”

如今的马尔福庄园里面是暖色调的法式风格，柔黄色的墙壁与浪漫简约的大理石雕花将空旷的古堡内点缀得温馨怡人，断然和“阴森森”三个字找不到任何关系。

“我那是谨慎，你个莽夫。”斯科皮顶了一句，“不过我听爸爸说，以前的马尔福庄园，确实和现在不一样。”

“温暖的家里更适合孩子，而且这是他母亲最爱的格调。”

走在前方的德拉科突然插入他们的对话，他继续说道：“波特说得没错，以前的马尔福庄园阴森冰冷，可我和斯科皮的母亲都不希望他在那种环境下长大。”

“我爸爸总是先入为主。”阿不思接话说道，“我觉得您和斯科皮都是很好的人。”

“好人？”马尔福脚步一顿，抱着手笑了，“谢谢你，好孩子。”

三个人走到楼梯口，德拉科停下回头看向两个男孩。阿不思站在他面前，笑着说：“马尔福先生您是第一个这么说的，噢，除了我外公外婆。我爸妈只会觉得我是个问题男孩，谁也不想管我。”

德拉科听到阿不思的话略显惊讶，他清清嗓子：“虽然波特脑子里大概都是黑湖溢进去的水，但我想你的父母一定不会这么想……”

“好啦爸爸，晚饭再聊这些深奥的问题吧！”站在一旁快要按捺不住的斯科皮好不容易插嘴道，“我要带阿不思去看我的模型！”

说完还不等德拉科开口，斯科皮就拽着阿不思跑上楼梯，奔向了自己的模型房。

到晚饭的时候，德拉科又继续和阿不思侃侃而谈。他比阿不思想象的要亲切许多，德拉科不仅表示了自己对儿子和一个波特当好友的理解，甚至还询问了许多关于阿不思的问题。说着说着，阿不思一个没忍住，将自己人生至今经历的悲痛都哭诉了一遍。

“……他总是在外出任务就算了，就连在办公室的时候也是经常加班到九十点，每次我给他做好的饭最后都只能倒掉……”

“做饭？”德拉科听到一半，突然打断，“你是说，你做饭？”

“呃……”阿不思才发现自己说漏了嘴，“是的，家里一直是我做饭。”

“你的母亲呢？”德拉科皱眉，似乎在阿不思的故事里，韦斯莱占重比例并不大。

“他们……早就分居了，我和爸爸生活，詹姆和莉莉和妈妈生活，我们偶尔相聚一次。”

德拉科眉头更加紧缩，好像对这个消息感到意外。

“即便如此，波特他也不应该让你来做饭，你才13岁。”德拉科有些生气，他放下刀叉，认真地看向阿不思，“虽然我并不介意让孩子学习生活技能，但是照顾孩子是父母的责任。如果波特作为一个父亲连饭都要孩子给他做的话，那么他没资格当你的父亲。”

阿不思有些紧张，下意识地想帮哈利解释一下，但刚想要张口却发现无法反驳。

哈利的确不是一个合格的父亲，至少对于阿不思来说，从他懂事有记忆以来，哈利就鲜少在家里长期待过。有时候甚至是感恩节吃饭吃到一半，他就因为紧急召唤而立即离开。

在阿不思懂事一些之后，隐约明白了大概是父母的不和导致了哈利的长期在外。可在哈利和金妮分居之后，哈利似乎已经无法从那种忙碌的状态中脱离。更或者是，他早已不懂如何跟自己的孩子像其他父子一般正常相处。

斯科皮来回看自己的父亲和阿不思，作为马尔福的一员，他从出生后就开始被灌输家庭的重要性。“家庭是你最坚强的后盾”，这是父母对他最常说的一句话，即使他的妈妈去世得早，斯科皮也从未怀疑过母亲对自己的爱。德拉科和阿斯托利亚是爱他的，他非常确信这一点。

“爸爸，也许你可以让哈利叔叔来一起过圣诞。”斯科皮开口道，“你应该教他如何正确地当一个父亲。”

“什么？”

“什么？”

德拉科和阿不思异口同声地惊呼，同时双双转头看向斯科皮。

“虽然我也没怎么在别人家生活过，但我一直觉得你是世界上最好的爸爸。”斯科皮睁大了眼睛看向德拉科，“你看哈利叔叔一个人过圣诞怪可怜的，不如让他一起和我们过圣诞吧！”

“斯科皮，我觉得这不是什么好主意。”德拉科对自己儿子的异想天开有些佩服。

“但你想想，如果连圣诞节都不在一起，阿不思岂不是离他爸爸更加遥远？”斯科皮似乎完全忘记了对于阿不思来自己家过圣诞这件事，自己是最开心的。

“可……”德拉科依然有些犹豫，但疑虑几秒后，还是败在了儿子的哀求之下。“你问问阿不思吧，如果他同意，我就去联系波特。”说完波特的名字，德拉科又习惯性皱皱眉。

阿不思有些心动，毕竟就算自己有多少关于哈利的抱怨，但在他十几年的人生里，没有一个圣诞节没有和哈利一起度过。虽然当时一气之下跑来了斯科皮家，但在节日临近时，不得不说，他想爸爸了。

虽然哈利不是个好爸爸，但他依然是自己的爸爸。

“这样好吗？”

小孩子的脸色藏不住任何心思，阿不思的想法，德拉科看一眼便知晓。

“既然如此，刚好明天最后一次魔法部的会议，我会趁机邀请他。”

德拉科说完后，眉头又微微皱起。

邀请波特来马尔福庄园过圣诞？这个主意真是太棒了。


	3. Chapter 3

作为马尔福家的一家之主，德拉科的工作就是打理家中资产。虽然自战后他们家几乎不出现在魔法界中，但到了德拉科这一代时，因为牵扯过多，外加没人不喜欢热爱投资的有钱人，魔法部便重新邀请德拉科回去挂了一个虚职，参与一些重要会议。

若是卢修斯的话，大概会热爱这种名利双收的生活，但德拉科不一样。魔法部的荣誉挂名虚职对他没有一丁点诱惑，他甚至还有些厌烦那些无聊的会议。要不是因为确实需要一些必要的社交，德拉科大概连伦敦都不会踏足。

圣诞节假期前最后一个魔法部会议，除了以哈利·波特为代表的工作狂一派之外，其他人都懒散地打着呵欠，心想怎么熬过这最后几个小时。

魔法部部长赫敏·格兰杰坐在会议室首位，她正和哈利低头窃窃私语商量着什么。德拉科坐在房间角落里——他一贯都坐在那里，无聊地等待会议开始。个别一些想和他搭讪的人看着他一副兴味索然的神色都打消了自己的想法，确实，圣诞长假的前一天，谁又想工作呢？

于是德拉科偷了个闲，他安然自得地坐在那，明目张胆地看向波特。自从毕业后，他和波特一帮人就再无过多的牵扯。甚至在刚开始的那几年里，他们连面都从未碰过。直到后来德拉科继承家业，重新出现在魔法部后，才再一次见到已经成为魔法法律执行司的哈利·波特。只是那时两人都已经不是过去冲动而鲁莽的少年，走廊里无声的点头问好和之后一句话也没说的各自走开，奠定了今后两人的疏离关系。

所以德拉科有些苦恼，即使两人的孩子成为了好友，他和哈利也未曾多说过一句话。可现在对方的儿子正在自己家里过节，就算没有答应孩子们帮忙邀请哈利，作为一个称职的家长，他也理应去打一声招呼。

就在德拉科走神的时候，人员到齐，会议开始。哈利回到自己座位时不动声色地瞥了眼角落里的德拉科，对方目光如炬就差念上一句“荧光闪烁”，房间里的人都在议论纷纷，唯独始作俑者不自知。

哈利清了清嗓子，自己的儿子正在别人家里麻烦人家，哈利心想，都是成年人了，自己必须得客气点。

“……今年成立了不少新型科技公司，研究魔法与科技的结合产物。其中有不少私下研究违禁魔法科技，今年已发现两三例，明年将会加大检查力度，加速相关法规的设立……今年所有部门表现不错，希望明年大家能继续保持……最后一个会议就到这里，祝大家圣诞节与元旦快乐，明年再见。”

就这样在所有人走神的走神，看热闹的看热闹中结束了今年最后一次会议。赫敏难得没有拖延时间，甚至是提早给大家放了假。所有人开心地离开会议室，纷纷回去收拾东西下班。

等德拉科终于回过神时，会议室里已经只剩寥寥数人。他下意识就要起身离开，面前突然走来一人。

“嗨。”哈利停在德拉科前面，略显生疏地打了一声招呼。

德拉科抬起眼皮瞧了一眼哈利，又重新坐回在椅子上，一手指了指自己前面的座位。

哈利抬抬眼镜，有些慌乱地拉过椅子坐下。两人面对面坐在会议室的一角，一时相对无言。

“那个……”过了一会儿，哈利犹豫地开口，“阿不思麻烦你了，若是他调皮，你直接管教就是。”

他双手撑在腿上，一脸尴尬的表情看向德拉科，和刚刚在会议上严肃发言的司长判若两人。

德拉科面无表情，心里竟下意识产生了一个想法，这么多年，自己好像是第一次见到波特的这种表情。

“……我还是今天下班就去接阿不思吧，圣诞节还打扰你们的确不太好。”哈利见德拉科毫无回应，立刻改口，生怕自己儿子打扰到马尔福。

梅林，他竟然在担忧一个马尔福的情绪。哈利心里替自己默哀，决定等阿不思回家后一定要好好教育阿不思一顿。

“你一起来过圣诞节吧。”马尔福突然开口。

“……什么？”哈利一时没有听明白。

“我邀请你，哈利·波特，来马尔福庄园，度过即将来临的圣诞节。”马尔福清晰地重复了一遍自己的话。

哈利依然脸色茫然，完全没有听懂刚刚传进自己耳朵的话语。

“……为，为什么？”

德拉科久违地产生了想拔魔杖的心情，看在自己依然还在魔法部的份上，德拉科忍住发痒的手腕。他从椅子上站起，抬手整理了一下自己的巫师袍，随手从空气中拈出一枚银币，大小看起来和西可差不多，但上面精致地雕刻着马尔福家徽。

“马尔福的邀请从来不会重复第三遍，波特。阿不思已经够可怜了，别让他连圣诞节都没有爸爸的陪伴。”

他将银币丢给哈利。

“这是门钥匙，默念开启咒语就能到达马尔福庄园，来之前打电话告诉阿不思一声就好。”

哈利愣愣地接过银币，直到德拉科离开会议室之前都没有回神。

哈利站在马尔福庄园门口，有些傻眼。

马尔福破天荒来邀请他到自己家过圣诞就算了，他竟然真的来了。

好吧，自己的儿子阿不思正在人家家里，但马尔福？邀请他去过圣诞？

就算伏地魔起死回生穿着圣诞老人的衣服在海德公园正中央给孩子们唱圣诞金曲，马尔福也不会邀请他一个波特去自己家里过圣诞。

可这事儿偏偏发生了，而伏地魔如今依然还是世间的一捧尘埃。

他回家后把玩那个银质门钥匙整整一天，想找赫敏罗恩商量，可最后却不敢拿起手机。两位好友总能想出绝妙的法子，可一旦牵涉到马尔福……哈利脑袋一紧，罗恩给出的主意可一向不太合法。

想起罗恩，哈利不可避免地悲催发现今年自己连过圣诞的地方都没了，他刚刚和金妮正式离婚，去韦斯莱家过圣诞绝对不是一个明智的决定，而达力家，则永远不可能是一个庆祝圣诞节的地方。

他突然觉得很悲哀，这么多年，自己到底在干什么？哈利低头看看手里的银币，至少去马尔福庄园……他还能陪阿不思过一个圣诞节。

哈利刚到达马尔福庄园门口时，庄园内的人就感应出他的到来。他还未站稳，就见到自己的儿子阿不思，朝自己飞奔而来。

“爸爸！”阿不思始终还是个孩子，前脚生的气，后脚一进门就忘了。

“阿尔！”哈利看见儿子好像已经没有继续生气的样子，心里松了一大口气，“你在这里有乖乖表现吗？”

“当然有！你可以来看我和斯科皮一起装饰的圣诞树！德拉科叔叔帮我们放了一个好大的斯莱特林徽章在树顶上！还会发光！”阿不思兴奋地拉着爸爸就要进去。

“阿不思，我应该先拜见马尔……”

“好久不见，波特。”

话还没说完，前方便传来了熟悉的嗓音。

德拉科依旧穿着居家休闲长袍，端着手站在门口看着哈利。

“我们不是前几天才在魔法部见过……”

“你明白我的意思，波特。”德拉科忍不住翻了个白眼。

“好吧……”哈利牵着阿不思的手站在门口，“好久不见，马尔福。”

除去工作场合之外，这两人唯一能见面的场合就是从霍格沃茨列车接送孩子的九又四分之三站台上。可即使在那个场合里，两人唯一的交流只有客套地互相点头。除此之外，连字都没多说过一个。

如此说来，两人确实多年从未认真相见过。

哈利沉默地牵着阿不思，跟在德拉科身后走在走廊里。这座马尔福庄园里的种种与他的记忆截然不同，哈利几次欲言又止，最终什么也没问出口。

没走几步，哈利还没想好自己要如何开口，就突然被兴高采烈的阿不思拽去客厅欣赏新鲜出炉的圣诞树——哈利作为方圆百里内唯一一个格兰芬多，看着从头到脚都散发着绿银色光芒的圣诞树，难免有些茫然。

难道阿不思每年对家里的圣诞树兴趣缺缺，是因为颜色不对吗？

可是想归想，哈利还是盛情赞叹了圣诞树的美丽，阿不思和斯科皮听到了表扬十分兴奋，两人又开始琢磨是否可以再放上两条五彩小蛇环绕圣诞树游走，那样一定很漂亮。

呃，哈利听完他俩的大计，默默退后一步，决定接下来的日子里一定要离这棵树远点。

孩子们沉浸在自己的精彩想法里，全然遗忘了站一边的哈利。听到他们两个已经开始商讨到底要去哪里抓蛇的时候，哈利毅然决定立刻转身离开，忘掉自己听到的东西。

刚退出客厅，哈利就见到斜着身子靠在客厅门口的马尔福。

“啊哈，感受过了蟒蛇圣诞树？波特，我至今都想不通，你怎么生出阿不思这样的儿子？”

哈利盯着他脸上幸灾乐祸的表情，无奈地说：“你就让他俩真的去弄两条蛇？”

“蛇是我们斯莱特林的朋友。”德拉科耸耸肩，“而且这里的森林里没有毒蛇，放心。”

德拉科看了眼在客厅里玩得忘我的两个孩子，回头继续看向哈利：“他们俩暂时想不起来你，到我的书房坐坐？”

此刻是上午，哈利环顾四周一圈，想不出更好的决定。于是他点点头，跟着德拉科离开客厅。

顺着走廊一路走向德拉科的书房，明亮与温暖的色调让人感到温馨舒适，墙上的挂画也多为宁静怡人的风景画，不见过去马尔福庄园内的那些人像。

“这里挺不错，比格里莫广场那里安静多了。”哈利喃喃自语。

走廊尽头似乎是一间大房间，德拉科走到门前，推开雕刻着简约花纹的木门，侧身邀请哈利进去。

哈利走进书房的第一个感觉，便是微妙的熟悉感——这里透着比外面更加接近昔日马尔福庄园的冷寂。

德拉科没有注意到哈利轻微的意外表情，他引导哈利入座书桌边的沙发上。两人刚坐下，茶几上就出现了两杯咖啡，温热的咖啡盛在花纹繁复精致的骨质瓷杯里，热气从杯内弥漫出来，扩散出诱人浓香。

“……先是邀请我来过圣诞，现在又给我泡咖啡。马尔福，我是否可以认为下一步你就要向我求婚了？”

德拉科倒吸一口气，抬眼见到一脸嬉笑的哈利，没忍住翻了个白眼。

“这叫礼节！粗人波特。”

“你们马尔福的礼节中可从不包括对波特客气这件事情， 挑衅我倒是你一向的专长……”

“平时会议上还没吵够吗波特？”德拉科转了一下手腕，强忍着继续吵下去的冲动。毕竟，邀请哈利来过圣诞，不是为了找一个人吵架：“邀请你来的人是斯科皮，不是我。既然你是我儿子的客人，我理所当然要好好招待你。”

“斯科皮？这就解释得清了。”哈利恍然大悟，不然为何德拉科会突发奇想地邀请他来这里过圣诞。

“斯科皮比起我更像他妈妈，他是个善良的孩子。”德拉科谈起儿子时，面容稍微松懈了一点，“阿不思虽说没表现出来，但我们看得出他很想家……”

说到这里，德拉科突然抬眼看向哈利。他来回打量一圈，嘴角泄露出一丝玩味的笑容。

“波特，时间真是一件有趣的东西。在学校时，你是勇敢善良的格兰芬多，所有人都以你为荣，觉得你会有一个光明的未来……可现在呢？”德拉科长腿一搭，换了个坐姿，“你虽然当了司长，但外界沸沸扬扬传的都是你离婚的消息。而你的儿子也对你一肚子怨言……不要狡辩了，你知道这几天阿不思对我抱怨了多久吗？”

德拉科压下哈利想要反驳的话语，“不是在挑衅你，波特，我只是觉得有些感慨。20年过去了，世界在变，人也在变，而你，救世主哈利·波特，也不一样了。”

他仔细看向眼前这个男人，虽然二人偶尔会在魔法部碰面，但从未这么长时间的近距离观察对方。哈利样貌看似没有什么变化，头发还是那个乱糟糟的黑发，额前还是那道闪电的疤痕，但细细观察却能发现时光在他脸上的雕刻痕迹。就连德拉科自己也一样，就算连发型都未曾改变，但旁人见到他，必不会将他错当成20年前的那个年幼的马尔福。

“不一样了？”哈利摸摸自己的脸，他好像从未思考过这个问题。毕业后毫无疑问地投身于傲罗事业一直到现在，就算家庭并未像想象一般如此顺利，但他似乎从未停下脚步思考这种问题。

“那你呢？德拉科·马尔福，你又哪里不一样了呢？”

哈利站起来离开沙发在房内踱步一圈：“在书房外的时候，我也觉得你和过去不一样，你的家变了，和以前的马尔福庄园感觉不一样。可是当我进来后我却发现……”

他站在马尔福侧边，垂下目光，凝视坐在沙发上的金发男人。

“你又在留恋什么呢，德拉科？”


	4. Chapter 4

长久的沉默。

德拉科不开口，哈利也不曾将视线转开。20年的傲罗经验并不是儿戏，哈利的眼神犀利而直白，扎在德拉科皮肤上激起一层轻颤。

德拉科不露神色地抚摸自己感到不适的颈部皮肤，他眼神随着哈利的话在自己书房里偷偷晃悠一圈——哈利说得没错，这里的确和房外有所不同。但德拉科不同意哈利的话，他并没有什么留恋，只是习惯罢了，过去生活过十几年的世界，他总要带一些东西出来。

“我……”德拉科正要开口反驳，走廊里就传来一阵脚步声。

“爸爸！”

“爸爸！”

阿不思和斯科皮冲到房门外，把头探进来一起问道：“我们能进来吗？”

哈利和德拉科双双一愣，同时松懈下来看向门口，“怎么了？”哈利转过身，朝门口走近。

“你们快来看新的圣诞树！”两个男孩不容爸爸们的拒绝，跑进来牵起自己爸爸的手就朝客厅跑去。

德拉科和哈利震惊地看着眼前这棵被五六条花体蛇环绕游行的圣诞树，同时后退了一大步。

“这……”就算是蛇院毕业的优秀学生，德拉科也有点无法承受自己儿子和小伙伴的重口味，“……是不是有点不爱护小动物？”

为了不打击孩子们的兴头，这是他唯一能找到的理由。

“不会，我们并没有强迫它们在树上，只是在树上撒了点诱蛇粉。”阿不思指了指树枝上德拉科本以为是假雪花的白色粉末，“它们玩累了就会在树上休息，直到诱蛇粉失效才会离开。”

哈利一听到这些蛇还会自由离开圣诞树顿时就全身寒毛直竖，吓得立刻朝阿不思喊道：“阿不思！给我把……”

“斯科皮，”德拉科突然打断哈利，“等吃完晚饭，你和阿不思就将蛇都放回家好不好？玩耍结束就要回家，动物们也一样。”

“好吧，”斯科皮看看阿不思，见阿不思没有拒绝，就点点头，“等下我们就将它们放回家。”

德拉科见孩子们马上同意，就拽着哈利离开客厅。哈利没有拒绝，恨不得立刻远离这个可怕的地方。虽说曾经作为傲罗的他，在野外一连待一个月，与熊同眠都是常态，但不得不说至今——至今工作20年里面对过的所有险境，都没有今天这棵花蛇圣诞树更令他毛骨悚然。

小男孩太可怕了！

“今晚睡前你一定要检查一下你的家里，”哈利低声提醒德拉科，“万一他们漏放了一条……”

“闭嘴波特！”德拉科一脸不适，不愿意想象这种画面。

被孩子们打断对话并且接连着被圣诞树给吓出人生阴影的两位爸爸自然是没有心情继续谈下去，二人各自回房，忍不住去检查自己的床底有没有遗漏的蛇。

晚上吃完晚饭，德拉科让家养小精灵帮（监）忙（视）孩子们将蛇都放归森林，确定家里毫无漏网之蛇后，才安心让孩子们去睡觉。

而哈利则从头到尾都再也未靠近过客厅，他远远地站在后门附近，恨不得站到室外去。

马尔福庄园的花园不同于其他庄园的繁花似锦，别墅后面是一大片平坦草地，虽然是夜晚，但草坪上依然亮如白日。在草坪的一侧，有一个魁地奇球门。哈利靠在后门边等待将孩子们送回房间的德拉科出来，他指指灯火通明的室外：“看起来，你似乎还在飞？”

德拉科歪头看看室外，朝哈利抬抬下巴：“来一把？”

哈利点头，德拉科越过他带领他走出后门，抬头朝空中喊了句“扫把飞来！”不一会儿便飞来两把飞天扫把。

“最新款，还是两把。”哈利一把抓住其中一把，“依旧是有钱的贵族少爷。”

“现在是一家之主，”德拉科仰头朝哈利一笑，双腿蹬地直冲天空，休闲长袍在空中幻化成紧身运动短装，勾勒出修长的腿部和手臂上的肌肉线条。

他炫耀的声音划过天空：“爱买几把就买几把。”

哈利失笑，他蹬上扫把，飞上空中，绕着德拉科盘旋两圈：“球呢？玩哪种？”

“鬼飞球还是金色飞贼？游走球打人实在太疼了，我不喜欢。”德拉科在空中招来一个箱子，里面只放着两种球。

“鬼飞球吧，两个人玩点简单的。”哈利也拔出魔杖点点自己的眼镜，眼镜立马变成防护镜。

“随你。”德拉科拿出红色的鬼飞球，将球箱丢在草坪上。随即又冲向高空，将球抛入夜幕——

——“接好了！波特！”

斯科皮悄悄跑到阿不思房间，和小伙伴一起趴在窗台边。他们透过窗户看向亮堂的后院，两个飞翔的身影在空中来回穿梭投球。

“原来你爸爸也喜欢打魁地奇？” 阿不思一直以为后院的球门是建给斯科皮的，只是可惜斯科皮并不喜欢空中飞翔的感觉。

“是的，我六岁的时候他就想教我打球，可是我不想学，闹了很久他才放弃，现在有时候爸爸就自己玩玩。”

“我爸爸有詹姆，倒没怎么在我身上坚持。但他其实没什么时间玩，说实话他连回家睡觉的时间都不多。”阿不思想了想，他还没从回忆里出来，就听见斯科皮在他耳边大喊一声。

“噢！……我爸好像赢了！”

德拉科一个躲闪假动作，错过哈利阻挡的手臂，左手一抛——

“砰！”球进了！

“3：1！我赢了！”德拉科哈哈大笑，“波特，你不行了呀！”

“谁不行了！我只是不擅长鬼飞球……”哈利飞落地面，跳下扫把累得一个打滚平躺在草坪上，“好吧，我认输，我好久没玩了。”他揉揉有些酸的肩膀，“现在天天坐在办公室里和那帮老家伙开会……”

“应该你才是老家伙吧。”德拉科随即落地，坐在哈利边上，召唤来两瓶水，递过一瓶给哈利。

哈利接过水瓶，拧开喝了一大口。“那你也逃不了，同届校友。”他抬头看向天空，夜幕中的闪烁银河无穷无尽，蔓延至地平线才消失。

“你说得对，”他转头看向德拉科，对方挑眉等他的下文，“我坐在这里，马尔福庄园里，和你打球聊天，还要在这里过圣诞，梅林啊。”哈利说完自己就笑了一下。

“我的确改变了。”

德拉科一顿，看向哈利的双眼，绿色的眼眸在星辰的照映下闪烁发亮。

“我们都不一样了。”

哈利和德拉科神奇地度过了几天相安无事的日子，他们白天一起打打魁地奇，晚上各自陪儿子聊天看书。直到平安夜的前一天，德拉科突然把哈利叫到书房里。

哈利不知道他要干什么，莫名其妙地坐在书桌前等待德拉科开口。

“你准备好圣诞礼物了吗？”

“你就为这件事把我叫过来？”

“是，就是为了这件事，圣诞礼物非常重要。”德拉科神情严肃。

“一早就准备好了。”哈利自信满满，一挥魔杖，变出两个钱袋，“两袋满满的金加隆，他们一定喜欢。”

“……”

德拉科面无表情地盯着哈利整整一分钟，在非常确定哈利没有在开玩笑后，努力地进一步试探：“你是认真的？”

“当然，每年阿不思的圣诞礼物都是这个。”

“每年？”

“是的，从他9岁会挑剔我送的礼物就开始了，没办法，我总是挑不到他喜爱的东西。”

德拉科沉默半晌开口说：“怪不得……阿不思是个斯莱特林。”他手指敲敲额头，“你们两父子……比我们斯莱特林都要斯莱特林多了。”

哈利一时无法反驳，毕竟这件事他和阿不思一直保密，从不敢告诉任何亲朋好友。因为他知道，一旦说了，那帮格兰芬多定将他骂得狗血淋头。

“好吧，既然如此，那么今天我们只能去商店了。”

德拉科突然站起来，拿出魔杖点点自己的巫师袍，衣服瞬间变成麻瓜休闲西装。他整理了一下衣服，然后看着哈利：“你还坐着干什么，起来吧。”

“去哪里？”哈利一头雾水。

“当然是商场，给阿不思和斯科皮买礼物。”

“你还没准备吗？”

“不是我，是你。”德拉科看着哈利，“就算是我们斯莱特林，也无法原谅圣诞节只送金加隆的人。”

无论是哈利，还是德拉科，都从未想象过两个人会有一同走在商场里购物的一天。

好吧，就算是邓布利多大概也没想到有这么一天，更何况他们所在的地方，还是麻瓜商场。

哈利茫然地跟着德拉科走在麻瓜商场里，不可置信地瞪着自己身旁的人。

“看来你对我们马尔福一家漠不关心是真的，我还以为你们魔法部怎么也会偷偷监视我。”德拉科挑着眉，斜着眼瞥了瞥哈利。

赫敏不是没有这个想法，只是马尔福家的反追踪魔法有些厉害，哈利面无表情地在心里嘀咕。

“你们应该去查一查魔法界最大的通信运营商的投资方。”德拉科狡黠一笑，丢下这句话。

哈利一顿，醒悟过来这句话的意思后，立刻眯起眼看向德拉科。

“是你？不对，那一家公司的董事会里没有你的名字。”

“只是套了一层壳罢了，如果你们查下去，很快就能翻出我的名字。”德拉科一手插在裤子口袋里，一手把玩手里的最新款触屏手机，“不过也不是什么精彩的事情，不怪你们不在意。”

哈利沉吟片刻，眼光锐利地盯着德拉科手里的手机：“你告诉我这些，是在向我投诚？坦白你们马尔福家不再坚持纯血论，接受并且亲近麻瓜，包括投资麻瓜科技公司，和带我来麻瓜商场？”

“不愧是法律执行司司长，我的确有这个主意。”德拉科停下把玩手机，举起手机在哈利眼前晃晃，“但带你来麻瓜商场，还是为了孩子们。”

放下手机，德拉科一手指向前方的科技商店。

“你带我来这里干什么？”

久居魔法界，外加对这些玩意儿不怎么感兴趣，哈利对麻瓜科技的了解只停留于认识和会用的阶段。至于最新资讯，或者有什么热门产品，都一概不知。

他低头研究着货架上的新款游戏机，有些不明所以。

“当然是买礼物。”德拉科指指边上的一款游戏主机，“你可以买这个给阿不思，他想要这款游戏机很久了。至于斯科皮……”德拉科四周查看一番，“你买那款游戏手柄就行了。”

“你怎么知道他们想要这些？”哈利还没反应过来。

“沟通，波特，沟通，你不能只给你孩子灌输你的想法。”德拉科没好气地说，“魁地奇是很好玩，但那是在孩子喜欢的前提下。如果他不喜欢魁地奇，那么这就是世界上最无聊的运动。你不能硬把飞天扫把塞给他，就算是火弩箭最新版，那也是天底下最无趣的东西。”

“你怎么知道我送过扫把给阿不思……这也是他告诉你的？”

“是斯科皮，拜托你用点脑子吧，波特，当然是斯科皮告诉我的。”德拉科恨不得晃晃哈利脑袋里的黑湖水，“你需要斯科皮给你数一数这么多年你送给阿不思多少不恰当的圣诞礼物吗？”

“不需要，谢谢。”哈利对于被一个马尔福数落没有任何兴趣，他回头看看摆在架子上的游戏主机。作为一个从小生长在麻瓜家庭里的人，他很熟悉这个玩意儿。毕竟在很小的时候，他曾无数次羡慕地偷看过达力打游戏。虽然当时的游戏机无法和现在的相比，可对于那个时候的哈利，它依然充满诱惑。

只是……

“我觉得买游戏机送给阿不思不是一个好选择，这样会影响他的学习。”哈利皱眉，他再不懂，也知道游戏机的魅力。

“他是个孩子，波特。孩子需要好好学习，但也需要好好玩耍。你的阿不思注定不是户外小孩，与其逼迫他出去玩耍，不如让他做点他喜欢的事情。而且比起一直不让他接触这些，不如趁早让他玩，等新鲜劲过了，他自然就知道该如何安排时间。”德拉科看着哈利，“孩子如何表现，还是取决于父母如何教导，你担心他会上瘾，那可以陪他一起玩。既能够控制他玩游戏的时间，也可以了解他最喜欢的东西……不过送游戏机也只是我的建议而已，你当然可以选择其他的礼物。”

德拉科从口袋里掏出手机：“你的电话号码？”

哈利还在想游戏机的事情，下意识地报出了自己的电话。德拉科拨出号码，哈利口袋里的手机振动了两下，德拉科挂掉电话。

“但这一定是阿不思他们今年最想得到的礼物，你自己决定。我去其他地方逛逛，你买好了打电话通知我。”

德拉科说完便转身离开了这家商店，哈利没有阻止他离开，而是一个人站在原地看着那台机器。

哈利一直因为阿不思感到苦恼，很多人都说阿不思不像他。但比起詹姆的开朗活泼，阿不思其实更像是幼时的他，那个窝在楼梯橱柜里孤独而敏感的他，那个更加接近哈利内心深处的他。哈利不是不喜欢这样的阿不思，只是在这么多年后，他已经不知道该如何和这样的男孩相处；正如这么多年，他并不乐意想起那段幼时回忆。

哈利伸手抚摸机器，回想起自己小时候每次一边洗碗一边偷瞄达力打游戏的日子。那种发自内心的羡慕与渴望在多年后的今天，从哈利的记忆最深处被翻出来。

如果这是阿不思想要的……哈利抬起头，寻找附近的店员。

在麻瓜世界里不方便使用魔法藏东西，哈利结完账拎着硕大的两个箱子，站在店门口掏出手机拨出通话记录里那个崭新的号码。不一会儿，德拉科拎着一个小纸袋向他走来。走到哈利面前，他满意地看看哈利手边的游戏主机和手柄的箱子，拿起纸袋放在哈利面前晃悠了一下。

“你的圣诞礼物。”

哈利微微感到诧异，他放下箱子接过纸袋，打开拿出来里面的物品，是一本书。

《走进孩子的心——如何正确陪伴孩子 全球5万个家庭极力推荐》

“……”

哈利非常肯定德拉科是故意的：“你别指望得到我的圣诞礼物。”

“不需要。”德拉科笑着耸耸肩，伸出手绕着哈利的脸在空中画了一个圈，“你这个表情，就是最完美的礼物。”

他拎起哈利手中其中一个箱子：“回家吧，明天还要准备圣诞大餐呢。”


	5. Chapter 5

圣诞节的清早，阿不思从包装盒里掏出他盼望已久的游戏主机时，差点没高兴到疯掉。

“啊啊啊梅林啊！！！斯科皮你快看我得到了什么！！！”

“你看我的！！！全套探险装备和手柄！！梅林啊！”斯科皮激动地冲向德拉科，用力地扑进他的怀里，“爸爸我爱你！！！”

阿不思看到游戏主机盒子里的卡片后得知这是哈利送给他的圣诞礼物，小男孩惊讶了几秒，随后也一下子冲进了哈利的怀里。

毫无防备的哈利被他冲撞得后退两步，毕竟阿不思已经很久没有这样热情地拥抱过他。哈利迟疑地摸摸阿不思的头发，然后将儿子紧紧抱在怀里：“圣诞快乐，阿尔。”

阿不思回过神来，又略带尴尬地放开哈利。他摸摸哈利刚刚碰过的头发位置：“爸爸，谢谢，这是我收过最喜欢的礼物了。”他突然一顿，又说，“我原以为今年会……一样，所以没给你准备礼物。

“那你可以教爸爸怎么玩这个游戏机吗？就当是给爸爸的圣诞礼物。”哈利蹲下来，平视阿不思。

“当然可以！”阿不思用力地点点头，又激动地抱一下哈利，没等哈利回应，就跑回去研究附送的游戏。

瞬间被冷落的父亲无奈地笑了笑，但看见儿子难得开心的样子，哈利心里依然感到无比满足。

这时，一直站在边上的斯科皮走上前，他掏出一个圣诞卡，递给哈利。

“谢谢叔叔送给我的游戏手柄，我非常喜欢。这是送给你的圣诞礼物，希望你永远开心。”

哈利接过卡片，打开一看，里面是斯科皮画的画。两个人骑着扫把在天空上飞来飞去，一个黑发一个金发；地面上则坐着两个小人，也是一个黑发一个金发。

画下面写着文字：「圣诞快乐！希望下一个圣诞节阿不思和哈利叔叔也能来我家玩！来自斯科皮」

哈利笑了笑，摸摸斯科皮的脑袋：“谢谢你，叔叔很喜欢这个礼物。”

斯科皮轻轻抱了一下哈利，也跑走去看阿不思的游戏机。

哈利站起来，看看远处两个小男孩的背影，又转头看向一直站在边上的德拉科。对方抱着手站在那里，对他挑了挑眉。

“好吧，”哈利摊开手，“你是对的，幸好听了你的建议。梅林，我以前都送了什么糟糕礼物。”

“无须担心，”德拉科一笑，“大多数时候孩子记忆很好，但有时候他们的记忆也很差。只要你有所改变，最终，他会忘掉你做的那些糟心事……你看就像我们，学生时代敌对成那样，如今不也一起过圣诞了吗？”

他突然伸手，穿过哈利的刘海，抚上他额前的那道疤痕。

“只要未来是美好的，过去的不堪，最终会被放下。”

哈利一愣，额头被德拉科的拇指碰触，微微发热。热度从额前传至脑后，让他有些恍惚。

“我……”

德拉科突然回神，看见自己手指抚摸的地方，立马挪开。“你……”他清了清喉咙，“你会变成一个称职的父亲的。”他搓动一下刚刚挪开的手指，立刻又开口，“我先回书房，两个孩子一时半会儿不会想起我们的。”

不等哈利回应，他就匆忙离开。

书房内。

德拉科捧着文件却无心阅读，他双眼放空，摩挲着指腹感受残留的温度，思绪飘散在空中。

他在想一个人。

不，不是哈利·波特，他在想他逝去的妻子，阿斯托利亚。

阿斯托利亚病重时，德拉科陪伴她在郊区的一个疗养院治疗，那里可以看见大片的草原与星空。德拉科经常推着阿斯托利亚在草原上坐一个下午，夫妻两人看着草原上的羊群说说话，谈谈心。

阿斯托利亚说得最多的还是儿子斯科皮，她不担心德拉科是否会能照顾好儿子，而是担心斯科皮会不会又被德拉科带成一个孤僻的马尔福。

“他不像你，”阿斯托利亚坐在轮椅上，抱着德拉科的手微笑着说：“他是个活泼的孩子，你要多带他交交朋友。”

那时的德拉科嘴上答应着，但心里很清楚自己肯定做不到。他并不是不想见人，只是在经历过战争之后，他不愿再进入那个满是偏见与保守的世界。德拉科宁愿在没人认识他的麻瓜咖啡店坐一下午，也不愿参加一个豪华的派对去应付那些假仁假义的嘴脸。

“你要听我的，可别在心里骂我。”阿斯托利亚看一眼德拉科，就知道他在想什么。

德拉科笑着摇摇头，不肯承认。

“比起斯科皮，我其实更担心你。”阿斯托利亚依偎在丈夫的身边，“我能陪你这些年，拉着你过正常生活。但等我不在了，你要坚持下去，你要时时刻刻想着你还有斯科皮，他需要一个正常的人生，而不是陪你隐居在山洞里面。”

说完这句话，阿斯托利亚有些累。德拉科没有开口打断她，而是静静地等待她再次开口：“你也应该多出去见见人，其实那些记者，看多了也就不拍了。你要多出去看看，出去旅游，玩耍，交朋友，甚至是……恋爱。”她扭头看向德拉科，“对，恋爱，你需要一场真正的恋爱，德拉科。”

“我有你就够了。”德拉科握着她的左手，手指摩挲着她无名指上的婚戒。

“你爱我吗，德拉科？”阿斯托利亚看着他灰色的眼眸，“我是说，爱情的那种爱。”

“当……”德拉科下意识回答。

“我不爱你，而你也不爱我，”阿斯托利亚没有让他来得及开口。“当然我知道你对我的爱，但那不是爱情，德拉科。我们是挚友，我们是家人，可我们当不了爱人。”她缓缓抬起手，抚摸上德拉科的眼睛，“你看我的时候，眼中并没有激情。从我们见面的第一眼，到现在，从来都没有过。”

“不是所有爱情都需要激情。”

“可是我需要啊，”阿斯托利亚眨眨眼，“只是我来不及了，所以觉得有你也挺好。”

“但是你，”她手指顺着德拉科的眼睛缓缓向下滑，直到他的胸口位置，“你还有很长很长的时间，长到你需要找一个能让这颗心快速跳动起来的人，牵着你继续走下去。”

“叔叔，我能进来吗？”

德拉科指尖一颤，思绪回到现实世界，他眼睛快速扫过房间里的古董时钟，没想到自己已经走神将近一个小时。

“叔叔，您现在有事吗？”

站在门口的阿不思又小心翼翼地问了一句，他见房门未关，才来敲门。

德拉科马上扭头看向门口，看见是阿不思，迅速整理自己的思绪，让他进来。

阿不思站在书桌边上，手里递上一个盒子。

“谢谢叔叔的圣诞礼物，我很喜欢，这是我送给您的圣诞礼物。”

德拉科笑着说了谢谢，他拆开包装盒，里面是一个手工制作的飞天扫把模型，并不精致，但能看得出十分用心。

“阿不思，这份礼物太珍贵了。”相比下来，斯科皮给德拉科也只送了一个圣诞卡片。

“这是感谢圣诞节您让我和爸爸来这里度过假期的回礼，而且……”阿不思想了想，“我知道游戏主机肯定是您让我爸爸送的。”

德拉科愣了一下，不知道应该承认还是否认。

“我爸爸想什么我怎么会不知道？而且斯科皮的游戏手柄让我更加肯定是您让他送的，我爸爸才不会知道斯科皮喜欢什么呢。”阿不思做了个鬼脸。

德拉科刚想继续反驳，阿不思摇摇头继续说：“我很感谢您，叔叔，如果不是您，我爸爸永远不会想起我到底喜欢什么，所以我非常感谢您。”阿不思指指扫把模型，“我做了个小机关，只要您念悬浮咒，它就能永远飘在你的书架上，不过我也不知道能不能成功。”

“谢谢你，我非常喜欢。”德拉科见阿不思没有生气，就承认了。

“那个……暑假的时候您和斯科皮能来我家玩吗？”阿不思突然犹豫地问起来。

“你家？”

“嗯，暑假的时候爸爸会带我去格里莫广场度假……爸爸把那里重新修整了，现在很漂亮，我想邀请您和斯科皮一起去过暑假。”

德拉科再次听到这个名字，听阿不思的意思，想必是哈利的某处房子。

“当然可以……不过这要先经过你爸爸的同意，如果他同意了，那我自然很荣幸和斯科皮一起去你家玩。”

“好的，”阿不思见德拉科毫不犹豫地答应了，立刻非常开心，“我会跟爸爸说的！”

他和德拉科打完招呼，离开了书房。

德拉科看着放在盒子里的扫把，突然觉得有些哭笑不得，他和波特这是要成为家长好友了吗？

两个爸爸陪两个男孩在游戏机前疯玩了两天，中年男人队被小男生队打得落花流水。而游戏新手的哈利，更是被一直陪着儿子玩游戏的德拉科打得怒摔手柄。他拽着德拉科的衣领冲向花园，在飞天扫把上再战一局。

斯科皮目瞪口呆地看着两个爸爸你争我斗地在天上地上拼了一天输赢，默默地咽了咽口水，拍了拍好友的肩膀：“我突然觉得他们俩当不成朋友不单单是因为立场不同。”

阿不思连忙点头，认同地说道：“以后打游戏我再也说你输不得了。”

而远处已经累得开始揉后腰的两位中年男子，依旧顽强地开始了第五把金色飞贼争夺赛。

离元旦只剩一天，哈利不得不送阿不思去陋居见韦斯莱一家。他站在马尔福庄园门口看阿不思和斯科皮依依不舍地道别，竟突然产生了一丝意犹未尽的感觉。

他很久没有打魁地奇打得这么爽快过了。

哈利悄悄抬起眼皮瞄了一眼站在斯科皮身后的德拉科，对方正微笑地看着孩子们交谈。他似乎感受到哈利的视线，也抬起头看向哈利。

两个人的视线相对，哈利正想开口说些什么，德拉科却先他一步，笑着和哈利道别：“路上小心。”

哈利愣了愣，最终只说了句“再见”。


	6. Chapter 6

陋居不同于往日的陋居，自罗恩和乔治将韦斯莱魔法把戏坊开成连锁店后，他们就在伦敦的郊区买了一栋崭新的别墅，将陋居搬了过去。

虽然平日里只有亚瑟和莫莉住在里面，但每当节假日，孩子们都会带着他们的孩子回到这里一家团聚。因为人数的增加，新陋居比以前更加宽敞。但就算如此，房子内依然堆得挤挤攘攘的，看起来和旧陋居没什么区别。

离婚前，即使哈利和金妮已经分居，但每当节假日，哈利依然会和金妮一起带孩子到这里过节。毕竟陋居对哈利来说，不单单是妻子的家这么简单。可如今他们已正式离婚，哈利再来陋居过节就有点微妙，所以等送完阿不思和见完另外两个孩子后，哈利就打算离开。

哈利先带着阿不思回到公寓里，休整片刻后，他拎上送给韦斯莱家的节日礼物，开车带着阿不思踏上去陋居的路上。

阿不思坐在车里依然抱着自己的新游戏机，依依不舍地来回翻看。哈利通过后视镜看了眼儿子，思虑许久，最终还是勉强地开了口：“等去你妈妈家，最好别让她看见你的游戏机。”

“为什么？”阿不思抬起头，“我还要和詹姆炫耀呢！”

“你妈妈看见我给你买游戏机，肯定要挨骂。”

“挨骂的是你吧。”阿不思笑嘻嘻地回答。

“但你的游戏机肯定会被没收哦。”哈利瞥了眼儿子，打翻了他的幸灾乐祸。

“好吧，那我能不能带去学……”

“不能。”

哈利果断拒绝，阿不思撅起嘴不爽地看向窗外，闷闷不乐起来。

哈利继续看向前方，车又开了很长一段路后，他突然开口。

“还有一件事需要告诉你……”

“嗯？”阿不思没有回头。

“你听了先别生气。”

“什么事情？”阿不思这下回头了。

“你妈妈，有了一个新男友。”

莫莉刚打开别墅大门，就有一个犹如冲刺的猫头鹰一般的身影冲进门口，撞开莫莉跑进房子里。

“这是怎么了？”莫莉看着阿不思的背影，疑惑地回头向刚下车的哈利问道。

哈利叹了口气，阿不思得知这个消息后就再也没说个一个字，车刚停，他就开门跳下了车。

“我告诉他金妮的事，他可能不能马上接受。”

哈利提着带来的礼物，和莫莉一块儿走进陋居。

“我说过了，孩子们肯定不好受。这是金妮的不好，你们两个明明那么相配，可她硬要赌气，不然……”

“莫莉。”哈利停下脚步，为难地看向韦斯莱夫人。

“好，我不说我不说。你们孩子的事情，我一个也管不着。就是可怜我的小哈利，到现在还是孤零零一人……”

“莫莉。”哈利无奈地笑起来，“你们永远是我的家人，包括金妮，这点无论如何都不会改变。”

“唉，希望你以后也能找到自己合适的另一半。”莫莉给了哈利一个深深的拥抱，两人还没分开，就听见阿不思的声音响起。

“爸爸你也要有自己的新妻子吗？”

“呃……”莫莉立刻放开哈利，看见阿不思站在楼梯口，听见了他们两人刚刚的对话，“阿不思，无论如何，你的爸爸妈妈都会永远爱你……”

“骗人！你们都是骗子！”

阿不思不给莫莉和哈利解释的机会，转身就朝楼上跑去，冲进自己的房间里，“砰”的一声关上了门。

莫莉苦恼地收回视线看看哈利，阿不思一直是家里最令人头疼的孩子，就连孩子们最爱的祖母，也不知道该如何对付这个黑发小男孩。

“让他先冷静一下吧，现在劝他，他什么也听不进去。”习惯于对付小儿子的哈利叹了口气，来回看了几眼周围，“詹姆和莉莉呢？”

“噢，他们跟着金妮还有西蒙去超市了，等下就回来。”

“西蒙？”

“就是金妮的……”莫莉神情有些不自然。

“她的新男友？看来詹姆和莉莉和他相处得不错。”哈利倒没有在意。

“确实如此，他还挺会和孩子们相处的。”说起孙子们莫莉脸上多了一丝笑容，但没一会儿，她突然反应过来自己说了什么，又立刻收起笑容，“当然，他们最想念的还是你和阿不思。”

哈利笑了笑，没有回答。詹姆和莉莉一直跟着金妮生活，虽然依然和他关系很好，但已经不像小时候一起生活时那般亲密。

想到这里，哈利抬头发愁地看了眼阿不思房间的方向。阿不思，是他唯一生活在一起的家人了。

哈利在客厅坐了一会儿，门口就响起开门声。他起身向门口走去，大门被打开，金妮一边回头说话一边走进门口，不一会儿，两个小身影冲了进来。

“爸爸！”

“爸爸！”

詹姆和莉莉看见哈利的身影，立刻冲上来抱住爸爸。哈利开心地蹲下来和他们拥抱。

“我们好想你啊！”莉莉腻在爸爸的怀里不肯出来。哈利紧紧抱着女儿，拍着她的背部，许久才松开手。

“圣诞节过得怎样？”他笑着问两个许久未见的孩子。

“很棒！我收到了一个坐下去会放屁的抱枕！”詹姆喜笑颜开，“我准备放在阿不思的座位上！”

“詹姆！跟你说过不许戏弄弟弟！”

金妮的声音从门口传来，哈利点点头向她问好。

“爸爸，你的礼物带来了吗？”詹姆抬头看看爸爸妈妈，机灵地拽着妹妹一溜烟跑了。

给詹姆指完方向的哈利回头看向金妮，离婚后第一次相见的两人，突然有些尴尬。

“对了。”金妮突然反应过来，走出门口，将在外面挥舞着魔杖搬运东西的男人拉进大门。

“这是西蒙，我的男友。”

哈利看向那个男人，对方身形高大，一头灰发，和哈利倒是完全不一样的气质。

“噢！”西蒙见到哈利，突然反应过来他的身份，“你好，很高兴见到你。”

西蒙看起来完全没有感到尴尬，他换了个手拿魔杖，走向前向哈利伸出右手握手。

哈利立刻伸手回应，两人握了两下又松手放开，站在那里一时无言相对。

西蒙突然回头，向金妮说道：“你要不要先去看看孩子们？”

“噢，好。”金妮立刻回神，她问哈利，“阿不思呢？”

“在房间里，他……”哈利看着西蒙有些犹豫，“有些不高兴。”

“怎么了？”金妮还没听完哈利的解释，光听见小儿子又闹情绪就来气，“肯定是你又惹他不开心了。”

“不是，我……”哈利还没解释，金妮就无视他的话，越过他向楼梯口跑去。

哈利无奈地收了声，回头看看站在一边的西蒙，摊开手：“你看，我在她心里已经没有一个好形象了。”

西蒙略有些尴尬地笑了笑，安静了一会儿，又开口说道：“其实我一直想见见你，和你当面说一声感谢。”

“感谢？”哈利有些不懂，他有什么好谢的？

“说实话金妮和我都没有想到你能愿意如此干脆地离婚，这是我们欠你的一个人情。”

“噢，这件事。”哈利耸耸肩膀，“早晚的事，没什么好不干脆的。”

他顿了一下，又问西蒙：“你有孩子吗？”

“我离过一次婚，没有孩子。”西蒙明白哈利想问什么。

“你们打算结婚吗？”哈利接着问道，“你和金妮。”他补充了一句。

“我是想的，但金妮想先保持恋爱关系。”西蒙苦笑一下。

“我的错。”哈利自嘲道，“那你们要是结婚了，会打算生小孩吗？”

“我们还没谈到这里，但金妮已经有三个孩子，我也很喜欢詹姆和莉莉，我不一定要孩子。但这种事，现在也说不清……”

哈利点点头，表示明白。他又想了一下，觉得自己想问的都问了，剩下的也不是他应该管的。又和西蒙聊了两句，两人就一起走进客厅。

刚进客厅，金妮又蹬蹬蹬地从楼梯上冲下来，脸上满是泪花。

“怎么了？”西蒙见到她哭了，立刻走上前。

“没事，阿不思和我吵了一架。”金妮不肯多说，只是坐进了客厅的沙发里，哭得停不下来。

“用纸巾擦擦脸。”哈利站在边上给西蒙递上面纸巾，金妮听见他的声音，抬头不快地看了他一眼。

“你都跟儿子说什么了？他怎么能这样说我？！”

“怎么又怪到我身上？阿不思说你什么了？”哈利瞪着金妮，觉得自己特别冤。

“他说我……他说我……”金妮啜泣着说不上话来，西蒙连忙坐在她身边，紧紧抱住她安慰她。

哈利在边上站了一会儿，觉得自己有些多余，他欲言又止，最终叹口气离开了客厅。

“爸爸，妈妈又和你吵架了吗？”

詹姆和莉莉从旁厅钻出来，小声地问道。

“没事，依然老一套。家里有什么事，肯定是我的问题，把我骂一顿，问题就能解决了。”哈利摊摊手，突然想起什么，问自己儿子，“那个西蒙叔叔不会遇到这种事情吗？”

“噢，不会，在妈妈生气之前，他就有方法让她重新开心起来。”

哈利愣了一下，说：“好吧，看来，有问题的确实只有我。”

他转了个身，向楼梯走去：“我去看看阿不思，你们去玩吧。”

“别了，爸爸。”莉莉拉住他的手，“你去结果肯定更糟糕，还是我和詹姆去吧。”

莉莉说得不无道理，哈利停下脚步：“好吧，谢谢你们。”

詹姆在妹妹面前没有抵抗的能力，乖乖地跟着妹妹跑上楼梯。哈利目送两个孩子离开，又回头看向走廊。

突然间，他发现整个陋居，那么大一家人，他们都各自忙着各自的事情。只有他一人，突兀而苍白地站在这里。

他已不属于这里。

临近晚餐，哈利见阿不思依然没有下楼，最终还是决定亲自上去看一眼。

他的房间门没有关紧，哈利敲了敲门，里面没人回应，但传来了电视机的声音，哈利便直接推开门。

阿不思和詹姆正坐在电视机前打游戏，莉莉趴在一边观看。哈利走上前仔细一看，正是自己嘱咐过让阿不思藏好的新游戏机。

“阿不思！我不是跟你说了不许拿出来吗？”哈利还没降下去的火气一下子又升了上来，这下可好，金妮又抓到他的把柄了。

詹姆抬头看看爸爸，虽然不明白哈利的意思，但想必不是什么好话。他犹豫地回头看看阿不思，没想到阿不思却当哈利不存在一般继续打自己的游戏。

“你听见我跟你说话吗？停下游戏！阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特！还是你要等你的妈妈来收拾你才行！”面对儿子的不理不睬，哈利此刻如此后悔自己听了该死的马尔福的建议，买了游戏机给阿不思。

他大步向前，一把关上电视，从阿不思手里抢过游戏手柄。

“你凭什么管我！”阿不思躲开哈利的手，迅速爬起来跑到墙脚将游戏手柄藏到自己的背后，“妈妈凭什么管我？！”

“凭我们是你的爸妈！”

哈利生气地想要冲上去，却不小心踢到边上的椅子。“砰”的一声，椅子摔倒在地上。

“爸爸！”

一直吓得躲在边上的小女儿莉莉哭喊出来，一下子把哈利的理智拉回来。他猛然停下动作，回头看看自己的三个孩子，就连年纪最大，胆子最大的詹姆，此刻都和妹妹紧紧靠在一起，小心翼翼地看着他和阿不思。

我又犯错了，哈利心里出现的第一句话是这个。

莫莉和亚瑟闻声跑进房间时，哈利正坐在地上抱着小女儿安慰她。詹姆挨着爸爸一起拍着妹妹的背部，只有阿不思依旧站得远远的，缩在墙角里。

“好了好了，别吵了。”莫莉大约能猜到吵架的原因，“今晚是跨年夜，谁也不许吵架，都快点下去吃饭。奶奶做了你们最喜欢吃的榛果巧克力蛋糕。”

不容分说，莫莉从哈利怀里拉过莉莉，顺带着强迫詹姆带上阿不思到餐厅里去。不管再怎么闹，还没有孩子敢违抗奶奶的命令，阿不思低着头，跟着哥哥绕开哈利离开了房间。

“亚瑟……”哈利抬头看看韦斯莱先生，使劲搓揉自己后脑勺的乱发，“我真是一个糟糕的父亲。”他顿了一下，“还是一个糟糕的丈夫……我觉得特别对不起你和莫莉。”

“亲爱的，别这么想，你……”亚瑟卡了一下，“好吧，父亲这件事暂且不谈，但你和金妮的事情上，我和莫莉看法不一样，婚姻不顺只能说明你们两个合不来，而不是其中的谁不好。”

退休后的韦斯莱先生心宽体胖，磕磕碰碰地半天才坐到哈利身边。

“你正在经历你人生中最糟糕的一段时间，但亲爱的，再糟糕也不会比当年的神秘人更糟糕，那时候你都挺过来了，现在这些又有何难？”

哈利苦笑了一下：“我觉得这些事情可比伏地魔难对付多了，猜伏地魔的心思时，我只需要放开大脑，他自然而然就会告诉我。”

“确实如此，女人的心思，深不可测。”亚瑟笑了起来，“孩子也一样，你要知道罗恩这帮混小子，小时候才是把我气得恨不得砸桌子。和他们比起来，阿不思闹闹脾气简直是乖巧的小猫。”

他拍拍哈利的肩膀，又艰辛地在哈利的帮助下颤悠悠地从地上爬起来：“孩子们需要时间成长，你要做的，只能是耐心地陪伴他。”他拍拍自己的裤子，“走吧，一起吃饭去。”

哈利跟着亚瑟走进餐厅，韦斯莱家的其他成员都到家了，包括罗恩和赫敏。哈利举起手向好友打招呼，罗恩大概已经听到了事情的经过，走过来拍拍老友的肩膀以示安慰。

如今的韦斯莱家一张大桌子已经容不下，韦斯莱夫人干脆让客厅的家具全部消失，只剩下一张硕大的矮桌，上面放满了食物和饮料，让小孩子们自己在客厅一边玩耍一边吃饭。大人们可以安心地吃一顿团圆饭。

十几口人聚在一起，一时声音此起彼伏，谁也听不见谁说话。莫莉干脆让大家都安静，一家挨着一家说说自己的圣诞节怎么过的。

哈利挨着罗恩坐在角落里，安静地听着大家讲话。韦斯莱家的食物一如既往地好吃，哈利难过地想着，明年这时候，自己大概是吃不到了。

“哈利，你呢？你和阿不思怎么过的圣诞节？”

哈利惊讶地从自己盘子里抬起头，没想到莫莉会问自己这个问题，一下子没来得及思考。

“呃，我们在马尔福家过的圣诞节。”

房间里一时落针可闻地安静，下一秒就是快要掀掉房顶的尖叫声。

“什么？！！”

哈利才发现发现自己说了什么，可惜已经由不得他后悔，韦斯莱家的人早已七嘴八舌地议论开来。

“马尔福家还存在吗？”

“当然在，蠢蛋，你忘了他那个病怏怏的儿子吗？”

“哈利你怎么能去马尔福家过圣诞节呢？等等，难不成你是去执行任务的？”

“你们这些蠢货们，肯定是因为阿不思，阿不思不是和那个胆小鬼是好朋友吗？阿不思也去了，对吧，哈利？”

“什么？哈利！你竟然带阿不思去了马尔福庄园？你在想什么！？”

“得了，说不定是阿不思带他去的呢？那可是个斯莱特林，还不如担心哈利在那里会不会生病。”

“嗨！不许这样说阿不思！”

“哈利你……”

“够了够了！”莫莉用力地把自己面前的玻璃杯用叉子敲得叮叮作响，“都给我闭嘴！”

她转向哈利，说：“你们为什么会去马尔福庄园？”

“没什么，就像乔治猜的那样，阿不思跟着斯科皮去了马尔福庄园，德拉科邀请了我，我们在那里开心地度过了圣诞节，仅此而已。”

哈利放下手中的餐具，有些不耐烦地解释。

“我告诉过你别让阿不思跟那个小男孩走太近，你怎么还让他去了马尔福家？”金妮尖锐的声音从餐桌的另一端响起，刺得哈利头脑一疼。

他突然站起来，向金妮顶撞回去：“阿不思和他是朋友，为什么不能去？至少在那里阿不思非常开心，也没有人什么事都怪罪于我！”

哈利用力地将餐巾布摔在餐盘里，扭头大步走出餐厅。

哈利站在陋居的花园里吹风冷静，虽然新陋居不同于往日，花园也比曾经充满地精的花园更加缤纷美丽。但墙角边种满的香料、草药和多种青菜，让哈利忍不住回想起过去的青春时光。

“其实平时家里只有他们两个人吃饭，哪需要那么多菜。”罗恩从哈利身后走过来，站在他身边，看看那片菜地，笑着说，“吃不完就寄给我们，但其实我们家几乎不开饭。”

哈利跟着笑了笑，就连他也依然会收到莫莉的包裹——虽然中间停了一阵——但没多久就一如既往。就像她自己说的那样，韦斯莱夫人自始至终，还是把他当成自己的孩子。

赫敏跟在罗恩后面，站在哈利的另一侧。

“回去吃饭吧，大家只是一时有点惊讶。但也不是什么预料之外的事情，阿不思和马尔福家那小孩玩得那么好。”赫敏笑了笑，“倒是马尔福连你也一同邀请这件事，让人有点吃惊。”

“我自己都还没回过味来。”哈利耸耸肩，“但德拉科他现在已经和以前不一样了，就连他家……”

“梅林！哈利，听听你自己讲的话！你在赞美马尔福吗？”罗恩大惊失色，“难不成那个白鼬给你念了摄魂咒？”

就连赫敏也神色惊奇地看着哈利。

“我一直觉得斯科皮和阿不思变成了死党是马尔福家的计谋。”罗恩十分肯定地说道，“你看阿不思先认识了斯科皮，再被分进了斯莱特林，这里面一定有问题……”

“停止你的妄想，伙计。”哈利不耐烦地打断罗恩的阴谋论，“不谈这个了，你们赶紧回去吃饭吧，我先走了。”

“你要去哪里？”罗恩听到好友要离开，立刻着急地问道。

“去哪里也比留在这里让大家不愉快要好，正好明天值班，我早点回家也好。”

“可是……”罗恩还阻止哈利离开。

“你们帮我看着点阿不思，我就不进去了。”哈利摇摇头，拒绝了好友的挽留。

赫敏见他不肯留下，便说：“哈利，你自己去和阿不思打一个招呼，也许会好一点。”

哈利摆摆手：“他现在完全不理会我，没用的。”

说完，他便朝别墅的大门走去。

所幸跨年夜外面到处都是人，街上的酒吧也都通宵营业，以便让跨年倒数的人一整晚能庆祝新年的到来。

哈利把车停在公寓楼下，再随便找了一家熟悉的麻瓜酒吧。拒绝了老板一起倒数的邀请，他端着一杯威士忌，找了个安静的角落坐下。

倒也没有多安静，毕竟整个酒吧内充斥着兴奋等待跨年的人们，显得哈利孤零零一人有些突兀。

拒绝了第四个想上来搭讪的人，哈利干脆掏出手机，缩在角落里假装自己很忙碌。

如此值得欢庆的一个晚上，就连社交软件上都是大家晒聚会和晒家庭的照片。哈利落寞而烦躁地刷着手机，突然悲哀地发现好像全世界只有自己是一个人。

为何会走到这一步呢？闭上眼睛，哈利努力回想着自己至今的人生，他和金妮刚结婚后的那段时间里依然生活幸福，直到生了孩子为止——

是的，孩子。从詹姆出生起，哈利的人生天平开始渐渐倾斜，他不知道该如何平衡好自己的工作和家庭，还有无时无刻不在他周围出现的记者和闪光灯。他想把一切事情都完美解决，可却什么都会弄砸。临到崩溃的最后一刻，哈利本能地抓住了他擅长的东西。

他的工作。

至少他知道如何完美地完成自己的工作，完美地当一个世人眼中的救世主。哈利将全部的精力投入自己的工作中，心想自己至少能将一样事情做好。

可偏偏金妮要的却不是一个事业成功的丈夫，她也有自己的事业，也不愿放弃自己的事业。比起一个受人敬仰但不着家的男人，她更想要的是一个普普通通，没什么特别擅长，但什么都会一点，能让她从劳累的家务事中抽出一点空闲，让她喘口气的男人。

真有这样的人吗？哈利脑海里产生一个疑问，一个能将工作和家庭都平衡得刚刚好的人。

他手指突然停下，指尖轻轻压在社交软件里一个新的联系人名字上，只要一抬起，就会点进聊天页面。

哈利眼前，出现一个金发男人的身影。


	7. Chapter 7

“早上刚从我家里离开，晚上就约我出来喝酒。”

德拉科站在桌子边上，他身着深蓝色衬衫，领口解开一颗扣子，胸前抱着手，脸上似笑非笑地盯着邀请自己的人。

“要求婚的人应该是你才对。”

哈利没有理会他的打趣，招招手，喊了一个服务生过来。

“加一杯威士忌加冰，谢谢。”

德拉科一边拉开椅子坐下，一边朝服务生说道：“一杯金汤力。”

“金汤力？”哈利挑眉，“口味这么轻？”

德拉科悠哉地靠在椅背上，笑起来：“我可不是失意的中年男人，明天还要起来陪斯科皮一起爬山。”他低头抚弄了一下衬衫袖口，左手上露出一只精致的铂金机械腕表，“说吧，为什么找我来喝酒？我花了半天才将斯科皮哄睡，你可别告诉我你只是缺人一起倒数。”

“斯科皮这么大，睡觉还要哄？”

“本来答应他一起倒数的，直到收到你的消息。你应该感到荣幸，让一个马尔福专程丢下儿子来陪你喝酒。”

“我觉得你比较像是来嘲笑我的。”

“没区别，我想你应该对此有所准备，什么时候一个波特能从马尔福嘴里听到好话？”

哈利忍不住地嗤笑一声，阴沉的脸色被打破，藏在眼镜后的绿眸终于有了一丝笑意。

“可你的话也不会比我听过的更恶毒……说起来很有趣，我至今听过那么多恶言恶语，最终最伤人的却是来自于最亲近的人。而我说出去过最难听的话……竟然也是给曾经同居一室的人。”

“我还以为被你骂得最狠的人，怎么也应该是我？”德拉科挑起嘴角。

“噢，你错过了好时光……我和金妮吵得最厉害的时候，不得不把孩子们送去陋居躲避。托你的福我锻炼了一张能说会道的嘴，而金妮是个记者，骂起人来的词汇也不比我少。”

哈利自嘲地扯了一下嘴角，“我原本以为是我们两个人都有问题，你知道，性格不合，没办法一起生活之类的。可是今天我见到她的新男友，然后我突然明白，不是她，是我，从头到尾都是我的问题，我搞砸了自己婚姻，自己的家庭，甚至包括和孩子的关系。”

“我相信肯定不是这样的……”安慰的话神奇地从德拉科嘴里吐出来，哈利抬起眼皮瞧着坐在对面的男人，对方隐约含笑的神情看起来和嘴里说的话不像是一回事

“好吧。”德拉科说不下去，只好摊手，“告诉过你别指望从我这听到什么好话，从学生时代开始，你就比较……一意孤行？说好听点就是坚持不懈，说难听一点就是固执。虽然这在当救世主的事情上有点帮助，可是一旦牵扯到家庭……”

“等一下。”哈利生气地打断他的话，“你了解我什么？我们可一点也不熟……”

“你确定？来，用三个形容词来形容一下我。”德拉科举起服务生刚刚放在桌子上的酒杯，晃晃里面的冰块。

“为什么要……”哈利有些跟不上德拉科的思绪，有些莫名其妙。

“来吧，玩一下也无伤大雅。”

“好吧，嗯……自傲，爸爸的乖宝宝……还有胆小鬼。” 哈利咧开嘴，“是你让我说的。”

“我没有期待更好的。”德拉科耸耸肩，喝了一口酒。“看，你比你想象的要了解我……过去的我。而我也一样了解你，毕竟……”他挑了一下眼角，“我们是对手。”

哈利听了这句话，抬了抬下巴，眯起眼打量了德拉科好一会儿。

“你现在不是我的对手，我很确定这一点。”

“话不要说太满。”德拉科竟然没有生气，“而且别的不说，光在当父亲这事上，你确定你做得比我好？”

哈利抿紧唇，安静了片刻。

“好吧，你说得有道理，继续你的说教吧，好爸爸马尔福。”

“你习惯于想到什么事情就去做，不容他人反驳……从这些年有关你的新闻报道里就能看出来你的行为风格……拜托，每次你都在新闻头条上，我不想看见你的话，就只能砸烂手机屏幕。”

面对哈利一脸有趣的神情，德拉科烦躁地摆摆手。

“让我把话说完，波特。我要说的是，这样的你，确实很适合当一个领导者，可是家里却不是一言堂的地方。我记得你有三个孩子吧？唔……也是报纸上说的，虽然我不清楚你其他的孩子是什么样的性格，但是阿不思他……不像你。他更像是一个喜欢独自玩耍的小孩，就像我的斯科皮一样，大概这是为何他俩能玩到一起的原因……我的意思是，这种孩子，他有自己的想法，有自己的世界，与你不同的世界。他需要的是你的关注，你对他的世界的好奇。你要去了解他，要去进入他的内心。而不是等着他来找你。如果你再不试图去和他沟通，你们只会越走越远。”

哈利想了一会儿，说：“你说的道理谁不明白？可是我没有足够的时间，有时候下班回家后，他都睡了。要是加起班来，阿不思就会被送去陋居，连续一个月都见不到一次。”

哈利灌了一大口威士忌，热辣的液体直冲喉咙。

“我没有选择的权利，当年伏地魔没让我选择，如今魔法界也没让我有机会选择。”

他一手撑在桌上，眼神暗沉地看着酒杯。

“我留在闪光灯下，每天上新闻头条不是因为我喜欢，而是因为魔法界需要。”他摆摆头，“至少赫敏是这么告诉我的。”

他又喝了一口酒，继续说道：“我猜你们都认为我很享受这些……”哈利停下来看了眼德拉科，对方给他一个不置可否的表情，“就连金妮和孩子们也这样认为，但没有人能明白，当这个‘救世主’有多难。我的工作不能出错，生活不能出错。在外面面对他人不能说一句不好听的话，就连去餐厅吃饭时，小费也要给得恰到好处。少了就是抠门小气，昔日救世英雄落魄不堪；而给多了则是挥霍无度，救世主是否有些过度自我。”

他看向忍不住笑了的德拉科，无奈摊了摊手：“可我只是一个普通男人，一个处理不好中年危机的普通男人。既要完美地完成工作和社会责任，还要妥帖地照顾好家里，我做不到，真的做不到。”

哈利晃晃酒杯：“太难了。”

此时已经接近深夜，酒吧里聚集的人越来越多。音乐和喧哗声震耳欲聋，就算是躲在偏僻的角落里，两人说话的声音也越来越大。

德拉科干脆念了句无魔杖咒语，施下一个静音咒，将他人的吵闹，与静坐在这里却不是为了倒数的两个人分开。

“没人能十全十美，你必须要有所牺牲。”念完咒语，德拉科回头向哈利说道，“你选择当救世主，那就只能牺牲你自己的人生……当年你牺牲的是生命，现在牺牲的是人生。可人生和生命不一样，一个人死也就死了，但你的人生还有很长很长数十上百年。这个牺牲到底是否值得，你需要好好想一想。”

哈利盯着德拉科半晌，突然说了一句题外话：“我发现你有关于躲藏的咒语都用得很不错，至少我可念不出无魔杖的静音咒。”

“你想说我果然是个胆小鬼吗？”德拉科挑眉笑道，“不如说这就是我的选择，你选择了魔法界，而我选择了家庭。要不是销声匿迹，光凭黑魔王的忠实跟随者马尔福竟逃脱审判，毫发无伤地幸存下来这件事，我就可以和你一样，天天都出现在新闻推送的首页。”

德拉科举起手比了个双引号的姿势：“著名食死徒逍遥在外的滋润生活最新报道。”

“你的确过得很逍遥。”哈利想起有一大片森林的马尔福庄园，扑哧一笑，“说到底，阿不思还是被我所连累……但我已经无力改变这个事实了。”

他手中的玻璃杯底碰撞桌面，传出一声闷响。

“但据我了解，你们马尔福家的金库每天依然还是大笔进账，我可看不出除了社交之外，你牺牲了什么。”哈利有趣地看着德拉科，“还是说有钱人的选择总是能多一点。”

德拉科没有说话，他抬起眼瞧了眼哈利，又低头顺势看了眼手表。

快到零点了。

德拉科抬头扫了一眼酒吧四周，人们纷纷激动起来，坐着的人都站起来向酒吧中央涌去。

“虽然我说过不想陪一个波特倒数，但来都来了……”

德拉科轻声念咒，消除了静音咒。一瞬间酒吧的喧闹声向他们迎面扑来，砸得哈利差点没后仰倒在地上。

“快到了！十！九！八！……”

哈利坐稳身子，他回头看看德拉科，对方靠在桌子边上，难得神情愉悦地看着他，从桌上拿起酒杯。

“干了？”德拉科问道。

“当然。”

哈利举起杯子，与他手中的玻璃杯轻轻一碰。

“……三！二！一！新年快乐！！！”

两人同时仰头，将杯中的酒全部灌入口中。

德拉科手指抹一下嘴角，将只剩冰块的杯子放回在桌子上。

“新年快乐，波特。”

“噢，是的，新年快乐，马尔福。”

哈利揉揉鼻子，一口下去的威士忌有点冲人。他丢下杯子，从口袋里抽出钱包，拿出几张现金。德拉科见他要付钱，便要去掏自己的钱包。

“这顿酒我请。”哈利摆摆手阻止他。

“你确定？可别指望我回请你。”德拉科惊讶地看着他。

“一杯金汤力，让一个马尔福陪我聊了一晚上，简直是我人生中最划算的一笔酒钱。”哈利把现金压在酒杯底下，“该回去了，明天我也要值班。”

“工作狂。”德拉科从位置上站起来，摇摇头，“你已经是司长，没必要这样。”

“反正我也一个人在家。”哈利无所谓地耸耸肩，“像刚才说的，我没有第二个选择。”

即使前一天睡得有些晚，第二天哈利也仍旧按时起床。随便吃了几口燕麦粥当早饭，他就幻影移形到魔法部大厅，再坐电梯到负二楼，步行至自己的办公室。

元旦节当天，魔法部里只有寥寥数人，基本上都是值班的工作人员。他们见到哈利时都有些惊讶，但瞬间又平复下去。噢，当然，波特司长来值班是理所当然的事情。就算哪天他当了魔法部部长，来加班大家大概也会见怪不怪。

到了办公室里，哈利翻翻桌上堆积的文件。即使是元旦假期，桌上由文档堆成的小山也没有下去的迹象。文件永远处理不完，哈利兴致缺缺地把文档丢回到小山尖上，懒得处理。可如今是假期期间，除了桌子上这堆文档，他也找不到其他可以做的事。

认命地叹了口气，哈利打开桌子上的电脑，开始办公。

可一座小山还未下去多少，哈利的手机就突然响起。扫了一眼屏幕，竟然是金妮的电话。哈利点开通话，手机还没到耳朵边，金妮惊慌失措的声音就从手机里传出来。

“阿不思离家出走了！”

哈利挂了电话，来不及通知任何同事，就立刻从魔法部的壁炉通过飞路网到了陋居。

当他从韦斯莱家的壁炉里钻出来时，金妮和其他人正聚集在客厅。他们看见哈利的到来，就立刻围了过来。

金妮神情焦灼地递了一张纸给哈利，哈利打开一看，是阿不思的字迹。

我不属于这里，我不属于任何地方。

哈利抬头看向金妮，金妮含着哭腔，焦急地说：“昨晚他和詹姆打游戏打得有点晚，但看起来心情没什么异常。后来我以防他们偷偷一起玩游戏，把詹姆带去我的房间睡。今早再去喊阿不思起床时……只在床上发现了这张纸条。”

哈利看了眼詹姆，詹姆点点头，认可了金妮的话。

看来阿不思昨天晚上就计划好了，哈利心中了然。他又问了金妮几个细节，脑海里逐渐有了线索。哈利让其他人在家里等候消息，没让金妮阻止，就幻影移形离开了陋居。

再出现时，哈利正站在马尔福庄园外面。他在门口站定没多久，收到魔法感应的德拉科就出现在缓缓打开的大门后面，一脸怀疑的神情看着哈利。

“波特，我想我们还没友好到需要你每天来见我的程度。”

哈利没有理会他的冷嘲热讽，冲到他面前焦急地问：“斯科皮在哪里？阿不思离家出走了。”

“他还没起床……”德拉科一边回答，一边拔出魔杖念了一个感应咒语。

许久没有反应。

德拉科心里开始漫出不祥的预感，他快速地跑向斯科皮的房间，哈利跟在他的身后一同冲过去。

打开门一看，斯科皮的房间里空荡无人，靠着花园的一扇窗户敞开着，寒风从外吹进室内。

“昨晚回家后我还来看了一眼，那时候他还在，好好睡着觉。”德拉科皱着眉头四处寻找，不一会儿，在一张小茶几上找到一张纸条。

爸爸对不起，阿不思恳求我陪他，我会保证我们是安全的。

爱你的斯科皮

德拉科闭着眼深深地吸了一口气平复心情，以免自己破口大骂，然后将纸条塞进哈利的手里

“看看你惹的好事。”

哈利低头看了一眼纸条，眉头也皱得更深。

“你觉得他们会去哪里？”

“我觉得？”德拉科快气笑了，“找人不应该是你擅长的事情吗？法律执行司司长？”

“可……”哈利又想了一圈，“我实在想不到阿不思会去的地方。”他闭了闭眼，自责地说道，“我的确太不了解他了。”

“他们跑不了多远，斯科皮只有回家的门钥匙，没有离开的方式……”德拉科拔出魔杖划了一圈，闭眼感受屋子里的所有动向信息。

片刻，他睁开眼睛，神色微妙地看向花园方向。

“他们在后花园？”哈利有些诧异，难道阿不思的离家出走就是跑来马尔福庄园里的后花园？

“不是，”德拉科摇摇头，他急速走到斯科皮的衣帽间前，打开门，进去查看了一番。

德拉科走出来，对着哈利说：“是花园后面的森林，”他指指身后的衣帽间，“斯科皮的探险装备不见了。”

“你不会也给阿不思送了……”全套探险装备吧？

“是的。”德拉科点点头，面容有些僵硬。

“可他们不是经常去森林里玩吗？应该没什么事吧？”哈利倒轻松了下来，毕竟森林也是马尔福家的——斯科皮经常这么说。

“不。”德拉科神色凝重，“平时他们只会在保护圈内的范围玩，一旦出了保护圈，我就感受不到他们了……”

他看向窗外：“据我所知，他们已经走出保护圈。”

森林是哈利熟悉的地方，毕竟在他的事业前十多年里，进入森林捕捉罪犯是他的工作日常。但那也是很多年前的事情，而且就算是捕捉罪犯，也是有痕迹可寻的。

和在这茫茫丛林中找孩子不一样啊！

哈利站在保护圈的界线外，绝望地看着这一望无际的深山密林。

“我说你那么多钱就不能买点金条什么的吗？偏偏要买森林？”

就算踏出保护圈，他们依然还在森林的边缘。按照德拉科的说法，这片森林要翻过一座山才能走出去。

“有点品位，波特。”德拉科嘴里如此说道，但脸上却有些狼狈，大概心里也在骂买了这该死的庞大森林的自己。

哈利对森林中寻人还是有经验的，他点点魔杖，身上的衣物已经变成了适合野外的探险服装。德拉科没有这样的衣物，脚上的皮鞋明显不适于这泥泞的土地。

哈利瞧了一眼皱着眉的德拉科，举起魔杖在他身上点了点，一身的巫师袍变成了便于行动的紧身防水服，而鞋子则变成了野外靴。

“裤子有点短，”哈利上下打量了一下，“将就一下吧。”

“……谢谢。”德拉科低头看了一眼，有些不适应，但还是接受了。

哈利点点头，转身看向密林深处。他嘴里默念咒语，一甩魔杖，搜人魔咒顺着魔杖指点的方向出发——

开始寻找那两个捣蛋的混小子。

哈利原以为凭自己多年的傲罗经验，寻找两个小男孩是一件易如反掌的事情，但万万没想到——

“……看来阿不思这么多年，从听我讲的有关于工作的故事里，还是学到了不少反追捕技巧。”

已经寻找了大半天，天色渐渐变暗，他们两个人都未曾发现一丝有关于孩子们的踪影。哈利坐在一个倒下的树干上满面愁容，心里愈发着急。

德拉科站在一边依旧在努力地等待咒语反馈，但同样也一无所获。他们已经走到了森林深处，再往下走就要到达山脚下了。

“你就不能教点好东西给你儿子吗？你另外两个小孩也这样？”

“詹姆比阿不思还皮，莉莉是家里的小天使……但有两个哥哥能好到哪去？”哈利脸色一片惨淡。

“那你还生三个？”

“他们妈妈能镇得住，”哈利苦笑一下，“詹姆是大哥，除了爱捣蛋之外还是很负责的。莉莉小女孩也还算乖，就是阿不思……”

“中间的孩子，”德拉科瞥了一眼哈利，“我明白。”

“是这样的，”哈利无奈地摊摊手，站起来打算继续追寻，“你只生一个是明智的。”

德拉科没出声，他沉默一会儿，才突然开口道：“阿斯托利亚身体不好。”

“什么？”哈利没听清，回头看向德拉科。

“她身体不好，生斯科皮已经耗尽了她大部分精力。”德拉科解释自己的话。

“噢……抱歉。”

“没什么， 都已经是过去许久的事情。只是如果不是因为她的病，我们原本想生两个孩子，不会让斯科皮像现在这般孤独……虽然在看完你家之后，我彻底打消了这个念头。”

“多几个孩子还是会多几份快乐的。”哈利在做最后的挣扎。

“想一下你的阿不思，波特。我宁愿少一点快乐，当一个安心的家长。”

哈利的声音含在嗓子里哼哼唧唧半天，也想不出能反驳的话，思考许久，他最终开口说：“我想在当丈夫和爸爸这件事上，卢修斯还是教出了一个好儿子，你的妻子应该很幸福。”

“卢修斯不会喜欢听到你的称赞的，”德拉科笑了起来，“虽然当初你帮我母亲出来作证……但他最后的那声‘谢谢’已经是他最大的努力。”

德拉科似乎又想起了什么，说：“当知道斯科皮和阿不思成了朋友的时候，他气得那年圣诞都没给斯科皮送礼物……虽然第二年斯科皮生日时，他送了两份礼物。”

他顿了一下，又笑着说：“这么说来，阿斯托利亚当初也让卢修斯气得不行，我们甚至是私下自己结的婚。”

“什么？”哈利听到后有些吃惊，“我以为你们的婚姻是卢修斯亲自安排的，据我所知，她也是纯血吧？这不是卢修斯最喜欢的吗？”

“她是一个不一样的纯血。”德拉科谈起阿斯托利亚，面容略微放松，“我和她的故事，有些特别。”

“和我讲一讲？”哈利怂恿他。

德拉科翻了个白眼，挥挥手里的魔杖指指他们所处在的密林。

“你还记得我们在做什么吗，波特？天快要黑了，再找不到两个小混蛋，他们会有危险。”

哈利愁眉苦脸地看看周围，一边接着甩出几个搜捕魔咒，一边说：“被我找到后，他们绝对会更危险。”

他回头看向德拉科：“你家的森林，晚上会有猛兽或者魔法动物吗？”

“不会有危险的种类。”德拉科眉头皱起，“但这里地势起伏，我主要怕他们从高处摔……”

他的话音还没落下，突然远处传来一阵尖叫，惊动森林里的一片飞鸟，扑腾高飞而去。

哈利眼睛一眯，立刻看向声音的来源方向。

孩子们在那边！

“快去！”哈利还没说完，两人就立刻幻影移形到声音发出的地点。

“阿不思！”

哈利出现落地，并没看到孩子们的身影，于是大喊一声。德拉科在他身后出现，也立刻四处张望。

过了半刻，边上地底下才传来一声微弱的“这里……”

哈利和德拉科赶紧跑过去，扒开草丛才发现草丛后有个大坑。

哈利念了句“荧光闪烁”，探出发光的魔杖看向洞底，里面大概有三米多深，斯科皮蓬头垢面地坐在洞底朝上看。

“爸爸快救我们！阿不思受重伤晕过去了！”斯科皮见到德拉科，立刻就哭喊起来。

哈利二人立刻幻影移形到洞底，查看两个孩子的状况。

斯科皮情况尚好，除了一点轻微擦伤之外，没有受到别的伤。可阿不思因为摔下去的角度问题，手臂被石头尖割开一个大口子，右腿还动不了了。

晕过去的阿不思紧闭双眼，毫无知觉。

哈利连忙查看孩子身上的伤口和状况，额头上的汗缓缓滴下，落在泥土里消失不见。

“他应该是摔断腿了，要马上治疗。”哈利抬头向德拉科解释，弯腰将儿子抱起来，“该死的，我治疗魔法不在行，要立刻去圣芒戈。”

德拉科抓住他的胳膊，拦住他幻影移形：“我可以，回马尔福庄园吧。”

哈利下意识地问道：“你？”

“我可是西弗勒斯的得意门生，那次被你用神锋无影重伤后，他教了我不少治愈魔咒以防万一。”

“噢。”听到对方提起昔日自己犯下的错误，哈利突然沉默。但事态紧急，他没时间想下去，立刻答应德拉科的提议，两人带着孩子一起幻影移形，消失在原地。


	8. Chapter 8

回到庄园里，德拉科将哈利带到斯科皮房间里。他让哈利把阿不思放在斯科皮的床上，哈利放下儿子后退到一边，让德拉科上前治疗。

仔细地检查阿不思的伤口后，德拉科抽出魔杖缓缓低吟咒语。他先是将阿不思手臂上的伤口愈合，再换了一个咒语，让孩子的右腿骨重新接合。

施展治愈咒语花了不少时间，同时也损耗了不少德拉科的精力。待治疗彻底完成时，德拉科脸色略显苍白，额头上早已布满细小的汗珠。

“应该没什么问题，等下我再去配一份草药，调理几天就能彻底恢复。”他用魔杖点点自己额头，擦干净头上的汗，“他等下应该就会醒来，你在这里陪他吧，我先去配一份魔药。”

德拉科站起来，拉着一直在边上小声哭泣的斯科皮准备离开。哈利重新坐到床边，低声对德拉科说：“谢谢你，你最好休息一下。”

德拉科不在意地摆摆手，拉着儿子离开了房间。

阿不思身上已经被清理干净，此时看不出任何受伤的痕迹，看起来就像一如既往地睡了个午觉。哈利走到床边，小声地给金妮打电话汇报消息，等韦斯莱一家都放下心后，才挂了电话重新坐到床边。

他坐下没一会儿，阿不思睫毛轻颤，慢慢苏醒过来。

“阿尔！”哈利连忙俯身过去，跟儿子说话。

阿不思缓缓睁眼，过了许久，才清醒过来。

“爸爸……”男孩小声地喊了一句，可还没等哈利答应，男孩彻底回想起发生了什么事情。他想起来自己还在生气，就立刻扭过头去，不看哈利。

“阿不思，别生气了。你身体还没恢复，等德拉科叔叔给你熬完草药后，我们回妈妈家里好好静养几天。”

“我不回去！”男孩恢复力惊人，也有德拉科精湛的治愈魔咒助力，此刻阿不思喊出来的声音中气十足，就连房间外面都能听到。

“阿尔，乖一点……那回爸爸家也可……”

“我哪都不回去！那是你们的家，不是我的！”

哈利话还没说完，阿不思就大声打断了他。

“那你要去哪里？睡大街上吗？”哈利被儿子呛得脑袋疼。

“无所谓，反正我本来就是个没有家的，当流浪汉（homeless）也一样。”阿不思扭着头，死活不看爸爸。

“阿尔，你现在身体不好，有什么事不能等恢复好了再说吗？”

面对儿子的不配合，哈利束手无措。他想了半天，总不能让金妮来马尔福庄园接儿子，那韦斯莱家有把这里给炸了的可能性。

“让他在这里住几天吧，我让家养小精灵去准备房间。”

德拉科端着一杯药水从门口走进来，他停在床前，伸手将药水递到阿不思面前。

“喝了它，这样你就更有力气和你爸爸继续吵架。”

听到德拉科的话，阿不思面色讪讪，默默地从床上坐起来靠在枕头上。德拉科毕竟是外人，而且是斯科皮的爸爸，阿不思再顽皮，在他面前还是知道保持基本的礼节。

默默接过杯子，阿不思撅了撅嘴，捏着鼻子一口气喝完了气味奇怪的药水。

“谢谢您，马尔福先生。”阿不思将杯子还给德拉科，小声地道谢。

“叫我德拉科叔叔就好。”德拉科瞥了一眼哈利，对方摸摸鼻子，假装没看见，“这个药水会让你犯困，你接着休息吧。”

他又看了眼哈利，这次哈利明白了他的意思，看着阿不思躺下后，他跟着德拉科一起走出房间，关好门让儿子睡觉。

“等他休息好了我就带他回家……”哈利跟在后面低声说道，“总不能在这里打扰你们。”

“让他留下来吧，斯科皮也正好可以陪陪他。”德拉科微微皱眉，“我记得他昨天离开时还很开心，怎么才一天就……”

“还是因为我和金妮离婚的事情，他昨天去陋居之前得知金妮交了新男朋友……”哈利抓了把后脑勺的乱发，一脸愁容，“孩子没办法接受。”

“原来如此。”德拉科点点头，“这个只能跟他慢慢解释，让阿不思自己消化。”

“唉，原本以为我们分居这么多年，孩子们早就接受了这件事情。没想到阿不思反应那么大。”

“也许离婚才让孩子感觉到你们真正要分开，彻底没有和好的可能。”德拉科想了一下，对哈利说。

“有道理。”哈利又抓了把头发，“这几天又要麻烦你，我明天还要值班……”

德拉科脚步一顿，突然停下站在那里。哈利想着自己的事情没留神，一下子撞在德拉科的肩膀上。

“哎呀，怎么了？”哈利揉着自己的额头，闪电疤痕附近被揉红了一片。他抬头好奇地看向德拉科，却见对方脸色暗沉如水。

“波特，你的心脏和脑子是被匈牙利树蜂给吃了吗？你儿子卧病在床，你还想回去工作？”

“可是……”哈利猛地被吼，愣在那里，“我只是……”

“看来是没有人管你。”德拉科生气地盯着面前的慌张的男人，“给我交班！这几天你必须一步不离地陪着阿不思，别想踏出马尔福庄园一步！”

迫于德拉科·马尔福的“淫威”之下，哈利迅速捉了个下属去替他值班，自己则乖乖地留在马尔福庄园里陪儿子养病。德拉科甚至趁他不注意时挥动魔杖没收了他的手机，哈利连远程工作的可能性也没了，只能专心陪伴儿子。

阿不思虽然一直把哈利当成空气，但毕竟他还是个孩子。他见到爸爸没有离开，而是一直待在自己身边，每天督促自己吃药睡觉，陪伴自己看书打游戏。两天过去后，阿不思的态度慢慢软化下来。至少每次哈利端药给他时，能听到儿子的一声“谢谢。”

哈利偷偷松了一口气，心里明白了德拉科逼自己留下来的意义。以往每次阿不思生气最终都会在金妮的两头劝说下结束，可其实他从未和哈利真正和好过，这最终导致孩子对他的态度越来越生硬。哈利原以为他和阿不思的关系只能这样，可眼见这两天阿不思的态度一点点转变，哈利终于体会到，自己确实对孩子们用心太少。

阿不思身体已经彻底恢复，但为了保险起见，外加心中的后怕还没彻底消失。德拉科限制了孩子们的活动空间，不让他们再往森林里跑。两个孩子无所事事，只能每天窝在庄园里的图书室里看看书，偶尔打打游戏。

哈利见两个孩子看书看得入迷，完全忽略了自己的存在，便悄悄地退出图书室，无所事事地在走廊上逛。

放下工作和手机，哈利突然空闲下来。陪着儿子什么也不想地玩了几天，哈利觉得这样的生活也很新鲜。倒是德拉科为了给他和阿不思留出空间，自己一直躲在书房里没出来过。

哈利走到书房门口，敲了敲门，得到里面的人的回应，他轻轻地推开了木门。

“嗨。”哈利打了声招呼，走到房间里，靠在德拉科书桌前面，“来场魁地奇？”

德拉科从手提电脑屏幕前抬起视线，他轻轻推开电脑，身子向后靠在皮椅靠背上。

“坐。”他打了个响指，哈利身边出现一张丝绒座椅，“事情没有处理完，还走不开。”

“我还以为你的工作就是听听报告，签两张大额支票。”哈利笑着滑到椅子里，身子后仰靠在椅背上，慵懒地坐在那里。

“所以你们政治家要起钱来总是心狠手辣，觉得我们资本家的钱都在古灵阁里自体繁衍。”

“资本家？自体繁衍？”哈利咂舌，“瞧瞧你说的话，马尔福，听说你们家不再支持纯血论，我现在开始相信这个传言了。”

“本来就如此。”德拉科想了想，拿起魔杖轻轻挥舞，“给你看样东西。”

一个哈利从未注意过的相框从书架高处上飞过来，德拉科接住后递给哈利。哈利定眼一看，竟然是一所麻瓜知名大学的商科硕士学位。

“这……”哈利惊诧地猛然抬头看向德拉科，“这是真的？”

“当然是真的，就连论文也是我亲手一个字一个字敲出来的。噢，当然，入学的时候做了些手脚，毕竟我没有麻瓜本科文凭。”

哈利依然在震惊之中：“我有点……你真的是德拉科·马尔福？”

德拉科从呆滞的哈利手中抽回毕业证，让相框飞回到它原有的位置上。

“如假包换，当初我在麻瓜界整天无所事事，茫然无措，是阿斯托利亚鼓励我去读书，找点自己喜欢的事情做。”

德拉科斜靠在皮椅扶手上，面带微笑。

“听起来……她是一位很棒的女性。”哈利沉吟半晌，接受了眼前的事实，“我很抱歉她不在了，不然，我想你们一定会是一对非常恩爱的夫妻。”

“也许吧。”德拉科眼神渐渐向远处飘去，像是想起过去的事情，“如果她现在还在，我想我一定会爱上她，只可惜……”

德拉科突然回神，停下了嘴里的话：“没什么，不说过去的事情了。”

“嗨，我正听到一半呢。”哈利见刚要进入主题的故事突然被打断，着急地叫起来。

“你见过有哪个马尔福会把自己的秘密告诉一个波特？”德拉科重新看向手提电脑屏幕，不肯继续这个话题。

“拜托，朋友……”他一手按住手提电脑，将屏幕盖下，“我就连罗恩自己家都没住超过三天以上，我想我们已经可以无话不谈了，况且……”哈利做了个无奈的表情，“这些天我甚至连我和金妮吵架中骂的脏话是什么都告诉你了，你总得回馈点什么给我，朋友。”他又将这两个字强调了一遍。

“朋友？”马尔福盖上电脑，缓缓坐直，重新靠在椅背上，“波特司长为了套话，果然什么都能说出来。”

“我是真心的。”哈利抬起眼睛，一向散发着正义光芒的翠绿色双眼此时正真诚十足地看向德拉科的眼睛，“十几年前还是孩子的我们，你做了些坏事，我也曾伤过你……而且还欠你一句道歉。现在十几年后，你变了，我也变了。我觉得和你谈话很高兴，我们的孩子是好朋友，而且我们也都是……同样的单身父亲。”

哈利摊摊手：“这么多相同点，我想不到什么不能做朋友的理由。”

德拉科眯着眼，仰着头看向哈利许久，像是被哈利的话所惊到。

“波特……”

“你可以叫我哈利。”哈利突然觉得自己主意很棒，说着说着自己也兴奋了起来，“看，从现在开始，我叫你德拉科。”

“我竟然能听到波特要跟我做朋友？”德拉科坐在那里，一时没有动。

他想起了一件事情，很久很久以前，久到他都快忘记的年代。一件微小而不重要，可又深深刻在他脑海里久久不能忘怀的一件事情。

哈利沉浸在自己这个惊奇的想法里，没有在意德拉科的走神。

“相信我，德拉科。”哈利又喊了一遍，“我们会是很棒的朋友。”

他挥动着双手，发表自己的演讲。见德拉科坐在那里无动于衷，更是伸出右手，放在德拉科面前。

“来吧。”

德拉科双眸微微一颤，他从回忆里出来，视线落在哈利的掌心上，一动不动。

“生活很奇妙，真的很奇妙……”

德拉科抬起眼皮，注视着面前因为兴奋而皮肤变得微红的中年黑发男人。

“……哈利。”

他抬起手握住了那个掌心，像是和记忆中的某个画面重合一般。

“我的确是通过父母认识阿斯托利亚的，都是纯血家族，没有谁不认识谁。”

哈利给自己和德拉科变出两杯红茶，自己重新落座在丝绒靠椅上，听自己费了半天口舌才争取到的故事。

德拉科睫毛微垂，似乎在想这段秘密该从何说起。

“你应该见过她，只是没有印象，她也就读于霍格沃茨，但比我们低两届。可我也是毕业后才认识的她，那时候我不愿继续听从我父亲的安排，和他闹翻，跑到了麻瓜界……”

马尔福的小少爷带着一兜子金加隆到了麻瓜界才发现自己其实一无所有，他甚至不认识麻瓜的钞票。第一次在餐厅里吃完饭后，他递出两个金币，被麻瓜们像看傻子一样围观了半天。

这中间的辛苦德拉科不愿多说，也没什么好说的。花了很长的一段时间他才适应麻瓜界，最后找到了一个愿意让他打工的咖啡店。

“麻瓜咖啡店？”哈利觉得自己出现了幻听，“马尔福家的小少爷，打工？”

“是的，波……哈利，不然我哪来的钱？”德拉科翻了个白眼，不理会哈利的大惊小怪，继续自己的讲述，“阿斯托利亚那时也在麻瓜界，战后纯血家族们遭受重挫，没有哪一家不是一摊浑水。她受不了家里的气氛和斗争，也受不了学校里别人的冷嘲热讽，就跑出来体验人生，顺便躲个清闲。”

阿斯托利亚就是在咖啡店遇到德拉科，德拉科不记得阿斯托利亚，但她却认出了他。毕竟斯莱特林里，没有谁不知道马尔福家的小少爷。阿斯托利亚是个热情活泼的姑娘，她没有一点害羞，跑上去和德拉科相认，德拉科还是想了许久，才想起她应该是格林格拉斯的二小姐。

“她比我聪明，换了很多麻瓜币才出来，所以生活富足，没什么可担忧的。认出我后她就经常来咖啡店里找我聊天，或者等我不打工的时候一起出去在附近游玩。”

“她喜欢你？”哈利狡黠一笑。

“不是，那个时候我……”德拉科顿了一下，“我们更像是挚友吧，后来她钱花得差不多，为了省钱，我俩还当了很久的室友，要是有爱情，应该早就谈起了恋爱。那时候我在麻瓜界的事情，有不少人知道，包括我以前在斯莱特林的朋友们。”

德拉科脸上扯出一个嘲讽的笑容：“可来找我的至始至终只有阿斯托利亚，她从来都没有拥护过纯血论，也很厌恶所谓的名门和贵族。我那时只知道自己讨厌这一切，却不知道该从何做起，是她带着我熟悉麻瓜界，了解麻瓜界，去读书，去学习，重新开始新的生活。”

他突然抬头，看向哈利：“我记得你那时候刚当上傲罗指挥部部长，史上最年轻的部长，再次登上预言家日报的头条。”他笑了一下，接着说，“我记得很清楚，那天我从学校回来，回到我那个破破烂烂的小出租屋里，登着你照片的报纸就躺在窗边的书桌上。”

那时德拉科已经在麻瓜界生活了两年有余，被格林格拉斯家找上门的阿斯托利亚也早已回家，只是偶尔来找德拉科见一面。可这天她却慌慌张张地找上德拉科，和他坦白了自己的血咒，坦白了自己的生命所剩不多。

“然后她拜托我一件事情——”

“我想要个孩子，德拉科，你要帮我。”

年轻的阿斯托利亚是个可爱的女孩，长长的睫毛，圆圆的大眼睛，用着天真烂漫的表情讲出惊人的话语。

正给她倒水的德拉科手一抖，把水撒了满桌。

“你说什么？”

“我要个孩子，你帮我生一个吧。”阿斯托利亚继续语出惊人。

“我？”德拉科震惊地看着她，“可我们只是朋友。”

“只有你能帮我这个忙了，我没有男友，也没有喜欢的人，真正了解我的人只有你。如果是当我孩子的爸爸，我希望那个人是你。”阿斯托利亚哀求他，“你不是说你不打算结婚吗？正好可以帮我这个忙，孩子你无需担心，我的父母愿意帮我照顾……”

“不，我倒不是不愿意照顾孩子，我觉得重点不是这个……”德拉科依然一头雾水，觉得阿斯托利亚在跟他开一个天大的玩笑。

“我没时间了，德拉科，我没时间了。”她面色逐渐变得哀伤，“我父母不会允许我随便和一个男人生孩子的，但若是你的话，他们一定会同意。而且……”她抬头看向德拉科的双眼，“你是我见过最好的人了，我相信，你能给我一个完美的孩子。”

德拉科低头盯着茶几上被水浸湿了一半的报纸，昔日对头哈利·波特接受采访的照片占了整整一版面。德拉科想起他幼稚的校园时光，过去接近七年的霍格沃茨生活里所明白的事情，竟然还不如在麻瓜界的两年里所学到的更加透彻。

而唯一拯救他，唯一帮助他的人，正是面前的这个流着泪的小姑娘。

去他梅林的……德拉科心想，至少他这辈子，要对得起阿斯托利亚。

既然答应了请求，德拉科必然不能让阿斯托利亚受委屈。他和阿斯托利亚登记结婚——被一封猫头鹰丢在家门口的信通知了儿子的婚事的卢修斯再次大发雷霆——两人备孕，阿斯托利亚怀孕，斯科皮出生——

在斯科皮出生两个月后，纳西莎带着卢修斯的信件来到德拉科的公寓。

我的孙子总不能住在这个破房子里，卢修斯在信里这样写道。

德拉科本来还想坚持不回去，但纳西莎抱着斯科皮爱不释手，说什么也不肯走。最后眼见她也要在这个挤不下的小公寓里住下，无可奈何，德拉科带着一家老小，回到马尔福庄园。

卢修斯什么也没说，可看到斯科皮的时候，脸上不可避免地出现了笑容。

随着当父亲后，德拉科渐渐理解卢修斯对他的付出。虽然他依然在很多观点上不同意于卢修斯的看法，但他们学会了沟通。从麻瓜大学拿到硕士学位后，德拉科开始着手于继承家业，接替卢修斯的工作，让父亲能有更多时间享受天伦之乐。

只是好景不长，在斯科皮五岁时，阿斯托利亚病情突然加重，没多久就离开了人世。德拉科一直都在帮她寻找治疗方法，虽然阿斯托利亚已经活得比许多治疗师预计的要久，但最后依然没有战胜血咒。

“后来的事情你应该知道，卢修斯他们离开了英国，我带着斯科皮搬到这里。”

德拉科换了个坐姿，活动了一下因为久久未动而充血的手腕，端起杯子喝了一口已经微凉的红茶。

“你没有爱过你的妻子？”哈利沉浸在这个故事里，很久才回过神来，“可听起来，你们很相爱。”

“你谈过恋爱，你应该清楚吧，波……哈利。该死的，真不习惯。”德拉科嗤笑一下，“她是这世上除了斯科皮我最爱的人，可那不是爱情。我可以为她而奉献自己的生命，也能为她去做任何事情；可我不会在深夜思念她，也不会在清晨醒来的第一瞬间想起她。斯科皮出生后我们甚至不再同房，因为彼此没什么兴趣，当然也因为她的身体开始变差……嗯，这说得有点多了。”德拉科懊恼地皱皱眉。

“我明白。”哈利点点头，没有多说什么。“我以前会这样想起金妮，可现在不会了。”他苦笑，“一想起她就只能想起怎么挨她的骂。”

“也许是因为你该骂。”德拉科倒是没有放过任何一个嘲讽的机会，哈利丢过去一个白眼。

“如果不是因为血咒，我和阿斯托利亚只会是一辈子的好友。我总觉得自己……没有爱情，阿斯托利亚说那是一种心跳，是一种感觉，到来时自然而然就会知道。可反正到现在，我没有碰到过。”

哈利有趣地打量德拉科打量了半天：“我终于明白了你我之间的差别在哪里。”

“什么？”德拉科没听懂。

“你没有爱过，所以能一味地给予。你能尽自己所能去对阿斯托利亚好，也能去对斯科皮好，因为你没有想过要被爱。”

哈利一屁股从靠椅上跳下来，拍拍被坐皱的裤子。

“你要谈场恋爱了，朋友。”哈利拿起自己的魔杖，在手指间转了个圈，插进自己的裤兜里，“然后你就会明白，你说的那么多道理，都是屁话。”

德拉科难忘的人生故事就这样被哈利一句话打断，差点没气得拔出魔杖念个塔朗泰拉舞咒。可他还没动手，又被哈利勾肩搭背地拉去打魁地奇，早忘了德拉科的工作才做到一半。

“改天给你介绍个女朋友，体验一下真正的爱情。”

“你先解决自己的问题吧，大龄单身汉。”德拉科被拽着走在走廊上，没好气地顶回去。

“互相解决，互相解决。”哈利毫不在意，笑嘻嘻地说，“也许我该找一个金发大小姐试试，脾气没那么差。”

“你太不了解大小姐们了，疤头。”德拉科转了一下手腕，召唤来两把飞天扫把。


	9. Chapter 9

又在马尔福庄园里留了两天，霍格沃茨即将开学，两个孩子需要启程回学校。

“我早上回陋居把你的行李拿了过来，明天可以直接去车站。”

哈利蹲在地上帮儿子检查收拾好的物品，阿不思坐在床上，犹豫半天，最终开口问道：“妈妈又骂你了吗？”

哈利轻轻笑了一下，回头对阿不思说：“那倒没有，她比较惊讶于我那么多天竟然没有因为你的事情而找她。”

阿不思扯扯嘴角，又低下头不说话。

哈利想了一下，走到床边坐在阿不思面前。

“这些天我想了很多事情，包括你刚刚出生时候的画面。”哈利轻声说起来，“爸爸一直努力在当一个称职的爸爸，但是很遗憾，我没有做到。我还记得你刚刚出生时，跟个小猫一样躺在我的怀里，一转眼，就会跟我吵架了。可我想了很久，却想不起来什么我跟你之间难忘的回忆……当然，除了吵架。”

阿不思微微抬头，又瞬间低回去。

“爸爸小时候是个孤儿，没人告诉我父母和孩子之间应该是怎么一回事。在进霍格沃兹之前，我甚至不知道什么是温暖。当然，爸爸说这个不是为了推卸责任……我只是希望你明白，爸爸表现得那么差，不是爸爸真心所希望的。”

阿不思低着头，玩自己的手指。

“所以我很感谢斯科皮和德拉科，斯科皮当你的好友，就像你的罗恩舅舅和赫敏舅妈对我一样，给你友情上的温暖。而你的德拉科叔叔，这些天教了我不少当父亲的事情。”

哈利笑了一下，说：“我对你詹姆爷爷的印象仅存于几个瞬间，现在想想，父亲到底什么样，其实全是我想象出来的形象。所以最后当父亲的时候，也是在靠想象来当，完全忘记最好的爸爸，是你喜欢的爸爸，不是我以为的那个爸爸。”

阿不思依旧不肯抬头，哈利看着儿子和自己一样的一头黑发，突然明白过来。他伸手捧起阿不思的脸，小男孩早就在默默流眼泪。

哈利突然眼眶一热，鼻子有些发痒。

他慌乱地揉揉儿子的头发，将他一把抱进自己怀里。

“给我一些时间，帮爸爸变成阿不思喜欢的爸爸好吗？”

怀里的小男孩，重重地点了点头。

第二天在九又四分之三站台上，阿不思罕见地粘着哈利不肯走远。哈利牵着儿子的手，心里美得冒泡。

德拉科跟在后面拖着斯科皮，让自己儿子别上去打扰那对难得气氛温馨的父子，同时面无表情地无视着周围悄悄打量他们的路人。

四人站了一会儿，哈利等到了要等的其他人——

“爸爸！”

詹姆跑在最前面，看见哈利就一股劲冲过来，停在哈利面前。他看见哈利和阿不思牵在一起的手，就大声叫起来：“阿不思你多大的人了，还要和爸爸拉拉手……哎哟！”

忍不住欺负弟弟的詹姆，脑门上被哈利赏了一个栗暴。

“不要学你那几个舅舅，就知道欺负弟弟。”见阿不思立刻松开手，哈利有些不爽。

詹姆捂着额头，对阿不思做了个鬼脸，就又跑开去找自己的朋友。

“嗨，伙计，你这几天到底去哪里了，电话也不回一个？”罗恩和赫敏带着孩子远远走来。

哈利还没来得及回答，就见罗恩脸色诡异，跟见到蜘蛛一样看着哈利的后方：“他怎么跟你在一起？”

“红发韦斯莱，让我来回答。这几天，哈利都在我家。”见到罗恩，德拉科得意洋洋地拉住哈利，抱住他的肩膀。

“等一下，你叫他什，什么？”罗恩瞪大了双眼。

“噢，你没听错，哈利，我叫他哈利。这几天里哈利主动向我发出友情的邀约，我愉快地接受了邀请，成为哈利的挚友。”德拉科收紧手臂，勾住哈利的脖子。两人头挨到一起，只差脸贴上脸。

猛然被拽过去，哈利吓了一跳。他想挣脱德拉科的手臂，可没想到对方那么用力。哈利动了两下没挣脱出去，见罗恩的脸色已经沉如黑炭，突然觉得自己就算摆脱了德拉科，结果也不会有什么变化。这么想着，哈利便心安理得地待在那里。

见哈利竟然连挣扎都不挣扎了，罗恩气得恨不得当场暴毙。他冲着站在哈利身后的阿不思大声叫道：“阿不思！到舅舅这里来，你爸爸已经叛变了，你可别和那肮脏的白鼬一家待在一块儿！”

阿不思莫名其妙地看了眼罗恩，直接走到斯科皮身边，拉着他的手，跑了。

“阿不思！你……”罗恩一口气没吸上来，呛得直咳嗽。

赫敏懒得搭理丢人的老公，不咸不淡地向德拉科打了一个恰到好处的招呼。面对现任魔法部部长，德拉科没有继续斗嘴，而是微笑着回了个礼。

“新年后的第一个会议希望马尔福先生能抽空出席，我们会就魔法界新型科技公司相关问题做出讨论。”

“当然，这是我的荣幸。”

得到答复后的赫敏没多说什么，她和哈利打个招呼后就拽住还在一旁横眉竖眼的罗恩，领着孩子们继续向前面的车厢走去。

哈利讪讪地看着死党们离开，侧身从德拉科的臂弯里挣脱出来。随后他又碰到金妮和其他韦斯莱家人，这些人没当哈利的面说什么，但表情也好不到哪里去。

等莉莉和哈利相聚完，跑去找金妮后，德拉科挑着眉说：“看来我们的友谊之路还很长。”

“我没打算韦斯莱家能和你共处。”哈利耸耸肩，“但你要是能少说两句话，这条路会缩短不少。”

“噢，哈利，这是我为数不多的乐趣，可别指望我放弃。”

德拉科一把抓住哈利想要拔魔杖的手，压着他的手臂不让他动。两人你来我往斗了几句后，斯科皮带着阿不思回来和爸爸们道别。哈利抱了抱阿不思，又摸摸斯科皮的头，目送两个男孩爬上霍格沃茨列车。

等孩子们的身影都消失在车厢里，哈利突然说：“和你站在一起送孩子，这感觉有点奇妙。”

德拉科不以为然：“这半个月都过得很奇怪，我不差这十分钟。”

他转身，瞧了一圈四周都在和孩子道别的父母们，微微侧头看向哈利：“有空一起喝酒。”

哈利笑着眯起眼，冲他点了点头：“当然。”

孩子们上学后的第二天，大人们也结束了假期，开始上班。

还没踏进办公室，哈利就被赫敏的电话召唤到魔法部部长办公室里。

赫敏的办公室干净整齐，办公桌上既没有堆成山的文件，也没有四处散落的羽毛笔。她坐在办公桌边上的会客沙发里阅读报告，见哈利进门后赫敏放下手里的文件，指指边上的位置让哈利入座。

“上班第一天的大清早，连大厅喷水池里的雕像都还在打呵欠，你是来找我讨论德拉科的事情吗？”

哈利笑着坐进沙发，面前的茶几上出现一个陶瓷杯，里面装着热腾腾的咖啡。

“不是，但也是。”赫敏端起自己的咖啡喝了一口，杯子上精致的法式浮雕若隐若现地泛着光，“明天开会，我来找你事先讨论一下。至于马尔福……其实从阿不思和斯科皮成为朋友后，我就没有排除这一天到来的可能性。我们当父母的，谁没几个家长朋友呢？”

“你不吃惊，也不生气？”哈利有些惊讶。

“我虽然还是不喜欢他，但我又不是韦斯莱家的人，会担心你出了陋居的门就生活不能自理。法律执行司司长哈利·波特交什么朋友，我想不是我需要担心的事情。”赫敏端着咖啡，微笑盯着哈利，“或者你也可以跟我说说你为什么会对他有兴趣？”

哈利做了个鬼脸，他抿了口自己的咖啡尝了一下温度，接着便一口气喝了半杯。

“他是一个随时能约出来喝酒的单身汉，我觉得很适合和我当个朋友。”

放下杯子，他站起来走到赫敏办公室的窗户前。窗外是魔法景观，此时正是蓝天白云鸟语花香，赫敏喜欢的橘色猫咪趴在外面的窗台上打瞌睡。

哈利动动嘴唇，念了个无声魔咒，瞬间办公室被防御魔法包围，任何人都无法窃听。

赫敏感应到魔法阵，好奇地看向哈利。

“没什么大消息，只是这事儿有点敏感。”哈利依旧看着窗外的猫咪，他伸出手指戳戳玻璃，猫咪毫无知觉，眯着眼睡自己的觉，不搭理他。

“圣诞节前德拉科告诉我他投资了魔法界最大的移动通信运营公司，虽然我不知道他为何突然向我投诚……但既然知道了，我就顺手查了查。”

哈利回到沙发前坐下，他掏出手机，翻出一个页面递给赫敏。

“那家投资公司一切合法正规，找不到任何可疑的地方，投资的项目也都是如今常见的新型魔法科技公司，没有什么奇怪的项目。”

“可是？”赫敏快速地浏览一遍资料，了然地看向哈利。

“可是一个马尔福对麻瓜科技那么了解和感兴趣，这可对不起卢修斯对他这么多年的教导。”

“也许他变了，你俩都能成为朋友，又有什么不能变呢？”赫敏没想明白这里面有什么可疑，不以为然地笑着。

“你说得对，我也只是当时一闪而过的念头。但既然想到了，我就顺藤摸瓜地继续翻了翻。”哈利划过屏幕，手机里的资料翻到另一页，“反正晚上孩子睡了之后，单身汉的夜生活很无聊。”

“马尔福知道你躺在他的床上搜索他吗？”赫敏从手机屏幕里抬起眼瞥了一眼哈利。

“赫敏，你跟着罗恩学坏了。”哈利大笑一声，“只是一点好奇心旺盛驱动下的善意搜索。”

赫敏又翻了一页资料，神情突然凝重起来。

“你看出问题了，部长大人。”哈利稍稍压低声音，“投资通讯运营的那一家投资公司的大股东叫布雷斯·扎比尼，德拉科通过另一家公司持有一部分股份。扎比尼来自斯莱特林学院，包括那家公司的几个其他小股东。于是我就搜了一下，他们这帮人约十几号人，不止斯莱特林的人，七七八八分别持有将近十家投资公司，德拉科在里面都占一点股份。”

哈利拿过手机，点开另一份资料给赫敏。

“看起来就像是朋友们拉帮结派，但你仔细整理下来，整个人脉结构的中心就是德拉科。虽然表面上他和有些人没关系，但是我相信他们私底下一定有来往。”

赫敏又仔细地看了一遍资料，眉头渐渐加深：“你的意思是，马尔福看似闭门隐居，其实一直从未停下野心？但这些资本家们一起赚钱，难道不很正常吗？”

“有趣的不是他们的公司，而是每家公司投的项目。乍一看每一家公司投的项目都五花八门，但整理后就能看出比较重要的项目有两类，第一类是时下最火的新型魔法科技公司，投这个很正常，但另一个则是魔咒研发。”

赫敏目光瞬间变得锐利起来：“你的意思，他们可能在……”

自战后，魔法部一改往日作风，和麻瓜界密切来往，正巧碰上麻瓜界科技大爆发的年代。魔法界竟开始纷纷引进麻瓜科技技术，甚至成立了魔法界的科技公司。而近些年不知从哪家公司开始，研发魔咒与科技的结合成了魔法界的热门项目。可作为一块新型产业，魔法部对这个行业没有任何管理与规定，有不少公司打擦边球研发许多违法项目。直到去年开始，魔法部才在这块加大规范与管理力度，而新的一年的目标，则是设立正式管理法规。

“但他们投资的相关公司都是做些不痛不痒的事情，例如手机硬件，例如有趣但没什么用的手机小游戏，还有什么电子表……好像是最近在麻瓜界非常热门的一样东西。另外还有一些应用硬件，例如飞天扫把导航系统。”

赫敏听了沉默不语，她想了很久，可依旧想不到什么奇怪之处。

“而魔咒研发多数是个人实验室，有日常应用相关的。像是烹饪……这个似乎很受主妇们欢迎。视觉效果相关的……现在娱乐产业那么发达，确实很有需要。还有治疗魔咒，这个还是一个慈善基金项目，和圣芒戈有合作关系。”

哈利顿了一下：“看起来的确很平常，但我就是觉得，这里面有什么不对劲。”

赫敏又仔细翻看了一遍资料，最终笑着把手机丢回给哈利：“亲爱的，我觉得这更像是你的‘马尔福警报’在作怪。噢，马尔福出现了，一定有问题！”

“嗨！我哪一次说错了呢？”哈利叫起来。

“像是毕业后你当了傲罗，不止一次跟我们说，看，德拉科·马尔福竟然一点消息都没有，肯定在准备什么大阴谋！最后怎么样了呢？德拉科·马尔福的确只是单纯低调下去，不再生事罢。”

赫敏打趣着好友，从沙发上站起来走向自己的办公桌。

“他那是在麻瓜界谈恋爱。”哈利捂着嘴喃喃自语。

“什么？”赫敏没听清。

哈利摇摇头：“没什么，一点小八卦而已。”

赫敏盯着好友半天，见对方完全没有和自己分享的意思，便无奈地在办公椅里坐下。

“如果真如你说的那样，德拉科投资了不少魔法科技公司，未来这一年他倒确实是你需要搞好关系的人。”赫敏从上锁的抽屉里拿出一沓资料，丢在桌子上，“设立法规是你部门的事情，而这中间你们肯定需要和相关行业人士进行密切的沟通，找一个资方引荐是最好不过的方式。”

哈利走过来，斜靠在办公桌边缘。赫敏伸出手指，把资料顶到他的面前。

“他可是你的朋友，哈利。好好维持你的新友情吧，注意别和他互甩魔咒。”

第二天的会议持续整整一天，赫敏与哈利就新型魔法科技公司的管理与立法问题发表演讲并且和各部门领导做出讨论。德拉科依旧以商业顾问的身份出席会议，坐在角落里一言不发。

离晚饭时间还有几分钟，早就超出下班时间的会议终于结束。大家没来得及收拾东西，就见哈利在众目睽睽之下直径走到德拉科面前。

“晚上一起吃饭？”

哈利毫不在意坐在边上的魔法部工作人员是否目瞪口呆地看着他们，站在德拉科面前问他。

德拉科微微一笑，站起来抚平自己巫师袍的领口，和哈利一起走向会议室门口。

“我想我们明天会见报，哈利·波特与德拉科·马尔福的罕见邀约。”德拉科比了个双引号的动作，“刚刚在场的人至少有二十个。”

“正好我们的友谊需要一个见证仪式。”

哈利不以为然地说道，他带着德拉科走向电梯，准备从电话亭出去，再步行到市区附近的餐厅就餐。

可还没到电梯口，哈利就被从后面追上来的下属叫住。

“司，司长……”年轻的男生有些紧张地看了眼站在边上的德拉科，不知道自己该不该继续说话。

“怎么了？”哈利摆摆手示意他继续说。

“放假前我递上去的法案建议，请问您审批完没有？”

“嗯？”哈利愣了一下，突然想起桌子上的那座小山，“哦，快看完了，中间有些细节还需要……”

“司长，我明早八点就需要那份文件……”下属不好意思地搓搓手。

哈利来回看了看站在自己身边的两个人，思想斗争了两秒后叹了口气。他转头向德拉科说：“抱歉，你能等我一下吗？”

德拉科点点头，说：“没关系，需要我先去餐厅吗？”

“没事，去我的办公室坐一下吧。”

德拉科跟着哈利走进他的办公室，随后对着办公桌上的文件山发出惊叹声。

“噢，欢迎参观，魔法部的著名景点。”哈利对他的反应见怪不怪，“我保证我没有拖过工作，只是这些文件永远都下不去。”

德拉科在他的示意下坐在边上的沙发里，哈利挥动魔杖给他倒了一杯红茶。

“你没有助理吗？”德拉科端起哈利给他亲自倒的红茶，有些诧异。

“有，但大部分事情需要我亲自做。”哈利翻弄半天，抽出一份文件，“一些顺手的小事也懒得让他们做，我习惯了单打独斗。”

话说完哈利就打开电脑，开始埋头处理文件，德拉科不再出声，而是坐在边上沉默地打量他。

约半个小时过后，哈利从电脑前抬头，拿起桌上的电话拨了一个号码。不一会儿，刚才那位年轻的下属敲门而进，万分感谢地取回文件离开了办公室。哈利伸了个懒腰准备站起来，此时又有人敲门。

进来的是一位看起来活泼可爱，但穿着却有些老气的棕发女生。她长相甜美，看起来就像一个青春期的小女孩。

“司长，刚才傲罗部上报……”那个漂亮的女生小心翼翼地站在办公桌前，她看了眼德拉科，不知道自己是否应该继续说下去

“呃，等一下。”哈利一听是正事，立刻打断她，歪着身子向德拉科看去，“抱歉，我一时半会儿走不了，要不你先回去？我们下次再约？真的很抱歉。”

坐在一边看手机的德拉科抬头看向他，想了一下，他摇摇头说：“我等你吧，你最终还是要吃饭的，需要我去外面吗？”

“克里斯提娜，你带马尔福先生去休息区。”哈利吩咐自己的助理带德拉科出去休息，又转头向德拉科致歉。

德拉科摇摇头，跟着克里斯提娜走出办公室。女生带着他走进边上的休息室，坐在沙发上的位置刚好可以见到哈利办公室的门口。

克里斯提娜挥动魔杖，茶几上出现一杯热茶和几块小点心。小女生热情地对德拉科笑着说：“请您在这里稍作休息，司长忙完后就会马上出来。”

“哈利他经常这样加班吗？”德拉科在沙发上坐下，随口问了一句。

克里斯提娜收回魔杖，笑容灿烂地说：“现在才七点，对司长来说不算加班。”

德拉科点点头，克里斯提娜转身离开休息室，再次进了哈利的办公室。

等德拉科昏昏欲睡地撑在沙发扶手上被哈利叫醒时，已经将近十点。哈利摇摇德拉科的肩膀，愧疚地对他说：“抱歉，没想到一下子忙了这么久。假期刚结束，很多堆积的事情全部同时找上门来。”

德拉科摇摇头，清醒了一下脑袋后看向哈利。开了一天的会后又加班到晚上，哈利身上的巫师袍已经皱巴巴地耷拉在他身上，他一头黑卷发被抓得凌乱，眼下的乌青愈发明显。

“走吧，我快饿死了。”哈利看起来一点也不在意自己的疲倦，拿出手机搜了一下附近餐厅，“这附近现在只能去吃汉堡，找个体育酒吧吧。”

德拉科没有异议，两人从魔法部的电话亭回到地面上，走到附近的一家麻瓜体育酒吧里。

“嗨！哈利！今天吃什么？”

酒吧的老板和服务员看起来都和哈利很熟悉，他们热情地跟他打招呼。两人入座后哈利点了个汉堡套餐，德拉科来回看了几遍菜单，最后点了一份烤肋排和沙拉。

“要啤酒吗？”服务生收起菜单时，习惯性问一句。

“来两……”

“不要了，我们随便吃点。”

哈利还没说完，德拉科就拒绝了服务生的提议，只要了两杯冰水。

“嗯？”哈利疑惑地看着德拉科。

“你经常来这家餐厅？”德拉科没有解释，而是抛回一个问题。

“在这附近，只有这家餐厅开到凌晨。有时候加班到晚上，只能来这里吃饭。”

“你应该绑定一个家养小精灵，至少能照顾你的生活。”德拉科建议道。

“噢，算了吧。有赫敏在，就算现在家养小精灵能得到合理的工资和待遇，我哪敢绑定？即使是给三倍工资，她一样能给我念粉身碎骨。”哈利摊了一下手，“家里有清洁咒，没什么问题。可做饭这事情，也许是我小时候做多了，现在完全提不起兴趣。阿不思上学之后，我平时都是一个人，不如在外面随便解决。”

德拉科沉默了一会儿，突然有些好笑地说：“谁能想到救世主十几年后，连顿像样的晚餐都吃不上。”

“你这句话可以当情感版标题。”哈利抬手在空中一划，“最近看了不少有关我的情感文章，分析我为何会离婚，竟然还有记者放出我在这里一个人吃饭的照片。”哈利指指窗外，“说不定现在还有狗仔在外面偷拍。”

“可惜我是个男的，不然这张照片一定又可以抢个头条。”德拉科扯起嘴角一笑。

“噢，不要小瞧了那些记者。”哈利夸张地笑起来，“男的可是更有话题性。”

德拉科一时没有听明白这句话，直到哈利继续比划着双引号手势说：“救世主婚变后男女不忌，竟夜会宿敌马尔福，两人亲昵至深夜。”

说完哈利自己率先觉得可怕，笑嘻嘻地打了个颤。

德拉科这下终于弄懂了哈利的意思，他背后一麻，一时间竟顺着哈利的话展开了脑中的画面，最终脸上露出一个模糊不清的表情。

“我的玩笑太过火了？”哈利见到他的神情，停下这个方向不太对的话题，“抱歉，最近看得八卦新闻有点多。”

德拉科面无表情地摇摇头，说实话他被吓到了，但不是被哈利的玩笑所吓到。而是他自己想象了一下那个画面，竟然没有觉得反感。

德拉科沉默地看向窗外，心想自己也被救世主的异想天开所传染了。


	10. Chapter 10

第二天临近下班时，哈利依旧还在办公室里开会，克里斯提娜突然罕见的中途敲门，进来打断他们的会议。

“司长，马尔福先生来找您。”克里斯提娜附在哈利耳边细声说道。

“德拉科？”哈利惊讶地重复了一句，其他听到他嘴里那个名字的同事们都纷纷偷偷看过来。

“他来有什么事吗？”哈利继续问。

“他说约您一起吃晚饭。”

哈利回忆了一下，心想昨天分别时两个人明明没有再约。他抬头看向克里斯提娜，女孩也一脸迷茫的神情。

“你让他稍微等一下，我这里马上结束。”

哈利吩咐完后又重新投入工作讨论，可同事们见他有约，心知肚明地三言两语发表完自己的内容，飞速地结束了会议。哈利想拦也拦不住，见下班时间临近，他只好放所有人离开。

等同事们都离开了办公室，哈利走到休息室里。只见德拉科正坐在沙发上，无所事事地看着手机。

“找我有什么事？”

德拉科听到声音立即抬头，见到哈利后笑着收起了手机，从沙发上站起。

“和你一起吃晚饭。”

“就这件事？”哈利满脸惊诧。

“我想既然你也一个人，而我在马尔福庄园也是一个人，不如干脆一起用晚饭。”德拉科说道，“我想这也是朋友的其中一个用处？”

“噢，好。”哈利还没反应过来，“你等我去收一下东西。”

他又顿了一下，才回头向办公室走去。

接下来的几乎每一天，德拉科都会在下班时刻准时出现。就算哈利要加班，他也会先压着哈利去吃饭，再让哈利回来继续工作。法律执行司的人从大惊小怪到见怪不怪，而哈利身边比较亲近的下属们，对于终于有个人能看着哈利准时吃饭而感到高兴。尤其是克里斯提娜，每次见到德拉科都热情招呼，和他聊上几句，甚至端上哈利珍藏的红茶。

一个多月过去，这件事终于传遍魔法部上下十层楼，赫敏发了一个消息过来，只有三个字：棒极了。

而某一次会议上，长期保持沉默的神秘事务司司长格瑞艾姆在见到哈利时甚至问他：“听说你最近和马尔福走在一起？”

面对这位同僚的八卦心，哈利觉得有点惊悚。格瑞艾姆面无表情，解释了一句：“前天下班时在大厅里碰到他，他还帮我捡了笔。”

哈利沉吟半晌，最后默默地探过身子问他：“这件事真的这么值得关注吗？”

格瑞艾姆慢吞吞地回答：“对于每一个霍格沃茨毕业的人来说，是的。”

哈利揉揉自己的额头，不好意思说话了。

晚上德拉科又来找哈利吃饭时，哈利把这件事告诉了德拉科。他俩成为饭友这件事已经在魔法部引起轩然大波，一年都不说一句话的格瑞艾姆甚至为此主动找自己搭话。

“格瑞艾姆？”德拉科问了一句。

“神秘事务司的司长，缄默人的著名代表。作为同僚，我上一次听到他的声音大概是半年前。”

德拉科点点头，想了一下说：“我这样会引起你的困扰吗？”

“没什么。”哈利无所谓地摇摇头，“能准时下班吃饭，我的下属们绝对比我更爱你。”

这一天德拉科带他来吃印度菜，哈利对吃的没有什么讲究，大部分情况下能吃饱就行。德拉科跟着他吃了几顿饭之后，挑选餐馆就变成了德拉科的任务。哈利原本就懒得考虑这种事情，这下更是顺水推舟将这个枯燥的任务顺利交给德拉科。

哈利被印度咖喱辣得灌了一大口可乐，他用餐巾布抹了一下嘴，说：“其实我有一件事想拜托你，记得你之前说过你投资了移动通信运营公司，你有投过其他科技类的公司吗？尤其是行业里比较知名的。”

德拉科从自己的盘子里抬起头，看了一眼哈利：“怎么了？”

“我们立法工作需要行业顾问，但从魔法部去接触的话，很可能找不到可靠的人选。”

德拉科想了一会儿，说：“投资方面主要是布雷斯负责，但我可以帮你搭这条线。”

“非常感谢。”哈利有些不好意思地笑了一下，“我想了很久只能拜托你，你知道的，罗恩他们认识得更多是魔法传统行业……”

“举手之劳。”德拉科眨了一下眼睛，“我和布雷斯说一声，下周邀请你参观公司。如果他知道法律执行司司长大驾光临，保证比投资翻三倍还开心。”

晚上到家时，哈利竟然还收到阿不思的消息。在消息里阿不思对于自己爸爸和斯科皮爸爸的友情表示了充分的理解与支持，并且附上了一份不太好看的黑魔法防御课测验成绩，以及一份写着“优秀”的魔药学测验成绩。

哈利无奈苦笑，在这一点上阿不思一点都不像他。他放下手机，正打算去做别的事情的时候，又突然想起德拉科跟他说过自己给斯科皮特训魔咒的事情。也许下一次假期的时候，他也可以给阿不思补补课。

重新拿起手机给儿子回了几句话，等见到儿子愉快地答应了补课计划，哈利才放心地放下了手机。

过了几天，德拉科就打电话过来说已经和布雷斯安排好参观时间，到时候他也会亲自到场。到了约定之日，哈利带着克里斯提娜幻影移形至指定地点——他们公司边上一间永久挂着闲人勿进的杂物间中。

哈利推开门，就见到德拉科带着三四个人站在门外等候自己的到来。

德拉科今日穿着一套灰色西装，胸前的淡金色领带与他的金发同色。哈利抬头看向他，金发一如既往服帖地向后梳去，熟悉的灰瞳带着笑意看向哈利。

可德拉科还没张嘴，他身后就有一名非裔男子快速上前，向哈利伸出手。

“欢迎光临扎比尼投资公司，波特司长，您的大驾光临是我们的荣幸！”布雷斯紧紧握住哈利伸出的右手，“我叫布雷斯·扎比尼，叫我布雷斯即可。”

“您好。”哈利客气地回礼，“今天打扰你们了。”

“怎么会呢？”布雷斯握着哈利的手不放开，“德拉科告诉我您想来参观的时候，我就说了，德拉科的朋友就是我们扎比尼投资公司的朋……”

“咳，咳。”德拉科打断布雷斯的谄媚，轻轻揽过哈利的肩膀，“不用理他，我带你去公司。”

哈利从未被一个斯莱特林如此热情对待过，此时觉得有些好笑。但毕竟是公事，他抿了抿嘴，恢复正常的表情没有说话。德拉科带着他向公司走去，布雷斯没有多说什么，而是顺势跟在后面，向克里斯提娜搭讪，陪她一起走。

“因为有麻瓜员工，我们在麻瓜写字楼里租了办公室。”德拉科推开公司大门，里面装潢一如大部分麻瓜金融公司，现代简约的风格，丝毫看不出魔法世界的痕迹。

“他们知道……？”哈利疑惑地问道。

“我们的麻瓜员工全部来自于巫师的家属或者是亲友，招聘简章也是只面向于魔法界投放。虽然我们想真正做到麻瓜和巫师一视同仁，但毕竟涉及到魔法界保密问题，所以目前的情况只能是这样。”

德拉科带着哈利经过一个会客厅，再沿着走廊往公司深处走去。经过一个门槛时，哈利明显感受到了防御魔法，他眨了眨眼，再睁眼时，半空中飞来飞去的文件纸飞机很好地解答了他剩下的所有问题。

“麻瓜员工只要佩戴工牌就能顺利进入魔法阵，而误闯的麻瓜们只会看见一条安静的走廊，和办公室区域外的磨砂玻璃。”

哈利跟着德拉科走进办公区，原本都在忙碌的员工们不约而同地放下手里的工作，抬起头或者是站起来看向他。有些更是激动不已，小心翼翼地跑上前来小声问他能否合影签名。

哈利露出亲善的笑容和他们打招呼，并且顺手签了几个已经递到他面前的本子。这时克里斯提娜熟练地上前笑着告知大家已经在下午安排了合影时间，请大家放心。布雷斯则一起安抚员工们，让他们先回位置上安心工作。

看见亲切的小姐姐对自己灿烂地笑，大家都乖乖地散开，配合地回到各自的工位上。哈利能看出中间有几人是麻瓜。他们和巫师同事们说说笑笑，丝毫没有隔离感。

“在和麻瓜和平共处的事情上，你们做得很好，甚至比魔法界大部分公司都做得好。说实话，我很难想象这是一群斯莱特林建立的公司。抱歉，我有太多偏见。”

一行人被布雷斯带进会议室里，哈利在位置上坐下，开口就说。

“能让波特司长感受到我们的诚意，是再好不过的事情。不过这里的大部分功劳属于德拉科，是他让我们放下成见，明白麻瓜世界也有许多可取之处。”布雷斯说道。

“哦？”哈利有趣地打量着德拉科。

“我们斯莱特林并非保守顽固，但也需要有个可信的人感染我们。德拉科绝对比别人眼里的要更加宽容与有远见，不然波特司长也不会将他引为知己……”

“够了，布雷斯。”德拉科翻了个白眼打住他，转头向哈利说，“他这个人油腔滑调，别听他胡扯。下午会有一位做扫把导航的工程师过来，他之前去了美国开会，今早才赶回来。他这个人在行业里做了将近十年，和我们的关系也很好，值得信……”

会议室门口突然响起敲门声，所有人看向门口，一个男性员工推门而进，站在门口说：“扎比尼先生，西奥多·诺特先生需要见您。”

“噢，让他在会客厅等一下我。”扎比尼愣了一下，回答道。

“可，可是他说有急事，需要立刻见您。”男员工神色焦急。

“急事？”布雷斯不动声色地瞧了一眼德拉科，转头对哈利说，“抱歉，我先走开一下，你们先聊。”

哈利不在意地摆摆手，让布雷斯去忙。布雷斯叫上会议室里其他人一起出去，连带着让克里斯提娜一起去处理下午的合影活动。克里斯提娜看向哈利，见他同意，就立刻站起来，跟着大家一起走出办公室。

所有人离开后，哈利站起来在会议室逛了一圈，德拉科在落地窗前向他介绍这附近的建筑和熟悉的公司。这里是伦敦金融中心，哈利虽然知道这个地方，但因为常年生活在魔法界，对这里早已陌生。如今被一个纯血巫师带着介绍麻瓜地标建筑，哈利突然有些感慨。

“今天的所见所闻让我非常惊讶，我要为我之前的迟疑向你道歉。”

“没关系，我想不止你一个人无法想象这些。”德拉科笑了一下，“若是在意其他人的想法，我早就发布新闻宣告一切了。”

哈利跟着笑了一下，他转头看向德拉科，问：“那你为何要告诉我？”

“看到救世主吃惊的神情比较有趣？”德拉科开玩笑地说。他沉默片刻，又开口继续说：“也可能是想向你证明自己，证明德拉科·马尔福已经不同于往日。”

德拉科转头看向哈利的双眼，两人注视着对方，眼里都是对方既熟悉又陌生的面容。德拉科紧紧地盯着他的双眼，话音未断：“亦或者是证明自己能真正的成为你的朋友。”

哈利眼神里有片刻茫然，倏地想起一些事情。随后他眼神又立即重新聚焦，慌忙转头，重新看向窗外。

“咳，我们已经是朋友，你有我的保证。”

德拉科见他移开视线，垂下眼，也同样重新看向窗外。

“很高兴听到你这句话。”

两人在会议室里又等了一段时间，见布雷斯没有回来的迹象，德拉科就带着哈利出来，去楼下用餐。

路过会客厅时，哈利见到布雷斯正脸色严肃地和一个有些眼熟的男人交谈，他想了一会儿，转头问德拉科：“我记得那也是斯莱特林的学生？”

德拉科正从工作人员手中接过自己的大衣，他瞧了一眼布雷斯的方向，说：“嗯，西奥多，我的发小。”

“他也是股东吗？”

“不是，他自己创业，公司已经上市，我们是股东之一。”德拉科整理好自己的衣领，“我们先去餐厅吧，看来布雷斯一时半会儿走不开。”

德拉科带着哈利就要离开，布雷斯见到他们，连忙跑过来拦下他们，他瞧了一眼哈利，拉住德拉科在他耳边细声说着什么。

只见德拉科眉头逐渐皱起，没一会儿，又平复下来。他重新直起身子，对布雷斯说：“先不急，晚点再说。”

布雷斯点点头，转身向哈利为自己的失陪道歉。虽然不明白发生了什么事情，但哈利笑着表示自己的不在意。

“不用担心，公司产品出了一点小问题，布雷斯能解决。”德拉科扶着哈利的手臂，带他向电梯走去，“克里斯提娜需要一起用餐吗？”

哈利此时才想起自己跑得不见影的助理，回头向办公区看了一圈，没见到她。想了想，哈利无所谓地说：“我给她发个信息，她自己能解决。”

用了餐，回到扎比尼投资公司后，哈利见到德拉科要介绍给他认识的工程师。对方名叫爱德华，比哈利大两岁，是个拉文克劳，从霍格沃茨毕业后直接去了麻瓜世界学习计算机。如今无论是在麻瓜界还是巫师界都盛名在外，是一位知名的高级工程师。

哈利与他相谈盛欢，一个下午后定下让爱德华做立法顾问的事情。从会议室出来，消失了大半天的克里斯提娜终于出现在哈利面前。克里斯提娜向他表示合影与签名活动已经安排好，可以现在过去。

“抱歉，还有些工作需要做。”哈利略带羞愧地向爱德华致歉，表示很遗憾今天没法继续和他谈下去。

“没关系，我也正好要去排队等着和偶像拍照呢。”爱德华笑着说。

哈利以为他在开玩笑，爱德华却接着说：“我确实是你的粉丝，听到德拉科的邀约时，我可是连夜赶回来。不能错过见偶像的机会。”

哈利见他不像在开玩笑，这下子脸终于红了起来。他笑着和爱德华一边寒暄一边走到合影活动的房间里，率先和爱德华拍了照片后，爱德华才与他道别，顺便约好下一次会谈时间。

德拉科一直在边上安静作陪，直到合影活动结束后，他带着哈利回到会客厅里休息。而布雷斯早已经等在那里，他见到哈利进来，立刻从沙发上站起来，走到哈利面前。

“晚上我已经安排好了餐厅……”

“不需要麻烦了，我等一下就要回魔法部，部里还有些事情需要我回去。”哈利笑着婉拒，回头让克里斯提娜帮自己拿外套。

“既然已经到了晚餐时间，不如……”布雷斯坚持要留他一起用餐。

“真的不用了，今天已经打扰了你们一天。”

“或者让德拉科陪你一起吃点简餐也可以……”

哈利笑声更大：“我想找德拉科吃饭的话，就是一个电话的事情。”

他再次婉拒了布雷斯的邀请，和他们热情道别，带着克里斯提娜从那间杂物房幻影移形离开。

德拉科和布雷斯目送哈利离去，等哈利幻影移形消失后，两个人转身向公司慢慢走去。

德拉科抱着手，瞥了一眼顿时整个人都松懈下来的布雷斯，低声问他：“你今天为何这么殷勤？”

不同于早上热情好客的那个人，布雷斯脸上挂起了不拘的笑容：“还不是为了你，只要有任何一个人能打消你那可怕的念头，就算是救世主，我也敢把他弄上你的床。”

“不要造谣。”德拉科不理会好友的玩笑，“我和他只是朋友。”

“你说是就是。”布雷斯笑容不变，“我怎么不见你每天来找我吃饭喝酒聊天谈情说……嗨！”

布雷斯面色扭曲地跪下来搓揉被德拉科踹了一脚的小腿。

另一边，哈利回到魔法部里。忙了一整天的他刚进办公室，就将自己摔进沙发里，仰在靠背上闭目养神。

片刻之后，他睁开眼重新坐正。

克里斯提娜没有休息，而是将哈利带回来的资料文件整理归纳。

“别忙了，过来休息一下吧。”哈利指了指隔壁的单人沙发，跟克里斯提娜说。

为了配合今日的访问，克里斯提娜穿着一身简约的短裙套装。棕色的长发扎起马尾辫，干净地束在后脑勺上。她戴了一个金框眼镜，遮住自己明亮的大眼睛，否则她整个人看起来要更加活泼一些。

她是拉文克劳毕业的学生，毕业后进入傲罗部成为一名傲罗。当时哈利正出任傲罗部长，因缘巧合之下，克里斯提娜被分派到哈利手下，由哈利亲自带领，五年后，年轻的女孩成为了他的贴身助理，一直跟随他至今。

只是克里斯提娜长相甜美，外加哈利有意淡化她的过往。大部分不了解她的人，从没想到过这位可爱的女生，出身于傲罗部。

克里斯提娜落座沙发上，她一挥魔杖，茶几上出现两杯热茶，还有一小盘点心。

“司长，先吃点东西。”

哈利笑着摇摇头，说：“我还不饿。”

他换了个坐姿，伸手打了一个响指，办公室瞬间被防御魔法包围，形成一个绝对私密空间。

“汇报。”

克里斯提娜瞬间转换表情，常年挂在嘴角的和善笑容彻底消失不见。看不出情绪的嘴角吐出平稳的话语：“公司没有异常，员工之间也和今日看到的一般融洽。工作内容没有异常，我抽查了几位麻瓜工作人员的身份，已证实没有问题。”

“那个突然来访的诺特呢？”

“他确实是在创业开公司，经营内容为魔法智能手表，就是如今麻瓜界最火的科技产品之一。”

“他来有什么事？看起来不是什么小问题。”

“他们下了防窃听咒，我没有听到。后来搜了新闻，也没发现任何相关报道。”

克里斯提娜皱皱眉：“抱歉，当时正在跟其他员工在一起，不方便施咒。”

“嗯。”哈利面无表情，沉吟一会儿，说，“看来他们这个公司确实没有什么问题。”

“除了诺特还未搞清楚之外，其他人我看不出什么异常……”克里斯提娜想了想，说，“诺特那边需要我继续跟进吗？我可以派人去监视他。”

哈利沉思片刻，摇了摇头，说：“不用了，我今天看了那么久，的确也没感觉出什么不对劲，看来这次又是我多虑了。”

他笑了笑：“我得多给马尔福们一点信任。”

哈利又打了个响指，办公室周围的防御魔法瞬间消失：“回家休息吧，接下来跟进立法的事情就好。”

回到公寓后，哈利收到德拉科的问候信息。他回复后，拿着手机出神了许久。如今马尔福比自己还了解麻瓜，而他做的一切事情都在证明他的改变。

哈利想，德拉科已经变了，而自己还在固守成见，对他保持怀疑，似乎是自己不对。

也许是时候试图真心和马尔福当个朋友了，哈利看着窗外的星空，就像他自己说的，两个单身汉父亲，没有比这个更适合的好友。


	11. Chapter 11

在爱德华的帮助下，立法工作推进顺利。等工作终于告一段落时，哈利突然发觉，自己竟然已经有近一个月没有见到德拉科。他掏出手机看了眼两个人的聊天记录，虽然断断续续一直在聊天，但德拉科好像也在因为什么事情在忙碌，很久没有来找过他。

哈利想，也许该约德拉科见一面。

如此想着，手里的消息就发了出去。哈利还没细想，德拉科就回了消息。他说他刚从国外回来，约哈利晚上到马尔福庄园见。

德拉科给他的门钥匙银币一直都带在身上，哈利下班后便用门钥匙到了马尔福庄园门外。他刚落地，大门便自动打开。哈利看了一眼周围，明白了德拉科的意思，就自己走进马尔福庄园内。

刚走进客厅，哈利就见到德拉科的身影。一头淡金色的头发不同于往日的整齐服帖，而是乱糟糟地挨在真皮沙发靠背上。

哈利走过去，绕过沙发，就看见德拉科歪躺在沙发上。他身上的真丝睡衣领口微微敞开露出胸膛，外面套了一件丝绒晨袍，完全不顾姿态地靠在那里，懒散地看手机。

“嗨。”哈利打了声招呼，内心有些许诧异，毕竟他还是第一次见到这种模样的德拉科。

“嗨，随便坐。”德拉科看见他，放下手机，随手指了指沙发，“我连续出了两星期的差，现在就跟被念了晕眩咒一样。”

“你不需要休息一下吗？”哈利见到他眼下乌青一片，略有些担心地问道。

“还有时差，睡不着，不如干脆和你见面聊聊天。”德拉科揉了一下自己的头发，“抱歉让你看见这副随便的样子。”

哈利摇摇头，找了个位置坐下：“你最近在忙些什么？”

“西奥多公司出了点事，我们帮他处理了很久。”德拉科晃晃手里的手机。

“严重吗？我记得是产品出了问题？”

“严重，但暂时得到缓解。”德拉科不想多说工作的事情，他从沙发上站起，拢了拢自己的晨袍，“你还没吃饭吧，吃完饭带你去个地方。”

简单地吃点了家养小精灵做好的晚餐，德拉科跑到酒窖里翻找半天，最后拎出一溜酒，飘浮在半空中跟在他身后。

“你这是要灌醉我吗？”哈利见到那一排酒瓶子，有些好笑。

“带你去个好地方。”德拉科难得起了兴致，拉着哈利跑上一个螺旋楼梯。

再打开门，他们似乎到了一个高塔上。上面只有一个房间，房间屋顶是近乎梦幻的半圆形玻璃顶。哈利非常确信，不靠魔法，绝对做不出这么透亮且庞大的玻璃屋顶。透过巨大的玻璃顶，外面的夜空一望无际，闪烁的银河清晰地映入眼帘。

房间中间的地面凹下去一个圆形的区域，里面铺着舒适的长绒地毯，上面散落着大大小小的柔软抱枕。

“梅林！”哈利忍不住惊叹，“你竟然有个观星塔！”

“还有更棒的。”德拉科挑眉，他挥舞手中魔杖，一直跟在他身后的酒瓶飞跃至房间内的一个酒吧台上，整整齐齐地落在上面。

“你想喝什么酒？”德拉科笑着问哈利。

哈利愣了一下，他看看酒吧台，又看看一脸得意笑容的德拉科，瞬间明白了他的意思。

“梅林的胡子，你竟然还有一个会调酒的酒吧台？！”

德拉科抱着手笑而不语，哈利快步走到酒吧台前面，来来回回看了一番。

“它什么酒都会调？”哈利回头问道。

“尽管尝试。”

德拉科直径走到圆形休息区，坐下靠在抱枕上看哈利研究那个酒吧台。

“嗯……独角兽之血？”哈利拿着魔杖，点点酒吧台。

停顿一秒后，酒吧台上的几个酒瓶突然自己飞升起来，来回在空中挥舞，洒出来的液体浮在空中没有滴落，而是逐渐凝聚回旋成一处，落在一个凭空出现的玻璃鸡尾酒杯里，再慢慢落在酒吧台上。

最后一颗浆果从酒吧台下的冰箱飞出来，自己跳进银色的液体里面。

哈利一脸赞叹地拿起酒杯抿了一口，更加羡慕地看向德拉科：“梅林，这太棒了。”

他举着酒杯，走到德拉科身边坐下，又喝了一口手里的独角兽之血：“认识你至今，我第一次真切地妒忌你。”

“拜托，据我所知，波特司长的古灵阁里，也堆着金色的小山。”德拉科觉得哈利有些夸张。

“噢，可你的这个玻璃顶和酒吧台。”哈利靠在抱枕上，“你可以让我为你做任何事。”

德拉科大声笑起来，他挥挥魔杖，让酒吧台给自己调了杯接近黑色的鸡尾酒。浓烈的酒精味随着酒杯飘近钻进哈利的鼻腔里，哈利皱着眉看向那杯可怕的液体。

“毒蛇之吻，具有强烈的催眠效果，喝醉了等下好睡觉。”德拉科晃晃酒杯，“你是第一个上来的人，连我父母和斯科皮都没来过。”

哈利不明所以，挑眉盯着德拉科：“你这样会让我误会的，宝贝。”

“马尔福庄园不止这一处观星的地方，这房间更像是我的私密地盘。”德拉科笑着指指那个酒吧台，“我专程从意大利扛回来的宝贝，可家里没一个人理解我，我就干脆建了这个房间，谁也不让进。”

“能调酒的酒吧台，连卢修斯都不心动吗？”哈利睁大了双眼。

“他更喜欢红酒，你懂得，更加传统。”德拉科眨眨眼，“我预想的没错，你一定能理解我这个私密基地。”

“太理解了。”哈利干脆躺下来，仰望着头顶的星空，“就像躺在星辰里。”

他举起手里的酒，半透明的银色液体在星光下流光溢彩。

“还带着酒，这是我这辈子见过最浪漫的事情。”

哈利翻身起来，爬到德拉科身边坐下：“还是你们老钱有情调，我们这些中产阶级，能送个花已经是极限。”

德拉科斜靠在抱枕上慢慢喝着手里的毒蛇之吻：“这样就投降，看来救世主很好追到手。”

“我是一个临近四十岁的单身汉，一瓶啤酒就能把我拿下。”哈利一口干掉手里的液体，对德拉科说，“给我来杯你手里的那款，看起来更适合这个屋顶。”

“第一次喝毒蛇之吻可能会有些受不了，你确定？”

“来吧，放马过来。”

见到哈利一脸无所畏惧的表情，德拉科失笑。他向酒吧台点点魔杖，又一杯黑色液体装在玻璃杯里飘到了哈利的手边。

哈利嗅了嗅那浓烈的酒精味，无所谓地耸耸肩，抬头闷了一大口。强烈的刺鼻气味瞬间充满口腔。哈利闭着眼强忍呼吸吞下液体，酒水犹如一团炙热的火焰顺着食道滑入腹部，最后充斥着整个胸腔。

“哇哦，名不虚传。”忍过第一口冲劲，哈利惊呼一声，“这是今晚的第三个惊喜。”

他扭头看看躺在自己身边的德拉科，好奇地开口问道：“你从没考虑过再找一个对象吗？我的意思是……”他指了指这房间内的所有东西，包括手上的酒，“我相信没有任何一个姑娘……不对，是没有任何一个人，能够抵抗这些。你很在行，伙计。”

德拉科慵懒地躺在那里，已经有些睡意。他笑着摇摇头，过了一会儿，又慢吞吞地点点头，说：“我比较喜欢顺其自然。”

他仰头看向身边的男人，哈利坐在那里，墨绿色的眼瞳在星光下闪耀着如同宝石般的光泽。

“你呢？我记得……”德拉科眯起眼，“你那个助理克里斯提娜像是你喜欢的类型。”

“克里斯提娜？拜托，我可不想被她那个德姆斯特朗毕业的专业击球手男友挥棍子。”哈利连忙摆手，“金妮给她介绍的……更何况她是我的下属，我还没有那么不讲原则。”

哈利顿了一下，喝了一大口毒蛇之吻，他学着德拉科一样，躺靠在抱枕上面。

“而且她不是我喜欢的类型，否则也不会放在身边工作。”哈利想了一下，“以前喜欢金妮这种强势的女生，可现在有些害怕，但温柔可人的我又提不起兴趣。”

他又喝了一口酒：“现在工作这么忙，还有孩子们的事情牵扯着，这种事一时半会儿也急不来。只是有时候……你懂得，男人的需求，上来了会心灰意冷一下，但自己解决了也就又忘了这回事。”

说到这里，哈利突然眼神荡漾，笑得一脸奸诈地凑到德拉科面前：“这么多年你都自己解决吗？我不相信你没有需求。”

德拉科垂眼看看哈利近在咫尺的嘴唇，对方面色泛红，眼神色迷蒙不清，明显酒精已经开始上头。他举起手中的玻璃杯，摇晃里面的冰块和所剩无几的酒：“所以我有这个，解决睡不着的夜晚。”

他仰头，在哈利面前将剩下的一小口液体灌入口中。德拉科没有立即吞咽，而是含在口中。遗漏在嘴角的一滴液体顺势流下，从他的唇边蜿蜒而去，流至下颌边缘。

哈利没有动，他依旧贴在德拉科面前，笑容不清不楚，眼睛却亮得犹如空中星辰。

“看来我也得再来点毒蛇之吻。”

酒精的烈焰瞬息爆发，德拉科丢下玻璃杯，一把揽过哈利的脑袋，将他的唇压在自己的嘴上。温热的液体透过唇间被舌尖搅弄，流进另一个男人口中。哈利情不自禁地吮吸吞咽，腹部再度燃起烈火，引起背部上的一阵酥麻。

他头昏脑涨，被德拉科推翻躺在地上。他的眼镜被德拉科摘下丢开，唇间是柔软的触感，臂弯里是男人硬朗修长的身体。哈利极力想要看清眼前的一切，却只得满眼星光。

德拉科动作越发轻柔，他压在哈利身上，从激烈的舌吻到延绵不断的吮吸，最后缓于唇间的轻柔舔弄。他体内的酒精被体热激发，一直蔓延至脑袋，激荡出一阵阵晕眩。

毒蛇之吻开始起效了，德拉科所剩无几的理智告诉自己要停下。他放开身下人的唇，缓缓将对方拥入怀中，手掌下的黑色短发被他紧紧握在指间。

酒精迅速侵占两个男人的血液，身体，与大脑。哈利眼前被黑暗阵阵侵袭，可久违的温度与怀抱让他有些不舍。

管他呢。

哈利闭上眼，伸手抱住另一个人的身体，陷入沉睡。

只剩漫天星辰，将星光毫不吝啬地洒在两个醉鬼身上。

清晨，因为生物钟而自然醒来的哈利微微睁眼，他先是看到陌生的房间后一愣，再转头看到躺在自己眼前的金发男人，顿时被吓得清醒。

哈利一下子窜起来，坐在那里搓揉自己的头发。他锁紧眉头回忆昨晚的事情，他喝了一杯烈酒，然后呢？

哈利急忙找到眼镜戴上，他看了一下德拉科和自己身上的衣服，虽然被身体压得有些皱，但倒都完完整整地套在身上。

莫名松了一口气，哈利找到自己的手机看了眼时间，快到上班时间，他需要马上去魔法部。

哈利站起来给自己念了一个清洁咒，再用魔咒抚平身上的衬衫。犹豫了一下，他低头看看还在沉睡的德拉科，嘴里轻声念咒，变出一条毛毯盖在德拉科身上。

做完这一切，哈利挥动魔杖在空中给德拉科留下一句音讯，便静悄悄地离开观星塔，步行至客厅的壁炉前通过飞路网到达魔法部。

一路上哈利还在努力回想昨晚的情形，那杯叫什么的酒……噢，对，毒蛇之吻，比自己想象的要厉害，半杯下去后，竟然什么也想不起来。

可哈利总觉得有什么地方不对劲，自己好像做了什么惊人之举，但记忆犹如被摄魂怪吞噬了一般，跌入黑色漩涡怎么也找不到。

到了魔法部中庭，哈利依然一副苦恼的样子。他刚走到电梯门口，就被赫敏用手指勾着衣领，扯到自己的身边。

“去我办公室。”赫敏站在哈利侧边，和他一起等电梯。她斜眼瞟了他一眼：“嗯？昨晚没换衣服？”

“咳，在马尔福庄园喝酒，没回家。”哈利突然有些脸热。

“哦……”赫敏带着似笑非笑的表情应了一声，这时电梯门突然打开，她停下话语和哈利走进电梯里。

刚转身站定，赫敏突然转头瞪着哈利：“你们……现在进展怎么样？”她斟酌了一下用词。

“很好？你交给我的任务不是已经完成了吗，部长？还有什么可担心的？”哈利推了一下眼镜，不明所以地看着赫敏。

赫敏不动声色地打量了一圈电梯里其他正竖起耳朵偷听他们对话的魔法部同事们，她换了个话题：“孩子们最近在学校里怎么样？”

“还没有因为阿不思被麦格校长寄信，我想情况应该很不错？”哈利耸耸肩，“詹姆当了格兰芬多球队的队长，莉莉则好像找了斯科皮帮她补习魔药学，据说是看见阿不思魔药课的成绩后做的决定。”

电梯门陆陆续续打开，最终到了部长办公室这一层。赫敏和哈利走出电梯，朝赫敏的办公室走去。

“我们是时候聚一下，罗恩已经快要被新闻上你和马尔福往来的消息给逼疯了。”

“周末吧，最近时间比较宽松。”哈利搓搓自己的额头，“别约酒吧，梅林，我觉得我一个月内得禁酒。”

赫敏瞧了他一眼，推开自己的办公室大门走进去。

“怎么了？”

“不知道……”哈利跟着走进办公室，找到沙发就把自己甩进去。他仰起头摘下眼镜，手指捏住自己的鼻梁：“我总觉得自己错过了什么很糟糕的事情。”

赫敏挥挥魔杖，茶几上出现两杯红茶。她正坐在哈利对面的沙发上，笑着说：“神秘事务司有一个冥想盆，我可以帮你借来。”

哈利沉吟片刻，还是摇摇头：“不了，想不起来也就算了。万一看到什么不应该看到的，那我宁愿忘掉。”他从沙发上直起身子坐正，“戒酒，要戒酒。”

赫敏面不改色地盯着他，笑容含糊不清。哈利重新戴起眼镜，摆摆手说：“不说这个了，你找我有什么事？”

赫敏没说话，指了指空中。哈利领悟到她的意思，他双唇微张默念咒语，强大的防御魔法瞬间包围整个办公室。

“昨晚收到傲罗部最高级别密报，可惜打你电话你没接。”赫敏指指哈利一贯放手机的口袋，哈利掏出手机，才发现有三通未接来电。

“抱歉……”哈利又搓搓额头。

“没关系，没那么紧急，否则我会启动紧急呼叫……虽然我不知道能不能把你叫过来。”赫敏手指在自己膝盖上点了一点，无视哈利的抗议眼神继续说，“北部极地出现小范围爆炸事件，据悉是自称食死徒遗孤的一帮人，要复活神秘人。”

赫敏抬头盯着哈利头上的疤痕：“你的疤痕最近有感觉吗？”

哈利抚摸着自己额头上的闪电形状疤痕，恍惚地摇头。十几年前伏地魔死亡以后，他的疤痕再也没有任何感觉。直到现在，他甚至已经想不起来疤痕疼痛时是什么感觉。

“那应该只是一个噱头，我们很清楚伏地魔当年已经彻底死亡，什么深奥的魔法都不可能再让他复活，这点无需担心。但无论如何，既然已经出现事故，我们就要加紧防范。目前消息已经被严密封锁，暂时还不会引起社会恐慌。我需要你亲自去极北看一下情况，现在他们一个人都没抓到，只能等待指示再进行下一步行动。”

哈利认真地将赫敏递给他的密报仔细阅读了几遍，除了赫敏说的情况以外，他确实也没看出更多的信息，想要进一步了解，只能去现场。

“没问题，我回司里安排好人手就立即出发。”

“你要注意安全，哈利。”赫敏嘱咐了一句，“既然和食死徒有关，对他们来说，你的身份非常敏感。不能排除他们对你没有什么特别想法，所以一定要小心。”

“放心。”哈利笑了一下，“我又不是十几年前的冲动少年。”

“噢，这个我对你可没信心。”赫敏说，“至于国内的登记在册的前食死徒我会派人盯梢，探查有什么线索。”她瞥了一眼哈利，“包括马尔福一家。”

哈利抬眼看赫敏：“跟我说这个干什么？”

“没什么，给你提个醒。”赫敏似笑非笑地看着哈利。

“无所谓，工作归工作，而且我想在他们身上，魔法部也查不到什么……”哈利从沙发上站起来，“关于我的无聊八卦就不多谈了，我回去做准备。要是这周内赶不回来，告诉罗恩等我回来再聚。”

说完，他撤销了防御魔法，离开赫敏的办公室。

回到魔法法律执行司，哈利立刻让克里斯提娜召集一支傲罗小队。即使当上了法律执行司司长，哈利也依然坚持亲自训练一支傲罗队伍。队伍里只有数十人，但皆是精英。平时虽然各司其职，可一旦哈利要亲自出任务时，这些人便是他的直系队员。

哈利站在傲罗训练室内，等待人员到齐。十分钟不到，所需队员便全部到场。所有人，包括哈利和克里斯提娜，都换上了更为方便的行动制服。

“紧急任务，最高保密级别。全部人上交一切通讯工具，克里斯提娜会给你们发放行动手机和耳麦。另外紧急讯息通过魔咒联系，来不及就不要花时间拨号码了，明白了吗！”

“明白！”

所有队员齐声答应，哈利点点头，又嘱咐了几句安全事项，之后便让克里斯提娜收起所有人的通讯工具。

哈利掏出自己的手机时，突然想起德拉科。可事态紧急，此刻他也不可能联系德拉科透露自己的行踪。摇了摇头，哈利将自己的手机递给克里斯提娜。


	12. Chapter 12

从极北回来时，已是三周后。哈利刚回到魔法部，来不及休息就直接向部长办公室走去。

赫敏正在和其他司长开会，听到哈利回来，她便立刻结束会议，快步回到自己的办公室里。

“怎么样？”

赫敏踏着高跟鞋推门而进，还没坐下就连忙问哈利情况。

哈利默念咒语，开启了防御魔咒。随后他挥舞魔杖，变出一个女性的照片，落在赫敏面前。

“为首的是一个女性，自称为戴尔菲·里德尔。”

“什么？”赫敏震惊地看着手里的照片，“你是说，她是……”

“我认为不是，他们在极北盘踞已久，能找到不少生活痕迹，所有证据显示她和伏地魔应该没有任何血缘关系。我觉得她只是一个纯粹的反社会狂热分子，膜拜伏地魔过久，导致产生了臆想。”

赫敏愣愣地盯着手里的照片许久：“我总觉得……我总觉得神秘人没有这个能力。”

“这就不清楚了。”哈利耸耸肩，“可我很确认这个戴尔菲不是，所以无须担心。但即使如此，她依然是个魔力强大的人，而且……”

哈利又挥了一下魔杖，赫敏桌上出现了几个麻瓜科技产品和武器，包括两把手枪。

“他们运用不少麻瓜物品和武器，包括炸弹和枪。尤其是炸弹，他们中间应该有精通于此的人，能做出任何检测魔咒都无法探查出来的微型炸弹。除此之外，还有不少违禁魔法科技产品，都是非常新式的产品，有些甚至没上市，我怀疑他们背后有更深一层的支持者。”

赫敏看着桌上的证据，眉头紧锁。

“抓到同伙了吗？”

“没有，我们去的时候所有同伙都早已逃走。当地傲罗能找到他们的营地并且看守这些证据已经是最好的结果。”

“好。”赫敏轻轻点了下头，说完她又沉默下来，思考很久，才开口说，“你先回去休息吧，我猜这段时间你肯定没怎么睡觉。”她看了看哈利略发白的脸色，“我需要想一下下一步做什么，在这之前，让各部门多加防范。”

哈利点头，他刚要离开，突然又停下脚步，回头对赫敏说：“我怀疑……他们会冲着我来。毕竟如果要自称为伏地魔的女儿，那么最能让那些所谓的食死徒后代信服的事情，就是将我杀死，为伏地魔报仇。”

赫敏深深皱眉，说：“你要小心安全。”

哈利点点头，想了一会儿，他又说：“国内有任何消息吗？”

赫敏摇摇头，说：“没有，无论是在阿兹卡班的，还是不在阿兹卡班的，都非常安分，没有任何可疑行为。如果这里面没有任何我们没发现的问题的话，那么我怀疑那帮人只是一群幼稚的狂热分子，现在只是在单纯模仿犯罪。”

“希望如此，否则事态更加不好控制。”哈利说完，他朝赫敏挥挥手，“我先回去，有任何事情就立刻联系我。”

去傲罗部取回自己的私人物品后，哈利回到家里，随便洗漱一番后倒头就睡。再醒来时已是第二天清晨，哈利躺在床上，迷糊了半天才清醒过来。缓了一会儿，他拿起许久未开机的私人手机，按下开机键。

先蹦出来的是孩子们的信息，哈利挨个翻下去，给三个孩子每人稍稍解释了自己不回消息的原因。所幸孩子们也早已习惯爸爸这样时不时的“消失”，所以都没有大惊小怪。接着哈利处理了一些工作和社交上的消息，再看了一眼罗恩让他回来后联系自己的留言之外，就只剩下一个人的信息。

德拉科·马尔福。

哈利莫名有些慌张，他点开德拉科的消息页面，新消息只有一条，还是三周前他离开的那天发的，只有短短的几个字。

德拉科：你还好吗？

在这句话之后，便再也没有其他任何消息。

哈利点住手机屏幕上下刷了几遍，再次确定新消息里只有这一句话。哈利忍不住闭上眼睛再次回想那个已经有些久远的醉酒之夜，可翻来覆去，依旧什么也想不起来。他只好睁开眼，抓了一把自己的乱发，用假装很淡定地语气给德拉科发消息。

哈利简单地解释自己的失联，对此法律执行司的解释一向都是傲罗训练营的紧急训练。解释完后，哈利犹豫几秒，加上一句——

哈利：毒蛇之吻名副其实，那天晚上假如我有任何失礼之处，请见谅。

直到当天下午，德拉科的消息才回复过来。他说自己也刚从国外出差回来，可以恢复和哈利共用晚餐的活动。

哈利看到消息时，下意识地舒了一口气。本想立刻答应，可他突然想起自己现在处境较为危险，尽量不要在公共场合出现太多比较好。

哈利：我们方便在马尔福庄园见吗？

德拉科的答复又是隔了许久，临近哈利下班时才传过来。哈利见到他说没问题的答复，便在下班后去了马尔福庄园。

德拉科站在门厅里等他，这一次他倒穿得整整齐齐，一身深灰色的巫师袍，连发型都一丝不苟。

“怎么了？你刚从外面回来？”

哈利见到他的装扮有些惊讶，毕竟上一次德拉科可是穿着晨袍见他的。

德拉科摇摇头，但也没回答他的问题，他转身，带着哈利向餐厅走去。

“吃完饭去观星台上坐坐？那个地方真美。”哈利提议，“不过别喝酒，没有记忆这件事对我来说有点可怕。”

德拉科深深地瞥了一眼他，没说话，沉默地点点头，同意了哈利的建议。

这一次哈利没有留到很晚，两个人聊了一下近况后，哈利就说自己要回家休息。德拉科也没有留人，只是亲自将他送到了庄园门口。

“最近……”哈利站在门口，有些吞吞吐吐，“最近我可能没什么时间跟你见面……工作上有些事情需要处理……”

德拉科听到后，突然说：“那天晚上你没做什么，只是有些失态，不需要介意。”

哈利愣了一下，才反应过来德拉科指的是那个晚上。他舒了一口气，说：“你还记得？那我就放心了，我生怕自己做了什么过分的事情。要知道，我从没有那么醉过……”他顿了一下，“但你别多想，我最近的确不太能跟你见面，有些事情发生……抱歉，我不能告诉你。”

他见德拉科没有继续误会，才放心地和他道别，临走之前，他犹豫许久，才开口道：“你……最近也要注意安全。”

德拉科轻微皱眉，但他没有多问，而是点点头：“放心吧，目前为止除了你和你那帮格兰芬多们，还没有谁敢挑衅马尔福。”

哈利失笑，还是再嘱咐了一遍后才放心离开。

哈利开始处理提高魔法界公共安全防御事宜，将近一个多月过去，没有任何新事件发生，很多傲罗开始逐渐放松警惕。

刚刚开完会敲打了一遍想偷懒的傲罗们，哈利又去了魔法部部长的办公室，找赫敏讨论接下来该如何行动。

“越是没有动静，越要提高警惕。一点线索也没有，说明他们反追踪能力非常强，而且一定在准备大动作。”

“可是现在一点线索也没有，就算想追踪，也没办法……”哈利叹了一口气。

“我们只能做好准备，静观其变。我也通知了麻瓜首相那边，让他注意突发事件。”赫敏盖上手里的文件，“另外还有立法的事，也不能落下。最近又冒出不少新型科技公司，立法需要加速。”

“已经进入讨论尾声，下周会和所有立法人员和顾问开最后一次会议。”

“好。”赫敏想了一下，确定没有其他需要谈的工作内容。“周末要去我们家吗，罗恩一直在说上周你离开得太快。”

“现在这个情况，我尽量避免和朋友们接触。万一发生意外，我不想你们陷入危险。”

“我们家除了赤胆忠心咒之外，什么防御措施都有，不用担心。你懒得周末出门就自己告诉他，反正我可不做你们的传话人。”赫敏立刻反驳。

哈利无奈扯扯嘴角：“他总要介绍他们公司的女孩给我，我没兴趣。”

赫敏顿了一下，她说：“他这是在担心你孤独终老……我看最近马尔福没来找你，你们还有联系吗？”

“一直有联系，我只是……”哈利突然停下来，盯着赫敏，“我突然觉得你对我和马尔福的关系特别感兴趣，能问问这里面有什么典故吗？”

赫敏神情严肃地直视着哈利的双眼，片刻之后，她突然笑起来：“你还记得你六年级的时候，突然对金妮开始密切关注的时候吗？”

“……这都快二十年前的事情了，谁记得住？”哈利觉得有些好笑。

“你对马尔福倒是一直密切关注二十多年，我怎么没见你忘记这件事。”

“这又不是一回事……”哈利的声音戛然而止。他皱起眉：“你想表达什么？”

“没什么。”赫敏举起一份文件，她打开文件封面，遮住自己的脸，“我是一个思想开明的人……开明且有远见。”

哈利被赫敏借工作之故赶出办公室，他一路向法律执行司走去，一路皱着眉沉思。

和金妮分居之后他便一直没有出去约会过，一是因为生活有些焦头烂额，二则是因为没有碰到感兴趣的人。

就连当年他和金妮也没有约会过几次，战乱中的爱情总有一些仓促与澎湃。从霍格沃茨毕业后没多久，两人就决定结婚，迅速从情侣变成夫妻。而当时还是傲罗的哈利，和当了职业魁地奇球员的金妮，其实一个月都见不到几次面。

哈利摩挲了一下自己的下巴，当初两个人怎么会想结婚呢？现在想一想都觉得奇妙，只能说年轻人就是容易乱冲动。

想到这里他又突然想起德拉科对他讲的自己和阿斯托利亚的故事，哈利觉得他们的故事更是不可思议，相比之下，自己的上一段婚姻倒显得有些苍白无奇。没有爱的婚姻？哈利没办法想象，自己就算和金妮如何吵闹，当初也有爱情的存在。德拉科和他的妻子之间的故事总让哈利觉得有些奇妙，他总觉得，那故事中间，有德拉科没有说出来的片段。

哈利靠在电梯墙壁上，继续出神。

不知道德拉科谈起恋爱的时候，又是什么样子呢。

回到办公室里，哈利掏出手机看了一眼。他和德拉科倒是一直保持着消息上的往来，聊一聊工作和孩子的事情。据说自从斯科皮以一人之力将莉莉的魔药课成绩同样拉上“优秀”之后，包括詹姆斯，自己的三个孩子几乎将斯科皮封为他们的王。

德拉科：斯科皮完美地继承了我的天赋，你当年要是求我帮你补习，保证你的N.E.W.Ts能全优通过。

哈利：我N.E.W.Ts免试通过，谢谢。

德拉科：救世主一如既往的特别待遇。

哈利：傲罗部直接录取，培训时间减半，上任三个月后直升小组长。

德拉科：……

德拉科：我不用上班。

哈利：Fuck.

说起孩子，哈利突然想起，再过一个月不到阿不思就要放暑假。以往每个暑假他至少会抽出几天时间带孩子们出去旅游，可现在这个状况，如果一直拖，他甚至连阿不思的面都不能见。

哈利有些烦躁，那个自称为戴尔菲·里德尔的女人，竟然如此沉得住气。整个欧洲大陆都搜不到他们的任何消息，这帮人到底在哪里都没有人知道。

哈利越想越生气，干脆一拍桌子，站起来向办公室门口走去。

“克里斯提娜，通知第三分队出外勤。”

作为魔法法律执行司司长，哈利如今除了特殊任务之外，几乎没有出外勤的需要。所以当他带着一队傲罗出现在翻倒巷时，就连年迈的博金都有些吃惊。而其他路过的鬼鬼祟祟的巫师们则都立刻绕道而走，他们都在窃窃私语，不知道发生什么大事。

哈利让其他傲罗散开巡视，自己则走进博金-博克黑魔法商店。哈利对这里并不陌生，毕竟以前经常会因为案件需要来这附近调查线索。博金对他很客气，也很坦诚。只要他店里不出售什么会危害他人的商品，哈利对他偷偷藏到柜台下面的东西，通常也是睁只眼闭只眼。

“最近有什么奇怪的人来这里吗？”

“波特司长。”博金咧嘴一笑，露出缺了一块的门牙，“翻倒巷只有奇怪的人。”

哈利皱眉：“那陌生人呢？”

“新客人有几个，只有两个人买了东西。”

“买了什么？”

“司长，你知道我这里的规矩的……”博金笑而不语，没有继续说下去。

哈利眉头加深，博金的底线永远是只提供客人名单，至于那些人从他这里买了什么，就算用最强效吐真剂，也别想从博金嘴里撬出一个字。

“给我一份近两个月的客人名单，没有名字的就提供外貌描述。”

哈利摆摆手，让跟着自己的傲罗随着博金去拿名单。过了没一会儿，名单就递交到他手里，哈利翻弄着手里的羊皮纸，快速阅览上面的名字。

“西奥多·诺特？”哈利突然看见一个熟悉的名字，“他还买了不止一次，他是你的常客？”

博金站在边上，笑着说：“噢，他没什么特别。西奥多喜欢自己捣鼓一些小发明，有时候会让我帮他找一些稀缺材料。”

对于诺特，博金倒没有任何遮掩：“我们已经认识了将近十年，他来买东西不是秘密。”

哈利手指点点羊皮纸，没有继续提问。又看了几遍名单，他将羊皮纸递给身边的傲罗：“剩下的人回去逐个调查，尤其是新客人。”

告别了博金，其他傲罗还没有结束调查，在翻倒巷来回晃了一圈后，哈利干脆遣散身边的傲罗，自己幻影移形到了对角巷。

对角巷一如过去那般热闹，尤其是在巷子分岔口处，那家最显眼的韦斯莱魔法把戏坊。哈利走到店门口推门而进，里面的店员听到开门的声音，立刻大喊：“欢迎光临！……噢，是波特先生！”

见到是哈利，店员机灵地向店铺中央的楼梯上跑去，到了二楼，他冲着门廊幕帘内大喊：“老板！波特先生来了！”

不一会儿，幕帘被大力掀起，罗恩站在楼梯上冲着楼下喊道：“上来，伙计！”

哈利笑着走上楼梯，被罗恩来了一个热烈的拥抱。

“终于想起我来了，大忙人。”

罗恩拉着哈利穿过幕帘，走进一个广阔的办公区。自从他和乔治将韦斯莱魔法把戏坊做成连锁店后，他们将对角巷老店背后的那一栋楼全部买下，把里面改造成四层楼的公司总部。哈利跟着罗恩走进他的办公室，罗恩让他坐在一个有个老虎头的玩偶沙发上，又挥挥魔杖，给他倒了一杯果汁。

“说吧，怎么突然到我这里来了。你不是说为了安全，尽量不在外面见我们这些朋友吗？”

“进展不佳，只能出来晃一晃当一下诱饵。”哈利笑着开了个玩笑。

“诱饵？难不成又是什么疯狂的救世主粉丝？”

“这次还真的不是我的粉丝。”哈利喝了一口果汁，被甜味腻得眯起眼，没有继续说下去。

“无论如何，你要注意安全。”罗恩知道有事情发生，但作为魔法部部长的丈夫，和法律执行司司长的好友，他知道什么该问什么不该问。

“如果只是冲着我来，反而简单。”哈利耸耸肩，“不说工作了，你们暑假准备去哪里度假？”

“噢，忘了跟你说，夏天我和乔治要去亚洲见供应商。赫敏给孩子们报了一个什么麻瓜夏令营，准备把他们丢到澳大利亚去，以便她一个人专心工作。”

罗恩摊摊手：“抱歉，或者你可以让阿不思跟着金妮，她和西蒙好像准备带孩子们去西班牙。”

“再说吧。”哈利没有答应，“我去问问德拉科。”

“噢……伙计。”一听到这个名字，罗恩就牙疼，“你到底看上他什么？”

哈利对罗恩的话翻了个白眼，但还是回答了他的问题：“我也不知道，大概是……舒服？”

他自己皱着眉头又想了一下：“在吵吵闹闹的陋居生活了十几年，突然安静下来似乎也很不错……你可别误会，陋居永远是我的家，但我想我还是一个习惯于安静的人。”

他笑了一下：“而且德拉科也改变了许多，和以前那个臭屁的大少爷完全不一样，现在和他聊天是一件很愉快的事情。”

哈利从沙发上站起来，开始在罗恩的办公室里四处打量，看看他摆在墙边书架上的最新产品。

“而且你和赫敏，还有格兰芬多的那些好友，我认识你们太久了。别误会，我还是很爱你们，只是……认识久了，没什么新鲜事情。德拉科不一样，我和他那么多年没联系，现在聊起天来，很有趣。”

哈利说完后等了很久，都没听到罗恩的回应。他好奇地回头看向罗恩，只见罗恩用着一种非常别扭的表情看着他，久久不说话。

“你怎么了？”哈利失笑。

“你……之后会住到马尔福庄园吗？”

“什么？”哈利愣住，“我为什么要住过去？”

“既然你俩开始谈恋爱了，同居难道不很正……”罗恩吞了一口口水，不敢相信这个词要从自己嘴里说出来。。

“梅林！你在说什么？”哈利一脸不可置信地瞪着好友，“你们一个两个今天都怎么了？我和德拉科只是朋友！”

罗恩表情更加纠结，他似乎在用力思考：“可赫敏告诉我你们一直在约会，不然你以为我给你介绍那么多女孩是为了什么？”

“等，等一下！”哈利冲到罗恩面前， 晃着他的肩膀，“你不要听赫敏乱讲，我还是喜欢女孩的！”

“你确定？”罗恩一脸不相信的表情。比起自己这个认识了二十多年，不能更了解的好友，罗恩宁愿相信自己全能老婆的直觉：“作为一个当了你快三十年好友的人，哈利，我可以很确信地跟你说，你对待马尔福，可不是用对待朋友的方式。”

“你们都疯了吗？”哈利目瞪口呆。

“我可是为了你纠结了整整半个月没有睡好，朋友。可是赫敏说得对，你值得有一个喜欢的人陪伴你，即使那个人是马尔福。哈利，这可是我能为你做出的最大牺牲。”

哈利犹如被人念了混淆咒一般恍惚，等他反应过来时，他已经抛下还在自我感动中的罗恩，站在对角巷的街头。

想来想去还是不对劲的哈利掏出手机，给德拉科发消息。

哈利：我们是朋友，朋——友——，对吧？

过了不到半分钟，德拉科的消息就回来了。

德拉科：怎么了？

哈利：我……这事有点可怕

哈利：我的两个狐朋狗友坚持认为我和你不是朋友。

德拉科：看来他们是真的恨我。

哈利：不是那个意思。

哈利：他们……

哈利：他们觉得我俩在谈恋爱。

德拉科似乎被最后这句话吓到，哈利站在街头许久，都没收到回复。来回走了几步，当他准备把手机放回兜里，回翻倒巷让下属集合时，他手里的手机突然一震。哈利迅速拿出手机点开屏幕，是德拉科的消息。

德拉科：那你是怎么想的？


	13. Chapter 13

七个字，一句话，加一个问号。

非常微妙的一句话，尤其是那个问号。

作为一个在职将近二十年的前傲罗，和现任法律执行司司长，哈利知道自己对任何语言和文字，都非常敏感。

所以此刻的他，既觉得自己直觉没有出错，又觉得自己一定在什么地方理解错误。

此刻的哈利，是恍恍惚惚集合了下属，什么也没交代，什么也没让他们汇报，就带着所有人回到魔法部就地解散的哈利。从未见过波特司长如此不在状态的傲罗们，虽然都在心里嘀咕，但谁也不敢多问。只有克里斯提娜在离开之前，让哈利回家好好休息。

此刻的哈利，是靠本能回到了自己的公寓里，就一下子瘫坐在沙发上的哈利。他双手举着手机，死死地盯着屏幕上的那七个字加一个问号，消息页面上的最后一句话。

哈利没有回复，他当然不会回复，他不敢回复，更不知道如何回复。

怎么想的？

他怎么想的？

梅林的内裤才知道他怎么想的。

“不对，我为什么要想呢？”

哈利突然从沙发上跳起来，他抽出魔杖给自己换了一身休闲衬衫加牛仔裤，转身就向楼下相熟的酒吧冲去。

此时也只是刚刚过了晚饭时间，酒吧里非常冷清。哈利一个人坐在吧台边，举着一杯金汤力四处打量酒吧里为数不多的客人。

噢，喝金汤力是因为他觉得自己要减少酒精摄入量，而不是因为某个人上次点了这个。

噢，他为什么要想这个呢？

哈利觉得自己此时就像一只敏感的兔子，随时随地都能跳起来。他闭上眼，试图让自己平静下来。冲到酒吧里猎艳本就是一个可笑的念头，年近四十的他从没有做过这件事情，现在更不可能突然轻车熟路地搭讪陌生女性。

他这是想证明什么呢？

哈利又环顾了酒吧一圈，他从来就不是一个沉溺于享受男女关系的人。作为一个魔法界名人，他自然得到过不少暧昧甚至是直白的追求。只是分居前他对这些搭讪不理不睬，分居后被生活和工作闹得心烦，更是直接无视这些信号。

哈利叹了口气，自己好像，确实有些不对劲。

掏出手机，哈利盯着屏幕上的那句话。

他需要见德拉科，哈利悲哀地发现，此时此刻，他脑子里只有这个念头。

德拉科从回复他消息到出现在酒吧里，中间只隔了十分钟。

很好，哈利心想，看来慌的不止他一个。

端着两杯新上的金汤力，哈利没有说话，而是带着德拉科坐到角落的小圆桌卡座里。此时人渐渐变多，酒吧里人声渐长。德拉科坐下后没有多问，而是默念一个静音咒，将噪音隔绝在卡座之外。

魔咒生效后，德拉科就有些后悔。好像安静的两个人更加尴尬。

哈利紧盯着德拉科，他似乎是从家里赶来，身上随便套上一件普通的白色衬衫，臂弯处满是皱褶。哈利随着德拉科的手臂线条一路看上去……不对，他为什么会注意到德拉科手臂的线条。

哈利取下眼镜狠狠地揉了揉自己的眼睛，又揉了一下自己的额头。重新戴上眼镜时，就看见德拉科坐在他身边，紧张地看他。

哈利叹了一口气，直接问他：“你是怎么想的？”

“真话是，我也不知道。”德拉科轻声说道，“真的。”

“如果我没有理解错误的话……”哈利试图寻找最安全的表达方式，“你是什么时候……”

“不知道，我真的不知道。”

德拉科扭转上半身，手肘撑在桌子上，正面对着哈利说：“我认为我不比你冷静多少，你有多么慌乱，我就有多么害怕。”

哈利抱着手臂，瞪着自己面前的酒杯，半天才开口：“我们，为什么会慌乱？”

事实就是，他明明可以踹罗恩一脚，对赫敏翻一个大白眼，然后尽情地嘲笑两个死党的荒谬想象力。而不是现在这样，心慌气乱地和德拉科坐在一起，思考他们俩的性向问题。

“哈利，你听我说。”德拉科手掌撑在额头上，不停地摩挲，“我确实比你想得要早一点，因为……”

他闭上眼，清了一下喉咙。

“在观星台上喝醉的那晚，我们接吻了。”

他睁眼看向瞬间呆滞的哈利。

“我对毒蛇之吻有抗性，我什么都记得。”

面前的酒杯已经见底，哈利依旧一个字都没说。他拿起酒杯倒了一口，什么也没喝到。慌乱之下他想举起手来喊服务生，被德拉科一下子压住。

哈利茫然地看向德拉科，看了许久，才终于再次开口：“你不要误会，我对你没有意见，我的意思是，我一直以为我只喜欢女……”

“我也一样，哈利，你不要紧张， 因为你脑子里的那一摊泥浆，也在我的脑子里。”德拉科看着他的双眼，“如果你忘了那个晚上的事情，我可以当成一场错误，假装什么事情都没发生。可是你再次提起这回事……”德拉科目光如炬，“我就不能再假装下去。”

“我需要把这件事理清楚。”哈利依然没有回神。

“我也一样。”德拉科点点头。

“那我们该怎么办？”

哈利从没有这样手足无措过，他不擅长处理这些问题，他知道。更何况这一次的问题，和以往他遇到的所有感情比，就像是大象和蚂蚁。

蚂蚁，不喜欢绕过去就好。可是屋子里的大象，它站在屋子中央，庞然大物般地堵在那里，堵得你无路可走。

“或者，我们也许应该……再亲一次试试。”

德拉科突然犹豫不决地开口。

哈利眼神怪异地看着他，德拉科此时脸色也有些可疑地发红。

“也不是……不可以。”

哈利吞吞吐吐地说道，他回头看了一眼周围，虽然这里是角落，但两人面前没有任何遮挡物，酒吧里的每个人都能清楚地看见他们两个人的一举一动。

“就在这里吗？”

德拉科想了一下，说：“我可以念一个混淆咒，这样其他人就看不见我们在做什么。”

哈利连忙点头，看着德拉科默念咒语。

做好万全准备，两个人面对面坐着，一时不知道应该怎么办。

“呃，我们应该……”哈利才说了几个字，就见到德拉科的脸渐渐向自己靠近。他连忙闭上嘴，眼睛瞪得大大的，全身紧绷地等待那个碰触的时刻。

“你别看我……”德拉科无奈苦笑，他伸手摘下哈利的眼镜丢在桌子上，“我会紧张……”

“哦，抱，抱歉。”哈利眨眨眼睛，觉得自己应该闭上双眼，但又觉得有些害怕。

德拉科干脆抬起手掌，盖在哈利的双眼上。他看着自己眼前这个一动不动的男人，突然觉得有些好笑。两个中年人，竟然会为这种事而感到害羞和紧张。

德拉科垂下眼，低头吻上哈利的唇。

他不是第一次接吻，但这种亲吻是第一次。这种清醒的，晕眩的，迷人的，让人无法自拔的亲吻。

他轻轻咬住哈利无意识伸出来的舌尖，勾住它，吮吸它。待哈利激动难耐地抱住他的肩膀时，德拉科更是另一只手抚上他的腰，将他拥进自己的怀中。

德拉科闭上眼睛，他能感受到另一个人的体温，炙热而羞赧。在这个安静的私密空间里，对方的体热随着两人的紧贴的唇流传到他的身上，从他的口腔，到喉咙，再蔓延到胸腔。德拉科的耳边开始响起剧烈的鼓动声，一下，两下，三下，四下，五下……

激烈而陌生的，燥热而熟悉的——

心跳声。

哈利被遮去双眼，在这寂静的空间里，只有触感被无限放大。他感受到自己的血液在沸腾，大脑在咆哮。他紧紧抱着在用力亲吻自己的那个男人，挣扎着享受。

“放开我的眼睛……”哈利不喜欢这种被夺取主控权的感受，但同时又觉得自己变得更加敏感。

“不行……”德拉科没有照做，他用力地咬了一下哈利的唇，听到一声细微的惊呼。德拉科松开哈利的唇，俯身到他的耳边。

两人的耳边都只剩下对方重重的喘息声，德拉科深深吸了一口气，手掌依然捂在哈利的眼睛上。

“恶心吗？”他问道。

哈利的呼吸停了一秒，在他手掌的覆盖下轻轻摇头。

德拉科呼出一口气，像是整个人松懈下来一般。哈利什么也看不见，只能听到他在自己耳边声音沙哑地说：“我先走了，你好好想一想，我也好好想一想，等下一次见面的时候……”

德拉科垂下的视线又黏在哈利的唇上，他的嘴唇被吸得通红，德拉科没忍住，又轻轻地在上面咬了一口。

“等下次见面的时候，我们交换答案。”

哈利终于得以看清眼前时，身边已经空无一人。他瘫软在卡座沙发上，有些傻眼。那个人就这么跑了？这是在报上一次自己第二天早上跑了的仇吗？

他动了一下自己接近麻痹的身体，拿起桌上的眼镜戴起。见到桌子上还有半杯德拉科没喝完的金汤力，哈利干脆端过来一口干掉。冰凉的酒水一路滑进腹部，才压下去他身上的几丝燥热。

“Fuck！”

哈利轻声骂了一句，他丢下酒钱，气愤地回了家。

哈利气得几天没有联系德拉科，但他也没有时间想自己的事情。立法讨论最后一次会议就要开始，哈利被迫放下所有事务，一心扑在这件事情上忙碌。

立法讨论会议当天，哈利率领法律执行司的属下们站在魔法部中庭里迎接来参加会议的顾问们。从电话亭里第一个出来的是爱德华，哈利快速走上前与他握手拥抱，再隔着几个人的肩膀，他见到德拉科。

眼镜片后面的眼皮微不可见地抽了一下，哈利笑容维持不变，转身专心接待爱德华。因为是最后一次讨论会议，所有顾问都要到场。魔法部中庭陆陆续续来了十几个人，但依然还有一些人没到。

“我先带他们去会议室，你留在这里等候其他顾问。”哈利低声嘱咐克里斯提娜，说完就带着爱德华为首的十几个人，向会议室走去。

走在半路上，德拉科突然快步上前，走到哈利身边。在场所有人都对他们的“友情”有所耳闻，倒也没人在意。爱德华更是主动放慢脚步，让他们两个人走在自己的前面。

“现在是工作时间。”哈利目不转睛。

“我知道，我只是来和你打一声招呼。”德拉科面带微笑，看起来心情很好，“今天结束后要不要来马尔福庄园？我翻出来两支不错的法国红酒。”

哈利眼皮又抽了一下，皮笑肉不笑地说：“今天不知道什么时候能结束，再说吧。”

德拉科微微侧脸看他一眼：“生气了？”

“……今天只谈工作。”哈利顿了一下，黑色发梢间的耳尖隐隐约约有些发红，“会议结束后去我的办公室等我。”

德拉科笑着点点头，随即就放慢脚步，走到爱德华身边与他并肩而走。

哈利带着几个属下引导这些顾问们进入会议室，而赫敏和其他司长都已经在会议室里等待他们的到来。赫敏干练地走到会议室门口，热情地向所有顾问问好，可她刚和爱德华打完招呼，房间突然一阵剧烈震动，没多久，外面就传来各种尖叫声。

“发生什么事？！”哈利立刻站起来，问身边的属下。

“魔法部中庭遇袭！”傲罗佩戴耳麦，第一时间内就得到消息，马上向哈利汇报。

“什么？！”赫敏和魔法部的工作人员迅速看向门外，德拉科也立刻走到哈利身边，紧张地看着他。

哈利立即从属下手里拿过自己的耳麦戴上，克里斯提娜的声音从里面传出：“司长！有人用复方汤剂替代几个顾问进入魔法部！其中有一个女人，我怀疑是戴尔菲·里德尔！”

“开启一级防御！保护所有在场人员，我立刻过来！”哈利一边发号施令，一边快步向会议室外面走去。

“你去哪里？”德拉科连忙拉住哈利。

“中庭，我要亲自逮捕那个混蛋反社会。”哈利没有停下脚步，他抽出魔杖点点自己身上的正装巫师袍，衣服瞬间变成便于行动的制服，“我会开启会议室的防御魔法，这些傲罗也是最优秀的精英，他们会好好保护你们的，别担心。”

哈利转头给赫敏使了一个眼神，让她主持大局。自己则拍拍德拉科的手臂，迅速冲出会议室，向中庭跑去。

魔法部大楼是一个中空的设计，哈利直直的冲到走廊里，找到最近的窗洞翻身跳出去。

“司长！——”跟在他身后的傲罗顿时大惊失色，这里可是六楼！

哈利在空中默念悬立停咒语，在摔在地上前最后一刻静止在空中。随即他一个侧翻起立，在地上稳稳站直。中庭一片混乱，所幸在他的带领下，傲罗部早有防备，场面还在掌握之中。哈利回过身子躲开一个咒语，再反手打出去两个禁锢咒语，将两个暴徒锁在原地。但他没有停下脚步，而是直接向混乱中心冲去。

克里斯提娜正带领大部分傲罗围剿七八个暴徒，那些人向四处施爆炸咒的同时，还在向外丢一种黑色小球。小球看起来像是一个光滑的玻璃球，可是被丢出去后几秒钟内就会爆炸，没有任何魔咒能阻止。傲罗们看起来似乎快要束手无策，被迫步步后退。

哈利冲到中庭中央，停下脚步站在那里。他突然举起魔杖指向半空，口中低声咏唱咒语，金色的光影如帷幕一般从他魔杖顶端泉涌似的喷射而出。金色帷幕向空中高高地飞去，缓缓包围住中庭四周。

“保护司长，不要让人打断他的咏唱！”克里斯提娜见到金色光芒，就立刻反应过来。那是最高级别的防御魔法，能最高程度地保护整个魔法阵里面的无辜人员不受到任何种类攻击。

被丢到空中的黑色圆球碰到金色帷幕的所到之处时，会被金色帷幕所包围成一个金色球体。黑色圆球在里面爆炸，随即被金色球体吸收消失不见。

“是哈利·波特！”暴徒中间的一个穿着黑色巫师袍的女人马上大喊起来，其他人似乎都以她为中心。听到她的话后，立刻注意到哈利的位置，同时向他迅速冲来。

早已包围在哈利周围的傲罗们纷纷向冲过来的暴徒们射出魔咒，保护哈利。而哈利不为所动，依然在专心咏唱咒语。耀眼的金色光芒笼罩在他的头顶，让人无法靠近。

“他自己送上门！杀了他！”为首的黑发黑瞳的女人继续大喊，其他暴徒们猛然加大攻击力度，无论是咒语还是黑色圆球都更加密集地向哈利的方向击去。

“防御阵还差一点点！给我守住！”克里斯提娜一边击出魔咒，一边大喊。她的肩膀已经受伤，鲜红色的血液早就浸透她肩膀上的制服。但克里斯提娜仿佛感受不到疼痛一样，依然坚守在阵前。

那个女人不惧怕任何咒语，她用魔杖点点自己，身体周围突然出现一层半透明的黑色薄雾附着在她的皮肤上。只见所有击打到黑色薄雾上的魔咒都被反射而开，同时也没有任何一个人能靠近她。女人慢步向哈利一步一步走去，随手击倒几个扑上去想阻止她的傲罗。她强大的魔法力量让周围的人感到畏惧，人群开始以她为中心逐渐形成一个空缺，慢慢向哈利靠近。

“一队集中攻击！”克里斯提娜立刻下令，一瞬间所有魔咒都再次向那个女人密集地击去，可她的防御层非常牢固，没有一个魔咒能够击穿。

“不要枉费心机，你们碰不到我。”女人傲慢地看着他们，神色轻佻，“自己让开还是让我动手，选一个吧。”

“妄想！”克里斯提娜挡在哈利面前，没有停下手里的魔咒攻击，“我不会让你动司长一根头发！”

女人嗤笑一声：“多漂亮的小姑娘，可惜了。”

她抬起魔杖轻轻一摆手腕，克里斯提娜立刻被甩到半空中，仿佛一个被控制的木偶向墙壁上狠狠撞去。她痛苦地大叫一声，然后摔在地上晕过去。女人的魔杖再向另一个方向一摆，剩余的依然坚持在哈利前方保护他的傲罗们一下子全部被摔到远处。

一瞬间，哈利面前顿时空无一人。所有傲罗都试图向他竭力跑去，想冲到他面前保护他。但所有人都纷纷被暴徒们拦下，不得再前进一步。女人咧嘴冷笑，轻嗤一声。她停下脚步，终于站在哈利面前，与他之间只有一线之隔。哈利依旧被金光笼罩，高举魔杖闭眼咏唱。此刻除了中庭里的傲罗和暴徒们，所有其他人员都被金光覆盖，不受任何魔法攻击。而想要逃跑的几个暴徒，也被金色帷幕所阻挡，无处可逃。

“不愧为救世主，还是那么富有牺牲精神。可这又如何呢？等你死了，你的防御阵立刻不堪一击。”

女人笑容狰狞起来，她举起手中的魔杖，毫不犹豫地开口：“阿瓦达索——”

“不！！！”

在场的傲罗全部失色尖叫起来，他们纷纷击开面前的暴徒，全力奔向哈利。可当下已经没有任何一个人，来得及拦下那道射向哈利·波特的不可饶恕咒。


	14. Chapter 14

就在此刻，哈利突然睁开锐利的双眼。他没有停下嘴里的咒语，而是将举起魔杖的手突然放下对准那个女人。金色帷幕顺势喷薄而出，迅速包裹那道绿色咒语，再向前继续延伸，一直到女人面前。金色帷幕片刻内就将女人紧紧围绕在里面，突然紧紧地收缩起来。帷幕越收越紧，原本女人引以为傲的牢不可破的黑色防御薄雾瞬间就被帷幕捏碎。

哈利随意晃了晃魔杖，突然金光一闪而过，帷幕变成金色的锁链箍在女人身上，将她重重地压倒跪在地上。女人大惊失色，没想到自己竟然如此轻易地被打败。可此刻已经为时已晚，锁链牢牢地绑住她全身，让她连挣扎的机会都没有。女人狼狈地跪倒在地上，只剩被绑在背后，拿着魔杖的手还能轻微转动。

女人暗自冷笑，看来救世主也不过是一个愚蠢的自大狂而已……

“除你武器。”不等女人出手，哈利就轻点魔杖，女人的魔杖倏地飞到半空中，掉进他的手里。

“紫衫木。”那根魔杖在哈利手指间随意地转了一圈，“追星追得很到位嘛。”

啪的一声，哈利折断手里的魔杖，无情地丢弃在地上。

局势一瞬间被颠覆，除了傲罗们以外，在场所有人都呆滞在原地。哈利·波特的强大他们不是不知道，但已经很多年都没见到他亲自出手，大家都差点遗忘救世主为何会被称为“救世主”。

哈利·波特在将近二十年后依然头顶“救世主”这个名号，可不单单是因为他少年时打败神秘人。在那场战争之后，他在傲罗时期多次为打击黑巫师而出生入死的突出贡献，和在他当上法律执行司司长之后，更是凭一己之力，带领整个部门维持魔法界多年的和平与稳定的伟大付出。

是这些丰功伟绩，才让巫师们一提起他，就想起“救世主”三个字。

但也就是几秒钟的停止，片刻过后，反应过来的暴徒们不是想要向哈利冲去，就是想着如何逃跑。可他们没有任何一个人能够得逞，哈利比他们反应更快，他迅速高举魔杖，一阵耀眼金光闪过，所有暴徒顿时都被金色锁链禁锢在地上，无一逃脱。

胜利了！傲罗们心中都闪过这句话，可还没等他们欢呼出来，全部人就被哈利锐利的目光一扫而过，立刻噤声。

“这么一群乌合之众也抓不住，全部给我回去加倍训练！”哈利厉声大喊，傲罗们马上低下头不敢出声，乖乖地继续手里的工作——逮捕所有暴徒，清理现场。

收回视线，哈利看见克里斯提娜已经被人治愈，此刻刚好清醒过来。她在同事的搀扶之下，向他走来。

“司长……”克里斯提娜还有些虚弱。

哈利担心地观察她，说：“让他们送你去圣芒戈检查。”

克里斯提娜摇摇头：“先处理要事，我身体已无大碍。”

哈利想了一下，点点头，准许她留下。他没有继续和克里斯提娜说话，而是转身向那个女人走去，站到她前面，眯起眼高高地俯视她。

“戴尔菲？”

“是戴尔菲·里德尔！”女人恶狠狠地瞪他。

哈利没有理会她的恶声恶气，而是继续淡然地说：“你筹划这么久，带领这么多人闯进魔法部，就是为了杀我？”

即使已经被逮捕，女人丝毫没有认输的意思，她冷笑道：“你算个什么东西，当年你杀死我父亲，不过是走运……”

“伏地魔可不是你的父亲。”哈利故意打断她。

“他是！强大的黑魔王就是我的父亲！若不是那一家子叛徒，他怎么可能被你这个弱小无能之辈给打败！”

“叛徒？当年哪里有什么……”

哈利突然心神一震，是马尔福一家！

当初为了答谢纳西莎·马尔福最后的回心转意，哈利不仅为他们一家出庭作证，洗白他们的罪名。甚至还多次在采访中提到马尔福一家对打败伏地魔的重大贡献，其中包括德拉科在马尔福庄园时隐瞒他的身份，和纳西莎最后对伏地魔撒的谎。

女人对哈利露出狡诈的笑容：“你猜，那个叛徒现在是否已经身首异地了呢？”

“给我看住她！”哈利立刻召唤来一把飞天扫把，飞快地飞向六楼。他越过栏杆，翻身跳下扫把，以最快的速度向会议室冲去。

“德拉科呢！”哈利冲进会议室里，慌忙地喊道。

因为有防御魔法，会议室里的人倒是平安无恙。四五个傲罗站在房间外面保护里面的重要人物，走廊上还躺着两个被击晕的暴徒。

“你离开后没多久，他就说担心你要去找你。爱德华为了拉住他，一起跟着他跑出去。”赫敏立刻向哈利神色担忧地说：“我派了两个傲罗跟着他们，你没看见他们吗？”

“可恶！”哈利顾不上其他人，立刻转身跑出会议室，按住耳麦大喊，“谁看见德拉科·马尔福了？”

“报告司长，他们向楼下跑去了，现在应该在地下九楼！”

“快去支援！”

等哈利冲出电梯到达地下九楼时，就看见走廊上躺着两个傲罗和一个暴徒。哈利连忙跑上去快速查看下属的安危，确定他们只是受伤晕过去之后。他迅速默念一个简单的治疗咒，就继续向前跑去。

地下九楼是神秘事务司，哈利偶尔会因工作需要来到这里，也不算陌生。他推开那扇黑色的大门，来到圆形大厅。他已经听到打斗声，里面应该不止两三个人，可能还有原本正在上班的神秘事务司职员。

哈利来不及多想，他猛然推开那个方向的门，向声音的源头方向跑去。

“德拉科！”

哈利闯进去后就看见一个暴徒正和神秘事务司的人纠缠在一起，哈利立刻举起魔杖，将那个暴徒迅速击倒在地。

“速速禁锢！”哈利把那个人锁起来，跑过去扶起瘫软在地上的职员，“你还好吗？”

“我没事……你快进去！他们在时间厅里，那两个人追着那个金发的人不放！”

哈利听完就立刻转身向里面的一扇门冲去，他破门而进，第一刻闯入眼帘的是从天花板延伸到满墙壁的钟表，滴滴答答的声音充斥他的双耳，闪烁的钻石光芒在整个房间里跳跃。

若不是房间另一侧有人打斗，这将是一个无比美妙的时间厅。

“德拉科！”哈利立刻冲进去，德拉科和爱德华被两个暴徒追至时间厅角落，他们二人已经被逼至墙角，靠德拉科最后一点防御魔法苦苦支撑。

“除你武器！”哈利打掉其中一个暴徒的魔杖，另一个暴徒马上回头向他攻击。哈利躲过他的咒语，转身大喊：“昏昏倒地！”

那个人翻身跳开，哈利的咒语打到墙上的钟表，击碎一个水晶钟。

“哈利！”德拉科见到他，立刻大喊，“小心他们……”

“你们快到我身后！”哈利顾不上和德拉科说话，他紧紧盯着那个还拿着魔杖的暴徒，那个人拽着自己的同伙，一步一步地挪动，和哈利紧张周旋。

德拉科和爱德华立刻跑到哈利身后，哈利握紧魔杖，倏地向前冲去，他趁那个人还没反应过来，迅速击飞他的魔杖。

“速速禁锢！”锁链从哈利的魔杖顶端飞出来，飞快地把那两个人绑起来。

一切尘埃落定。

确定两个暴徒都一动不能动后，哈利终于松了一口气。他回头看向德拉科和爱德华，两人身上和脸上都有一些细微伤痕，但看起来似乎没有受到重伤。

“你受伤了吗！”德拉科向哈利跑来，担心地看着他。

“我没事，你们快点上去，我让人过来逮捕这两个人。”哈利皱眉，将德拉科和爱德华推出时间厅。他回头看了一眼躺在地上依然在用力挣扎的暴徒，那两个人面容狰狞，咬牙切齿地不肯服输。

“你和我们一起离开！”德拉科拽住哈利的手臂不放，坚持要他和自己一起走。

“放心，他们已经被抓住，没有危险。”哈利急忙将德拉科和爱德华推到时间厅门口，“等下让那么多魔法部的人看到你们在神秘事务司不太好，你们先上去。”

哈利将他们两人推出门外，让外面那个神秘事务司的职员带他们离开，“我等人来将犯人带走再离开。”

他没有停留，而是立刻转身回到时间厅里。哈利靠近那两个暴徒，伸出魔杖在他们身上搜索一番。刚从一个人身上搜出一把用魔法改造过的手枪时，哈利就听到另一个人身上突然传出“滴——滴——滴——”的鸣声。

哈利当下脸色立刻大变，他抬头看向那两个暴徒，只见那两个人一脸得逞的残酷笑容。哈利瞬间反应过来，他迅速站起来向门口冲去，同时挥动魔杖放出一个最简短的防御魔法。

“轰——”

那个暴徒身上的炸弹猛然炸开，爆炸范围不大，但依然能炸毁大半个时间厅。哈利恰好逃出爆炸中心，可是含有魔咒的炸弹将他临时放出来的简单防御阵成功炸开。哈利被冲击力撞飞到半空中，再重重地摔落在门口。

“哈利！”刚走出神秘事务司的德拉科一行人听到声音，心里大惊，立刻回头跑去。德拉科冲进时间厅，挥散开黑雾见后到趴在地上一动不动的哈利。德拉科脚下踉跄，摔扑到哈利身边，慌张地查看他的状况。

哈利早已昏迷过去，背上被爆炸和魔咒伤得血肉狼藉。德拉科颤抖的唇哆哆嗦嗦半天，才急忙喊出一句：“救人！快点救人！”

他回头冲愣在那里的爱德华和神秘事务司职员大喊，自己则急忙抽出魔杖，用上自己会的所有治疗魔咒，帮哈利做紧急治疗。

该死的是他害了哈利，都是他的错……

哈利缓缓睁眼，他挣扎着醒来，迷糊许久才看清自己躺在一个纯白色的房间里。他闭上眼睛，回想了一下自己是怎么晕过去的。再睁眼时，他明白自己应该是躺在圣芒戈里。哈利轻轻转头，见到自己左手边趴着一个人。金色的脑袋搁在床沿上，似乎在睡觉。

他轻轻动了一下胳膊，德拉科立刻醒来，握住他的手掌，抬起头紧张地看过来。

“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”德拉科挪到哈利的耳边，一边观察他的状况，一边轻声问道。

哈利眯了眯眼，细声说：“背部有点痛……”

“炸弹里有恶咒，治疗师已经治愈好你的伤，但是需要恢复一段时间……”德拉科拢了一下被子，试图让哈利舒服一点，“……可能会留下一些疤。”

哈利虚弱地笑了一下：“我身上不止这点疤，用不着难过。”

德拉科笑容有些发涩，他摸摸哈利的额头，“治疗师应该能感应到你的清醒，很快就会过来，你先接着休息吧，我在这里陪你。”

哈利依然有许多问题想问，但此时此刻他确实还很虚弱。哈利点点头，又闭上眼睛。德拉科帮他整理了一下被子，又继续握住他被子底下的手，重新坐在床边上的椅子里陪他休息。

等哈利再次清醒过来已经是一天之后，他觉得自己终于有了一点力气，睁眼看清楚周围后，发现自己的床边围着一圈人。除了德拉科以外，还有两个死党和克里斯提娜。

“嗨，伙计，你感觉怎么样？”罗恩凑过来，瞪大眼睛问道。

哈利转了一下头，想撑起来坐着。德拉科见状，便立刻帮他整理枕头，同时按下病床的升降按钮，让他能够斜坐起来。

“还好……”哈利声音有些沙哑，他还没说出下一个字，德拉科就马上递过来一个带着吸管的杯子，让他喝水。

哈利冲他微微一笑，吸了几口水，感觉喉咙舒服一点后，继续说：“就是有点饿。”

“我出去给你买吃的，你们先聊。”德拉科立刻站起来，他转头向其他三个人说道：“别让他说太多话。”

说完，德拉科就走出病房，轻轻地关上门。

罗恩惊叹地看着德拉科离去的背影，哑口无言。他只能回头对哈利比了个大拇指，以此来感叹自己内心的震撼与纠结。

“你昏迷了将近三天，这几天都是马尔福贴身照顾你。”赫敏向哈利解释，“我们原本想来照顾你，还有莫莉也是。但不知道为什么，他看起来比我们熟练多了，甚至到医院时，他连自己的行李都收拾好了。”

哈利闭着眼睛想了一会儿，说：“可能是因为他照顾过阿斯托利亚吧。”

“也许吧。”赫敏说，“他看起来对这里非常熟悉……不说他了，治疗师说你的身体已经没有大碍，剩下的就是休息和复原。我已经帮你安排好两个月的假期，这段时间你什么也别想，安心养伤。”

“两个月？感觉我要退休了。”哈利笑了一下，他转头看向克里斯提娜，“你怎么样？身体恢复好了吗？”

“司长请放心， 你知道我的复原能力的。”克里斯提娜一笑，“司里的事情我已经全部安排好，您不用担心。”

“我让克里斯提娜暂替你的工作，有我在边上辅助，她应该能镇得住。”赫敏转头看了眼罗恩，罗恩立刻领悟，他向哈利招招手：“我等下再进来看你。”说完就离开了病房。

克里斯提娜抽出魔杖念出防窃听咒后，跟着赫敏坐在哈利床边的两侧，靠近他以便交谈。

“戴尔菲和她的同伙已经全部抓住，但他们在审讯中不是很配合，这个会拖一段时间。魔法部里遭到破坏的地方已经完全恢复，除了神秘事务司。但格瑞艾姆那家伙从来不让我们插手他的部门，我正好也懒得费心思，让他自己处理。”赫敏耸耸肩，“现场搜罗到的证据还在分类调查，一时半会儿没有结果。对外我们也发布了声明，因为大部分人已经被抓住，剩下的漏网之鱼也掀不起什么大浪，社会上的反馈还算温和。也是因为整个事件结束得太快，所有人没机会反应。”

哈利点点头，思考片刻后说：“她潜伏与计划那么久，只是为了到魔法部里闹事？就算是为了追杀德拉科，为什么要挑防守最严密的地方？”

“她是个疯子，谁知道她？”赫敏翻了个白眼，“而且她看起来似乎很厉害，但说到底也不过是一个二十多岁的小姑娘。就算再比常人聪明，也依然是个小孩罢了，否则也不会被你一招拿下。”

赫敏不屑于多谈那个空有武力没有大脑的戴尔菲，她给克里斯提娜使了一个眼色，让她接自己的话继续说。

“目前得到的口供是因为马尔福先生平时长期留在马尔福庄园里，那里防御魔法古老而强大，他们无法轻易闯入。可他离开马尔福庄园的时候，行踪又较为隐秘，不好探查消息。近日里他唯一能够让他们打听到的行程就是立法讨论会。”克里斯提娜一顿，“但我们怀疑他们对魔法部有其他目的，目前没有得到任何进一步的信息。”

哈利闭着眼想了一会儿，睁开眼说：“继续审问，同时追捕剩下的同伙。”

“放心，哈利，这些我都已经安排下去。”赫敏接话道，“你现在的重任就是好好养伤，我已经吩咐过克里斯提娜，这两个月内不许跟你联系。”

看见哈利抗议的眼神，赫敏笑了起来：“这是部长的命令，你没有反对票。”

赫敏的话音刚落，门口就响起敲门声。克里斯提娜撤销防窃听咒，让外面的人进来。罗恩推门而进，后面跟着端着一个托盘的德拉科。

“我买了点鸡汤面，还有热牛奶。”等罗恩把病床上的小桌子架起来，德拉科把托盘放在小桌子上，“治疗师说先让你吃点流质性食物，今晚最后一次喝完魔药，明天就能恢复正常饮食。

德拉科从托盘里拿起餐巾布甩开，熟练地将餐巾布的一角塞入哈利病号服的衣领中。接着德拉科又顺理成章地从托盘里一手拿起铁勺子，一手端起鸡汤面。他面对哈利斜坐在病床上，舀起一勺鸡汤面，微微吹了一下，低头用自己的上唇试了一下勺子里鸡汤面的温度，确认不烫后，再喂到哈利的嘴边。

哈利一动不动，瞪着眼睛像是看到了什么巨怪一样。

“嗯？怎么了？不喜欢吃吗？”德拉科微笑问道，他转头看了一眼其他人。房间里所有人都沉默地盯着他，尤其是罗恩，嘴直接合不拢，满眼惊恐地看向哈利嘴边的勺子。

“咳……我们，我们先走了，你好好照顾哈利。”赫敏被自己的口水抢了一声，她赶紧拉住快要开始胡言乱语的罗恩，和正在努力纠正自己面部表情的克里斯提娜，慌乱地离开病房。

德拉科重新看向哈利，哈利微弱地笑了一声，说：“告诉过你，不要捉弄他们。”

“我可没有，照顾病人就是这样，我还没帮你洗澡呢。”德拉科用勺子碰碰哈利的嘴唇，让他张口。

哈利内心纠结了几秒，最终还是乖乖张嘴接受德拉科的喂饭。

“我对清洁咒非常满意，你可别趁机折腾我。”哈利吞下嘴里的食物，“还有挪动病人和自动喂饭的咒语，圣芒戈里用得都是这个，我可以教你。”

德拉科微微皱眉：“你以前经常受伤进医院吗？”

“像这种程度的很少，也就……两三次吧，我是第一次遇到这种炸弹，没有防护措施。其实已经很少有魔咒能伤到我了，受重伤还是当傲罗时的事情。”哈利语气轻松地解释道。

“那时候……金妮不会在医院照顾你吗？”

“当然会，但她还有工作和三个孩子。更何况魔咒能解决的事情，何必再劳烦她来为我辛苦。”哈利语气轻松地解释。

德拉科放下手里的勺子和汤碗，他轻轻揉了一把哈利的乱发，俯身在他额头上落下一吻。

“我不用上班，斯科皮丢去霍格沃茨，我可以好好地亲自照顾你。”

突如其来的吻让哈利有点窘迫，他慌张地盯着眼前的男人。德拉科微微一笑，又亲了一下他的脸颊。

“咳咳……”

门口突然传来重重的咳嗽声，两个人双双一愣。德拉科连忙坐直，和哈利一起看向门口。

罗恩推开门，眼神飘忽：“我刚刚忘了告诉你……那个，孩子们知道你的事情，吵着要请假来见你，金妮明天下午会带孩子们来看你。”他又咳了一下，“咳……我先走了，明天再来看你。”

罗恩没说再见，就连忙缩回头关上门，跑走了。

德拉科和哈利同时收回视线，两人对望，德拉科摇摇头：“这次我可不是故意的……更何况他们早晚都要习惯。”

见到哈利的神情，德拉科轻轻一笑。他重新端起鸡汤面，舀了一勺送到哈利嘴边，“我们的事情不急，你先好好养病，等你出院后我们再慢慢谈。”

第二天下午，在金妮带着三个孩子来看望哈利之前，德拉科提前离开病房躲开孩子们。他和哈利的关系还没有稳定，两个人都不希望孩子知道这件事。

西蒙陪金妮带着三个孩子到了哈利的病房里，就算金妮和哈利闹得再怎么不愉快，这种时候她依旧非常担心哈利。再三确认哈利身体没有问题后，金妮才拉着西蒙走出病房，让孩子们和哈利独处。

“爸爸，你的背还疼吗？妈妈说你伤到了背部？”

莉莉爬上病床，窝在哈利身边。

“好些了，但还有一点疼。你要是亲爸爸一下，爸爸就会不疼了。”哈利靠在床头，笑着对莉莉说。

“爸爸，我又不是幼儿园的小孩子。”莉莉笑嘻嘻地捂嘴，但她还是在哈利脸上亲了一口，“爸爸你快点恢复健康，我们不喜欢医院。”

“有你的保佑，爸爸很快就能出院。”哈利缓缓抬起手，在莉莉头上摸了一下。他转头看向趴在床尾的阿不思，阿不思闷闷不乐地说：“你可别指望我亲你，我又不是小女孩。”

哈利轻声笑起来：“跟你说另外一个事情，等放暑假后，你要先跟着你妈妈住一段时间，等爸爸身体恢复好，再接你们过来玩。”

他对坐在凳子上的詹姆说：“你看好你弟弟，两个人不要打架。”

“爸！”詹姆不满地喊起来，“我已经是魁地奇队长，才不会做打架那么幼稚的事情。只要他不诅咒格兰芬多球队，我们就相安无事。”

“我对你的魁地奇一点兴趣也没有。”阿不思对詹姆比了一个鬼脸，“爸爸，我不想去西班牙，我去马尔福庄园。”

阿不思从床尾爬到床铺中间：“我和斯科皮约好一起过暑假。”

“我已经问了德拉科……咳，他会被送去他爷爷奶奶那里。”哈利似乎有些不自然，“你先跟着金妮，如果爸爸恢复顺利，我可以在销假前带你们一起去度假……呃，说不定斯科皮还有德拉科会和我们一起。”

“真的吗？”阿不思兴奋起来。

哈利点点头：“前提是爸爸恢复顺利，所以在这之前，你别让你妈妈有给我打电话抱怨你的机会。”

金妮心烦意乱地坐在医院走廊里的椅子上，她不喜欢圣芒戈，以前一接到圣芒戈的电话就代表着她的丈夫有生命危险——当然，现在是前夫，而她也不再是接电话的那个人。但她对这个地方依旧充满排斥，圣芒戈代表得是无穷无尽的担忧和烦躁，还有夜以继日的照顾和看护。

金妮靠在椅子上四处张望，突然她的视野内闪过一个金色的身影，金妮立刻对身边的西蒙说：“我离开一下，在这里等我。”不等西蒙回应，她就站起来向那个方向快步走去。

德拉科拿着一沓医生报告靠在另一条走廊的墙边，孩子们还没走，他需要在这里再躲一会儿。

“你好。”

金妮突然出现在他的面前，德拉科愣了一下，随即站直身体，向她问好：“你好。”

“我刚刚在那里看见你，所以想来和你打个招……”金妮有些尴尬地挥挥手指，“……听说你一直在医院里照顾哈利。”

德拉科点头，说：“嗯，想必你还听到了一些其他事情。”

“罗恩跟我说了一些。”金妮没想到德拉科竟如此直白，“我很吃惊，非常吃惊。说实话我连克里斯提娜都想到过，但我没想到会是你。”

德拉科提了一下肩膀：“缘分。”

“缘分，好吧，缘分。”金妮茫然重复道。过了一会儿，她突然想起来自己过来的目的，“我希望你们能暂时瞒着我的孩子们，在一切尘埃落定之前。”

德拉科抱起手，重新靠在墙上，“你放心，哈利和我都是成年人，会有自己的打算。”

“好……哈利有时候容易冲动，我有点担心他会不小心泄漏出去。”

德拉科安静了一会儿没有说话，等金妮以为他不会接这个话题时，他突然开口：“就算是被孩子们知道，哈利他也能好好应对。这段时间里……我的意思是我们走近之后，他改变了很多。”德拉科笑了一下，“我相信他……你也应该相信他。”

德拉科说完这段话后，金妮一时有些懵然。安静了好一会儿，她才愣愣地说：“那，那就好……”

德拉科换了一个站姿，抬起手臂看了一下手表：“感谢你们带孩子来看他，很抱歉阿不思要麻烦你一段时间。”

“没关系，这是我份内的事情……”金妮总觉得有什么不对劲，但一时又来不及思考。她见德拉科像是要走的样子，就连忙说：“我先回去，孩子们是时候回霍格沃兹了。”

她有些慌乱地回头看看病房方向，就和德拉科匆匆告别，头也不回地迅速离开。

等金妮和西蒙带三个孩子离开圣芒戈后，德拉科才重新走进病房。哈利和孩子们说了一会儿话有点累，正在闭目养神。听到开门声，他睁开眼睛，看见德拉科走到床边坐下，在自己嘴角边留下一个吻。

哈利眯起眼睛：“你和金妮说了什么？”

德拉科挑眉，说：“你怎么知道？”

“她是我前妻，而你……”哈利学着德拉科轻轻挑了一下眉，“你脸上这个欠扁的笑容我看了整整七年。”

德拉科失笑，又亲了哈利一口：“她想保护她的孩子们，而我……”

他没抬头，而是继续轻吻哈利的唇角。

“……给你出了一口气。”

“？”

哈利被亲得有点懵，这两者有什么因果关系吗？


	15. Chapter 15

等哈利的身体彻底恢复时，已经快接近孩子们假期的尾声。从圣芒戈出院后，他在马尔福庄园住了快一个月。每天在德拉科严密的监督下，他连杯子都没有端起来过，哈利感觉自己的身体都快要生锈了。

“梅林！”哈利收到圣芒戈治疗师确认他完全恢复的答复后，长舒一口气，“我需要阳光！”

“斯科皮下午到马尔福庄园，明天接上阿不思他们就可以用门钥匙到海滩别墅。”

德拉科站在哈利的房间里帮他整理行李，这段时间里哈利被他照顾得有些犯懒，就厚着脸皮趴在床上任由德拉科替他忙碌。

他听见德拉科的话，心里咯噔一声：“你父母送斯科皮回来？”

“斯科皮自己用门钥匙回来。”德拉科停下手里的魔杖，好笑地瞧了哈利一眼，“我怕卢修斯和你打起来……自从他们定居意大利后，他的身体可是越来越棒。”

哈利失笑，说：“要是他知道我一个波特把他的宝贝儿子拐了。”他想象了一下那个画面，打了一个颤。他从床上爬起来，三步两步跑到德拉科身后，抱住他的腰部，把自己挂在他的背上，“你父母有可能永远不回英国吗？”

“怎么可能？”德拉科回头笑着说，顺势低头和哈利接吻，“万一他们要回来参加我们的婚礼呢？”

哈利一下子愣住，扑哧一笑：“别告诉我你连孩子的名字都想好了。”

“这个倒没有，我觉得四个孩子对我们来说已经足够。当然，万一你不小心怀孕的话……”

“去你的，我可没有这个装置。也许马尔福先生你们纯血巫师有外人所不知的遗传……”哈利的手顺势向下探去。

德拉科转身一把抱住哈利，把他逼得退后几步，两个人同时倒在床上。

“能生孩子的我有，你不是已经看过了吗？”他拉住哈利的手探向两人身下，自己则咬住哈利的耳垂低声说道。

“是，看过了，你引以为傲的遗传，宝贝得很。”哈利被压在床上动不了，笑着翻了个白眼。

因为顾虑哈利的身体还有些虚弱，外加马尔福家族的一点仪式感作祟，他们俩至今只互相动过两次手。德拉科坚持要有一个特别的第一次，哈利翻了无数个白眼后，想了想自己的身体，倒也没有反对。毕竟不同于过去年轻体壮的时代，他还是慎重一点为好——哈利侧头亲了一口德拉科的嘴角——现在不同于往日，他有想要活久一点的新理由。

带四个孩子出去度假是德拉科从未有过的经验，对此，好爸爸德拉科难得有些紧张。

“经验？”哈利挥挥魔杖把行李往别墅楼上的房间送去，自己在沙发上一瘫，转头向自己三个孩子说，“你们的手机充好电，不许不接电话。每天晚上十点前必须到家，否则扣一个学期的零花钱，詹姆你看不好弟弟妹妹就扣两个学期的。”

看着三个孩子欢呼一声，一下子就散开消失在客厅里，哈利回头向德拉科耸了一下肩膀：“这就是我的经验。”

“……”德拉科沉默地转头，看看还乖乖站在自己身边的斯科皮。小男孩眼里的雀跃呼之欲出，期待地看着自己的爸爸。

“……你也去玩吧，注意安全。”

“爱你，爸爸！”斯科皮也欢呼一声，毫不犹豫地向阿不思和自己的房间冲去。

看见孩子们一下子全部跑走，德拉科有些无力地坐在哈利身边。

“放心，他们身上都有追踪魔法。而且还有詹姆在，不会有事的。”哈利伸了伸懒腰，“去看看我的房间，然后去超市买点食物和饮料。”

德拉科在某个海岛的私人海滩边上租下一栋度假别墅。房子不大，但里面干净整洁，从客厅的落地玻璃门向外走去，穿过拥有一个小游泳池的后院，就能直接到达沙滩上，踩进细软的白沙里。沙滩上都是附近别墅里的人，既不荒凉，又不拥挤，人数刚刚好。

虽然看起来附近都是差不多大小的别墅，但当哈利站在他和德拉科的卧室里，他突然开始思考这栋别墅是否有点太小。

“真的吗?”哈利无言地盯着眼前的双人大床，“你这是生怕孩子们不怀疑？詹姆都快成年了，他什么都懂！”

“放心。”德拉科从他身后走进房间，关上房门，给哈利今天第一个吻，“我都布置好了，孩子们进来时会看见两张单人床。这个别墅只有四个卧室，我们俩住一间房难道有什么问题吗？”

“有，我们都有钱租更大的别墅。”哈利不理会他的亲吻，瞪着他说。

“你这叫做贼心虚，放松点。”德拉科拉起哈利的手，将他拖到床前。双人床正对着一个落地窗，窗外便是一望无际的湛蓝大海。

看见如此美景，已经很久没有到海边度假的哈利便一下子松懈下来。他顺势坐在床尾向后仰去，双手手肘撑在床铺上。

“好吧，我应该放松大脑，专心度假。”

德拉科换了身薄透白色T恤，下面是灰色沙滩短裤。平日打理得整整齐齐的金发被他随意拨乱，刘海从额前微微垂下。虽然是三十多岁的人，但他身材保持得很好，该有的肌肉线条一处不落。只是平日被扣子扣到领口的巫师袍遮掩，只有这种时候才能看出他紧致的身材。

哈利则在海滩背心外加了一件格子衬衫，遮住他身上还有些明显的疤痕。他卧床休息一个多月，反而看起来比德拉科还要瘦弱一些。他伸手靠在德拉科的手臂边上做对比，自己竟然快要和德拉科一样白。

“这几天就让我住在太阳下面吧。”哈利戴上墨镜就要向外冲去。却没想到被德拉科一把拽住，逼迫他好好涂了一遍防晒霜才肯放他出门。

大概是为了方便来度假的游客，这片社区边上就有一个超市，走路十分钟就能到。德拉科和哈利两人走在小区的路上，这里是麻瓜的地方，一路往来的都是像他们这样来自世界各地的游客。这些人大多数都是麻瓜，没人会认识他们。只有擦肩而过的姑娘们和个别小伙子，会给德拉科悄悄地抛一个媚眼。

“我很嫉妒。”哈利有些不忿地捏了一下自己消瘦的脸颊。他自认外表条件不差，但不得不承认，德拉科身上天生自带的贵族气息让他在人群中更加耀眼。即使穿着普通的白色T恤，他凌乱落在耳后的淡金色发梢也在灿烂的阳光下闪闪发光，晃得人眼睛无法挪开。

“还是在吃醋？”德拉科侧头对哈利莞尔一笑，抓住他要揍自己的手，就再也没有放开。擦肩而过的行人见到他们俩交握的手，都放下向德拉科搭讪的心思。

哈利摸摸鼻子，没有承认自己吃醋，但也没甩开德拉科的手。反正这里没人认识他们，亲密一点也没什么所谓了。

他们两人在超市里买了一堆自己和孩子们喜欢吃的食物，德拉科见到哈利一股脑地向购物车里丢各种肉类，忍不住打断他说：“你可别对我的厨艺有所期待……更别对你自己的有所期待。”

德拉科虽然会做饭，但也只是充其量会而已。而和哈利相处这么久后，他知道哈利的厨艺就比自己好一点罢了。据说只有小时候在他姨妈家里学的那几招，除了往土豆泥里加培根油之外，哈利对做饭就再也没有更多领悟。

“我只擅长泡咖啡，你还不如买两包咖啡豆。”德拉科继续说，“我可以给你拉花。”

“噢，放心，我们有阿不思。”哈利冲德拉科眨眨眼，“我见到后院有烧烤炉，我们可以开烧烤派对，然后你就会明白，我为何会喜欢让阿不思做饭了。”

说起让孩子做饭这件事，德拉科仍旧责备地看了哈利一眼。但见哈利丝毫不受他影响，德拉科也只能任由他去。又买了一些零食和饮料后，两人拎着几个大袋子走出超市。拐了一个弯，德拉科和哈利同时默念咒语，再出现在另一条路上时，两个人手里的塑料袋通通不见。

他们又专门去酒水专卖店里买了几瓶酒才回到别墅里，孩子们倒也没乱跑，都在沙滩上玩耍。斯科皮躺在沙坑里被莉莉和阿不思埋了一半身体，詹姆则在不远处和其他年轻人打沙滩排球。

“你说得对，不管他们才是正确的度假方式。”德拉科和哈利将买回来的东西整理归位后，两人一人拎起一瓶冰啤酒，躺在后院的躺椅上晒太阳。

“少管点孩子反而能让他们学会自己管自己，你不是觉得你的斯科皮有时候太乖了吗？让他跟阿不思他们多混一下，很快你会连捉都捉不住他了。”

哈利脱掉衬衫和背心，只剩一条沙滩短裤在身上。他趴在摊开在沙滩椅的浴巾上，戴着墨镜闭眼享受阳光的热情照耀。

德拉科喝了一口冰啤酒，笑说：“我还不如担心他会不会被你家的混世魔王给带歪……毕竟他爸爸就不是一个好榜样。”

哈利放低墨镜睁眼瞪着德拉科：“你也不是什么好榜样，马尔福先生，你还记得跟我一起关禁闭的日子吗？”

“那还不是因为你……”德拉科细细回想学生时代，忍不住和哈利对看一眼。两个爸爸齐齐转移视线看向远处的孩子们，心里不约而同开始祈祷那些捣蛋鬼们可别向两个爸爸学习，让他们没事就收到麦格校长的邮件。

“别想了，度完假他们就要回霍格沃茨，让纳威他们愁去吧。”哈利重新戴上墨镜，摆摆手继续晒自己的太阳。

晚上哈利在浴室镜子前满意地看了一圈自己被晒得有些发红的皮肤，套上纯棉格子睡衣后，又摆弄了一会儿自己的头发。

他有点紧张，之前在马尔福庄园时为了不打扰他的休息，德拉科和他各自睡一个卧室。所以今天——是他们第一次一起过夜。

“你已经快四十岁了，哥们儿。”哈利对着镜子里的自己小声说，“没什么可紧张的。”

他深吸一口气，推开浴室门走进卧室。德拉科早已洗完澡坐在床上，低头看着架在腿上的手提电脑。他见到哈利出来，随手盖上电脑放到床头柜上。

“还有工作没做完？”哈利掀开被子坐进自己的那一侧床铺，取下眼镜放在床头柜上，“赫敏她们也够狠的，说工作上不联系我就不联系我，我给克里斯提娜发信息问部里的情况她连回都不回，我现在竟然要靠预言家日报的推送才能知道魔法部动向。”

“难得的假期，不要浪费。”德拉科安慰他说，“等你上班后，下一次逮到你肯休假就不知道是什么时候了，工作狂。”

“那不一样。”哈利笑着说，“以前那是没有休假的理由。”

德拉科扭头看向他半天，最终抱住哈利让他靠在自己的肩膀上。

“我也有些工作计划要做变动，等假期结束后，我也要忙上一段时间。”他说，“现在就好好休假吧。”

哈利点点头，笑着和他一起钻进被窝。德拉科抱住他的腰，吻上他的唇，两个人的身体渐渐交缠在一起。

……

“梅林的内裤！你到底在想什么？！”哈利受不了地坐起来，两个中年离异男人，被窝里的事情到底有什么好矜持的？他生气地抓起眼镜戴上，压低声音喊起来：“我们已经在度假了，你还要等什么特别场合？烟花绽放的时刻吗？”

德拉科面容有一瞬间的僵硬，被眼尖的哈利敏锐捕捉到，他瞬间明白了什么，神情震惊地瞪着德拉科。

“梅林，你难道真的买了烟……”

“后天晚上海边有烟火大会……咳。”德拉科躲开他的视线要从被窝里钻下床，“忘了吧，我这就去拿东西……”

“别，别……”哈利一把拉住他，把他拉回到床上，圈在自己怀里，“你真的……真的……”他忍不住笑起来，低头捏住德拉科的耳垂，看着他说，“……别出心裁。”

“……”德拉科脖子开始泛红，想把自己埋进被子里。

“挺好的，非常好。”哈利继续大笑，拉住德拉科不让他往被子里钻，“就按你的计划进行吧。”

德拉科捂着脸不说话，哈利见他还是不肯看自己，就干脆取下眼镜关上灯，重新躺进被窝里。

“我还没有在烟花下尝试过呢。”哈利从德拉科背后抱住他，“况且，也没有人为我计划过什么浪漫的事情，我很期待。”

沉默半晌，德拉科终于有了动作。他默默转身朝向哈利，在黑暗中把他紧抱在自己的怀里。

“那你不许笑我。”

“这有点难。”哈利想起来还是止不住笑声，“或者你现在让我笑完，哈哈哈哈……唔。”

德拉科低头堵住哈利的嘴，牙齿轻咬他的唇说：“不行，现在也不行。”

第二天，德拉科强行拽起恨不得躺在阳光下化成一摊泥的哈利，带着四个孩子到海岛的市区里游玩。

他们坐在当地的出租面包车里，沿着海边大道一路下去。破旧的面包车为了节约空调从不关窗，带着盐味的海风逆吹而来刮过所有人的脸颊，凌乱的头发被照进车厢里的炙热阳光晒得发热。与天连成一线的蓝色海洋一望无际，折射出的金色阳光散落在海面的波浪上闪闪发光。

出租车一路沿着海边开进城区，旅游产业为主的海岛就算是市区也充满了休闲的气氛。悠闲的小路上都是来来往往的游客和做游客生意的本地人。

莉莉看见卖纪念品的小店就迈不开腿，店里琳琅满目，小姑娘看着各式各样的小玩意儿什么都想要，硬拽着爸爸和哥哥们站在柜台前挑选纪念品。

而德拉科则陪着斯科皮在商店门口给同学写明信片，过了一会儿，他见哈利那边似乎在争吵，就好奇地走过去。

“……金妮的礼物你们自己买，爸爸可以给你们一人买一样东西。”

走到柜台边上，德拉科就听见哈利的声音，他探头过去一看，几个人似乎对着三四条项链在争执。

“莉莉，爸爸觉得这个银项链更适合你，詹姆选的那个海豚容易坏。”

“爸爸，你选的太老气了，莉莉是小姑娘，当然是可爱的海豚更适合她。”詹姆手里拽着一个塑料吊坠串起来的项链不肯放手。

德拉科低头瞄了一眼这几个男人手里的项链，忍了一会儿，最终忍无可忍，还是开口道：“莉莉，你喜欢哪一条？”

被爸爸和哥哥包围在柜台边上，一句话都插不上的小姑娘摇摇头，说：“我都不喜欢……”

哈利和詹姆同时闭嘴，默默地放下自己手里的选择。

“嗯……给我们看一下这条可以吗？”德拉科在柜台上扫了一眼，指了指远处的一条项链。

店主将那款项链从玻璃柜里拿出来放在莉莉前面，小姑娘眼睛顿时一亮。那是一条字母白银项链，款式小巧精致。除了字母吊坠以外，项链上还坠着一颗当地特有的小宝石，既漂亮，又有纪念意义。

“爸爸……”莉莉期待地看着哈利，哈利没有犹豫，问完价格后就让店主拿一条“L”字母款式的项链帮他包装。

“谢谢爸爸！”莉莉开心地叫起来，詹姆和阿不思见妹妹的项链买好了，就拉着莉莉跑去选妈妈和他们的东西。

“谢啦。”哈利靠在柜台边拍拍德拉科的手臂，“我对买东西从来都不在行。”

德拉科瞥了一眼那几条还摆在台面上可怕的项链，给予哈利一个赞同的眼神。

“嗨……”哈利不满的低声喊道，“也没那么差吧？”

“你说呢？”德拉科无奈地用手指捏起一条做旧的银质项链，上面吊着一个银质贝壳，和一个跟贝壳毫不相干的银质羽毛吊坠，“样子先不说，这条男款项链，你竟然觉得莉莉会喜欢？”

哈利蹭了一下自己的鼻尖，小声地说：“我就是觉得挺好看的……”

他突然顿了一下，把头凑到德拉科耳边：“我觉得你也挺好看的，难道我的品位有问题吗？”

德拉科被哈利的不要脸惊呆在原地，他想了半天觉得怎么说都不对劲，生气地丢下项链跑了。哈利挑衅成功，得意一笑。他回头看了看那条被德拉科丢下的项链，神情突然变得狡诈。哈利抬起头，喊住正在忙碌的店主。

等孩子们都买完东西，他们沿着街边一路慢走，路过卖新鲜椰子的摊位时，哈利给每个人都买了一个。到海边以后，哈利最喜欢的就是新鲜椰子，恨不得每天喝上两三个。老板帮他们破开一个口插上吸管，方便喝椰子汁。另外还给了一把勺子，喝完椰汁可以吃鲜嫩可口的椰子肉。

两个人带着孩子们一人捧着个椰子走到一个喷泉广场上，广场不大，但有许多卖艺的街头表演家。孩子们跑去看表演，哈利和德拉科则找了一个长椅坐下休息。

此时的天气正晴朗，阳光照耀在广场的石头地面上，晒得石砖中那些细微的晶石闪闪发光。广场中央的喷泉高高洒出雀跃的水花，幻化成一片彩虹，在音乐家们弹奏出的音乐中翩翩起舞。

德拉科戴着墨镜捧着喝完椰汁的椰子，没继续动手。他并不痴迷于甜味，椰子吃过一两次也就没什么兴趣。不像哈利，早上在海边刚吃完一个，现在还依然能继续吃得津津有味。

他斜眼透过墨镜缝隙看了眼正埋头忙于挖椰子肉的哈利，想了想还是举起自己手里的勺子。

哈利没看见德拉科在偷看他，他吞下嘴里最后一口椰肉，满足地靠在椅背上。远处阿不思和斯科皮正在围观一个变魔术的青年，两个小巫师正在努力识破麻瓜们的魔法。而詹姆则带着莉莉在看一个姐姐跳西班牙舞，艳丽的的裙摆转出美丽的大花朵。

哈利高兴地笑着，转头看看德拉科。

“我还以为你没那么喜欢吃椰子肉。”哈利见德拉科在用勺子刮椰子肉，略有些惊讶，之前德拉科都是喝完水就立刻丢掉。

“是一般。”德拉科没有抬头，他见自己手里的椰子肉都刮得差不多，便放下手中的勺子，“给你吃的。”

德拉科用手指掂起一块椰子肉，放到哈利嘴边。哈利紧张地看了眼远处的孩子们，他们都沉浸在表演里，没有人管自己的爸爸在干什么。既然如此，哈利放松下来，坦然地张开嘴接下那块白白嫩嫩的椰子肉。他抬眼盯着正在看他的德拉科，眼里泛起狡黠的笑意。哈利悄悄伸出舌尖，像是无意一般轻轻蹭过德拉科的指尖。他用牙齿咬住椰子肉，再合拢嘴唇，含住一点指头，然后从德拉科的手指抽走那块白色的果肉。

德拉科接着墨镜的遮挡眨了眨眼睛，他偷偷地紧了一下喉咙，面无表情地拿起第二块椰子肉。

孩子们在广场上流连忘返，两个爸爸就这样一声不发地吃完德拉科手里的椰子。椰子被清空时，德拉科正架起二郎腿坐在长椅上，椰子被轻轻放在双腿之间。

哈利垂眼看了看那个空椰子壳，笑嘻嘻地说：“我去丢垃圾。”

他拿起那个椰子壳，手肘若无其事地蹭过布料，侧身躲过德拉科想要抓住他的手，大笑得向远处垃圾桶走去。

德拉科坐在椅子上一动不敢动，心里暗自后悔自己坚持的那点破仪式感。

从市区里回家时已经是傍晚，詹姆进了别墅门后就开始喊饿，连带着其他孩子们也一起喊着要吃饭。

哈利想了一下，对阿不思说：“我们烧烤？”

阿不思还没说话，詹姆和莉莉就欢呼起来：“好！”他们一扫刚才的疲惫神情，冲到阿不思面前说，“我们帮你准备！”

不等哈利发话，两个孩子就冲进厨房里，难得地开始主动干活。

阿不思：“……我还有反对的机会吗？”

哈利苦笑着摇摇头，说：“辛苦你了，儿子。”

“哦。”

夜晚的海风徐徐吹来，别墅后院里的灯光亮起，炭烧味随着海风飘香四面八方。

德拉科和斯科皮两个丝毫不在状况内的马尔福乖乖地坐在一边，看着波特家的几个人在院子里兴奋忙碌。哈利带着詹姆和莉莉把所有食材和工具准备好，再一起热情地将穿好围裙的阿不思迎到烧烤炉前。

“阿不思说他烤肉的水平可媲美餐厅大厨，但这样会不会有点夸张？”

斯科皮默默地对德拉科说，但没过一会儿，他咽下嘴里第一口烤牛扒后，就恨不得把自己刚刚那句话吞回去。

“！！！阿不思，你家还缺兄弟吗？有森林和一屋子模型，愿意改姓波特的那种，只要你肯天天给我烤牛扒！”

德拉科冲着斯科皮的后脑勺拍了一巴掌：“作为一个马尔福，你应该要思考怎么把人拐回家。”他吞下嘴里的牛肉，用餐巾纸轻轻擦了一下嘴角，对阿不思说：“斯科皮还有一个游戏机室，欢迎你随时来玩，阿不思。我们可以在花园里烧果树木材，比炭火烤出来的肉更香。”

“做梦！”哈利在桌子下面踹了德拉科一脚。

烧烤派对持续到深夜，烤肉香飘到空中，将周围的邻居都引诱过来。度假中的人都更加热情更加随意，大家纷纷从自己家里拿出食物和啤酒饮料，最终将他们的烧烤活动变成一个大派对。

等所有客人离开后，孩子们早就玩累了。哈利将四个孩子赶回房间里洗漱睡觉，自己则和德拉科在厨房里收拾残局。等他们忙完所有事情安心地躺入被窝时，已经接近凌晨。哈利困得睁不开眼，钻进德拉科怀里沉沉地进入梦乡。


	16. Chapter 16

第二天所有人都起晚了，德拉科叫了两个pizza当中饭。孩子们抓起pizza就跑到客厅去看电视，哈利懒得管他们，拿起剩下的pizza和可乐，跟着德拉科一起到沙滩上吃饭。

“嗨！今晚有烟火大会！”

昨晚刚刚参加完烤肉派对的邻居远远看到他们，热情地跑来和他们打招呼：“放烟火的地方就在这个海滩对面，我们的房子是观看的最佳位置。”

哈利听见烟火大会就扑哧一下笑出来，被德拉科绷着脸偷偷瞪了一眼。他们二人谢过邻居的通知，在邻居离开后继续吃自己的午饭。

“我好像很多年没有看过烟火了，自从分居后，每年跨年都是吃完饭就把阿不思放在陋居，我回魔法部值班。”哈利喝了一口可乐说道。

德拉科没有立刻接话，他仰头看着天空许久，才开口说：“我上一次看烟火还是在七八年前，那一次……”他想了一下，突然对哈利说：“你也在。”

“嗯？”哈利愣住。

德拉科还记得是六七年前，韦斯莱魔法把戏坊公司举办的跨年倒数大会。那时阿斯托利亚刚走不久，德拉科见斯科皮因为思念妈妈而闷闷不乐，便唯一一次带他参加跨年活动。

活动在伦敦郊区的一个广场上，韦斯莱公司布置好一切。场地上挤挤攘攘全是人，有巫师也有不少熟知巫师界的麻瓜们。大家都兴奋地喧闹着，等待新年倒数的来临。广场上方四周都是漂浮在空中的魔法屏幕，显示着新年庆贺视频和韦斯莱公司的广告。最新款的魔法小烟火在人们的头顶上四处飞窜，时不时有人补上一句咒语，让烟火换了个花样继续飞翔。

两个马尔福必然不属于这种地方，德拉科为了避免被人认出稍作装扮，年幼的斯科皮被他抱在怀中罩在斗篷里。所幸广场上即使被施了防寒咒语，也依然有些寒冷，没人会好奇为何孩子要被裹得如此严实。

他们两个就像偷偷摸摸跑进一个陌生派对的人一样，孤零零地站在热闹的人群中央，既无朋友，也无家人。德拉科紧紧抱着幼小的儿子，有些后悔来参加大会的决定。

但他没有离开，因为怀里的斯科皮在阿斯托利亚走后第一次露出那么开心的笑容。他从小到现在都从未见过如此热闹的场面，也从未见过那么有趣的玩意儿——马尔福家必然不可能成为韦斯莱公司的客户。

德拉科看着儿子兴奋的眼神，最终还是决定陪斯科皮玩到最后。

跨年大会到晚上十一点时才开始表演，那时斯科皮早已在他怀里睡着，而德拉科也早就随地而坐，喝着边上友好的人递来的热茶。那是一家带着两个青少年孩子的中年父母，他们没认出德拉科，随口几句交谈后了解到他是一个单身父亲，便将他划入自家的活动范围内。

最后的压轴表演歌星纳瑟利下台后，乔治·韦斯莱和罗恩·韦斯莱在众人地欢呼中上台。他们发表了几句演讲，便朝后台招手，让另一个更加能引起轰动的人上台——哈利·波特。

周围的欢呼声震耳欲聋，德拉科跟着大家笑了几声，便安静下来认真打量台上的那个人。这是他在威森加摩一别后，第一次见到波特。他跟着众人，在台下盘腿坐在地上，身穿休闲羽绒衣，怀里抱着熟睡的孩子，和大家一块儿看着那个高高站在舞台上的救世英雄。

哈利讲了什么话他早已记不清，他只记得当时哈利穿着一件米色大衣，乱发在寒风中凌乱飞扬。到最后倒数十秒的时候，那个人高高举起左手，对着话筒和众人一起喊出倒计时。

“10！9！——”

德拉科赶紧唤醒斯科皮，指指舞台让他看向那边。

“……6！5！4！——”

“爸爸！”斯科皮细小的声音淹没在寒风中，“我爱你！”

“——2！1！”

“新年快乐！”斯科皮开心地在德拉科耳边大喊。

“新年快乐，宝贝！”德拉科用力地亲亲儿子的额头。

“大家新年快乐！”哈利站在台上欢呼，他身后的夜幕中炸开巨大的魔法烟火，在空中变换颜色与形状，繁复的烟花层层绽开，在黑暗的星空中幻化出一朵朵硕大的绚丽彩花。

“跨年大会？”

哈利努力回想那么遥远的过去，“噢……我想起来了，那次该死的罗恩又把我拉去当免费广告……”哈利笑了几声，“没想到你也去了。”

“嗯，那时斯科皮心情一直很差，所以带他去玩。”德拉科看向远处玩耍的人群。

“其实那次我一天一夜未睡，只是在舞台上比较远，没人看出来罢了。我眼睛都是肿的，戴着眼镜都看不清。”哈利往嘴里倒了口可乐，“我记得很清楚，因为那是我和金妮第一次吵那么严重的架。那年最后一天我们在陋居吵得天翻地覆，就因为圣诞节我值了两天班。”

德拉科有些惊讶。

“我们吵了一夜，第二天罗恩就借着劝架的理由把我拉去跨年大会上。”哈利笑了笑，“上台的前一刻，我还在后台补觉呢。”

德拉科久久没有说话，他认真地看着哈利，直到哈利觉得他有些不对劲。

“怎么了？”

德拉科收回视线，沉吟一会儿，才说：“那天晚上……听起来有些夸张，但那天晚上，改变了我。”

他重新看向远处的天空，“虽然我们心里都有所准备，但阿斯托利亚去世后，我有点……没办法走出来。可那天晚上我看见斯科皮重新展开笑容，看见周围父母带着孩子一起开心地跨年……看见你站着舞台上意气风发，我突然觉得自己不能继续沮丧下去，我是一个父亲，我还有斯科皮要养育。”

德拉科笑了一声，“更何况我怎么能在波特越过越好的时候继续颓废下去？”

“那天是我和金妮分居的开端。”哈利无奈地笑着，“那次吵得太激烈，我们两人都开始口不择言，再也不顾对方的感受。后来越吵越厉害，直到彻底撕破脸。然后冷战，最后决定分居……”

哈利突然安静，转头看向德拉科。无奈地表情逐渐从他脸上消失，眼神柔和下来，变成欣慰的笑容，“但今天听到你的话，我突然对那天晚上的记忆少了点憎恨。”

德拉科伸手盖住哈利一直在玩弄细沙的手，轻轻握住。

“你不知道，但你一直在拯救我。”

因为前一天玩得太疯狂，外加晚上还要看烟火，这一天所有人都在别墅里休息。孩子们霸占电视打游戏，德拉科和哈利干脆就在沙滩上晒了一个下午的太阳。

晚上哈利煮了一大锅海鲜意面，孩子们草草吃完，就拿起零食和饮料冲去沙滩上占位置。

“詹姆你要看好弟弟妹妹们！”哈利跟在后面大声嘱咐，詹姆头也没回地跟爸爸挥手，就拉着莉莉向海边冲去。

“给他们留后院的门就好，我施了防御魔咒，不会有其他人进来。”德拉科在厨房里收拾餐具，对依然放不下心的哈利说道。

“今晚人太多，还是要注意一点……”哈利视线在后院流连忘返，最终舍不得地走进厨房，低头收拾台面上洗好的餐具，表情有些紧绷。

“还是你有些紧张？”德拉科放下手里的魔杖，笑着走到他背后，双手撑在台面边缘，将哈利轻轻圈在怀中。

“咳……这有什么可紧张的，我又不是十八岁的青少年。”哈利侧了侧脑袋，德拉科轻咬着他的后颈，弄得他有点痒。原本就是很平常的一件事，该死的德拉科偏偏弄得那么隆重，让他也开始有点在意。

“那一起上去？”德拉科顶了顶腰部，换来哈利一个白眼。他挥舞魔杖，台面上的餐具一扫而空。德拉科拉着哈利，从柜子里挑了一瓶法国红酒，再从冰箱里拿出两盘芝士和水果。最后在哈利的强烈要求下不得不拿上一包薯片，两个人一前一后回到自己的房间里。

等哈利进来后，德拉科关上房间门。他魔杖背在身后，双唇微启，一连串咒语小声地从他口中流出。房间不仅被施了最高级的防御咒和静音咒，就连孩子们，不到第二天下午都不会想起他们两个人来。

做好一切准备，德拉科满意地走到床尾，和哈利一起坐在床铺前面的地板上。他们面前的落地窗刚好正对大海，正是观看烟火的最佳位置。

哈利变出两个高脚玻璃杯，正在倾斜着杯子倒红酒。等德拉科坐下后哈利将其中一个杯子塞给他，自己则不管红酒还没醒好，就灌下一大口。酒精直冲他脑门，哈利闭起眼忍了忍，等劲过之后才重新开始呼吸。

“哦对了！”哈利突然叫起来。他放下酒杯，抽出魔杖一挑，一个小盒子从远处飞来，“为了增加仪式感，给你一个礼物。答应我，等下你一定要戴上。”

德拉科惊讶地点点头，他接过盒子，一边打开盖子，一边说：“我没给你准备礼物……操！波特！”

盒子里明晃晃躺着那条银质贝壳项链。

“哈哈哈……你答应我的，你必须戴着它！”哈利笑得向后仰去，“不许反悔！”

“这么丑的劣质项链，我才不会……你别过来！”

哈利一把抢过项链，扑到德拉科身上，以绝对的武力值压住他不让他逃跑。

“我买给你的礼物，你怎么能不喜欢呢？”哈利戏谑地笑着拿出项链要戴在德拉科脖子上。

“这个跟我马尔福一点也不配！”德拉科还想逃，奈何打不过著名前傲罗波特，被他成功强制戴上项链。

“我恨你，波特。”德拉科眼神绝望，看起来就像快要哭出来一样，“我们还是打一架吧。”

“哈哈哈跟你开个玩笑，这个项链确实有点丑。”哈利压在德拉科身上，左右端详半天，最终还是忍不住扑在德拉科身上继续大笑，“明早你就把它丢了吧，下次给你买个真正的礼物。”

德拉科哼哼两声，这才没有继续生气。

“那我们接着喝酒？烟火要开始了。”哈利坐在德拉科胯间，故意前后摆了摆腰，“还是……做点别的？”

德拉科就着哈利坐在他身上的姿势撑起上半身，抬头注视哈利的双眼。对方祖母绿一般的瞳孔中含着无尽的笑意，和欣喜。

“喝酒。”德拉科拿起杯子含住一口红酒，没有吞咽。他看见哈利眼中一闪而过的着急，抿嘴笑着身体向前，将哈利反推倒在地。

红酒的醇香在两人的口中流连忘返，从齿间到舌根再到喉咙深处。德拉科渡完口中的红酒，俯身在哈利耳边，哑声说道：“然后干我的爱人。”

两人唇舌相交，德拉科一手伸入哈利的T恤底下，温热的掌心紧贴肌肤缓缓滑过。手掌从紧致的腰部一路抚向哈利的胸前，再从他的胸膛向下，探入哈利的裤腰缝隙里。

哈利扯起德拉科身上的衣服，德拉科顺着他的动作，将衣服从头脱下。矫健的上身赤裸，只剩一条银项链在颈脖处晃荡。哈利轻轻一笑，拽住项链，把德拉科向自己拉近，重新吻住他的唇。

窗外突然响起喧闹声，两人不约而同地转头看向落地窗外，只见星星烟火在远处“咻——”地飞向天空，绽开一片七彩的璀璨烟花。

“真好看！”哈利忍不住惊叹，“就算是麻瓜烟花，也依然很美。”

“是很美。”德拉科银灰色的瞳孔反射出五颜六色的光彩。他收回视线，看向躺在自己身下的哈利，“但此刻我只想看你。”

他修长的手指捏住哈利的下巴，将他头转回来看向自己。然后在下一朵烟花炸开之前，重新吻上那柔软而炙热的唇。

烟花大会早已结束，落地窗前是安静而祥和的黑夜与海洋。

哈利坐在被窝里，抱着自己的薯片咔嚓咔嚓地补充能量。从来都拒绝在床上吃东西的德拉科此刻却没反对，而是靠在哈利的身边，一手举着半杯红酒，一手从哈利的薯片袋里偷薯片吃。

“孩子们都回家了吗？”哈利突然问起来。

“都回来了，放心吧。”别墅的防御咒是德拉科施下的，他能感应到一切。

哈利又啃了几片薯片，继续说：“后悔赶什么烟火大会了吗？”

德拉科伸进薯片袋手一顿，然后摇摇头说：“挺有趣的，不是吗？”

哈利点头，同意他的想法：“一个不错的体验。”

“只是不错？”

“烟火很美。”

德拉科捏住哈利的耳垂。

“好吧……”哈利笑着缩起脖子躲开德拉科的手，“非常好……不过，下次你可以不用那么温柔。”

他说完，耳尖有些发红。

德拉科顿了一下，立刻坏笑起来。他放下手中的酒杯，整个人翻身压在哈利身上。

“看来，我还可以继续。”德拉科勾着嘴角，眼中戏谑的光芒快要比烟花还要闪亮。

“嗨！薯片要洒了！”哈利举起薯片袋以免被压碎，德拉科不顾他的反抗，抓起薯片袋丢到地上，薯片洒了一地。

“明天我来收拾，现在先收拾你。”

第二天等他俩人醒来时，已经接近中午。换好衣服准备离开房间时，哈利看见德拉科脖子间空荡荡的，不见项链的踪影。

他笑着掐了一下德拉科的脖子，说：“这么快就丢了？”

德拉科正在帮哈利揉着他的后腰，听到后掐了他的腰部一把，逗得哈利低呼一声，想跳开躲避德拉科的攻击。奈何他一直在德拉科怀里，无论怎么挣扎，都逃不出德拉科的臂弯。

“回去给你重新买一个认真的礼物，好不好？”哈利笑着求饶，德拉科听到这一句时，才肯放过他。他在哈利的额头上亲了一口，松开抱紧他的手臂。哈利这才有机会逃出房间，嘴里喊着要去海边玩水上项目。

他们走进客厅时，孩子们才突然想起两个爸爸的存在，坐在沙发上跟他们打招呼。

“我做了三明治。”阿不思指指厨房，完全没有质疑为何德拉科和哈利现在才出现，“我们想去玩水上摩托，可以吗，爸爸？”

哈利有些心虚，所以没有反对：“我和你们一起去玩，下午去吧。”他转头看向德拉科，“你去吗？”

德拉科摇摇头，说：“我还要和布雷斯开会，昨晚没谈完。”他瞟了眼哈利，对方咳一声，躲开他的视线，“你们去玩吧，注意安全。”

斯科皮突然跳下沙发，跑到德拉科身边：“爸爸，从这里回去后，离回霍格沃茨就只剩下三天，我能邀请他们三个人一起去家里玩吗？”

德拉科没有犹豫，笑着回答：“当然可以。”

他给哈利使了一个眼色，哈利却没有接招，而是皱起眉对坐在沙发上的詹姆说：“阿不思没有问题，可你跟莉莉要问一下你们妈妈是否同意。”

兴奋的笑容立刻从詹姆脸上消失，他烦恼地说：“妈妈肯定不会同意。

“那我可没办法，我给她打电话只会加快你们回陋居的时间。”哈利无奈地摊手。

“可我真的很想去看马尔福庄园的收藏室……”自从和斯科皮熟悉起来，詹姆就十分向往马尔福庄园里那些神秘的房间。

“詹姆，你问问妈妈嘛，说不定她会答应。”莉莉在边上向詹姆撒娇，她也想去森林里玩。

“妈妈才不会听……”

“你给她打电话，让我跟她说。”德拉科突然开口道。

哈利还来不及阻止，詹姆就欢呼一声，从沙发上跳起来，拿出手机打电话。电话接通后，詹姆把电话递给德拉科。德拉科走到后院，和金妮交谈。

五分钟后，德拉科黑着脸回来，“对不起，你们妈妈不仅不同意你们两个来，连阿不思都要一起跟你们回陋居。”

一屋子的大人和小孩集体大惊失色，阿不思凄惨地嚎叫起来：“为什么？！”

“我也不清楚……但她义正言辞地要求你们三个人后天直接返回陋居，也许那边有什么重要的事情吧？”德拉科摇摇头，他也不清楚为何会这样。

哈利眉间加深，他走到后院给罗恩拨了一个电话。几分钟后他回到客厅，面带疑惑地说：“罗恩说什么事情也没有，也许只是金妮想开学前再见见你们。”他叹了一口气，“你们只能乖乖听她的话。”

计划被阻拦，孩子们都提不起兴致继续玩耍。最后在哈利努力地调节气氛下，孩子们才稍微恢复一点情绪，没有白白度过剩余的假期。等到要分开时，三个波特家的孩子依依不舍地跟斯科皮告别。斯科皮也有些不舍，但小男孩依然坚持微笑，说过三天就能在霍格沃茨见面，等圣诞节时再邀请他们去马尔福庄园玩。

“我先送他们去陋居，晚点再去马尔福庄园。”哈利小声在一旁对德拉科说。

德拉科隐蔽地捏捏他的后腰，跟他点点头：“晚上见。”

哈利和三个孩子用门钥匙回到陋居，金妮得到消息，一早就站在门口迎接他们。虽然很遗憾没去成马尔福庄园，但孩子们见到妈妈时还是很高兴的。他们挨个和金妮拥抱，然后被金妮推进陋居大门，让他们先去整理自己的行李。

“海边怎么样？”金妮把莉莉送进大门，回头跟哈利打招呼。

“还不错。”哈利和孩子们道完别，收回视线，回答金妮的问题，“家里发生什么事情了吗？”

“没什么，让他们上学前收收心……你身体恢复得怎么样？”金妮避重就轻地回答道。

哈利微微皱眉，总觉得有些可疑：“应该没什么事情，过几天我就要回去上班了，莫莉他们还好吗？”

“都很好，家里一切都好。”金妮眼神闪躲，不愿直视哈利，“那个，我要进去看孩子们了。到时候我会直接送他们去车站，你不用担心。你……你注意安全，有事情就告诉罗恩。”

不等哈利接话，金妮就急急忙忙地跟他告别。哈利一头雾水，但什么也没问出来。他给赫敏发信息，对方也是一副什么也不知道的样子，只是问他身体恢复地如何。

哈利只好收起手机，用银币去了马尔福庄园。

斯科皮对于哈利叔叔住在自己家里这件事不知为何毫不在意，哈利摸摸鼻尖，掩饰地走进自己的卧室，再趁晚上斯科皮睡着后，偷偷溜进德拉科的房间。

德拉科早已经换好睡衣坐在床上，见到哈利畏畏缩缩推门，身影迅速闪进来，再悄悄地关门上锁，就忍不住笑起来。

“你像是来偷情的。”

“可不是吗？”哈利白了他一眼，“万一被斯科皮见到，我怎么解释为何哈利叔叔要大晚上去他爸爸的房间？”

“坐下来认真地告诉他我们两个人的恋爱关系。”德拉科一本正经地回答。

“……我可没有这个勇气。”哈利走到床边，钻进被子里，“还是先偷情吧好爸爸！”

德拉科帮他理好被子，“韦斯莱那边怎么样？”

说起这件事，哈利至今还觉得有些莫名其妙。他举起手机，翻了一遍消息页面，说：“一切正常，可金妮看起来却很不正常，不知道她在计划什么。”

哈利看着孩子们晚上给自己发的信息，就连阿不思也说陋居一切安好。

“不管了，事到如今，韦斯莱家真有什么事情，他们不愿告诉我，我也没有办法干涉。”哈利不以为然地放下手机，钻进被窝躺好，“我向前看了，也许他们也有新的想法。”

德拉科手指抚摸着哈利额头上的伤疤，静静地没有说话。

斯科皮一个人在家里无聊地乱逛了三天，才终于等到回霍格沃茨的日子。一大早他就早早地起床，从家养小精灵手里接过准备好的行李箱，开心地等待爸爸送自己去车站。

哈利为了见自己的孩子们，打算跟他们一块儿到车站去。三个人吃完早餐，幻影移形到车站附近，再打了个的士到国王十字车站。

钻进九又四分之三站台，德拉科带着斯科皮走在前面，而哈利则稍稍落在后面，到处寻找孩子们的身影。

过了一会儿，他没见到金妮和孩子们，倒是看见罗恩带着自己两个孩子，从远处走来。

“嗨，伙计。”罗恩朝哈利走来，给他一个大拥抱，“身体如何？”

“一点问题也没有，明天可以销假上班。”哈利笑着回答。他看了眼罗恩身后，好奇地问道：“赫敏呢？”

“上班，早上突然说有急事。”罗恩也有些奇怪，这么多年，无论多忙，赫敏也不会错过送孩子们上学的日子。

“魔法部到底发生了什么……”哈利喃喃自语道，“明天我去见见她。”

“如果真的发生什么大事，她绝对会告诉你的，伙计。”罗恩拍拍他的肩膀，“别担心，这段时间除了忙了一点之外，她看起来一切正常。你也该回去上班了，朋友，总要让我们夫妻有点相处时间。”

刚刚度假回来的哈利讪讪笑起，他向罗恩保证不让赫敏继续加班，并且答应帮忙劝说赫敏放假，才从罗恩的魔掌下逃脱出来，跑去找德拉科。

罗恩见到自己好友朝着马尔福的方向走去，叹了口气。他回头拍拍雨果的脑袋，让他们赶紧上火车。

哈利走到德拉科身边，见到他正在和已经坐到车上的斯科皮说话。哈利向车厢内看去，阿不思和莉莉正一同坐在车厢里。

“嗨，爸爸！”莉莉见到哈利，高兴地跟他打招呼，“妈妈今天一早就把我们送来了，让我们早点上车。”

“在学校里注意安全，还有认真学习，别捣蛋。”哈利和他们挥挥手，又特别叮嘱了阿不思几句，“有事打电话，或者是找纳威。”

“隆巴顿教授只会送我去见麦格校长！”

“那你就直接去找麦格校长！”哈利大声吼道，声音逐渐被火车的鸣笛声盖过。家长们纷纷后退，站在站台上和自己的孩子告别。

“这个暑假没怎么跟他们相处，竟然还有些不舍。”

哈利看着缓缓远去的火车，突然有些感慨。德拉科笑着看他一眼，说：“下个暑假你跟金妮申请陪孩子整整一个暑假，我想她一定很乐意。”

“那还是算了，我……”哈利话还没说完，身后的人群中突然传来喧闹声。

他和德拉科一同向后看去，只见无数个巫师突然出现在站台上，哈利眼前闪过几个熟悉的身影，竟然是魔法部的傲罗们。

再接着赫敏和克里斯提娜出现在傲罗前方，表情严肃地而谨慎的向他和德拉科迎面走来。

“怎么回事……”

“德拉科·马尔福，我们怀疑你和黛尔菲团伙有所联系，希望你能跟我们回去配合我们的调查。”

赫敏走到他们面前抬起手，手中凭空出现一张羊皮纸，是魔法部的调查许可证。

“马尔福先生，请跟我们走吧。”

霍格沃茨列车呜呜远去，孩子们从包厢窗户探出来的脑袋也逐渐缩小，直到看不清。


	17. Chapter 17

“这到底是怎么回事？！”

哈利把预言家日报一把摔在办公桌上，愤怒地对赫敏大喊。报纸朝上的一面写着硕大的标题：《德拉科·马尔福今日被捕，食死徒是否再度崛起？》

“抱歉，哈利。”已经连续加了一个月班的赫敏揉揉自己的眉头，“你是关系人，为保消息不泄露，我们必须隐瞒你。”

“然后当着我的面带走德拉科？！”哈利转头瞪着站在边上的克里斯提娜，“在我完全不知情的前提下？而且在场那么多巫师，会造成什么样的影响难道你完全没有想过吗？”

他大力地用手指点了点桌上的报纸。

克里斯提娜已经很久都没见过哈利发这么大的火，她小心翼翼地回答道： “波特司长，我们都没有马尔福庄园的地址，没人能找到那里。况且之前你们在国外度假，考虑到各方面因素，还有他的孩子的情况，在车站带走他是最好的选择……”

“那看来他还应该给你们写表扬信？”哈利冷笑一声。

“哈利！”赫敏喊起来，“你冷静一点。”

“我最好的朋友当着我的面逮捕我的男友，我怎么冷静？”

“就是因为会这样所以我才决定瞒着你！”赫敏无奈地看向哈利，“况且你不仅是关系人，还可能成为受害……算了，你先坐下来，听我们把整件事情先讲完。”赫敏吞下没说完的半句话，她伸手指了一下哈利身后的位置，那里凭空出现一把椅子。

哈利向后瞧一眼，咽下一口气把自己摔进椅子里。他冷眼看向赫敏，靠在椅背上翘起腿。

赫敏叹了一口气，她疲惫地揉揉鼻梁，对克里斯提娜摆了一下手，让她说。

“一个月前我们终于在审问上有所突破，找到他们的真实窝点。傲罗们搜查了他们一切武器与物资，追踪所有东西的来源，尤其是武器。”

克里斯提娜张开手心，手掌上出现一个物证袋。透明的袋子里装着一个智能表，看起来像是市面上最新的款式，但细看后，就会发现不一样的地方。

“我们在现场发现这个智能表。”克里斯提娜把袋子递给哈利。

哈利皱起眉，他接过物证袋，来回翻看：“这个表有什么特别之处？”

“这是市面上没有的款式，而且……”赫敏接过话来，抽出自己的魔杖对着那只智能表一点。智能表从物证袋里飞出，悬在半空中。

赫敏嘴里默念一串长咒语，在她念完最后一个字的时候，智能表突然冒出一阵金光，一个小型魔法阵从智能表中浮现出来，金色的文字与图案在空中漂浮旋转。

随着哈利看懂魔法阵上的咒语后，他的眉头越皱越深：“这是时间转换……”

“对，这个魔法阵可以让智能表变成一个未完成的时间转换器。”

赫敏放下魔杖，魔法阵消失在空中，重新落进物证袋里。她继续说：“至于这个智能表，来自于西奥多·诺特的公司，不是已经推出市面的款式，而是样品机。”

“你的意思是……”哈利的眼神逐渐变得严肃起来，脸色也开始变成沉重。

“能接触到这个智能表的人只有诺特公司的内部人员，虽然研发与拥有时间转换器并不犯法，但他们的目的却非常值得探讨。”

克里斯提娜接着说：“而西奥多·诺特公司的主要资方就是扎比尼投资公司，前日我们已经秘密拘留了诺特和扎比尼，马尔福先生是最后一个相关人员。”

哈利此刻已经冷静下来，他食指抚摸自己的下唇，表情慎重地凝视桌子上的那块智能表。

“那其他武器有追踪到任何线索吗？”

“没有，全部线索都断在境外。”克里斯提娜回答道，“这款智能表是目前唯一有下文的证物。”

“哈利。”赫敏突然出声，“你还记得你最初跟我分析得马尔福投资得产业吗？如果这块表确实是他们交给黛尔菲的，那么我们很可能就找到了黛尔菲身后的幕后主使……他是一个马尔福，这完全有可……”

“他是一个马尔福……”哈利默念着赫敏的最后一句话，陷入沉思。但没过多久，他又突然开口：“不对，如果是这样，黛尔菲为何要杀他？”

“也许他们之间发生矛盾？也许黛尔菲想摆脱他的控制？也许……”赫敏凝视物证袋里的智能表，“也许到魔法部追杀他只是一场戏？”

“戏？”哈利没有听懂。

赫敏伸出魔杖重新把智能表从物证袋里抽出来，并且释放那个未完成的魔法阵。

“这个魔法阵所缺的最后一环魔咒，你看出来什么没有？”

赫敏用魔咒点了点魔法阵的外圈，那里有一圈空白处，原本应该写有魔咒的位置什么也没有。

“缺了一个魔咒？”哈利迟疑地看向赫敏，“抱歉，赫敏，你知道我对这些不在行。”

“自从时间转换器被列为魔法禁品后，你知道为什么相关法规并不严厉吗？只有贩售时间转换器才违法，而拥有与研发却只会被没收禁品和付一点惩罚金。”赫敏盯着哈利。

哈利记得当时他还在傲罗部，没有权利插手立法相关的事情，他理所当然地对此事不了解。哈利摇摇头，让赫敏继续说。

“因为当时的魔法部没收了一条制作时间转换器的关键魔咒，没收的意思是，那条魔咒被封起来秘密存放。从此之后任何人都无法念出这条魔咒，除非封存魔法的地方被重新打开或者毁坏。所以即使有人私下做出时间转换器，也是不完整的，或者是非常劣质的版本。”赫敏在办公桌上点点手指，“正是因为如此，所以魔法部才会在相关法规上那么松懈。”

“……因为他们知道，没人能够成功制作出时间转换器。”哈利接下她的话。

“是的。”赫敏点点头，继续说：“黛尔菲手里的这个转换器已经是最高完成度的一个，只剩下那条魔咒。如果完成，那么这将是一个非常强大的时间转换器。”她指了指魔法阵的几个位置，向哈利讲解，“这个时间转换器能回去的时间，不是我们那时候的几个小时，也不是几天几个月，而是十年，十几年，甚至几十年……”

哈利的脸色越来越难看，如果黛尔菲等人成功回到当初他杀死伏地魔之前，阻止了伏地魔之死，那么……

“哈利，你知道存放那条魔咒的地方是哪里吗？”

赫敏突然打断他的思考，但哈利没有被打断思路，而是立即就反应过来赫敏话中暗藏的含义。

“是……时间厅？”

“对，是时间厅。哈利，炸时间厅才是他们的最终目的，如果马尔福跟他们是一伙的，那么他肯定知道你让他先离开后会发生什么事情……”赫敏皱着眉，担心地看向哈利。

哈利一瞬间呆滞在那里，他的表情慌乱而迷茫，脸色渐渐发白。但没一会儿，他又立刻松开眉头，眼神变得清明起来：“不可能，在这一点上，我很肯定他不会这么做。德拉科不会杀人，他不是坏人……”哈利倏地从椅子上站起来，“我要去见他！”

“司长！现在正在审问当中，您不能过去……”克里斯提娜想把哈利劝住，“很快就会出结果的，到时候您再……”

“部长，傲罗部的人找您。”

就在此刻，门口突然响起赫敏秘书的声音。哈利和克里斯提娜一同噤声，和赫敏一起看向门口。

“有什么事？”赫敏让克里斯提娜取消防御咒，让门外的傲罗进来。

“报告部长，德拉科·马尔福要求波特司长亲自到场，他才愿意配合交代一切。”傲罗站在门口汇报。

赫敏看向哈利，见他立刻就向门口走去，恨不得能马上幻影移形到审问室时，就知道自己肯定没有任何办法能拦住他。

“走吧，我们一起去。”

无论魔法部重整多少次，傲罗部的审问室永远都昏暗狭隘，里面弥漫着古怪而潮湿的味道。

赫敏和克里斯提娜站到隔壁的监控室里，他们可以透过单向玻璃观看审问室里的一切。哈利跟着那名傲罗走进审问室，德拉科坐在金属椅子里，满脸慌张。他见到哈利走进来，连忙想站起来，却被身旁的傲罗按下去，重新坐回到椅子上。

“哈利，这都是误会！”德拉科狼狈地撑着自己的额头，“我可以解释，我完全不认识那个什么黛尔菲，甚至在立法会议那天之前，连听都没听说过她。你千万不要误会我，我对你是真心的！”

在场所有傲罗眼皮微颤，他们似乎听到了什么不得了的事情。赫敏在单向玻璃后面，一手捂着嘴，嘴角抽搐。

“放松下来，德拉科。”哈利冰冷的视线扫过房间，所有傲罗立刻低头，假装自己什么也没听见。

“如果都是误会，你照实把所有事情说出来，只要有证据证明你和黛尔菲没有牵连，傲罗部就会让你离开。”

哈利拉开德拉科对面的椅子坐下，拍拍德拉科放在桌子上的手安抚他。见到哈利后，德拉科似乎逐渐开始冷静，他紧闭双眼，呼吸的节奏渐渐舒缓下来。德拉科沉吟半晌，开口道：“智能表确实是西奥多的，里面的时间转换器魔法阵也是他做出来的。但是这块表之前就被人从实验室里偷走，并且有一个研究员被击晕。”

“什么时候的事？你们报案了吗？”听到时间转换器是德拉科他们的东西后，哈利脸色开始变得不妙。

“没有……”德拉科皱起双眉，“毕竟时间转换器是禁品，万一被其他人知道，对公司股价会有非常不好的影响……而且，我不想被你误会。”他抬起头，注视着哈利。

“我？”

“是你去参观扎比尼投资公司的那一次，那时候西奥多来找我们就是因为此事，那时候你才刚刚开始信任我，我不想因为这件事让我们的关系重新回到起点。”

傲罗们纷纷撇开脑袋，恨不得自己不存在于这间审问室里。

“那你们为什么要研发时间转换器？贩售时间转换器可是违法的。”哈利紧紧盯着他，语气愈发生硬。

“这只是我私下让西奥多帮我做的小玩意儿，想送给卢修斯玩一玩……”见哈利的表情不太好看，德拉科急忙解释道，“西奥多喜欢发明，有时候我会让他做点小东西，送给卢修斯当礼物。”

“时间转换器可不是什么小玩意儿。”

“我知道……”德拉科揉揉额头，“我知道这不对，但卢修斯一直喜欢，咳，不太正当的魔法物品。而且研发时间转换器不是什么严重违法的事情……”德拉科略带紧张，下意识躲开哈利的视线，“我们就打算做一个半成品，送给卢修斯当收藏品。”

“卢修斯会收藏一个半成品？”哈利突然冷笑一声，“他难道不会更喜欢一个完整而且有用的真品吗？”

“哈利……我……”德拉科越来越着急，慌张地想去抓住哈利的手。

哈利换了一个姿势，顺势躲开德拉科的手，“先把话说完。”

德拉科收回抓空的手，撑在自己的脑袋上，“我不是卢修斯，更不会为了卢修斯开心而去做违法的事情。梅林，这件事真的是一个天大的误会，我们甚至不知道偷表的人是谁。当时公司里的所有监控被破坏，那个研究员醒来后什么也不记得。我们只能重装监控，偷偷将这件事掩盖下来。”

“这么严重的一件事，你们就这样放过去？”

“偷表的人没有留下任何痕迹，说实话，我也是今天才知道这只表落在那个叫黛尔菲的手里。我们想着就是一个半成品，就算不从我们这里偷走，任何一个巫师只要稍微钻研一下，都能做出来一样的东西，而且没有关键魔咒……”

“你知道魔咒的事情？”哈利突然打断德拉科的话。

德拉科立刻止住声音，愣了一会儿才轻轻点头：“西奥多告诉我的，但我们只是知道有这道魔咒，没打算做什么……”

哈利靠在椅背上，没有出声。他闭上眼整理思绪，手指搭在桌子边缘，轻轻抬起，又点下。过了一会儿，哈利突然睁开双眼，目光如刺一般盯着德拉科。

“如果没有发生黛尔菲的事情，你打算什么时候告诉我这些事情？”

德拉科垂下眼皮，吞吞吐吐地开口：“我……”

“打算彻底隐瞒过去，一个字也不跟我说，是吗？”

哈利讥讽地看向德拉科。

“不是，我……”

“放心，马尔福先生，如果真实情况如你所说这般，我们会调查清楚并且让你们离开。”

哈利从椅子上站起来，垂眼盯住德拉科。德拉科没有继续说话，而是双臂撑在桌子上，他的脸埋入手掌，身影看起来落魄而慌乱。

哈利欲言又止，可最终什么话也没说，转身走出审问室。

“司长……”克里斯提娜和赫敏从隔壁的监控室走出来。克里斯提娜在走廊里追上哈利，“我想马尔福先生他只是担心……”

“扎比尼和诺特的审问结束没有？”哈利语气冷漠，打断克里斯提娜的话。

克里斯提娜头皮一紧，立刻恢复工作状态，向哈利汇报：“傲罗们刚刚出来，都在傲罗部的办公室里。”

“去会议室，讨论案情。”

没有犹豫，哈利大步向会议室走去，背影看起来冷静而果断。

审问扎比尼和诺特的傲罗汇报，那两个人的证词和德拉科的一致。诺特说只是帮德拉科做一个小礼物，而扎比尼全程没有参与，只是知晓这件事而已。

“被击晕的那个研究员呢？”哈利看着手里的审问记录，眉头深深皱起。

“已经派出一队傲罗去诺特的公司调查，有消息就会立刻汇报。”

“戴尔菲那边是怎么说的？”

“……戴尔菲那边死死咬住马尔福不放，坚持说他跟她们有所联系。”汇报的傲罗有些犹豫，“可是……可是鉴于戴尔菲对德拉科·马尔福的仇恨，我们认为她想加罪于他的可能性很大。”

“用吐真剂了吗？”

“戴尔菲对吐真剂有抵抗力，证词真假难辨，无法相信。”

哈利沉吟了一会儿，说：“继续审问，包括她团伙里的其他核心人物，有必要时使用吐真剂。”

“是，司长。”

哈利又沉默地思考了许久，会议室里的其他人都不敢出声打扰，默默等他继续开口。等会议室里寂静得仿佛被念了很长一段时间的静音咒后，哈利才突然掏出自己的手机，继续说：“联系信息组的傲罗，让他们去调查马尔福名下的所有公司，看看能不能找到和戴尔菲之间的联系。”

他调出自己那时候整理出来的资料，发给克里斯提娜。傲罗们得到命令后纷纷离开会议室，等克里斯提娜也离开后，只剩赫敏和哈利还坐在那里。

“如果真如他们自己所说的那般，也不是什么严重的事情，最多交一点罚金罢了。我会在预言家日报上澄清事实，你别太担心，小心影响身体。”赫敏见哈利面色暗淡，忍不住担心起他的身体，“一时半会儿也不会有结果，你要不要先回办公室休息一下？”

哈利闭着眼，一手撑在自己的耳边，轻轻摇头。

“我已经休息得够久，是时候回来上班了。”

赫敏很快就被其他魔法部人员喊走，只剩哈利一人安静地坐在会议室里。他哪里也没有去，而是依旧坐在那张椅子上，盯着天花板不说话。

哈利知道自己的内心深处其实非常相信德拉科说的话，因为他知道，这个世界上无论是谁想复活伏地魔，那个人也不会是德拉科·马尔福。他还记得很久很久以前在盥洗室里听到那个男孩的哭泣。德拉科一点也不享受做食死徒的日子，甚至是对此感到恐惧。战后在哈利的帮助下他们全家被免罪，重新开始平静的生活。到如今，德拉科人生中唯一的遗憾应该就只有阿斯托利亚的去世。但这件事和伏地魔没有任何关系，复活伏地魔，也依然救不了他的妻子。

哈利心里突然有点发涩，他想，更何况德拉科还有我。如果他真的想复活伏地魔，那他为何会和自己谈恋爱？

哈利不觉得德拉科对他的那些动心是假的，但是才交往没多久，就看到对方不为他知的一面，哈利感觉尤其糟糕。只是他们两个人都是将近四十岁的人，双方都有过家庭也有过不少人生经历。此时来追究对方到底有多少自己不知道的事情，是一个非常愚蠢的念头。

哈利干脆站起来离开会议室。此刻已经接近傍晚，哈利让下属帮他买了两份晚餐，自己拎着向审问室走去。

审问室门口站着一个傲罗，见到哈利就立刻向他问好。哈利点点头，推开审问室的门走进去。此刻房间里只有德拉科一人，他正撑在桌面上闭眼休息，听到开门的声音后，他立刻睁开眼睛看向门口。

“哈利……”德拉科见到是哈利，十分意外。

“吃点东西吧，今晚你应该还要在这里过夜。”哈利环视房间一圈，破旧的房间里空空荡荡。哈利犹豫片刻，抽出魔杖在墙边变出一张小床，“这里总比拘留室要清静，今晚你还是留在这里吧。”

德拉科点点头，此刻他已经平静下来，没有之前那般慌乱。

“我应该一开始就告诉你的，哈利，等我们回去，我把一切都……”

“不急，先吃饭吧。”哈利打断他的话，帮德拉科打开饭盒，“我相信你，无论如何，在这件事上我非常相信你。”

他抬起眼皮看向德拉科，对方有一瞬的惊讶，随后全身缓缓放松下来。哈利拍拍德拉科的手臂，把塑料勺子递给他说：“别害怕。”

德拉科没有接过勺子，他专注地凝视对面的哈利，很久很久，久到他双眼逐渐泛红。哈利微微笑起，刚想安慰他两句，就见到德拉科抬起手背，挡住自己的脸。

“谢谢你，哈利。”他声音嘶哑，细细颤抖着。

“对不起。”

他接着又说一遍。

“对不起。”


	18. Chapter 18

哈利在审问室里陪德拉科坐了许久，直到德拉科答应他到床上睡一会儿，哈利才离开审问室，回到自己的办公室里。

傲罗们的搜查逐渐开始反馈消息，所有证据都指向德拉科他们确实跟戴尔菲一伙没有任何关系。傲罗部的人都慢慢放下心来，毕竟根据下午的最新消息，那位可是有可能成为司长伴侣的……

“报告司长，诺特公司的员工证明确实有偷窃事件，被袭击的研究员的证词在这里……”

“报告司长，我们依然正在调查马尔福名下的所有产业，但暂时未发现有任何可疑之处。所有科技公司和魔咒研发公司都很干净，而剩下的都是治疗魔咒相关的研究室，更加没有什么关联性……”

“报告司长，诺特的私人实验室里经搜查后没有任何可疑物品，也如他们所说那样，除了公司产品之外，全是一些无关紧要的小发明……”

哈利取下眼镜，揉了揉自己的鼻梁。他此刻才发现自己的身体一直都在紧绷着，这下子终于松一口气了。

“司长，已经凌晨一点，您先休息吧。”克里斯提娜变出一条毛毯和一个枕头，放在哈利办公室里的沙发上。沙发被她延长加宽，变成一张单人床，“明早马尔福先生应该就能离开，这次是我们的失误，我很抱歉……”

哈利摇摇头，说：“不要因为我的个人原因对工作有所犹豫，这次你做得很好，不需要道歉。”他对克里斯提娜露出一个安慰的笑容，“你也去休息吧。”

可即使十分疲惫，哈利也没有休息多久，第二天清晨他就立刻清醒过来。哈利先去审问室探望德拉科，见德拉科还没起床，就悄悄地离开，回到自己的办公室。

克里斯提娜明显也是在办公室里过得夜，她仍旧穿着前一天的衣服，端着一个托盘敲门走进哈利的办公室。

“司长，吃点早餐吧。”

哈利点点头， 开口道：“德……”

“马尔福先生那边的早餐我也已经安排妥当，等他一起床就会给他送进去，请勿担心。”

哈利又点点头，他端起盘子里的咖啡喝了一口，又放下咖啡，看起来神情疲惫。

“是咖啡有什么问题吗？”

哈利摇摇头，“这件事原本无需你们这样加班加点，最后还是因为我的个人关系影响到你们的工作……”

克里斯提娜笑起来，圆圆的眼睛明晃晃地含着笑意：“司长，其实您这样，我们反而更开心。”

“嗯？”哈利惊讶地看着她，“你们喜欢加班？”

“当然不是……”克里斯提娜苦笑了一下，随后又恢复原本的笑容，“只是您跟马尔福先生来往后，您变得更加……更加放松。以前您是救世主哈利·波特，现在慢慢地，更像只是哈利·波特。”

“哦？”哈利笑起来，“这才多久，变化这么大吗？”

“其他人不了解您，可能看不出来。但我跟着您工作那么多年，我能感觉出来。”克里斯提娜说，“您比以前开心多了，所以如果马尔福先生是无辜的，我们肯定会努力帮他脱罪。毕竟，波特司长还要继续享受恋爱呀。”

克里斯提娜笑着逃出哈利的办公室，可哈利刚吃几口早餐，她又敲门而进，身后跟着两名傲罗：“司长，偷窃智能表的人抓到了！”

“他是戴尔菲的人在外面找的专业小偷，所以之前不在我们的通缉名单里。”傲罗递上手里的资料，“他不知道自己惹到的是这么大的麻烦，所以抓到后很快就交代了一切。包括他如何破坏监控设备和他的行动路线；还有审问那名加班留下的研究员的所有经过，包括从他嘴里得知关键魔咒的事情。之后他把表和研究员透露的信息全部交给戴尔菲的人，就立刻离开了伦敦。直到近两天他才回来，刚好被我们抓获。”

哈利没有说话，看向刚刚和这几个傲罗一同进来的赫敏。赫敏点点头，转头对克里斯提娜说：“释放马尔福，扎比尼，还有诺特先生。但在此之前，要交齐违反魔法禁品管理条例的处罚金。”

克里斯提娜答应，立刻离开办公室。

“我回去就立刻在预言家日报上发布澄清声明，哈利，这次的事情我很抱……”

“别道歉了，赫敏。”哈利对她笑了一下，“这是你的职责，也是我们法律执行司的职责，你没有需要道歉的地方。”

赫敏终于放下心来，她对哈利笑了笑，带着进来汇报的两名傲罗离开办公室。

“等一下。”在他们三个人走出门口时，哈利突然留下审问小偷的那名傲罗。赫敏瞧了一眼，见他表示没事，就带着另一个人先行离开。

等房门关上后，哈利抓着手里的审问记录，沉下声音问道：“你刚刚说，魔咒的事情，是研究员告诉他，他再告诉戴尔菲的人？”

“是的。”

“在此之前，戴尔菲的人，了解时间转换器吗？”

“据她的同伙之词，他们知道，但不是非常了解，否则也不会想去偷诺特制作的半成品。”

哈利眯着眼，沉吟片刻。

“黛菲尔是怎么知道诺特手里有时间转换器的？”

“是从博金-博克那里得知的，因为诺特买的物品里能推断出他想做时间魔法相关的东西。他们之前为了寻找时间转换器的线索，监视过博金。”

“监视博金？大约是什么时候？”

“是去年五月份的事情。”

“好。”哈利盯着手里的证词，“你先去忙。”

傲罗向他道别，离开了哈利的办公室。哈利坐在椅子上一动不动，紧紧盯着手里的证词许久。直到手指因为用力过猛而感到发麻，他才突然松开手里的羊皮纸，猛然从椅子上站起来，向办公室外面走去。

“克里斯提娜，我去一下魔法部的监控室。”

扎比尼投资公司的律师赶到魔法部，帮德拉科他们办好一切手续，并且交上处罚金。虽然金额不小，但对德拉科他们来说，不过是蜻蜓点水。

布雷斯大呼自己倒霉，跟谁也没说话，直接从中庭幻影移形离开了魔法部。诺特依然有些害怕，最终在律师的安慰和陪伴下离开魔法部，剩德拉科一个人留在中庭。

德拉科直到后半夜才不安地睡着，此时他脸色憔悴，一头金发凌乱而颓废。可他没有着急离开，而是安静地握着傲罗部刚还给他的魔杖，站在中庭一侧等待哈利。

过了好一会儿，他才在匆忙的人流中见到哈利从电梯里出来，向他走来。德拉科双眼微微发亮，他疾步向哈利走去，冲到他面前停下。

“你可以离开了？”德拉科微笑问道。

哈利沉默地点头，他抬头直视着德拉科的双眼，只见对方疲倦的双眼中蕴含着无尽的温柔。哈利微微低头，语气平静地说：“我请了假，今天陪你回去。”

“好。”德拉科想握住他的手，但突然想起这里是魔法部中庭，来来往往都是人，就又把手放下来。

哈利仿佛没有看见他的小动作，他面无表情地扶住德拉科的肩膀，掏出银币默念咒语，瞬间两个人同时被吸入空中，消失在原地。

回到马尔福庄园里，德拉科立刻拉起哈利的手，向自己的卧室走去。他知道哈利一定没有休息好，等回到房间里，两个人洗漱一番，他就可以抱着哈利一起舒舒服服的睡上一觉。等睡醒之后，他会有很多很多话要跟哈利说。

“等一下。”

德拉科的手突然被拉住，他停下脚步，纳闷地向后看去。却没想到，哈利立在他身后，手里握着不知何时拔出的魔杖，指在他的喉咙前面。

德拉科凝滞在那里：“哈利？”

哈利目光显得尖锐而晦暗，他死死地透过透明眼镜片盯着德拉科的双眼，声音沙哑地开口：“你做时间转换器，到底是为了什么？”

德拉科眼皮微颤，他转身面向哈利，语气里泄漏出一丝紧张：“亲爱的，我们先休息，等睡醒过后，我慢慢……”

“你现在把话给我说清楚！”哈利厉声大喊，“德拉科·马尔福，你为什么接近我？！”

哈利手里的魔杖直抵在德拉科的喉结上，德拉科被逼得退后两步，高举双手停在那里。

“哈利，我……”

“戴尔菲是从你们这里知道魔咒的事情，也就是说，你们本来就知道魔咒在哪里。我去查看过事发当日的监控，看起来是你和爱德华被追到时间厅。但事实上，在暴徒追上你们之前，你们就在向地下九层跑去。”哈利道。

“我没有……”

“于是我查看了更早之前，每次你来魔法部的监视记录。”哈利打断德拉科正要说的话，“那时候你每次来魔法部找我的期间，有三次你假装走神和按错楼层，到过地下九层的神秘事务司。除此之外，你在中庭和格瑞艾姆接触过两次。”

哈利的声音逐渐颤抖起来，不再平稳：“看起来都是意外，可是，德拉科·马尔福，我不相信意外会如此频繁地发生在你身上。”

他顿了一下， 重新握紧手里的魔杖，魔杖尖压进德拉科的皮肉里，压出一个凹陷：“你接近我是为了拿到魔咒制作时间转换器，而你制作时间转换器……”

“究竟是为了什么，马尔福？”

德拉科站在那里一动不动，仿佛静止一般。他沉静地站在那里，整个人看起来就像是要陷入进另一种情绪里一般。那是一种哈利从未在德拉科身上见过的情绪，犹如一汪黑潭，深邃而寂静。

“意外确实会发生在我身上，哈利。”德拉科闭上眼，脸色越显苍白。待他重新睁开双眼时，双眸中凝聚着让哈利感到既熟悉，又陌生的感情：“那个意外，是你。”

德拉科环顾走廊四周，双眼仿佛透过这栋寂静而空旷的城堡，看向更加遥远的地方。

“不过马尔福的计划一向会被波特给打破，不是吗？在霍格沃茨的时候是这样，几十年后，还是这样。”他勉强扯起嘴角，露出一个自嘲的笑容，“我原本以为在阿斯托利亚离开之后，我会养大斯科皮，等他成长独立。而我则永远留在这里，这个偏僻的庄园里，一个人孤独而安静地过完余生。”

德拉科重新看向哈利：“但你和阿不思突然闯进这个地方，回到我的人生里。我原本以为只是一个无足轻重的小插曲，可没想到我们……我却会爱上你。”

他眨了眨眼睛，眼神变得近似疯狂：“其实最近我不停地在想，如果，如果回到最初的时光，回到我们一年级开学的那天……不，回到对角巷的摩金夫人长袍专卖店里，我们相遇的第一眼。如果我……我能对你友善一点，或者是没那么骄傲，是否，这二十多年的一切都将不一样……”

哈利神色略变，握住魔杖的手又开始止不住地颤抖：“你为什么要想这个？”。

“人有了选择的权利后，总会产生一些贪心的念头，不是吗？”德拉科轻轻笑了一下，“但你放心，我制作时间转换器，不是因为你。或者可以说，正是因为你，我才放弃了使用时间转换器。”

话音落下，德拉科举起手掌。他默念咒语，手掌心渐渐释放出白光。瞬间过后，白光消失，手心里凭空出现一块智能表。

“这是最终完成版的时间转换器，只有一个，是诺特研究三年的心血。可以定时定位，还可以在转换器之间互相追踪……据说这是因为他们害怕我不肯回来而设计的功能。”

智能表安安静静地躺在德拉科的手掌里，看起来就是一块普通的智能表。

“诺特和爱德华他们不过是为我所迫，帮我制作这块时间转换器是投资他们公司的秘密条件。除此之外我可以担保他们没做过任何违法的事情，自大战过后，为了生存，他们都有些小心翼翼……”

可哈利没有转开视线去看那块智能表，他从头到尾都专注地紧盯着德拉科，他打断德拉科的话，“我不在乎他们做什么，马尔福。我问的是你，你要转换器想干什么？为什么不回答这个问题？”

德拉科看起来越来越颓靡，他低着头，久久不出声。空气中的沉默让哈利更加烦躁，他忍不住晃了晃手腕，重新将魔杖对准在德拉科的喉结上。

“回答我！”

德拉科抬起头看向哈利，脸上缓缓释出一个苦笑，表情难看得像是要哭出来一样。他凝视哈利许久，最终才缓缓开口：“我不敢告诉你是因为……我是为了阿斯托利亚。”


	19. Chapter 19

哈利终于放下手中的魔杖，德拉科没有说话，而是默默地转身，带他向地下室走去。

他带哈利进入一个哈利从未在意过的房间，毕竟马尔福庄园那么大，有太多紧闭着门的空房间，不曾引起过哈利的注意。

房间里看起来倒没什么怪异之处，要说唯一特别的地方，也就是房间的一侧有整整一墙面的大书架，上面被各种书籍和文件纸张从地面到天花板，塞得满满当当。

“从我带她和斯科皮回到马尔福庄园后，我们就在全世界到处寻找解除她身上血咒的方法。她的血咒会随着母婴传播遗传到孩子身上，我们最初是担心斯科皮会遗传到血咒，但发现没有之后，就转而专心治疗她身上的血咒。”

德拉科走到书架前，从里面随手抽出一沓文件翻开递给哈利。哈利踌躇片刻，还是接下文件，低头翻阅起来。上面密密麻麻地写着有关于阿斯托利亚病情的情况和治疗记录。哈利能看出来，这是德拉科的笔迹。

“我带她求遍了所有能找到的巫师，甚至还带她去看过麻瓜医生，试图用麻瓜的方式治疗。血咒也可以被视为遗传病的一种，如果从基因治疗的角度下手，未必不能找到治愈方法。”

德拉科转向房间的另一侧，那一边空空荡荡什么也没有，只有墙上挂着一幅画像。画像里的阿斯托利亚优雅美丽，静静地坐在那里，一动不动。

哈利诧异地看向德拉科，他没想到会在马尔福庄园的地下室里，看到一幅麻瓜画像。

“她不愿留下任何痕迹，包括魔法画像和照片。”德拉科的笑容苦涩而无奈，“这幅画像还是妈妈帮我恳求她让人画的，最终她答应的条件是不准施加魔法。因为她害怕我沉迷于画像，陷在这间房间里不出去。”

哈利重新看向那幅画像，阿斯托利亚的确是一位美丽的女性，就连他都能感受到她优雅的美。

“我已经尽我所能延续她的生命，可惜最终还是没有打败血咒。但相比于她的长辈们，我们对阿斯托利亚的治疗已经让她多活了很久，这是过去完全不敢想象的事情。所以即使在她去世后，我也没有放弃过研究治愈血咒的方法，因为我想总有一天，随着科技和魔法的发展，人们能找到治愈的方式……”

德拉科的话音刚落，哈利就惊愕地瞪住他。德拉科没有说完最后一句话，但哈利已经猜出来他隐去的最后一句话，是什么意思。

“你疯了……你这样……斯科皮怎么办？”

哈利说完，才发现自己声音里带着颤抖。

“我会回到斯科皮出生之后，我们本来就隐居避世，就算阿斯托利亚没有去世，对这个世界的影响又能有多大？”

德拉科注视着阿斯托利亚的画像，他已经很久没有看这一幅画了，久到自己甚至想不起来阿斯托利亚的笑容。

他收回视线，转向哈利。

“自从我们……自从你受伤后，我就再也没进过这个房间。那天在魔法部，我只是因为离成功还差一步，一时鬼迷心窍……哈利，虽然你是一个意外，但我从没想过草率对待。”

“没有必要。”

哈利突然打断德拉科的话。

他低头看向德拉科手里时间转换器，伸手拿过来。德拉科没有阻止，而是松开手让他拿走。哈利认真查看了一番这个智能表，除了屏幕上的显示内容外，一切都和普通的智能表没有差别。哈利对这些科技产品一向不了解，相比于德拉科，他倒是更陷入于魔法世界里的那个人。

“她值得你回去，斯科皮值得有一个好妈妈。”哈利摆弄了一会儿时间转换器，重新抬头看向德拉科。他随手把时间转换器搁在书架上，说：“虽然我不会选择回去，但我知道你会，德拉科·马尔福。你们马尔福自私自利，目中无人，但为了心爱的人，可以在所不惜。”

哈利后退两步，德拉科突然像是预感到什么，连忙慌乱地靠近，想要抓住哈利的手，却被哈利躲开。

“我是一个意外，你应该继续把我当成一个意外。你没用过时间转换器，你也许不明白，可历史的一切，都是理所当然。小时候我们没有成为朋友，就算现在的你回到当初，我们也依然不会变成朋友。”他盯着德拉科的双眼，“也许，马尔福和波特，注定只能当对手。”

哈利又看了一眼那幅画像，阿斯托利亚坐在那里，从容不迫地看着他们。

“有些意外，及时纠正就好……无论如何，我很感谢你为我做出的改变。这段时间里，我很开心。”他顿了顿，“时间转换器我会当作不知道，只要你不把它泄漏出去……就当是这段时间你照顾我的回礼。祝你顺利，德拉科。”

哈利说完，就立刻头也不回地向门口走去。德拉科想追上去拉住他，却没想到还没碰到哈利的手，就犹如触电一般被刺了一下。是防御魔法，哈利在转身的那一刻，就立刻施出无声魔咒，不想让德拉科再碰到自己。

德拉科突然停下脚步，没有继续追下去。他站在原地，就这样静静地看着哈利的背影，消失在他眼前。

哈利刚踏出马尔福庄园的大门，就立刻幻影移形，从这个地方消失不见。再次出现时，哈利在一个无名小巷里面，他刚落地，就立刻对着墙边的垃圾桶狠狠踢了一脚。

“操！”

哈利没有继续掩饰自己的情绪，他在小巷里来回踱步，嘴里不停地低声咒骂。该死的马尔福，就算再过几百年几万年，马尔福们也永远是马尔福。他们对欺瞒与谎言得心应手，又能把深情与专一拈手即来。

“该死的！”

哈利恶狠狠地一拳打在墙壁上，粗糙的石头墙面划伤他的手指，鲜红的血液溢出来粘在墙上。可他完全不在意，像是感知不到疼痛一般，顺着墙壁踉跄蹲下，缓缓跪在地上。粘稠的血液在墙上留下一条长长的深色印记，在黑暗的巷子里越发刺眼。

排山倒海的疲惫感突然扑面而来，笼罩哈利的全身。此刻，他竟然什么也不想思考。他只想回家，好好地洗一个澡，把自己埋在被窝里陷入沉睡。

哈利想，他第二天还要上班，还要跟进戴尔菲的案子，还要重新召开立法会议。法律执行司还在等待他布置工作，傲罗部还在等待他重新整顿，还有预言家日报的记者在等待他的发布会……

魔法界还在等待他，一直都在等待他，等他回去，继续维持安宁。

哈利从地上站起来，他不顾手上的血迹，抬手揉了揉自己的眼睛。手上的血蹭在脸颊上，显得他的面容更加狼狈。哈利茫然失神地四顾张望一圈，不知道自己在哪，干脆闭上眼睛，幻影移形消失在巷子里。

哈利重新出现在魔法部时，除了眼下淡淡的乌青，已与往常无异。克里斯提娜因为通宵加班，也十分疲惫，所以完全没有发现哈利有什么不对劲的地方。她一如既往地端上一杯红茶，放在哈利的手边，顺便跟他问好。

“早上好，司长，你们休息得如何？马尔福先生他……还好吗？”

哈利正在敲打电脑的手突然一停，他停顿几秒后，面色如常地对克里斯提娜说：“只是通知你一声，我和马尔福已经分手，以后不必对我提起他。如有必要，你可以替我向执行司的所有人员告知一声，以免造成什么误会。”

“啊？”克里斯提娜一脸茫然。

可她还没来得及问下一句，哈利就挥挥手让她离开办公室。克里斯提娜只能遵守命令，默默地离开办公室，替哈利关好门。

“……啊？”

克里斯提娜站在关上的门外，继续发懵。

中午用餐的时候，哈利一个人躲到附近的麻瓜快餐厅里吃汉堡。他沉默地吃下一根薯条，心里暗自计算这附近有哪家餐厅是他没跟德拉科去过的。薯条刚吞下，余光里就闪过一个棕色的身影。哈利叹了一口气，该来的总会来，怎么都避不开。

赫敏悠然自得地买了一份汉堡套餐，才走到哈利身边坐下。所幸这里是麻瓜餐厅，否则巫师们看见魔法部部长和救世主一起坐在这里啃汉堡，肯定要大惊失色。

“需要我的安慰吗？”赫敏低头看着自己的汉堡，目不斜视地对哈利说。

哈利摇头，喝了一口可乐：“你还记得我和金妮决定分居的时候，你对我说的话吗？”

赫敏抬起头想了一下，说：“我说得是……让你当初脑子发热激情结婚？”

哈利点点头，说：“你把这一句话对我再说一遍就行了。”

赫敏笑了起来，眨了眨眼睛说：“我不会。”

“为什么？”哈利挑眉看她。

“二十几岁的时候不应该因为激情而做决定，但将近四十岁的时候，你反而需要一点激情。”赫敏说道，“而且到这个年纪还能激发你激情的人，未必不是对的人。”

“我的人生已经够精彩，不需要那么多激情。”哈利叼着根薯条，看起来十分颓废。“而且找二婚的太麻烦，要处理的事情太多……我现在又不喜欢太年轻的，还是一个人待着比较自在。”

他吞下嘴里的薯条，继续说：“最近把你家罗恩借给我，陪我喝喝酒。跟以前一样，等我喝得一塌糊涂找不到北，再从宿醉中醒来时，一切都会过去。”

赫敏二话不说就把罗恩献给了哈利，刚消化完死党跟死对头在一起的事实没多久的罗恩，又步上陪失恋的死党借酒消愁的道路。但在他还没搞清楚自己应该是为了死党和白鼬分手而笑，还是应该陪着失落的死党一起哭的时候，罗恩就被哈利夜夜买醉，不醉不归的架势所吓倒。

他抱着哈利的大腿嚎啕大哭：“伙计，我也是快四十岁的老男人，真的喝不动了。要不，你去找乔治吧。”

乔治比过去沉默不少，他茂密的红色头发垂在脸颊两侧，遮住少了一边的耳朵。

“我可以送你一瓶最新的迷情剂，效果极好。”他灌了一口啤酒，“别说是德拉科·马尔福，就算是卢修斯·马尔福也能照样爱上你。”

听到卢修斯三个字时，哈利一个激灵，从醉酒中吓醒过来。他搓搓手臂上被吓起来的鸡皮疙瘩，偷偷掏出手机翻看韦斯莱家的通讯列表，翻找下一个酒友。

珀西一向和他不对付，而查理又离得太远。哈利约比尔喝酒，最后被比尔邀请到他家里去，芙蓉热情地给他们做了一顿丰盛的晚餐。哈利看着自己盘子里三分熟的牛排，再抬头看看比尔和芙蓉的如胶似漆，他突然觉得自己十分碍眼。

“哦对了。”还没等哈利提出吃完饭就回家的事，比尔突然开口，“周末查理和珀西回家，妈妈让我们全部回陋居聚会，她让我喊上你。”

哈利惊讶地看向比尔，比尔笑着说：“大概是听到你失恋的消息，想安慰你。”他喝了一口红酒，“何况她也很久没有见到你，她很想你。”

上一次在陋居吃饭还是元旦的时候，那次哈利和韦斯莱家不欢而散，之后就再也没有参加过他们的家庭聚会。

这一次聚会没有孩子，虽然人还是那么多，但相比于之前的聚会要安静不少。哈利拎着一瓶红酒敲了敲陋居的门，不一会儿大门从里面打开，亚瑟站着门后，高兴地朝他张开双臂：“嗨，孩子，好久不见！”

哈利还没来得及跟亚瑟问好，就被他热情的拥抱打断。他被亚瑟重重地抱在怀里，差点喘不上气来。

“你的身体怎么样？自从上次在医院看过你后就再也没机会见到你了。”

亚瑟带着哈利走进屋子里，韦斯莱家的所有人都已经到了。男人们正聚在客厅里看魁地奇球赛，而女性们则坐在厨房里一边干活一边聊天。

“你想现在就开喝吗？”亚瑟顺手招来两瓶冰啤酒，“我们去花园里坐坐。”

夏末初秋的天气十分凉爽，太阳高挂在蓝天上，照下来的阳光也不恼人，温和地晒在开始泛红的树叶上。

哈利对花园里的木椅念了一个清洁咒，再让亚瑟和自己一起坐下。亚瑟把手里开好的啤酒递给哈利，两人干了一下，再各自喝一口。

“听说你最近把我家小子都喝倒了？”

哈利搓搓鼻子，不好意思地笑了一下。

“查理听到所有人都跟你喝过酒后，说今晚要跟你一决高下，珀西则是说要去找马尔福算账。”亚瑟大笑起来，“差点那帮混小子全部都去了，最后被莫莉给吼住才罢休……就是你来之前半个小时的事情。”

哈利忍不住一起大笑起来，说：“幸亏没去成，是我把马尔福给甩了，他们再去就成欺负人的了。”

亚瑟惊讶地看了哈利一眼，对他举起酒瓶：“不愧是哈利·波特，能把马尔福甩了。”

哈利举起酒瓶和亚瑟碰杯，笑着又灌了一口酒。他舔了一下嘴唇，没说话。

“有些事情我们帮不了你什么，哈利。”亚瑟接着说，“但我和莫莉都希望你知道，陋居永远是你的家。你出了什么事情，我们肯定会担心你，而家里那些臭小子，也一定会帮你。”

哈利望着远处的菜地，沉默不语。随后他垂下眼，手指轻抚自己眼前的刘海，低声开口。

“我知道，亚瑟，我一直都知道。”

到晚餐的时候，莫莉拉住哈利的手坚持让他坐在自己身边。韦斯莱家人心有灵犀的没有在餐桌上提起任何有关于哈利的事，让哈利安心地吃了一顿久违的温馨晚餐。

刚吃完饭查理就塞了一杯伏特加到哈利手里，反正第二天是周日，其他男人们一起起哄，把所有人拉到客厅里玩起喝酒游戏。

“干了！干了！干了！……哦！！！”

所有人都在欢呼，大家一起看着哈利干掉一大壶伏特加混啤酒，给他欢呼鼓掌。哈利高举手里的玻璃壶，眯起眼大吼一声。然后不到半分钟，就急忙冲去洗手间，把刚刚喝下去的酒又吐了出来。

到深夜时，莫莉和亚瑟早已回房睡下。剩下的孩子们也都不再是年轻人，没有力气闹通宵。大家三三两两地坐在客厅里，喝醉的躺着醒酒，没喝醉的则端着热茶坐在沙发上低声聊天。

哈利吐了一顿后又渐渐清醒过来，他躺在沙发角落里，看着查理躺在地上睡觉。他糊里糊涂地笑了一声，在身上摸了半天，才艰难地从裤兜里掏出手机。哈利转头向坐在他边上的西蒙要联系方式，约他有空一起喝酒。

“你够了！”金妮一个手指顶在哈利脑袋上，把自己男友拎走，“再喝下去也不怕进圣芒戈。”

哈利不在意地呵呵一笑，重新倒在沙发上迷迷糊糊地刷了一遍消息记录。他见没有任何人联系他，就干脆躺在沙发上，两眼一闭直接睡着。

第二天，几个醉汉从客厅里的沙发或地板上爬起来时，就接到莫莉亲自递到他们面前的醒酒药水。

“给我把客厅整理干净再走。”莫莉笑容和蔼，可几个大男人龇牙咧嘴地喝着苦涩至极的药水，谁也不敢反驳。

哈利和韦斯莱兄弟们一起收拾好客厅，吃了一顿午饭，然后又躺在沙发上补眠。等哈利真正恢复清醒准备离开时，早已是晚饭后。莫莉送他到大门口，哈利转身看着这个疼了自己几十年的女士，用力地给了她一个大大的拥抱。

“我没事，莫莉。”哈利笑着说，“这两天谢谢你们。”

“不要紧，孩子。”莫莉拍拍他的肩膀，“有谁欺负你，找我们家的小子去揍他就是。”

哈利咧嘴大笑，他想起他和金妮分居时，韦斯莱兄弟们一起跑到他新租的公寓门前要揍他，是莫莉才阻止下来。而如今，莫莉却主动提起揍人二字。

“放心吧，揍人这件事没人比我更在行。”

哈利又抱了一下她，才和她道别离开。


	20. Chapter 20

陆陆续续闹了将近一个月，哈利觉得自己的生活应该重回正轨。戴尔菲的案子已经接近尾声，剩下的就等威森加摩宣判，把她们一伙人全部送进阿兹卡班。哈利签署下最后一份相关文件后，才真正地感到混乱生活终于得以告一段落。

哈利掏出手机给阿不思发了一个消息，问问他的近日情况。可阿不思一直没有回复，直到第二天，他突然给哈利打了一个电话。

“怎么了？有什么事吗？”哈利十分惊讶，毕竟小儿子几乎不会主动给他打电话。

“最近……德拉科叔叔怎么样了？”阿不思在电话里，吞吞吐吐地问道。

听到久违的名字，哈利突然愣住。他缓了好一会儿，才回答说：“我已经很久没有联系过他，不是很清楚。怎么了？是斯科皮出什么事了吗？”

“没什么……就是之前德拉科叔叔的新闻上了报纸后，学校里总有人议论他，弄得他非常难过。”

哈利皱起眉，“你们跟麦格校长说过这事没有？”

“说了，可也没什么用。那些人没欺负他，就是说话说得很难听。麦格校长管了能好几天，然后他们又会继续在背后讨论……爸爸，你能帮帮他吗？”阿不思问道。

“怎么帮？”哈利有些诧异。

“我也不知道……或者来看看他？也许你出现了，大家就不会说他什么。”

哈利沉吟片刻，说：“这个似乎有些不合适，你应该先联系马尔福，他才是斯科皮的父亲。”

阿不思在电话那头安静不语。哈利喊了他好几声，他才回过神，说：“那我再劝劝斯科皮，他好像不是很希望德拉科叔叔知道这件事……”

阿不思扯开了话题，哈利也就顺着儿子的话和他聊起阿不思自己的事。等确定阿不思在学校没遇到什么事后，哈利才挂掉电话。

哈利盯着黑下去的手机屏幕出神，很久之后他才重新点开手机屏幕，翻找出德拉科和他的消息页面。

自从那一别之后，哈利再也没有联系过德拉科，德拉科也从未找过他。哈利想起这回事，又气得在心里骂一句：“该死的马尔福。”

他放下手机，转而用电脑给纳威和麦格校长发了两封邮件，才继续忙自己的工作。

又过了两个星期，戴尔菲一案正式结束。毫无疑问，她和所有同伙全部注定要在阿兹卡班里待一辈子。

忙完这个大案，哈利罕见地给法律执行司批了一天早退。见到属下们欢天喜地收拾东西下班，哈利舒了一口气，倒在办公椅上休息。

没休息一会儿，他的手机响起。哈利掏出手机一看，是阿不思的电话。

这小子又给他打电话？哈利的心顿时高高悬起，有种不祥的预感。他迅速按下通话按钮，连忙问：“阿不思，你到底发生了什么事情？”

“哈利叔叔，是我，斯科皮。”斯科皮的声音在电话那头微弱地响起。

哈利愣住，他没想到是斯科皮。

“怎么了？你们发生什么事了？”

“我们没事，学校里一切都……好，是我爸爸。我已经快半个月联系不上他了，叔叔，你能帮我去看看他吗？”

哈利安静了好一会儿，才问道：“你有没有联系扎比尼他们？”

“有，我能问的人都问了，但没有任何人知道爸爸在哪里。爷爷奶奶也说没有爸爸的消息，如果再找不到他，他们就要回英国了。”

“你先别急，你想一下，德拉科有可能会去什么地方？”哈利连忙安抚斯科皮。

“如果哪里都找不到爸爸，他应该还在家里。我爸爸他……他很可能会躲在家里，切断所有联系。虽然这种事已经很久没有发生过了……”

“你没有让扎比尼他们去马尔福庄园看一下吗？”哈利问道。

“没有爸爸的允许他们进不去，我记得只有你可以直接进入庄园。”斯科皮的声音听起来像是要哭了一般，“哈利叔叔，求求你帮我去……”

“放心，我会帮你的。”哈利赶紧说道，“我现在就去，你在学校里安心等我回复。”

哈利握着银币，出现在马尔福庄园的大门口外。他刚落地，大门就缓缓打开，让他进入。哈利有些诧异，没想到德拉科依然没有撤销他的权利。

哈利走进大门，站在门廊前等了许久，都不见德拉科前来。他犹豫了一下，就自己向里面走去，一边走一边喊：“德拉科？你在家里吗？”

城堡里寂静无声，走廊上空空荡荡的，没有一点动静。

哈利继续向里面走去，他看了餐厅，检查了书房，甚至连德拉科的卧室都去了，但他依然没找到德拉科。哈利心中泛起不好的预感，他迅速转身向地下室走去，冲到阿斯托利亚的资料房间里。可就连那里，也空无一人。文件摊开丢弃在桌子上，时间转换器随意地摆在书架上，看起来就像是哈利离开那天的样子，完全没有移动过。

哈利终于感觉出古怪来，他立刻回到一楼走廊里，抽出魔杖施出一个搜索咒。片刻后，哈利似乎感应到什么气息，便扭头随着魔咒向一个方向跑去。

跑到门口时，他才发现这是他之前住得房间。房间门紧紧关闭着，哈利用魔杖点点门锁，“阿拉霍洞开。”

门锁“啪嗒”一声打开，他缓缓推开房间门，只见房间内漆黑一片，厚重的窗帘紧密地遮住窗户，拦下所有光线。房间里弥漫着难闻的浓浓酒精味，还有一丝让哈利既熟悉又陌生的腥气。

“德拉科？你在这里吗？”

哈利念了一句荧光咒，微弱的光芒照亮房间内。哈利隐约见到一个身影躺在床上，一动不动。

“德拉科？”

哈利挥舞魔杖打开窗帘和房间内的灯，这下子他才看清楚房间里的情况。眼前一片乌烟瘴气，无数个空酒瓶和破碎的玻璃杯被丢弃在地上。哈利连忙冲进去，跑到床边查看德拉科的情况。可刚靠近床边，哈利就立刻瞳孔紧缩，慌张地大喊起来：“该死的！这是怎么回事？”

只见德拉科紧闭双眼地晕倒在床上。他身上的灰色巫师袍布满斑驳血迹，看起来仿佛奄奄一息。哈利立刻扑到床上查探他的情况，他举起德拉科的脑袋，检查他的瞳孔和脉搏。见德拉科瞳孔依然正常，脉搏微弱但依然还有气息，哈利才稍稍松下一口气。但还没等他松懈下来，哈利又想起什么。他连忙扒开德拉科的衣服，寻找流血的源头。

最终在拉开德拉科被赤色血液浸满的左手衣袖时，哈利瞪大双眼，倒吸一口冷气。他惊愕地盯着德拉科血肉模糊的左手臂。鲜血顺着被魔咒割了无数道的皮肤涌出，蔓延到四周。德拉科的左手掌紧紧握拳，即使再昏迷的时候也没有松开。哈利看见拳头下有一条银灰色的链子，他用力抽出，竟然是他在海岛上开玩笑送给德拉科的那条项链。

眼下的情形容不得他多想，哈利连忙举起魔杖念止血咒与愈合咒。他死死地盯着德拉科掌中的那条项链，双眼赤红。

所幸在哈利的治愈魔咒下，德拉科手臂上的伤口开始逐渐愈合。只是不知道为何，这些伤口跟平常的伤口不一样。德拉科手上的伤口愈合效果非常一般，哈利不知道是伤口的原因还是因为自己不擅长治愈魔咒。但此时此刻哈利别无他法，只能先止血，然后用最快的速度带他去圣芒戈。

“马尔福先生身上的伤口已经完全愈合，但因为切割咒语的原因，伤口造成的疤痕我们无法除去。不过疤痕只是影响美观，对他健康不会造成任何影响。如果介意的话，可能就要等他醒来后，问一下切割咒语是什么，我们再进行进一步的祛疤治疗。另外他晕过去只是因为轻微的酒精中毒，也已经得到完善的治疗。等马尔福先生醒来后再检查一次，他就可以出院。”

魔咒伤害科里的治疗师一边翻看病历，一边站在病房外的走廊上对哈利解释德拉科的病情。

“等他醒来他可以出院了？他身体还有没有别的问题？他看起来很糟糕。”哈利不放心的又问了一句。

“根据我们的检查，他的身体没有任何问题，回家好好休息就行。如果担心的话，可以住一晚上，明天再出院。需要担心的反而是……”治疗师把德拉科的病历向前翻看几页，“根据马尔福先生这一次入院的原因，外加他之前的一次入院记录……”治疗师又翻了几页病历，找到过往就医记录，“时间有些久，是很多年前的记录，他也是因为酗酒和自我伤害被家人送进圣芒戈抢救，住了一个月才出院。根据这个历史，我认为你需要注意一下他的精神状况。如有必要，可以送他到麻瓜医院的心理科去看一下，圣芒戈都是治疗魔法伤害的，这里没有适合的医生。”

哈利惊讶地接过治疗师手里的病历，他在心里默默算了一下时间，应该是阿斯托利亚过世之后不久的事情。

哈利回头，神情复杂地看向身后的病房。不仅是时间转换器，德拉科甚至在自己的过往上都对他有所隐瞒。哈利突然醒悟过来，德拉科和阿斯托利亚的故事绝对不是德拉科对他讲述的那样。可即使事实就摆在他的眼前，哈利也无法想象里面的那个人，德拉科·马尔福，会酗酒与自残。他想起当初那个意气风发的金发小少爷，无论如何，德拉科看起来跟堕落与颓废也扯不上关系。

给斯科皮打电话告知他有关于德拉科的情况后，哈利才重新回到病房坐在病床边上的椅子里。他皱起眉，沉默地盯着德拉科沉睡中的侧颜，室内一片寂静无声。

德拉科醒来时，已经是晚上。他微弱地睁开眼睛，迷茫地向四周看。

“嗨，你醒了？”

哈利连忙走到病床前，把他扶起来。

德拉科有些不知所措，他迷茫了好一会儿，才明白自己正躺在圣芒戈的病房里。德拉科看向哈利，呆滞了很久，才露出惊讶的表情。

“你为什么在……”

“斯科皮让我去庄园找你，最后我在血衣堆里找到你。”哈利说了一半就噤了声，过了很久才继续说，“你饿吗？我先去给你买点吃的。”

德拉科摇头。

“你上一次吃东西是什么时候？” 哈利没有放过他，“我指的可不是酒。”

德拉科哑然，过了一会儿，才轻声说：“有点饿。”

“你在这等我，我去买吃的。要是回来见不到你，你这辈子也别指望再见到我。”

哈利盯着他厉声嘱咐，见德拉科老实地点头答应，才放下心来出去买食物。

等德拉科吃完东西，哈利挥挥魔杖收拾好残余，就抱着手坐在德拉科的左手边的椅子上，沉默不语地盯着德拉科。德拉科不言不语，他摸摸自己身上的病号服，又悄悄地看了一眼哈利。

“你在找这个？”

哈利举起手，手心里垂下一条银质项链，上面吊着一个劣质的贝壳，和一个与贝壳完全没有关系的羽毛。

德拉科伸手就想抢项链，哈利一把抓住他伸出来的左手，拿着项链的那只手趁机抓住他的袖子，一下子扯起来。

德拉科的胳膊被暴露出来，露出他小臂上纵横交错的疤痕。

他愣了一下，立刻就收手想把手臂藏起来，可惜以他现在的力气挣脱不开哈利的手掌。德拉科的手臂被哈利抓得死死的，一动不动。

“这到底是怎么回事？”哈利狠狠地盯着德拉科。

他从没有在德拉科的手臂上看过这些，想必德拉科一直在用某种遮盖咒语。无数道疤痕交错堆积在一起，扭曲着，缠盘着，似乎在掩盖什么。红色和白色的新旧疤痕一条条叠在一起，最底层的肌肤上只能隐约看到一点黑色的印记。

德拉科依旧倔强的不肯开口，他扭开头，紧紧闭上双眼，躲开哈利的视线。

“德拉科。”哈利开口说道，“如果，如果你真的喜欢我，你就应该把一切都告诉我。”

德拉科一直在向后用力的左手明显松懈了一下，但一下之后，他又接着挣扎。

“你不会想知道的。”他小声地说。

“我为什么不想？”哈利盯着他反问，“我介意的不是你的过去，不是你跟阿斯托利亚的故事，不是你为她做的那些事……而是你欺骗我。”

德拉科突然停止挣扎。

哈利耐心地等待他开口，他等了很久，很久，才终于见到德拉科睁开眼睛重新看向自己。德拉科的视线下移，看向自己的左手。他愣愣地盯着自己那丑陋的小臂，终于开口说道：“对不起，我骗了你。但其实那时候的事情，我已经记不太清了。”

“黑魔王的标记，是无法祛除的。无论用魔法，还是用麻瓜们的激光，都不可能洗掉，这是我后来才知道的事情。”

打上黑魔标记对十几岁的德拉科来说是一种荣耀，这代表了他的成长，他的能力，和他的地位。但等一切混乱过去后，德拉科才明白，这是世界上最丑陋的东西，这是他的胆怯，他的邪恶，和他的愚蠢。

“你还记得毕业后，我们最后一面，是在哪里吗？”德拉科突然向哈利问道。

哈利眯起眼回想，霍格沃茨的最后一年，他异常忙碌，除了要完成的学业之外，还要帮忙战后重建和恢复魔法界秩序……

“威森加摩门口？”

哈利突然想起来，当时他为纳西莎作证，让马尔福家最终免去牢狱之灾。作证后，他站在门口休息。突然，他身后的门口被打开，传来脚步声。哈利转身看去，是马尔福一家。卢修斯走在前面，一直高高昂起的下巴此时终于收敛下来。他正跟身后的德拉科说话，听到动静后转头一看，竟是哈利·波特。

短暂的沉默，哈利心想自己是否应该转身离开时，卢修斯突然开口。

“谢谢你。”

哈利还未反应过来，卢修斯就扯着德拉科离开。纳西莎跟着走了两步，又停下转身，朝着哈利深深行了个礼。

哈利一时不知该如何反应，只好尴尬地点点头。

纳西莎直起身子，看了他一眼，最终也转身追上卢修斯一起离开。他们三人离开走廊拐角时，德拉科最后转头看了一眼哈利。

哈利正看着他们的背影，于是二人视线凑巧对上。只是德拉科匆匆的扫过哈利的脸，又慌忙回头，连一秒的时间都没有停留。

“卢修斯带我们搬了家，毕竟就连他也忍受不了被黑魔王所践踏过的地方。我在家里足不出户地待了快一年，没有回霍格沃茨，也没有找任何朋友。因为我无论去哪里，都会招人非议。我突然感觉一切事物都失去了意义……我不知道该如何表达那种感觉，就是从那一刻后，我忽然失去了所有方向。我发现父亲的话并不是真理，而且那时候的他也无力管我。”

但真正的矛盾，爆发于德拉科要除掉黑魔标记的那一刻。

“卢修斯说标记不可能祛除，黑魔王死后这不过是一个纹身一样的东西，只要你遮住——”

德拉科伸出右手覆盖在自己左手臂上，他口中默念咒语，一阵白光闪过，再抬起右手后，手臂上光洁干净，完全看不出额外的痕迹。

“就没有人能看见这个标记。可我不愿意，因为我会看见。无论用什么样的咒语，只要我自己知道它在这里，那么它就永远都在这里。”

和卢修斯无法达成一致后，德拉科决定搬离马尔福庄园。可是魔法界内没有人不认识他，德拉科走到哪里都会被人认出来，并且议论纷纷。最终几番折腾后，他去了麻瓜界。

“这期间的事情我确实记不太清楚，那时候我落魄至谷底，你真该看看我当时住的那个地方……”德拉科苦笑，“现在回想起来我自己都没法相信我竟然在那里住了几年，甚至还打算住一辈子。”

含着金汤匙出生的小少爷沦落到凡间，没有钱也没有常识，就连最廉价的洗碗工也做不了。

“最终还是感谢父母给我的脸，至少找到了服务生的工作。我还当过酒保和收银员，也在加油站打过工，直到后来才稳定下来，在一家咖啡店打工。其实等我熟练之后，这些工作我都做得不错，只是那段时间我精神不稳定，所以才不停地被辞。”

德拉科伸出左手臂，轻轻晃动，咒语被解开，骇人的伤疤重新浮现出来。

“我太渴求于去掉黑魔标记，可我想尽办法，都动不了这该死的标记一分一毫。所以被逼上绝路的我想出一个办法，如果我制造出足够的疤痕，也许就能把这个图案给掩盖掉……”

有时候一个想法进入脑袋后就会被牢牢种下，德拉科还是更加擅长做一个巫师，他没花多少力气就发明出一个能留下疤痕的切割咒。第一次尝试很痛，于是他又开始用酒精来掩盖这种疼痛。

“应该感谢我那时候对麻瓜药品一无所知，否则我还可能会染上药瘾。”德拉科自嘲地说道，“而且疼痛会上瘾，一旦开始享受疼痛后，你就会停不下来……”

这段黑暗的时光一直持续到阿斯托利亚在咖啡店里认出德拉科。一开始她只是为在麻瓜界遇到熟悉的人而感到欣喜，但没过多久，她就发现了德拉科的自残行为。善良的女孩坚持要陪德拉科去做治疗，后来甚至为了监督他，和他住到一起。

“就是她陪我治疗的时候，我爱上了她，至少我自己是这么认为的。”

德拉科微微撇开视线，眼神躲闪。

“可至始至终，她都坚称那不是爱。”


	21. Chapter 21

“阿斯托利亚告诉我那叫移情，好像是她从心理咨询师那里听到的词汇。可那时候我想管他呢，我认识那么多人，只有阿斯托利亚在这种时候陪伴在我身边，就算我不喜欢她，我也爱她。”

于是德拉科顺理成章地和阿斯托利亚谈起恋爱，但他们之间的感情混乱而矛盾。德拉科是一个需要心理治疗的自大混蛋，而心软的阿斯托利亚既恨他又舍不得放下他。

“我们没有什么共同爱好，她热衷于麻瓜界的一切，热衷于和平，热衷于浪漫。而我……我只想把我该死的手臂给剁下来。”

而且他们还身无分文，住在破旧不堪的小出租屋里，把即将过期的面包当午饭。阿斯托利亚多次无法忍受德拉科的反复无常而离开，可没过几天，又会好像什么事情也没发生过一样，自然地回到德拉科的身边。

“直到……”德拉科顿了一下，“直到她告诉我，她的血咒开始显效。”

想死和快要死是两回事，听到阿斯托利亚这个消息后，德拉科在房间里躺了整整一天，然后突然醒悟了。

“我没当过好人，你知道的，我伤害了那么多人，包括我的父母，包括我自己。而对我那么好的阿斯托利亚，我也只会一次次的伤害她。那一天我突然发现，我没有对谁好过。”

德拉科丢掉出租屋里的所有酒瓶，用卢修斯教他的魔咒把自己手臂上的痕迹彻底遮盖。可等到阿斯托利亚回来，他正要告诉她两个人重新开始时，阿斯托利亚却对他说：“我想要一个孩子，德拉科，你要帮我。”

正给她倒水的德拉科手一抖，把水撒了满桌。

“你说什么？”

“我要个孩子，我们生一个吧。”阿斯托利亚继续语出惊人。

“生孩子？”德拉科震惊地看着她，“这不是应该考虑生孩子的时候吧？”

“我想过，如果连我都走了，我害怕再也没有人能把你留在这个世界上。可如果有一个孩子，我的孩子。我知道你会对他好，会爱他，会疼他。这个孩子能成为你留在这个世界上的牵绊，也能替我陪伴你。”

德拉科沉默地看着她，他万分没想到就连这种时候，阿斯托利亚第一个想到的，竟然还是他。

“可这个孩子会没有妈妈。”德拉科缓缓说道。

“我知道这个想法很自私……”阿斯托利亚垂眼，“可这是我唯一能想到的事情，也是唯一想做的事情……你就不能答应我吗？”

德拉科低头盯着茶几上被水浸湿了一半的报纸，昔日对头哈利·波特接受采访的照片占了整整一版面。德拉科想起他幼稚的校园时光，想起过去两年昏暗与痛苦的荒唐日子。

而唯一拯救他，唯一帮助他的人，正是面前的这个流着泪的小姑娘。

“阿斯托利亚。”德拉科重新抬起头，双手抚摸上女孩的脸颊。

“嫁给我吧，我们重新开始生活。”

“戒酒后我的精神渐渐恢复平稳，我开始能正常工作和照顾阿斯托利亚。等生活稳定下来后，她鼓励我去上学，毕竟我对没能从霍格沃茨正常毕业一直耿耿于怀。她说也许拿一个麻瓜学位能弥补我的遗憾。”

此时已经是深夜，德拉科躺在病床上讲述自己的回忆。而哈利则窝在他变出来的一张沙发上，沉默不语。

“再后来的事情就跟你知道的差不多，她怀上斯科皮，孩子出生后我们就回到了马尔福庄园。”德拉科转头看向哈利，“我真的很抱歉骗了你，但那段日子我和她对谁也没说过，包括我的父母。那时候的谎言是我们一向对外的说法，有时候假话说多了自己也会相信。也可能在我的内心深处，希望那个更加美好的故事才是真的。”

德拉科重新看向白色的天花板。

“我和阿斯托利亚之间的感情太过复杂，时间也流逝得太快。我分不清自己是真的喜欢她，还是依赖。我一直认为自己没必要分清，直到我重新遇到你……”德拉科眨眨眼睛，“我原本以为阿斯托利亚不停地告诉我，我们不喜欢对方，是以防等她离开后，我一个人陷得太深走不出来。可直到重新遇到你的时候，我才明白，喜欢和爱不一样。”

爱包含了责任，包含了依赖，包含了感恩。爱很强大，但也很复杂。可喜欢就是喜欢，纯粹而干净，无需任何理由。他会被骑着扫把飞翔在天空中的帅气身影所吸引，他会被含着笑意的绿色眼眸所灌醉。哈利的无措会让他情不自禁地心疼，哈利的失落会让他忍不住想去安慰。德拉科一直认为哈利·波特是一个强大的人，可在他亲眼看到那强大背后的无奈时，他唯一想做的事情，是给予他拥抱与亲吻。

“我喜欢你，哈利。”德拉科轻声说道，“也许还没到爱，但我真的喜欢你。我越喜欢你越不知道该如何把这些告诉你，我很害怕……。”

“所以你就打算永远瞒着我，不让我知道？”一直都没说过话的哈利突然出声。

德拉科闭了闭眼：“抱歉。”

哈利没有接话，他保持着同一个姿势又沉默了许久，才突然坐起来，趴在病床边上。

“你后来还自伤过吗？”

德拉科顿了一下：“阿斯托利亚去世后我没有控制住，那个时候我父母才知道那些年我发生了什么。妈妈抱着我的手臂哭了整整一晚上……可到后来她见劝不住我，她就把斯科皮丢给我，带着父亲跑走，还不准任何家养小精灵帮助我。斯科皮那时年幼，我们两个人单独在家，我完全顾不上割自己……”他笑了一下，“没多久就好了。”

“然后，就是这一次？”哈利问道。

德拉科点点头，安静了好一会儿才开口：“其实一开始还好，但只有我一个人在家，睡不着就喝酒。喝得有点收不住后，我就开始控制不了自己……”

哈利靠在床沿上，手撑着额头，沉默了一会后才继续问：“你有心理医生吗？”

“有。”德拉科说完，又有些着急地解释，“其实我已经恢复了，这一次是意外……”

“把医生的联系方式给我，我明天联络他。”哈利态度强硬。

“在我手机上，手机应该还在家里。”德拉科老老实实地回答。

“那我去马尔福庄园一趟，刚好帮你拿一身衣服。今晚观察一晚没问题的话，明天下午就可以出院。”哈利从沙发上站起来，“你先睡觉，别等我。”

他说完就转身要离开，德拉科下意识拉住他的手。哈利回头看向德拉科，突然想起什么，把一直握在自己手里的项链塞给他。

“放心，我很快就回来，你先睡吧。”哈利摸摸德拉科的手臂，看着他闭上眼，才关灯离开病房。

回到马尔福庄园，哈利用了几个飞来咒，才在被德拉科毁得一塌糊涂的房间里找到他的手机。庄园里的家养小精灵似乎没有德拉科的命令就不会出现，房间里依然保持着他们离开时的样子。哈利看着满地破碎的空酒瓶和血迹斑驳的床铺，他深深地吸一口气，跌坐在床铺边缘，双手掩面，疲惫地叹了一口气。

与此同时，躺在病房里的德拉科突然睁开眼睛。室内一片漆黑，只剩窗外的月光缓缓流进。他透过那昏黄的柔光举起手里的劣质项链，银灰色的贝壳反射着微弱的光，映入他的眼帘。德拉科把项链紧紧地握在手里，安静地闭上双眼陷入沉睡。

哈利在自己变出来的沙发上窝了一晚上。第二天早上起来后，他一边揉着自己酸痛的腰一边给德拉科的心理医生打电话预约咨询，然后离开病房去办出院手续。等一切手续都办好后，时间已经接近中午。

哈利走进病房时德拉科正在打电话，看到哈利进来后他就放下手机，对哈利说：“等一下我父母带斯科皮来接我出院。”

哈利脚下一顿，走到病床边时才理清楚德拉科这句话的意思。他有些不愉快地一屁股坐在沙发上，说：“赶我走？”

“斯科皮把事情告诉了卢修斯，他们坚持要回伦敦。”德拉科摇摇头，“而且我也没什么大碍，没必要让你请假陪我。”

“我乐意，而且最近也没什么……”哈利继续说。

“哈利。”德拉科打断他的话。德拉科今天的气色明显已经好很多，一向苍白的脸上显出一丝难得的红润，“我不想你因为可怜我或者是什么其他感情而留在我身边，等我把这些混乱的事情都处理好，包括卢修斯，我再去见你。”

哈利靠在沙发上，胳膊撑在扶手上用手掌托着脸，像是后槽牙发酸一般：“你以为你在演什么王子与灰姑娘的电视剧吗，马尔福？”

德拉科笑起来，散落在耳边的金发荡荡悠悠，反射着零碎的光泽。

“给我一些时间，哈利，好吗？”

哈利依然没有表示，他见哈利还在犹豫，又扯起嘴角继续说：“何况，我认为你也不想现在面对卢修斯。”

“……”

“再见。”

哈利立刻从沙发里站起来，毫不留情地大步向门口走去：“等你确保我这辈子都不会见到卢修斯的时候，再联系我。”

虽然话是这么说，但哈利仍然在看着德拉科平安的离开圣芒戈后，才从角落里钻出来，离开圣芒戈。

回家的路上他给罗恩拨了一个电话，电话一通，他还没出声，罗恩就在电话那头哭嚎：“朋友我的肝要碎了，要不你去找……你的表哥达力吧！对，达力！我记得你们还有联系！他那么大的块头，一定很能喝！”

哈利轻笑一声， 说：“不喝酒，我们喝红茶。”

“噢……我嗅到了八卦的气息。”罗恩马上奸诈地笑起来，“给我时间地点，赫敏去参加一个什么麻瓜书友会，我到晚饭之前的时间都属于你和八卦的。”

说的是喝茶，但等罗恩到了哈利的公寓后，最终握在手里的还是一瓶气泡水。

“赫敏不让我喝可乐，我只能改喝这个。”罗恩半躺在沙发上，“怎么回事？别告诉我你要和那个白鼬复合？”

哈利端着半杯泡在马克杯里的红茶，坐在沙发里不说话。

“……不是吧？”罗恩倏地从沙发里跳起来，认真回想了一下自己有没有骂那个白鼬骂得太难听，“以防那几天你喝得不是很醉，我要是说了什么太过分的话你可别往心里去。”

哈利笑着摇头，说：“还没复合。”

“噢，好吧，那我继续保持原有态度。”罗恩放心地躺了回去，“我的态度会在万一哪天你们正式复合的那一刻改变，你记着就行。”

“我会记着的，放心。”哈利大笑起来，笑了两声后又安静下来。他喝了一口红茶，说：“我很迷茫。”

“迷茫什么？”罗恩瞥了好友一眼，赖在沙发里没有动。

“迷茫是否应该捡一个烂摊子。”哈利垂下眼皮，看向自己手里的马克杯。茶包在他的拉扯下浸在深色的茶水里沉沉浮浮，像一个溺水中的人。

“烂摊子？你指得是马尔福？三十多岁的金发富豪单身爸爸，除了是前食死徒和非常欠扁以外，我还真看不出他和烂摊子有什么关联……唔，除非他不行。”

罗恩抬起脖子，眯起眼看了眼哈利。

“不，我错了，我不想讨论你们两个人的性生活。”

罗恩举起手中的气泡水，对着空气一干：“我自罚三杯，求求你换个话题。”

哈利举起马克杯隔着空气和他虚虚一碰，说：“我喜欢他，我很确定。可是……”他想了好一会儿，“事情变得太过于复杂。要是年轻个十年我可能会把这种复杂当成浪漫，可现在，我只会觉得太多。我有个很稳定的生活，稳定的工作，稳定的亲人和朋友，还有稳定的捣蛋儿子和可爱女儿。”

他笑了一下，继续说：“如果只是多一个简单的恋爱，我乐意至极。可如果变成了复杂的纠葛，我倒是会觉得有些……没必要。”他耸耸肩，“我的工作已经够忙了，够我再忙个30年，直到退休，我不需要再给我的生活找更多刺激。”

“明白。”罗恩附和道，“就像刚毕业有了工资时，我和赫敏的乐趣是周游世界。可现在我们一旦有了假期，就只想在家躺着，谁也别打扰我们。她看她的书，我玩我的巫师棋和游戏，安安静静地度过一个完美的周末。”

罗恩突然又抬起头，说：“可是哥们儿，我以为你喜欢危险的事物。”

哈利撑着脑袋哑然失笑，他思考半天，最终认命地点点头：“你说得对，毕竟我连马尔福都能喜欢上。”

“就是这个意思。”罗恩一同点起头来，“不说马尔福，也不说你。假设，我的意思是假设，一个女孩，从小就只会跟我争锋相对，处处找我茬儿……不对，赫敏好像也有点儿这个意思……”

罗恩突然沉默，过了好一会儿才说：“认命吧，哥们儿，我俩就是两个受虐狂。”

他从沙发上爬起来，坐在沙发边缘，叹了一口气。

“三十多年的人生还教会我一个道理，就是学会认命。”罗恩拍了一下老友的肩膀，“你是时候承认自己就是会招惹麻烦的命了。”

哈利给赫敏发了一个消息让她把她的烦人老公赶紧领走，谁知赫敏回复说自己的书友会要聚餐，让罗恩吃完晚饭再回家。

“看吧，老夫老妻跟你们单身的也没什么区别。”罗恩毫不在意地说着和刚才那番长篇大论完全相反的话，拉起哈利就直奔附近的快餐店。

吃了一顿令罗恩十分满足的垃圾食品，又坐在快餐店里喝着可乐聊到深夜，哈利才终于得空跟死党说再见，一个人回到公寓里。

躺上床的时候，哈利收到德拉科发来的消息。没有任何多余的文字，德拉科就像下属向他汇报工作一样，告诉他自己和心理医生讨论出来的治疗计划。干巴巴的消息持续到最后才多了四个字，是一句简短的：祝你好梦。

哈利举着手机瞪了半天，最后回了更为简短的两个字：晚安。

他把手机丢到床头柜上，蒙头就睡。


	22. Chapter 22

时间过去将近一个月，哈利完全不清楚德拉科的治疗状况。德拉科除了简单的问好和告诉哈利自己的治疗进行得还不错之外，一个字也不愿多说。哈利一边觉得能理解他这种想要和过去告一个段落后再展开新生活的心情，一边又深深觉得他幼稚。

幼稚鬼马尔福，从十几岁到三十几岁都一样。哈利放下手机，暗自发誓再也不回德拉科的消息。

可还没等哈利收到德拉科的下一条消息，让他能真正实践一次自己的诺言的时候，他却收到麦格校长的邮件，说阿不思在霍格沃茨和同学打架，打伤了对方的鼻梁。

“到底是怎么回事？阿不思？为什么和同学打架？”哈利抓着手机，语气严厉而急切地问道。

电话那头的阿不思不情愿地小声说：“他们当着斯科皮的面说他是食死徒的小孩，我气不过就……他鼻梁才没那么严重，都是装的。”

哈利听到打架的理由后没说话，过了好一会儿，他声音轻柔下来，低声问：“你们告诉麦格教授了吗？”

“说了呀，那小子和我们一样关禁闭了。可是这有什么用？就算关两个月的禁闭，他还是一样会这样看待斯科皮。爸爸，你真的没办法帮他吗……”

“阿不思。”哈利想了一下，继续说，“德拉科以前当过食死徒，这是事实。虽然他已经知错而改，但这些是他必须承担的后果，包括斯科皮的遭遇。赫敏舅妈已经发布过澄清公告，我们能做的仅此而已……但是斯科皮还是个孩子，他确实不应该遭受这些……”哈利沉默地思索，“他爸爸最近可能没什么精力管他，我和麦格校长讨论一下解决办法吧。”

阿不思在电话那头默不作声，过了很久，才说了一句：“好的，爸爸。”

“至于你，阿不思，为朋友出头是一回事，不能打架是另一回事。”

“可你也打架啊……”

“打斗和打架不是一回事，你应该保护自己，但不能用暴力去解决问题。”

阿不思在电话那头哼唧半天，小声地说了一句：“说得好听……你可不是……”

“你说什么？”哈利没有听清楚他的话。

“没什么，爸爸，我知道错了，我会去道歉的。”阿不思突然迅速地认了错，不等哈利多说一句，就立刻挂掉电话。

哈利瞪着手里的电话半天没有回神，过了好一会儿才骂了一句“混小子”。骂完哈利把手机丢到一边，打开电脑开始给麦格教授写信。

又过了两周，哈利还在用邮件和麦格校长沟通解决方式时，他却突然接到了麦格校长的电话。

哈利原以为麦格校长是为了斯科皮的事情，所以倒也没有惊讶。他接起电话，可还没来得及问好，麦格校长急切的声音就从手机里传出来：“哈利，阿不思从学校里消失了，你马上用壁炉到校长办公室一趟。”

“什么？”哈利急促地大叫起来，“我马上过去。”

他正在魔法部里上班，哈利立刻喊来克里斯提娜，跟她交代完自己的工作，就立刻向魔法部中庭跑去。

再从校长壁炉里匆忙钻出来时，哈利摘下眼镜一边眯着眼清理眼镜，一边说：“麦格校长，他们是从什么地方消……德拉科？”

哈利戴上眼镜时，立刻愣在原地。许久没有见面的人此时正站在校长办公桌的前面，同样一脸焦急。德拉科和麦格教授一同看向壁炉，见到哈利时，脸上似乎没有什么惊讶的神情。

“难道……”哈利心中泛起不妙的预感。

德拉科和麦格教授一起点头，麦格教授说：“是的，阿不思和斯科皮，一起消失了。”

“他们是从什么地方消失的？”哈利皱着眉，看向半空中的屏幕。

“根据走廊的监控，应该是禁林。”麦格校长挥挥魔杖，把屏幕中的画面调到两个孩子消失前的最后一个片段。只见两个小男孩用校服罩着脑袋，偷偷摸摸地向禁林方向跑去。

“你们没有进去搜索吗？”德拉科连忙问道。

“当然有，可是我们完全找不到两个男生的任何踪迹，他们就像是凭空消失一般，失踪在禁林里面。”麦格教授满面愁容，“你们有任何可以提供的线索吗，两位爸爸？”

听到“凭空消失”四个字的时候，德拉科脸色突变。他立刻对麦格校长和哈利说：“你们等我去确认一下，马上回来。”

还没等麦格校长开口，德拉科就立刻钻进壁炉，消失在办公室里。

再次从壁炉里出现时，德拉科顾不上清理身上的灰烬，就惊慌失措地对哈利说：“智能表不见了！”

哈利愣了一下，便立刻反应过来：“你放在哪里的？”

“……一直放在那间房间的书架上。”德拉科懊悔地皱眉，“这段时间我有些晕头转向……斯科皮可能是这次回家的时候进了房间……”

“两位先生。”一直坐在校长办公桌后面的麦格校长突然开口，“我能否知道你们到底在说什么呢？”

“麦格校长……”德拉科着急却又紧张地看向她，“是……是……”

“是时间转换器，麦格校长，这中间的事情现在来不及解释，我们需要先找到孩子们。”

“噢……这太可怕了，你们怎么能……这可是禁品，两位先生！你们可不是还在霍格沃茨的十几岁小孩！怎么能如此胡闹呢？”

“这……是我的责任，不关哈利的事。”德拉科抚着自己的额头，满脸都是惭愧。

哈利打断他们的对话，说：“现在不是追讨责任的时候，阿不思他们到现在都还没出现，就说明孩子们还被困在时间流里面，我们必须在他们造成任何影响之前赶紧找到他们。”

“这可怎么找？几百年来，还没听说过从时间流里找人的例子。”麦格校长担忧地说，“更何况我们也不知道他们会去哪里。”

哈利扶了一下自己的眼镜，闭上眼睛努力在脑海里梳理一切线索，想找出可行的方法……“德拉科！”哈利突然睁开眼睛，“我记得你说过这个时间转换器之间可以定位搜索。”

“对，可是……我只让他们做了这一个。”德拉科眉头紧锁地摇摇头。

“可如果是这样，扎比尼他们有没有可能偷偷留一个，以防你……”哈利隐去后半句话。

德拉科立刻就明白哈利的意思，他抿紧嘴唇思考片刻，就对哈利和麦格校长说：“我去打个电话。”

德拉科转身向校长办公室外走去，麦格校长收回视线，看看哈利：“有需要我担心的地方吗？我的意思是……德拉科？”

哈利轻轻摇头，说：“放心，一切在我的掌握之中。”

“噢……”麦格校长听到这个回答，意味深长地点了点头。她笑着盯着哈利看了一会儿，又说：“我听到一些绯闻，关于……你们两个的。”

哈利抬手蹭蹭自己的鼻尖：“这个……您会知道的，在恰当的时间。”

“既然如此。”麦格校长看着哈利，“祝你们顺利。”

哈利还没来得及回应，德拉科就再次进入校长办公室。他疾步前来，说：“西奥多他们果然留下一个时间转换器，我让他马上送过来。”德拉科看向麦格校长，说，“麦格校长，借一下您的壁炉。”

“当然没问题，不过，德拉科，作为你曾经的教授，我希望这种事情不要再发生第二次，尤其是牵扯到孩子们。”她神色严肃地盯着德拉科，让他瞬间以为自己回到了校园，还是一个学生的时候。

“抱歉……我保证再也不会发生，麦格教授。”德拉科微微低头。

麦格校长点点头，没有继续说话。过了没多久，边上的壁炉传来动静，西奥多踉跄地从壁炉爬出来，手里拎着一个电脑包。

“德拉科，到底是谁用了时间……噢，麦格教授。”西奥多立刻站直身子，不敢乱动。“您……您也在这……”他用余光瞥了一眼德拉科，偷偷对他使一个眼色，责怪他怎么不说清楚到底有谁在场，“我似乎走错地方了……我就先……先……”

“诺特，就是这里。”哈利站在边上开口说道，“我的儿子和斯科皮一起用时间转换器消失了，需要你的帮忙。”

“什么？！”西奥多目瞪口呆地愣在那里，片刻之后他转头瞪着德拉科，“什么？！”

西奥多不顾自己身上的灰烬，开始在原地兜圈：“德拉科你怎么可以让孩子碰到智能表？还让孩子们偷去用！这太危险了！”

德拉科的脸色越发苍白：“我……”

“这些之后再谈。”哈利打断德拉科的话，“诺特，我们希望你能帮忙定位孩子们手里的那个时间转换器，这样我们就可以直接从时间流中把他们接回来，在造成更大的影响之前。”

西奥多的脸上依然有一丝犹豫：“司长，我……”

“这是我个人的请求，和魔法部无关。一切结束后，只要你肯把所有时间转换器都交给我，我可以当这些事没发生过。”

“可以，当然可以，波特司长。时间转换器只有两个， 这玩意儿也不是什么简单的东西，我只做出了两个，何况也不是我想要的……”

“咳。”麦格校长在边上咳了一声，办公室里的三个男士同时看向她。麦格教授沉默了一下，最终开口说：“那就快点开始吧，孩子们才是最重要的。”

西奥多借了麦格教授的办公桌一角，他从电脑包里拿出一台笔记本电脑，捣腾了许久。最终在其他人快要失去耐心时，西奥多大喊一声：“追踪到了！”

其他三人立刻围到电脑屏幕前面，屏幕里面显示着一个奇怪的图表。图表里有好几条长条图，除了一条是绿色的以外，其余的长条图都是红色的。一个光标在红色长条图之间跳来跳去，一会儿跳到前面，一会儿跳到后面。

“时间转换有严格的条件和行为限制，最重要的一个规则就是不能产生对未来的重大影响。如果产生了影响，影响因子高于某一个指标后……”

西奥多指了一下屏幕上几个一直在变化的红色长条图，“那就会产生另一种未来，对于当事人，也就是阿不思和斯科皮来说，就是他们的未来。但对于我们……”西奥多指了一下他自己和在场所有人，“那个未来，是另一个时空。”

“我大概年纪大了，有些听不明白……”麦格校长眯起眼，盯着电脑看了半天，也没看明白那些图案是怎么回事。她还是喜欢那些传统的魔法，这种新型魔法科技，她从来都没搞明白过。

“简单来说，绿色长条指的是我们经历过的整个历史和现在还有未来，红色的则是两个孩子回到过去后做出改变所产生的新历史与未来，也就是新的时空。这也是为什么孩子们一直没有回来，因为对我们来说，他们被卡在被他们所创造出来的新时空里，也就是所谓的被卡在时间流里。”

西奥多指了一下绿色长条图，又用手指扫了一下其他红色长条图。

“而光标则代表的是两个孩子现在的时间与地点，因为他们正在来回穿越时间。对我们来说，他们的时间是混乱的。他们现在正在经历的所有时间在我们眼里都是一瞬间发生的事情，所以我们会看到光标快速乱动。但对孩子来说，他们可能已经过了好几天或者是好几个月。”

“我们不可以定位他们的时间与地点，马上追踪上去吗？”哈利皱起眉，紧盯着那个跳跃的光标。

“可以，但非常危险。因为他们正在其他时空里，你们贸然追上去也一样回不来。你们只能跟他们一起去纠正他们所产生的影响，把所有历史都纠正回来，把新产生的时空……”西奥多指着那些红色的长条图，“全部消除，你们才能真正地回到这里来。”

“这听起来也是一种方法。”哈利说道。

“但从数据上来说，你们四个人穿越时间，造成影响的可能性远远比他们两个人穿越要更大，所以我不建议你们现在就去。”

“那怎么办？就这样眼睁睁地看着孩子们卡在时间流里什么也不做吗？”哈利越来越着急，恨不得现在就冲过去。

“我的建议是先观察，看看孩子们到底在做什么。”西奥多继续说，“你看这些红色长条图，不停地在变化。有些变长，有些变短，而光标也在这些长条图之间来回跳动，说明孩子们很可能已经发现了改变历史会造成的可怕结果，此时正在想办法补救。”

哈利不为所动：“可假如我们过去帮助他们，难道不会更容易回来吗？他们只是孩子，会搞砸一切事情！”

西奥多还想继续劝阻他，这时一直在认真研究屏幕上的图案的麦格校长突然开口：“这我倒不同意你的想法，哈利，你打败伏地魔的时候，也是个孩子。”

她伸出手指指向电脑屏幕：“我似乎看懂了，你们看这一条红色图案，是不是在消失？”

哈利顺着她的话把视线转向屏幕，西奥多和德拉科也一起看向麦格校长指着的地方。只见她指尖下的那条红色长条图，在光标的跳跃下越缩越短，最终在半分钟后，消失在屏幕上。

“如果我没理解错的话，这是两个孩子成功消除了其中一个新时空的意思吧？”麦格校长说道，“诺特说得对，我们应该先观察一下孩子们的状况。最终在有把握的时候，再去把他们接回来。”

她对哈利说：“你应该多给阿不思一些信任，他可不比你逊色多少。”

听完麦格校长的话，哈利沉吟许久，最终点头答应：“好，我听你们的。可要是一旦事情发展不对劲，我要求马上去找他们。阿不思是我的孩子，我不管什么时空什么规则，找到阿不思和斯科皮对我来说才是最重要的事情。”

德拉科点头同意他的决定，西奥多见他们被劝下来，便说：“我会一直观察孩子们的情况，有任何进展就告诉你们。同时，如果你们能搞清楚孩子们穿越时间的目的，就更能帮助我们判断他们的情况。”西奥多看了一眼德拉科和哈利，“你们知道孩子们用时间转换器的原因吗？”

德拉科和哈利相互看一眼，哈利转头对西奥多说：“最近德拉科的事情对斯科皮影响很大，也许和这件事有关。”

“回去看他的妈妈吗？”西奥多自言自语，他回头看向电脑里的图表，说：“不像，他们回去的时间比你和阿斯托利亚结婚要更早……是我们上学的时候。”他指了指其中几个长条图。

“你可以看到他们回去的时间？那地点呢？”德拉科立刻问道。

“可以，但是准确的资料需要时间运算。”西奥多说道。

“如果知道时间和地点，应该就能推算出他们回去的目的……嘶……”

德拉科突然捂住自己的左手臂，哈利连忙看过去：“怎么了？”

“有点不舒服……”德拉科抬眼迟疑地看了看麦格教授和西奥多，但最终还是把袖子卷起，解开掩盖咒语。

原本以为会见到的伤疤没有看见，反而只能看见模糊一片，在场所有人都想努力看清楚德拉科的手臂上到底有什么，但没有一个人能看出来，只是一直觉得视线无法聚焦在德拉科的手臂上。

“这是产生新时空的影响，因为真实世界只有一个，所以时间久了之后，所有产生的新时空都会融合到原本的世界里。”西奥多对着电脑屏幕继续向他们解释。他对德拉科说：“你的手臂应该是关键之处，所以会现在就出现影响。但又因为时空有很多个，而孩子们还依然在来回穿越，所以你的手臂会模糊不清，因为目前还没出现最终结果。”

西奥多见到两个爸爸的脸色越来越暗淡，又安慰他们道：“不过别担心，这只是暂时的，只要孩子们能把所有扭曲的历史都纠正回来，消除所有新时空，你手臂也会立刻恢复。所以现在，先看看孩子们的表现吧。”


	23. Chapter 23

此刻已是夜幕降临，麦格校长让城堡里的家养小精灵送来一些晚餐，自己则去忙碌别的事务。三个男人在校长办公室里草草地填饱肚子，西奥多就坐回到电脑面前，继续监测孩子们的情况。此时红色长条图已经连续消失了两个，两个爸爸也终于松下一口气， 稍微放下一点心。

哈利端着两杯南瓜汁走到窗边。德拉科正坐在窗台上，安静地看向窗外的霍格沃茨城堡。

“霍格沃茨的南瓜汁，还挺怀念的。”

哈利把杯子塞进德拉科的手里，和他一起面对面坐在窗台上。德拉科端起杯子抿了一口饮料，尝到久违的味道，他稍稍眯起眼睛。

“我以为斯科皮会回去看他妈妈，却没想到他们会回到我们的学生时代。”

德拉科把杯子放在手边，继续看向窗外。西奥多运算出的第一批资料里显示，两个孩子最先回去的时间和地点，全是有关于德拉科的。再后来是三强争霸赛，来回穿越几次以后，又去到了他们七年级时的马尔福庄园。

两个爸爸看得心惊胆跳，尤其是德拉科。他仔细回忆这些时间节点，有不少时候，伏地魔就在他的身边。若不是事实证明两个孩子的进展不错，他也要忍不住拉着哈利就冲进时间流里。

两个孩子究竟想做什么？德拉科心里暗自有些猜测，可又不敢承认自己心中的答案。

“他很关心你。”哈利随着德拉科的视线一起看向窗外的校园，他们两个人都很久没有回到过霍格沃茨，这里的一切变得既熟悉又陌生，“可我们从来都没明白过这件事，我也一样，从来都搞不懂阿不思的想法。”

德拉科手掌撑在额头上，神色惨淡：“我原以为很多事情瞒着孩子就好了，可其实他什么都知道。”他的脸色再次变得苍白，手掌微微发颤，“那可是黑魔王……他们……我很害怕……”

“德拉科……”哈利轻轻地抚上他的手臂，又立刻放开。

德拉科抬起头，他们眼神交错。双方都从对方眼睛里看到无限的担忧与害怕，可此时此刻，他们又什么都做不了。

“给孩子们一点信心。”哈利低声重复麦格校长的话，“这是我们现在唯一可以做的事情。”

又过了约一个小时，在两个爸爸的耐心快要被耗尽时，西奥多突然大喊：“你们快过来！”

哈利和德拉科一跃而起，立刻冲到西奥多的身后，一起看向电脑屏幕。

“你们看！最后一条红色长条已经快要消失了！孩子们真的太棒了！”西奥多欢呼道。

“太好了！”哈利激动地喊起来，“我们什么时候可以出发？”

“再等等，如果最后一个新时空也能彻底消失，那就证明孩子们把所有影响因素都纠正了回来。等他们回到正轨上，也就是我们这原有的世界里，你们就立刻去把他们带回来。”

德拉科一下子松懈下来，蹲在地上。他双手撑住脸颊，过了一会儿，竟小声啜泣起来。哈利犹豫了一下，最终还是蹲下来抱住他的肩膀，把德拉科的脑袋埋进自己的怀里。他听见德拉科在小声地说：“太好了，真的太好了……幸亏没有害了两个孩子。”

哈利把他紧紧抱在自己怀里，没有说话。

“你们拿好时间转换器，等孩子们一回到原世界里，我就立刻帮你们定位穿越……”

西奥多从边上的电脑包里拿出智能表，回头就要递给哈利。他一眼看到两个蹲在地上抱在一起的爸爸们，嘴角一抽又立刻回头。

“……你们先把孩子带回来，再慢慢庆贺吧。”

西奥多背对他们，把智能表举在自己的脑袋后面。哈利接下智能表，扶着德拉科一起站起来。德拉科背着其他人，低头擦擦眼睛。

“还有最后一点点……”西奥多没往后看，而是死死地盯着电脑屏幕，“穿越过去后你们注意安全，其他需要知道的我都和德拉科说过。”

德拉科扭头就要对哈利复述，哈利说：“我用过时间转换器，我都知道。”

德拉科一愣，哈利轻轻牵住他的手，对他眨眨眼，说：“我的学生时代确实比你的精彩很多。”

西奥多没管背后两个人，他一直紧紧盯着那最后一点红色，视线随着跳跃的光标不停地来回挪动。

“……到了！”

电脑屏幕上的最后一点红色也彻底消失，代表孩子们的光标终于重新跳到绿色长条图上。

“……1997年，霍格沃茨……应该是我们六年级结束的时候！我帮你们设定定位！”西奥多快速地敲打键盘，“你们抓紧智能表，一切小心行事……”

他敲下最后一个回车键——

一阵强光闪过，哈利和德拉科瞬间消失在空中。

哈利和德拉科再出现时，发现自己依旧还在校长办公室里。德拉科有些茫然，他来回看了一圈，觉得校长室有些不一样，但又觉得没什么不同。

“我们穿越成功了。”哈利指指墙上的校长画像，里面没有看到邓布利多和斯内普。“这时候邓布利多校长应该和我正在外面。”哈利微微抿嘴，回想起过往的记忆。他看了一眼墙上的钟，说：“我知道这是什么时候了，邓布利多和我应该快回来了，我们快走。”

他抽出魔杖，给自己和德拉科施了一个幻身咒，拉住德拉科就要向校长办公室外走去。

“等一下。”德拉科喊住哈利，“我们还不知道孩子在哪。”

哈利停下脚步，他思索两秒，就立刻从衣服口袋里抽出一叠羊皮纸。

“随身百宝袋。”哈利拍拍自己的口袋向德拉科解释，他扬了一下手里的羊皮纸，“这东西我没敢给孩子，一直随身带着，没想到此刻竟然派上用场。”

他用魔杖敲了敲羊皮纸，嘴里念了一句“我庄严宣誓我不怀好意”。

羊皮纸慢慢显现出一幅地图，打开之后，上面有不少名字在移动。

“你这是……”德拉科脸上露出疑惑的神情。

“我可有不少好东西。”哈利露出一丝得意的笑容，“孩子们在这里！太好了！”哈利扯起德拉科的手臂，就外冲去，“以后再跟你回忆往事！”

哈利带着德拉科跑到一条走廊上，这里他们都很熟悉，因为这条走廊的尽头，就是有求必应室。

“他们为什么在这里？”德拉科依然一头雾水。

“你忘了这一天是什么日子吗？”哈利惊讶地看着他，“这是邓布利多去世的那一天！”

德拉科回头看了一眼有求必应室的方向，说：“我记得，我的意思是，孩子们为什么会在这里？”

“这我就不清楚了。”哈利低头看着自己手里的活点地图，“孩子们就在走廊上。”

“可我什么也没看见？”德拉科转回头，看向空无一人的走廊。

哈利又看了一眼地图，突然恍然大悟：“这个臭小子……”

他拉起德拉科的手让他扯着自己的衣角，小声地对他说：“跟紧我。”说完，哈利一边拿着地图，一边带着德拉科缓缓移动脚步。哈利低头紧盯活点地图，等他看到地图上自己的名字和阿不思的名字挨在一起时，哈利突然伸出另一只手，在空中摸索，然后迅速一抓。

“啊！”

阿不思和斯科皮凭空出现，他们两个人惊恐地回头看向身后，却只看到隐形衣垂在半空中。

“是谁！”阿不思大叫起来。

哈利立刻解开自己和德拉科的幻身咒，出现在孩子们的面前。

两个孩子有一瞬间的迷茫，随后就马上反应过来。

“爸爸！”

“爸爸！”

孩子们大叫起来，各自扑进自己爸爸的怀里。

“终于看到你们了！”

德拉科一把抱住自己的儿子，紧紧地将他拥入怀里。

“爸爸，我好害怕……”斯科皮用力抱住德拉科的脖子，“我看到很多可怕的事情……能重新见到你真是太好了。”

德拉科此刻什么话也说不出来，只是用力抱着斯科皮，体会真实拥抱儿子的感受。

“你还把你哥哥的隐形衣给偷来了？！”哈利放开儿子后，第一件事就是揪住阿不思的耳朵。

“我向他借的！”阿不思捂住自己的耳朵，“我现在和詹姆的关系可好了！”

“真棒，你怎么不把他一起叫来！”

“我叫了！他说魁地奇球队要训练……”阿不思胡乱地解释起来。

“所以真的是你出的主意？”哈利瞪大眼睛，生气地看向他。

阿不思声音一顿：“不是，这……”

所有人正忙到一半，突然走廊远处传来脚步声，哈利反应灵敏地捂住阿不思的嘴，一手拉住德拉科让他们别说话。

“快，躲到教室里去。”他小声地说道。哈利环顾四周，带着所有人钻进最近的一扇门。

脚步声渐渐逼近，躲进教室里的四个人屏气凝神，等脚步声慢慢远去，才松下一口气。

“我们现在就回……”哈利正准备拿出时间转换器，却没想到，斯科皮扯扯德拉科的手，打断他的话。

“爸爸，这是唯一一个不会改变未来，但是能改变你的身份的机会，我们真的就这么走了吗？”

哈利和德拉科双双愣住，一起看向斯科皮。

“现在没时间解释那么多，但我和阿不思尝试了很多次……阻止伏地魔复活不可行，阻止你加入食死徒也不可行。这应该是唯一能让你提前离开食死徒，而整个世界的未来又不会被影响的机会。只要我们阻止你去使用消失柜把食死徒们放进霍格沃茨，和去刺杀邓布利多校长。爷爷奶奶和你会被伏地魔所彻底抛弃，进而逃走。而斯内普教授则依然会杀死邓布利多校长，让计划继续。”

阿不思在边上补充道：“只要德拉科叔叔没有出现在天文台上，马尔福一家没有出现在大战中，后人对你们的评价就不会这么糟糕。”

斯科皮抬头看着德拉科：“虽然还是会打上黑魔标记，但至少不会受到外界的非议。爸爸，我不想你那么难过……”

德拉科愣在那里，他下意识看向哈利。哈利把时间转换器重新塞进口袋里，对他说：“你决定，这是你的人生。”

德拉科又茫然地看向教室外，他突然领悟外面那个脚步声是谁。

正是他自己，刚满十七岁的他，正朝着有求必应屋走去，开启自己混乱而阴暗的人生。

现在只需要一个晕眩咒，或者是一忘皆空……他的人生就能彻底改变。

德拉科慌乱地回头看看哈利，又看看阿不思，最后视线停留在自己的儿子，斯科皮身上。

孩子们似乎经历了不少，此时两个孩子都灰头土脸的，阿不思的学校外袍被划开一个大口子，露出里面绿色的内襟。而斯科皮平日里白白净净的小脸上增添不少小伤口，看起来可怜兮兮的。

德拉科蹲下来，和斯科皮面对面平视。他手指拂过儿子的面庞，嘴里默念咒语，让斯科皮脸上的小伤口全部愈合。

治疗完儿子的伤口，德拉科摸摸他的额头，问：“斯科皮，你觉得爸爸是坏人吗？”

斯科皮毫不犹豫地用力摇头：“爸爸在我心里是最好的人！”

“那……你讨厌马尔福这个姓氏吗？”德拉科注视着儿子眼中和自己一样的灰色瞳孔。

“我……我看到了许多事情，爸爸。有些事也许我还不能理解，但是……”孩子歪着头，试图组织自己的语言，“但能成为爸爸和妈妈的孩子，是这个世界上最幸运的事情啦！”

“斯科皮……”德拉科摸摸斯科皮的脸颊，眼中闪烁着隐隐的泪光。

他手指拂过自己的眼角，又揉了一下斯科皮乱糟糟的金发，在自己儿子的额头上落下一个罕见的吻。

在斯科皮惊讶的眼神中，德拉科重新站起来。他拉着儿子走到哈利身旁，在巫师袍宽大衣袖的遮掩下，德拉科悄悄牵起哈利的手。哈利垂下双眼，没有放开。

“我们赶紧回去吧。”德拉科看着哈利的双眼说道，随后他的目光又转向两个孩子，“麦格校长还在等着我们呢。”

“噢不！……”阿不思惊慌地大声喊起来。

可他还没来得及继续哭嚎，就被哈利拉着，一起卷进时间旋涡里。

他们刚踏进校长办公室，西奥多惊喜地大叫起来：“太奇妙了！我眼前的你们刚离开，这头你们就重新出现在我眼前！”

麦格教授得到消息匆匆赶来，看见两个孩子完完整整地站着她面前时，老太太也终于松下一口气。

“一切都解决了吗？”

西奥多点点头，盖上自己的手提电脑。

“一切都解决了，现在只需要把这两个时间转换器销毁，就什么事都不会发生。”

他把电脑塞进电脑包，迅速站起来。

“我先走了，波特司长，麦格校长！今晚请当我从没来过！”

不等哈利开口，西奥多就挥挥手，转身溜进壁炉里，“砰”的一声离开了。

剩余的几人无言相对，麦格校长咳了一下，变出几张舒服的椅子让大家坐下：“让孩子讲一下他们的冒险故事吧。”

阿不思和斯科皮讲了他们怎么研究出时间转换器的用法，再讲了他们如何回到过去看到德拉科的过往后，想改变马尔福家的历史却不小心差点毁灭魔法界的故事。

三个大人听得直抽冷气，尤其是哈利，中间听到阿不思甚至消失过，他一把抓住儿子的手，再也没放开过。

“这样，你们最后还没放弃改变历史吗？”哈利想起他们找到孩子们时，孩子们竟然还没停下行动。

“最后一个机会，我还是想试试。”斯科皮低下头，小声地说道，“我看到小时候的爸爸，虽然比现在……”斯科皮偷偷地瞧了一眼德拉科，“比现在要讨人厌……”

哈利扑哧一笑，被德拉科一眼瞪过去。

“可是那时候的爸爸，比现在开心那么多。我希望爸爸一直那么开心，而不是现在这样……”

德拉科沉默不语，他一手抱住斯科皮的肩膀，久久没有说话。

“好吧，各位。”麦格校长见大家都各自沉默下来思索自己的事情，便开口说：“我想，在场的所有人，现在都能明白为何时间转换器会被列为禁品，尤其是你们两位。”她转头看向德拉科和斯科皮，“两位马尔福先生。”

斯科皮用力地点头。

“两个孩子擅自使用禁品并且离开学校的事情，必须受到惩罚。就罚你们两个月的禁闭，和每个人写一篇四页羊皮纸的关于时间转换的危险与危害性的论文给我。”

“噢不……”阿不思小声哼哼，被哈利揪了一下耳朵，立刻噤声。

“至于两位父亲……我已经无权管你们，但我想你们也已经受到了惩罚。”麦格校长看看德拉科，又看看哈利。此刻已是深夜，经历一整夜的担惊受怕，他们两个人都已是憔悴不已。

“今晚就到此结束吧，你们可以送孩子们回寝室，我想你们都需要一点家庭时间。”麦格校长微微一笑，说完她又看向哈利，“至于两个时间转换器……”

“我会负责销毁，请放心。”哈利掏出两个智能表，给麦格校长看了一眼，又放回口袋里。

“嗯，这就交给你了，波特司长，希望再也不会出现这种事情。”麦格校长点点头，她从椅子上站起来，捂着嘴打了一个呵欠，“我一个老人家也累了，你们赶紧走吧。”

她瞧了一眼墙上一直在打盹的邓布利多画像，悄悄地眨了一下眼睛。

德拉科牵着斯科皮的手走在前面，这么多年以来他都没有回过霍格沃茨，但去斯莱特林公共休息室的路，他依旧牢记在心。

斯科皮完全没有在意爸爸比自己还熟悉这座城堡的事情，一路上都在热情地给爸爸介绍学校里的一切。

“他们格兰芬多公共休息室里全是猩红色，詹姆和莉莉有一次偷偷带我们溜进去过。太耀眼了，我还是喜欢我们斯莱特林的墨绿色。”

斯科皮指指楼梯上方的格兰芬多公共休息室入口，拽着爸爸朝楼梯下面走去。霍格沃茨的楼梯移动得随心所欲，父子两人一不小心就被卡在楼梯上。

“斯科皮。”德拉科站在阶梯上等待楼梯转回去，他捏了捏儿子的手，“希望你能明白……在今天之前，爸爸一直活在悔恨当中。可是今天站在那间教室里，看着你疲惫的脸庞，还有哈利和阿不思在边上。那一瞬间，我突然明白过去所经历的一切，如果都是为了这一刻，那我无怨无悔。”

“可是……”斯科皮歪着头，不是很明白。

德拉科笑了一下，他蹲下来坐在台阶上，看向斯科皮的小脸，问他：“你喜欢少年时期的那个爸爸吗？”

斯科皮歪着头想了很久，神色有些勉强。他犹豫半天，最终还是摇了摇头。

“爸爸也不喜欢。”德拉科继续笑着说。

“阿不思说，要是那个男孩栽在他手上，他肯定要把那个小混蛋玩得晕头转向。”斯科皮挥挥小拳头，一起笑起来。

德拉科听完有些哭笑不得：“就这么讨人厌吗？”

斯科皮认真地点点头，一本正经地回答：“不信的话，你可以问问哈利叔叔。”

说完，他指指远处。德拉科顺着斯科皮的手指看过去，哈利正在走廊上和阿不思说话，说到什么激动的地方，黑发爸爸忍不住给自己儿子脑袋上来了一巴掌。

“哈利叔叔以前真的好厉害，阿不思都看呆了。可是……”斯科皮回头看向德拉科。他一屁股坐到德拉科身边，靠在爸爸身上：“我更喜欢自己的爸爸。哈利叔叔有时候……好凶哦。”

小男孩捂着嘴，偷偷在德拉科耳边说悄悄话。德拉科忍俊不禁，点头同意儿子的评价。德拉科重新看向前方，若无其事地试探道：“那假如……等爷爷奶奶回意大利之后，要是哈利和阿不思住来马尔福庄园，你愿意吗？”

“什么？！”斯科皮惊喜地叫起来，“真的吗？……可他们为什么要住过来？”

“呃……”德拉科连忙解释，“……我一个带着你，哈利一个人带着阿不思，有时候还有詹姆和莉莉。要是我们住在一起，就可以互相照顾……就像上次度假一样。上次度假，你觉得好玩吗？”

“好玩！那这样我就可以和阿不思还有莉莉玩游戏，你和哈利还有詹姆打魁地奇！好呀好呀，爸爸，他们什么时候住进来？”

“先保密，你要先保密，”德拉科没想到斯科皮如此兴奋，他赶紧拉住差点就要蹦下楼梯的儿子，让他别说漏嘴。

另一边，哈利有意地带着阿不思远远地走在后面，让德拉科能和斯科皮独处。一路上哈利又在重复自己已经重复过无数次的那些嘱咐，只是这一次哈利说得尤其认真，因为这一次他是真的被孩子吓到了。

“爸爸。”阿不思突然打断哈利的话，“你别说了，我知道错了。”

小男孩停下脚步，转身看向自己的爸爸：“我看到很多你过去的事情，以前只是听别人跟我提起，和亲眼看到完全不是一回事。”

阿不思低下头：“以前很多我不理解的事情，现在我都明白了。爸爸，对不起，你可能不是最好的爸爸……不，你就是最好的爸爸！”

小男孩突然抬起头，一下子扑进还没反应过来的哈利的怀中。

“天啊！我有个这么厉害的爸爸，我以前却一点都不当回事！我太愚蠢了！”阿不思紧紧抱着哈利。

哈利抚摸着儿子的头，无奈地笑起来。

可父子温情时间还没持续到一分钟，阿不思就立刻松开哈利，歪着头问：“那爸爸，能不能把隐形衣还给我？我还要拿去还给詹姆呢。”

失去儿子拥抱的哈利冷笑一声，丝毫不顾刚刚的温暖场面：“想得美，没收到圣诞节，你让詹姆自己来问我要。”

“啊？！詹姆肯定要气得跟我打架！”

哈利一个没忍住，一巴掌拍在儿子头上：“要是再打架的话，圣诞礼物一起没收。”

“不！！！”


	24. Chapter 24

把两个孩子都送进斯莱特林地窖，哈利站在地窖门口搓搓自己的手臂。

“你们住这里，不觉得冷吗？”

德拉科怀念地环顾四周，说：“里面有壁炉，不会冷。”他看向哈利，问，“四处逛逛？”

哈利摇摇头：“累，心累。”他拍拍着自己的胸膛，“找个地方坐坐吧。”

两个霍格沃茨毕业生不费吹灰之力就找到一个隐蔽的阶梯，他们肩并肩坐在阶梯上。坐下来的那一刻，两个人都发出一声长长的舒气声。

他们相互看对方一眼，一起苦笑起来。

静静地休息了一会儿后，德拉科觉得自己总算是缓过来。他侧头看向哈利，对方正低头看向自己的脚下，微卷的黑色刘海在一天的辛劳后垂下挡在眼镜前。镜片后是那迷人的眼眸，正是德拉科思念已久的翠绿色。

“我很想你。”德拉科轻声说道。

哈利抬起头看向德拉科，他莞尔一笑，说：“我也很想你。”

说完，两个人又安静下来。他们谁都没有开口，就只是互相看向对方的双眼。他们都不再是轻狂的年纪，鱼尾纹爬上各自的眼角，被孩子气出来的皱纹匍匐在眉心。

哈利此刻什么都不想说，也不想思考。他凝视德拉科深邃的灰色眼眸，缓缓地，安静地，靠近他的脸。德拉科没说话，他垂下眼睫，专注地看着哈利渐渐靠近的唇，诱人却又安宁。

久违的亲吻，双唇碰触在一起，带着柔软的思念与欣喜，安抚着对方的疲惫与忧愁。

哈利微微睁眼，霍格沃茨城堡内的昏暗灯光笼罩在他们身上，让此刻的时光显得更加温柔。德拉科正闭着眼睛，专心享受这一刻的安稳。哈利重新闭上双眼，抬手环住德拉科的肩膀，手指插入他脑后的金色发梢中，轻轻抚慰。

德拉科像是得到了鼓励，他将哈利用力地拥入自己怀中，紧紧抱住他的身体。他加重自己的吻，仿佛要让哈利与自己融为一体一样。他用力地吮吸哈利的嘴唇，舌尖舔弄着哈利的上颚，再温柔地扫过他的唇齿。

仿佛一个世纪之久，两个人终于舍得稍稍分开。德拉科重重地喘着气，低头抵在哈利的额前，声音沙哑地问：“回家？”

哈利眯了眯眼，靠在德拉科怀里轻轻喘息：“现在？”

“不是现在还等什么时候？”德拉科挑起单眉。

哈利轻笑一声：“好吧，去我家？”

他可记得卢修斯还在马尔福庄园。

德拉科想了一下，突然挑起嘴角笑着说：“或者……我们怀念一下校园时光？”

哈利呛了一下，惊吓地从德拉科怀里跳开：“什……什么？”

德拉科拉起哈利就跑，两人穿过走廊，跑上楼梯。幸亏深夜的霍格沃茨里空无一人，只有来回徘徊的幽魂和墙上的画中人，在两人经过时轻呼一声：“噢！这是……”

德拉科带着哈利站在有求必应屋前停下，扭头看着身边因为奔跑而喘着气的人。

“这里？”

“你是认真的吗？”哈利有些犹豫，但心里又有一丝跃跃欲试。

“我青春期的时候一直想试试，可惜那时候没谈恋爱。”德拉科瞥了一眼哈利，“你那时候没试过？”

“拜托。”哈利翻了一个白眼，“我是一个纯洁的少年。”

德拉科斜着眼看他：“嗯？”

“……况且那时候也没时间想这些。”哈利咳了一声，“我忙于不让自己被杀死。”

德拉科笑了一声：“那就这里了？”

不等哈利答应，德拉科闭上眼睛默默想着自己的需求。再睁开眼时，他牵起哈利的手，带着他冲进突然出现在他们面前的大门里。

“……”

哈利看见眼前的魔药课教室，转身就想逃跑。德拉科一把拽住他，把他扯进自己的怀里。

“这里有什么不好？”他贴在哈利的耳边，坏笑着问他。

“我满脑子只能想起可怕的魔药课论文！”哈利不肯放弃挣扎，“而且我腰也受不了！”

德拉科一把把哈利向前压在课桌上，自己压在他背上。

“等下帮你按摩。”他的手指沿着哈利巫师袍的下摆，缓缓滑进衣服里。

“现在，波特同学，你来跟教授讲讲迷情剂的制作方式……”

当哈利和德拉科回到哈利的公寓时，已是清晨。离开霍格沃茨时，城堡里已经有学生开始走动，两个人只好借着隐形衣偷溜到学校大门外，再幻影移形回家。哈利累得顾不上生德拉科的气，趴在床上倒头就睡，等两个人再醒来时，已经到了下午。

哈利坐在沙发上，一边啃着冰箱里剩下的三明治，一边逆着光观察手里的智能表。

“你决定好了吗？”哈利斜着眼看向坐在自己身边的德拉科。

德拉科看着智能表，问哈利：“你有什么想回去看看的地方吗？”

哈利想了一下，摇摇头说：“太多遗憾，反而什么都不再挂念。”他歪下身子，挨在德拉科的肩膀上，“我也怀疑过自己过去的抉择，但是最终我明白，即使让我回去一万次，我还是会那样做……”哈利沉吟几秒，继续说，“包括金妮，没和她结婚，我就不会有三个孩子。没有阿不思，我也不会再次接近你。”

哈利扭头看了一眼德拉科：“你和阿斯托利亚也一样，某种意义上，我其实很感谢她。因为没有她，我甚至遇不到今天的你。”

德拉科环过哈利的肩膀，手掌轻轻抚摸着他的额头。闪电疤痕安然无恙地落在那里，甚至要细细地抚摸才能感觉出来。

哈利抬手盖住德拉科的手背，把他的手掌拉下来放在自己的胸前。

“德拉科，我想了很多。我们都这个年纪了，如果负担太重，不如什么都不要扛，轻轻松松地走下去。我也曾经自责过，为何死去那么多人，而我还活着。可有一天，我一个人躺在这个公寓里无所事事的时候，突然想明白了。我活着，只是因为我活着罢了。”

哈利从沙发上坐起来转身正面看着德拉科，他牵起德拉科的手，放到唇边亲了一口。

“你也一样，德拉科。这不是幸运，也不是罪孽，只是……就只是活着罢了。”

他举起手里的三明治，狠狠地咬了一大口，吞下。

“既然活着，那不如活得开心一点。恋爱，度假，吃点美食。我辛辛苦苦地工作，总得在生活上给自己找点乐子。”

德拉科哑然失笑，他揉揉哈利凌乱的卷发，低头把视线落在被丢在沙发上的时间转换器上。

“你陪我去一个地方，回来之后，我们就马上销毁这两个时间转换器。”

他们出现在一个小山顶上，周围都是低低的草丛，没有任何遮掩身影的地方。哈利拿出隐形衣，罩住两个人的身体。此时天空阴沉，低低的乌云压在山顶上，让人有些喘不过气。

“这里是阿斯托利亚自己选的地方，春天时，这里会开满五颜六色的花。她养病的时候，我带她来过一次，后来她就要求去世之后，把她葬在这里。”

德拉科扶着哈利在山顶上坐下，不远的山腰处，有几个巫师正用魔杖挖坑。

“我没有参加她的葬礼，她离开后我就彻底倒下，把自己关在屋子里谁也不理。这个葬礼是我妈妈主持的。”德拉科眺望远方，遥远的小路上，似乎有车在向这边缓缓开来。

“所以格林格拉斯家的人在葬礼之后也从不和我来往，他们认为……认为是我残忍无情。”

山脚下逐渐传来脚步声，德拉科停下自己的话语，什么也没有再说，只是沉默地看向山下。

就像阿斯托利亚的遗愿一般，葬礼小而简单，只有两家最亲密的家人到场。年幼的斯科皮穿着黑色小西装，捧着妈妈的黑白画像走在最前方。

棺材下葬时，所有人都拿出魔杖指向天空。卢修斯嘴里默念着什么，逐渐，指向天空的所有魔杖发出星光。银白色的光芒迸射向天空，射入灰色的云层。那一瞬间，厚重的乌云被驱散。那些晦涩而沉重的灰色渐渐散开，露出背后金色而炽烈的阳光。

热烈的阳光照耀大地，温暖的金色光芒从阿斯托利亚的墓碑上渐渐散开，驱向四方。

德拉科和哈利一直在山顶上安静地坐到葬礼结束，他们看着参加葬礼的亲人哭泣低语，拥抱亲吻，再一个个幻影移形离开。直到最后纳西莎抱着因为哭累了而睡着的斯科皮消失离开，哈利才取下隐形衣，两人重新出现在山顶上。

德拉科缓缓站起，哈利跟在他身后，看他一步步从山顶上走下去。两个人走到阿斯托利亚的墓碑前，德拉科单膝跪下，用手擦了擦原本就很干净的墓碑。

哈利在他身旁蹲下，没有打扰德拉科。他和德拉科一样静静地看着这个简单的石碑，陪着德拉科在墓碑前悼念。许久之后，哈利掏出魔杖，在墓碑前变幻出一个白色的花圈。白色的花瓣被绿叶衬托的洁白无瑕，仿若阿斯托利亚一样，显得优雅而美丽。

德拉科愣愣地看着那个花圈，又过了很久，他突然转头看向哈利，笑了。

“走吧。”德拉科拉着哈利站起来，拍拍两个人的膝盖。

“这样就可以了？”哈利问他。

“嗯，好好地说过再见了。”德拉科让哈利掏出时间转换器，调到他们离开的时间点。

被扯入时间旋涡前的最后一刻，德拉科回头向山下看去。

那里出现了一个身穿黑色巫师袍的金发青年，巫师袍皱皱巴巴地斜挂在他身上，破烂不堪。他右手握着一个半空的酒瓶，见底的透明液体随着他的动作晃荡不已。左手鲜血淋漓却像是感觉不到疼痛，任由血液从指尖滴下，落入泥土。那个青年磕磕碰碰地爬上山坡，跌坐在墓碑旁，恍惚地看着那块石碑。他眼神空洞无神，仿佛陷入深渊一般。可他的脸上没有泪水，只留下一块被手蹭到的血迹。他两眼放空地坐在石碑前很久很久，久到他最终向后一仰，倒在石碑前，仿佛就想这样沉沉睡去，一睡不醒。

金发青年躺了很久，直到他的鼻腔里突然飘入一丝隐约的花香。他微微睁眼，不知这缕清香从何而来。他清醒过来，双眼看向天空，突然明白过来自己身处何处。青年踉跄地从地上爬起来，再次低头看向自己身边的墓碑。

这次他看见了那个不知从何而来的花圈，白绿相间的花圈静静地躺在那，躺在他亡妻的墓碑上，温柔而优雅。

年轻的德拉科趴在那里，突然嚎啕大哭。


	25. Chapter 25

德拉科和哈利回到哈利的公寓里。两个人刚落地站稳，德拉科就急忙的向哈利伸出手，索要两个时间转换器。

“这么急？”哈利好笑地看他，从口袋里掏出两个智能表放在德拉科手心里。

“快点销毁，以免再出什么事故，我算是被两个孩子给吓出后遗症了。”德拉科掏出魔杖，他顿了一下，突然想到点什么，抬头问哈利，“还是你想来销毁？”

哈利嗤笑一声：“这又不是魂器，还需要选人。”他挥挥手，把自己甩进沙发里，“还是你想举行个仪式？再举行一个庆祝派对？”

德拉科没有说话，而是挥舞手里的魔杖，飘起一个抱枕丢在哈利脸上。他不等哈利反击，就把两个智能表丢在茶几上，举起魔杖点了几下。

“粉身碎骨。”

两个智能表无声无息，碎成几瓣。

哈利抱着抱枕坐在沙发上，静静地看着德拉科：“一切都结束了。”

德拉科在茶几前面蹲下来，淡然地看向破碎的时间转换器，喃喃自语道：“一切都结束了。”

两人沉默片刻，这时哈利伸出手指拨了一下机械残骸，突然问：“心疼你的钱吗？”

德拉科笑起来，他站起来坐到沙发上，把哈利抱入自己的怀中：“你确定要问马尔福这个问题吗？”

“我恨你。”哈利顺着德拉科的动作躺在他的腿上，“为了你，你知道今年我请了多少假吗？你知道我被扣了多少工资吗？”

德拉科大笑起来，他弯下腰在哈利嘴上亲了一口：“你要是跟我结婚，马尔福的金库向你全面开放。”

哈利一下子滚下沙发，溜到远处的窗户边上。

“我们才交往加起来不到两个月，纯情男孩，可别乱求婚。”哈利靠在窗台上，好笑地说，“而且卢修斯会恨你的。”

“卢修斯？”德拉科笑着眯起眼，“我已经告诉他和妈妈了。”

“什么？！”哈利吓得后脑勺差点撞在玻璃上，“他们什么反应？”

德拉科从沙发站起来，缓缓向哈利走去：“震惊？生气？要和我断绝父子关系？”他扯起嘴角，嘲笑道，“你在想什么呢？我一个快四十岁的人，谈个恋爱难道还要得到父母的许可吗？我跟他们说完，他们惊吓两天，这件事就算过去了。即使卢修斯不同意，我不让他来找你，他也只能回意大利生闷气。”

德拉科俯下身子，双手撑在窗台上，将哈利环在自己的怀中。

“而且马尔福都是识时务的人，我能和波特司长交往，卢修斯应该感到高兴才对。”

他低头吻向哈利的颈脖处，轻轻啃咬：“以后马尔福家的公司若有需要，还请波特司长多多帮忙。我德拉科必定……”

哈利一巴掌推开他的脸，燥红着脸瞪他。

“你这又是想玩什么剧情？”

“呃……”被打断小剧场的德拉科翻眼看天想了一下，“黑心政客和精英总裁？”

哈利瞬间回想起那天被魔药教室支配的恐惧，他浑身打了一个颤，推开德拉科又要逃跑。

“你的仪式感真的要治一治了，放，放开我！……”

不知道为何又回到床上的哈利，穿着一件T恤靠在枕头上。

“说真话，卢修斯就这样放过我了？”

德拉科从厨房招来一瓶冰气泡水，拧开盖子后递给哈利。他身上就穿了一条家居长裤，修长的腿跪在床上，赤裸的上半身只戴着一条银项链。他俯下身给哈利一个吻，项链从胸口处垂下来，贝壳和羽毛在空气中摇晃。

“他气得差点没在餐桌上昏过去。”德拉科从哈利手里接过玻璃瓶，自己喝了一口，“但孩子有心理问题的好处就是父母再生气，想一把火把我跟你绑一起烧了，他也不敢轻举妄动。”德拉科耸耸肩，“他脸都憋青了，最后咬着牙吃完了那顿饭，也不敢说什么。”

德拉科没心没肺地笑起来，被哈利一脚踹过去。

“我妈妈在惊吓过去后，看起来似乎还挺开心的？”德拉科回想了一下，“某种意义上来说，我也算是达成了他们多年的心愿，和救世主成功建交。”他又靠近哈利偷了一个吻，“他们下周就会回意大利，圣诞节时给他们寄一张贺卡就好。”

“我可不认为卢修斯会想收到我的贺卡。”哈利哭笑不得，他忽然想起什么，拿起魔杖向书桌上念了一个飞来咒。

“说到贺卡，我突然想起来。”

一个精致的深蓝色小礼盒落在哈利的掌中，他伸出手，把礼盒递到德拉科面前。

“新礼物，希望能让你把脖子上那条劣质项链摘下来。”

德拉科握了一下自己脖子上的银项链。他接过礼盒，拆开上面的蓝色绸缎。打开盖子后，躺在礼盒里面的，是两条反射着贵金属光泽的铂金项链。

一条项链上面挂着铂金贝壳吊坠，另一条项链上面挂着铂金羽毛吊坠。两款吊坠都是精致而简约的造型，而链子则比一般的项链要长。

“销售员说这样便于藏在衣领下面，比较适合男士。”哈利一边解释一边从礼盒中抽出两条项链，“你选一条，另一条我戴。”

他晃晃手里的两条项链：“这个礼物，总能让马尔福满意了吧？”

德拉科嘴角含着欣喜的笑容，他拿下两条项链，在哈利眼前晃了一下，嘴里却说：“很漂亮，可是波特，我们为什么要戴着一个贝壳和一个羽毛呢？他们之间有任何关系吗？”

哈利嘴角一抽，扑上去就要抢下项链：“我就是不擅长送礼物啊！”

德拉科顺势抱住哈利向后倒去，两个人一起躺在床上。德拉科一手压住哈利的手臂不让他乱动，一手高高举起两条项链。

“我可算是体会到阿不思的心酸。”

哈利踹他一脚，但也没能阻止德拉科继续说出欠揍的话：“送礼物这种事情，就得我们马尔福来。”

德拉科扭过头，在哈利耳边亲了一口。他松开手，抽出其中一条项链，戴在哈利的脖子上。

“不过时间还很长，你有大把的机会可以跟马尔福学一学送礼物的技巧。”德拉科没有取掉自己脖子上的银项链，而是将铂金项链叠戴上去。

哈利冲天花板翻了一个大大的白眼：“你以后只能收到我的纳特，该死的马尔福。”

生活终于恢复平静，德拉科重新回到每天到魔法部接哈利下班的日子。只是过去他单纯的来找哈利吃饭，而现在则是接哈利一起回家，或者是在外面约个会，再一起回家。

“马尔福先生，今天你们直接回家吗？”克里斯提娜见到德拉科，喜笑颜开地跟他打招呼，带他到休息室等待哈利。

“新开了一家泰国菜，今天带他去尝试一下。”德拉科笑着回答。他身穿一件深灰色休闲衬衫，袖子恰好地挽到手肘处。领口松开两粒扣子，精致的铂金链子藏在领口下面，若隐若现地折射出银色光芒。他金色的刘海像是随意搭在额前，但作为一个女生，克里斯提娜能看出来，那是经过精心拨弄后的样子。

“司长很快就下班了，您先在这里休息一下。”克里斯提娜喜滋滋地安排好德拉科，就转身向自己的办公桌快步走去。她要回去给未婚夫发消息，告诉他今天又可以准时下班。

新尝试的泰国菜美味得出乎预料，哈利没忍住多吃了几口。吃完饭后他撑得难受，就放弃幻影移形回公寓看电影的计划，拉着德拉科在街道边散步。

“还有一件事没有解决。”

哈利绕过路边的一个路障，突然开口说道。

德拉科好奇地看他，没明白他的意思。

“孩子们。”哈利说，“我们该怎么和孩子们讲我们的事情。”

“坐下来，好好地向他们解释，就像一个成熟的父亲一样。”德拉科神色坦然。

哈利用佩服的眼光看了他一会儿，最终还是用力抓了自己原本就凌乱的头发一把，语气绝望地说：“梅林，我还是没这个胆量，我宁愿再去打一遍伏地魔。”

他突然异想天开：“要是可以登报就好了。”

德拉科低头看着前面的石板路沉吟片刻，突然抬头说：“也不是不可以。”

“嗯？”这下换哈利没听懂他的话。

“如果现在让孩子们知道，我们溜出去避两天风头再回来，刚好再过一个多月就到圣诞假期。那时候孩子们应该也消化得刚刚好，时机非常完美。”德拉科眯起眼笑，“这次可以去瑞典的度假别墅。”

哈利依然一脸茫然地看着德拉科。

德拉科没有解释，他不动声色地环顾四周，然后问哈利：“现在有狗仔吗？”

虽然哈利完全没有跟上他的思维，但他还是偷偷给德拉科指了一个方向：“一个常年跟我新闻的记者，他以为我不知道，但其实我连他家在哪里都知道了，只是懒得管。”哈利顿了一下，心中泛起不好的预感，“你要干什么……”

趁哈利还没想明白，德拉科一把抱住他的肩膀，猛地亲下去。这枚亲吻悠长而紧密，确保记者有充足的时间拍下他们最完美，最帅气，和最亲密的角度。直到哈利感觉自己快要窒息在这个吻里的时候，德拉科才慢悠悠地松开还在惊吓中的他，用手指轻轻擦掉他嘴角的水光。

“趁新闻推送还没发出来之前，赶紧向格兰杰请假吧。”德拉科伸出手指从哈利的裤兜里夹出手机，塞进呆滞的哈利手中。

哈利还愣在那里，他下意识想说自己之前半年已经将年假花得七七八八，再请假似乎不太好。可这时他突然反应过来，明天的自己将会面临怎样的可怕状况。

迅速抹掉心中的愧疚感，哈利在德拉科得逞的视线下，果断按下赫敏的号码。

自从一年前，匿名在巫师论坛回答了那个“当明星的小孩是什么体验？”的问题，进而被詹姆扒掉马甲后，阿不思的回答就成为了神帖。一年多来此回答被无数人顶帖膜拜，尤其是这一年，有关于哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福的新闻频频发出，此帖更是被无数巫师围观评论。

阿不思再也没有回过任何一个评论，但是小男孩心里依然暗自欣喜，时不时回去看一看新评论，满足一下自己小小的虚荣心。

“嗨，阿不思，你们圣诞节什么计划？去马尔福庄园探险吗？”

詹姆跑到斯莱特林的桌子上，一巴掌拍在低头看手机的弟弟背上。阿不思手里的手机一下子被拍到桌子上，他抬头瞪了一眼詹姆，又低下头拿起手机，懒得理会这个烦人的大哥。

詹姆也不在意，他坐到阿不思身边的空位上，跟对面的斯科皮继续聊圣诞计划。不知道为何金妮突然同意他们三个孩子今年圣诞节都跟着爸爸过，詹姆怎么也不能放过这个难得的探险机会。

阿不思一边看手机一边跟他们聊天，三个男孩还没聊完到底是去森林里露营，还是到湖边钓鱼，阿不思的手机就传来预言家日报推送新闻的铃声。

阿不思低头瞄了一眼推送，就立刻埋头阅读起来。詹姆瞧了瞧弟弟，嘲笑地说：“怎么了？爸爸又上头条了？你要习惯这件事，你看，我就从不在意。”

斯科皮在边上点点头，骄傲地笑起来说：“你看我爸爸就从不上头条……除了上次，但那是意外，不能算。”

这一次，阿不思竟然没有立刻反击。他愣愣地从手机屏幕前抬起头，眼神茫然地盯着詹姆和斯科皮一动不动。直到另外两个男孩被他看得有些发毛，正想喊他的时候，阿不思突然幸灾乐祸起来。他咧嘴一笑，冷冷地说：“看看你们的手机吧，两个蠢货。”

话音刚落，阿不思就从长凳上跳起来，逃命一般地冲向礼堂大门。中途他还拉上莫名其妙的莉莉，心中为自己的好哥哥精神狠狠地感动了一把。

好不容易找了一个角落藏起来，阿不思先是把自己还显示着头条新闻的手机塞到妹妹手中。半分钟后，再从呆若木鸡的莉莉手里抽回手机，恶狠狠地点开哈利的电话号码。

电话刚接通，那头的哈利还没来得及说话，阿不思就既震惊又愤怒地冲着电话大喊起来——

“我干他妈！？？”

“阿不思，小孩子不要说脏话。照顾好妹妹和斯科皮，有事就找你们的隆巴顿教授。”

德拉科冷静的声音从手机传到另一头，他就着哈利的手对着话筒说完，不等阿不思反应过来，德拉科就迅速地按下红色按钮，结束通话。

此时他和哈利正躺在一个湖边的度假别墅里，交错的身体陷入柔软的白色大床，窗外是优美而宁静的湖景。

哈利眼睁睁看着德拉科关掉自己的手机丢到远处的地毯上，可他刚想开口，就被德拉科低头堵住嘴唇。

“继续睡吧，宝贝。”

哈利瞪他一眼，心虚地对远方的孩子们默念一句抱歉。随后他翻了个身，依偎进德拉科的怀抱里。他拉起德拉科的左手臂，低头在凌乱的疤痕上缓缓落下一个轻柔的吻。

就像他的额头一样，有些伤疤，都在渐渐淡去。

——FIN——


	26. 番外1

一直都只能在对白里拥有姓名的现任霍格沃茨魔法学院草药课教授纳威·隆巴顿坐在办公室里，他久久没有说话，迟疑许久，才艰难地开口：“你们……说想干什么来着？”

他满面愁容看着眼前四个麻烦鬼。

“圣诞节假期收留我们吧，纳威叔叔！”阿不思睁大着自己的圆眼睛，努力逼出两滴委屈的眼泪。“我们住在破釜酒吧里的客房就行，”他从兜里掏出几个可怜兮兮的银西可，“虽然不多……但我们可以付房费，不行的话我和斯科皮挤一挤也可以，或者……我们帮汉娜阿姨当服务员！”

纳威眼皮抽搐，他还没胆子大到让一个马尔福来给自己当服务员——小斯科皮站在边上，乖巧地看着阿不思想方设法带领他们集体离家出走。

“教授觉得你们应该回家，好好和你们爸爸谈一谈……”

“这次是他们先不跟我谈的！”阿不思挥了挥自己的小拳头。

纳威更加头疼，因为他觉得阿不思说得很对，这一次确实是哈利和……马尔福的责任。想到那个名字，纳威的心脏仍然惊跳了一下。虽然之前就听到不少谣言，但他怎么也想不到谣言竟然成真，还以这么惊人的方式告知所有人。

藏在巫师袍下面的手握了握拳，纳威清清喉咙：“咳，作为你们的老师，我……唉，算了，你们住过来吧，这次哈利他确实做得不对。”

纳威挥了挥手：“把钱拿回去，你们又不是没来过纳威叔叔家里玩，晚上睡觉前不偷喝黄油啤酒就行。”他看了一眼躲在詹姆身后的莉莉，“莉莉，你可以和艾莉丝一起睡，她一定很开心。”

“耶！”莉莉和阿不思同时高兴地大喊起来。艾莉丝是纳威的女儿，也是莉莉从小玩到大的好朋友。

纳威看着四个孩子兴奋地离开了自己的办公室，哭笑不得地掏出手机给好友发消息。

“我就知道！”哈利深吸一口气，把手机戳到德拉科眼前，“你出的馊主意！”

德拉科从电脑前抬起头瞥了一眼手机屏幕，语气淡定地说：“那我们圣诞节可以去海边度假……嗨！”德拉科捂着自己的脑袋，“我开个玩笑。”

“哪也不许去！”哈利生气地叫道，“这是詹姆和莉莉第一次单独跟我过圣诞节，我说什么也不能搞砸！”

德拉科露出一副早已预料的无奈笑容，不等哈利说下一句话，他就拿出手机，点开破釜酒吧的预定网站。

于是，等纳威带着自己女儿艾莉丝和四个别人家的熊孩子从国王十字车站回到破釜酒吧时，就看到两个熟悉的中年男人坐在酒吧大厅里。一个是他许久未见的老友哈利·波特，还有一个则是他学生时代的噩梦：德拉科·兼老友的新任男友·马尔福。

纳威下意识抖抖他稳重的身躯，牵着女儿的手飞快地溜了，剩下四个熊孩子和两个熊爸爸面面相觑。

“爸，我们回家还是留在这里过圣诞节？”长子詹姆一早就和哈利通过电话，虽然他也赌气了一段时间，但随后很快就接受了这件事情。

“这里。”哈利点点下巴，和詹姆打招呼，“我和纳威叔叔已经商量好了。”

“好，那我先去放行李。”詹姆平静地拎起自己和莉莉的行李，向楼梯走去。

“等，等一下……！”阿不思震惊地瞪住首先叛变的大哥，“我们还……”

“爸爸我好想你呀！”

莉莉突然从詹姆身后钻出来，跑到哈利面前一下子扑进他的怀里：“我这次期末考试平均分拿了O！”

“你太棒了！”哈利高兴地抱住家里的小公主，“想要什么奖励？”

“嗯……我想一想！”红发小姑娘眼珠子骨碌一转，看来已经有了想法。

哈利笑着松开女儿，捏了捏她的鼻子：“想好了告诉爸爸。”

“莉莉你……你……”阿不思手指颤悠悠地指着妹妹，“你们怎么回事！”

“大哥打电话的时候我就在边上呀，笨蛋阿不思，不过来破釜酒吧过圣诞也挺好玩的。”莉莉对着阿不思做了个鬼脸，“爸爸，我去找艾莉丝玩了！”

哈利拍拍女儿的头发，笑着目送她跑开。

此刻，因为是白天而有些冷清的破釜酒吧大厅里就只剩四个人。

斯科皮站在阿不思后面小心翼翼地探出头来，刚想和自己爸爸打招呼，就被阿不思一个瞪眼瞪了回去。

其实他也早就和爸爸谈过了，德拉科还专门去了霍格沃茨一趟，两个人在校长办公室里认真地聊了整整两个小时。斯科皮在心里偷偷地想，只有笨蛋阿不思还在莫名赌气，不肯和哈利多说一个字。

不过……斯科皮站在后面打量了眼被亲哥哥和亲妹妹气到抽搐的好友。

此刻他还是支持一下阿不思吧。

阿不思捂着胸膛，伤心欲绝地看向妹妹离去的方向：“叛徒！”

他一扭头，瞪向一根糊满报纸的柱子，就是不看哈利。可阿不思瞪了一会儿后痛心地发现，那些报纸上，也全是哈利·波特的报道和照片。

哈利无奈苦笑，开口说：“阿不思，请给我一个机会跟你聊一下。”

“不！”阿不思瞪着眼，“不许和我说话，不然我就回陋居去！”

不等哈利开口，熊孩子就拎起自己的小行李箱，蹬蹬蹬向楼上跑去，躲进自己的房间里一把关上了门。

可他既没赶哈利走，也没说自己要立刻跑掉。哈利舒了一口气，心里明白这个小儿子并没有表现出来的那么生气。

被死党遗忘在大厅里的斯科皮见阿不思跑掉了，他眨眨眼睛，跑到德拉科面前，和自己有一小段时间没见的爸爸说话。

“哈利叔叔。”跟德拉科打完招呼的斯科皮看向哈利，“阿不思他只是……只是……”斯科皮一时半会儿想不到合适的词。

“需要发泄一下。”哈利笑着接下去，“别担心，我知道。”

“嗯。”斯科皮开心地笑起来，和德拉科又说了两句后就跑去房间里找阿不思。

整个大厅里只剩下哈利和一直在边上安静看热闹的德拉科，哈利羡慕地看着斯科皮的小背影，说：“只生一个真好呀……”他扭头盯着德拉科的双眼，“想再要一个小孩吗？你看我们家阿不思……”

“想得美，自己生的儿子哭着也要带大。”德拉科一根手指顶在哈利额头上，顶得哈利微微向后仰。德拉科余光一扫，见周围没什么人，就俯身在哈利唇上轻轻一吻。

“别担心，还有我这个好爸爸在。”

孩子们都是第一次在对角巷过圣诞节，所有人对此都感到无比新奇。毕竟每天起来就可以在弗洛林冷饮店得到一个免费的冰淇淋球，满足地吃完后再一路逛过去，逛到韦斯莱魔法把戏坊里去找罗恩舅舅玩，这是几个孩子前所未有的经历。而从小就在对角巷里长大的艾莉丝也从未尝试过和这么多好朋友们一起过节，她比莉莉看起来还要兴奋。所以即使外面大雪纷飞，也无法阻碍孩子们每天的玩耍。

“谁也想不到纳威会住在破釜酒吧上面，我总以为……你会住在什么森林的树屋里。”哈利靠在罗恩办公室的窗口边上，笑着向外面的对角巷看去。

这一天，纳威和哈利跑到罗恩的办公室里聚会，德拉科则主动陪着孩子们去丽痕书屋看书。

“我也没想过还会有马尔福帮我看孩子的一天……”纳威两眼发呆。艾莉丝正跟着好朋友莉莉由德拉科带着一起去了丽痕书店，出门前把女儿托付给德拉科时，对方还仔细地询问有什么需要注意的地方，吓得纳威到现在都没回过神来。

“看来我也应该把罗丝和雨果带过来享受一下这新奇的体验……”罗恩拿出手机低头念叨，“你们这里太热闹了，弄得我也想在破釜酒吧过圣诞节。”å

纳威听到罗恩的话突然眨了眨眼：“好主意！你们一起来吧！我再找找卢娜和西莫，迪安好像要去北美旅游，我记得他跟我说过……”

“他跟所有人都说了。”罗恩笑了一声，“难不成要开同学会？”

哈利也被勾起兴趣，凑过来说：“大家很多年没有聚在一起过，可是过圣诞节的话，有些难吧？”毕竟大部分人要和家人一起度过。

“谁知道呢！试一下试一下！”罗恩率先从沙发上蹦起来，打开自己手机里的通讯录，“能约几个是几个。”

另一边，德拉科抱着手在丽痕书屋里闲逛。几个孩子在他面前都很听话，到了书店里就各自找到自己感兴趣的书，坐在角落里看。

德拉科若无其事地走到一个角落——阿不思正抱着一本最新的魔法漫画看得起劲。他听到脚步声，抬头见到是德拉科，酷似哈利的脸上露出一副勉强的神情，明显不太想和德拉科说话。

可德拉科不是哈利，不会在孩子面前毫无头绪。他没给阿不思选择，而是走到阿不思身边坐下来。

“……”

小男孩动了动身子，有些别扭，可也没有立即离开。

德拉科没有说话，他坐下来后就随手拿起一本阿不思放在边上的书，无所事事地翻看起来。

一大一小就这样沉默又微妙地坐了十分钟，最后还是年幼的阿不思坚持不下去，投降地开口：“你不要误会。”

德拉科合上手里的魔法漫画，侧头看向阿不思。他真的很像哈利，每次看到阿不思，德拉科都要忍不住在心里感叹一句。

“我不讨厌你。”阿不思微微抬头，和哈利一样的绿色眼眸直视着德拉科，“只是……”

德拉科没有说话，而是静静地看着他。

阿不思低下头，手指无意识地卷着书角：“只是觉得自己需要做点什么事。”

敢情是孩子熊惯了，不熊不舒服惹的祸。德拉科在心里暗自笑起来，脸上倒依旧没什么表情：“你不肯说话，你爸爸很难过。”

阿不思仍然低着头，他手里的动作变成抚平书角，沉默了许久才小声地说：“我也很难过……”

德拉科微微一愣，低头看着这个小男孩。

“不是因为你们，而是……很多事情。”阿不思抬起头，脸上充满疑惑。他自己也没想清楚到底要如何表达，只是这个头开了，话就停不下来：“可我记得我和斯科皮回到过去看见爸爸小时候做过的那些事情，我又觉得自己这样不对。”

阿不思又停下来思考了一会儿，说：“德拉科叔叔，我爸爸他小时候遇到过那么多事情。可为什么我总觉得他……一点也不伤心？”

德拉科抬起头望着书店里复古的雕花屋顶，似乎在思考。片刻之后，他微笑地说：“所以你爸爸是一个英雄。”

阿不思仍然一脸迷茫，没有听懂德拉科的意思。他知道爸爸是个英雄，这是他从出生之后，每个人都在告诉他的事情。

“哈利他不是不懂伤心，而是不敢。”德拉科重新看向阿不思，抬手揉了一下男孩的黑发。“让他难过的事情太多了，他的亲人，他的好友，我们的老师，校长，还有……他自己。”德拉科顿了一下，“包括他和你们妈妈婚姻的结束，包括没有好好的养育你们……你爸爸不敢难过，而是因为他知道如果有一天他放下这道闸门……”德拉科在阿不思眼前做了一个开门的手势，“哗……他会被那些伤心的事情给击垮。”

德拉科放下手掌，看着若有所思的阿不思继续说：“这个不敢，还有一个名字，叫做坚强。”

阿不思突然睁大双眼。

“你爸爸是我见过最坚强的人，但有时候坚强会让他看起来太冷漠。可能你以后才能理解，但你爸爸是这个世界上，最明白什么是爱的人。只是他心中的那道门关得太紧，有时候会忘记如何打开。”

德拉科又揉了揉阿不思的头发，他想起同样也是一头黑发的哈利。德拉科突然十分想他。

“而且不是每个人都能像哈利那样坚强的，更何况你还是个孩子。”德拉科笑着说，“你看叔叔都这么大了，也一样做不到。”

阿不思歪着头看向德拉科，问：“那你会哭吗？”

德拉科左手臂微微一震，自嘲地苦笑。何止是哭泣？

可这些事情不方便告诉孩子，德拉科清了一下喉咙，苦涩的笑容没有变：“叔叔小时候躲在厕所里哭还被你爸爸撞见过呢。”

阿不思听到这个故事有些惊讶，他“啊”了一声笑起来：“想象不出来。”

德拉科跟着阿不思一起笑起来，见小男孩想继续问下去的时候又赶紧把话题扯开：“总而言之……如果你以后觉得有什么话没办法找哈利聊的话，可以来找我谈谈。”德拉科想了一下，“或者是斯科皮，好朋友总是能帮到最大的忙。”

阿不思歪着脑袋想了许久，最终点点头：“对不起，德拉科叔叔，这次我又惹这么大的麻烦。”

德拉科摇摇头，笑着拍了拍阿不思的肩膀：“没有你这个鬼主意，我们也不会到对角巷来过圣诞节，你看哈利，他其实挺高兴的。”

带着孩子们到韦斯莱魔法把戏坊和其他人集合时，德拉科发现哈利何止是挺高兴，根本就是高兴过头。

三个大男人在短短一个小时内，竟然计划出一个将近十个家庭，加起来几十号人的圣诞大派对！

“你们格兰芬多太可怕了……”德拉科被这个消息惊得久久不能回神。

“你也问一下你的朋友吧，虽然是斯莱特林们，可好歹是校友聚会。”哈利笑着摇醒还在震惊之中的德拉科。

他们这一届的斯莱特林尤其特殊，几乎和其他三个学院的人不往来。德拉科想了一下，最后还是叫了哈利见过的，连同布雷斯和诺特在内的三四家朋友。

有了新计划，大家也就停下悠闲的假期生活，一群人浩浩荡荡冲回破釜酒吧。纳威的妻子，也是酒吧老板汉娜听完几个大男人的主意后，一口气差点没吸上去。不过在听到所有家庭会平摊各自的花费后，酒吧老板迅速在心里算了一个账，然后兴高采烈地站起来去给酒吧换上“关门”的牌子，专心筹备派对。

只是理想永远比现实丰满，一群男人们谁也没有筹备派对的经验，直到平安夜的前一天，派对筹办的进展几乎为零。赫敏带着两个孩子过来晃了一圈，冷笑一声又跑了。魔法部部长难得放假，她可没有留下来当苦力的打算。

“我总不能把魔法把戏坊公关部的人抓回来加班吧？乔治会骂死我的！”罗恩瘫在沙发上，愁眉苦脸地看着另外几个男人。

纳威缩在角落里一言不发，哈利从手机屏幕里抬起头：“我负责的请帖和座位安排已经全部完成，你别看我。”

几个人又重归于沉默，场面绝望了好一会儿后，从头到尾都没说过话的德拉科沉吟着开口：“你们需要……帮忙吗？”

罗恩依旧毫无生气地躺在那里：“只剩一天，你能做什么？”

德拉科靠在沙发背上，手撑着额头嗤笑一声：“别忘了，我可是一个马尔福。举办宴会这种事，是我们斯莱特林的专长。”

罗恩一下子从沙发上坐起来，两道炽烈的视线射向德拉科：“对啊，我们怎么把专家给忘了呢！”他巴掌一拍，“交给你了！”

德拉科给布雷斯拨过去一个电话，低声交代几句后就回头对在场的另外几个人点点头：“交代好了，今晚就会布置完毕。”

罗恩大呼一声“感谢梅林”，就拽着纳威跑去韦斯莱魔法把戏坊拿派对要用的玩具，剩哈利和德拉科在破釜酒吧里等布雷斯。

哈利亲亲德拉科的嘴角，苦笑地说：“辛苦你了，我就知道罗恩要搞砸。”

德拉科摇摇头：“我早有心理准备，毕竟你们格兰芬多不……”他看了一眼哈利，把原本的话咽了下去，“比较勇敢。”

哈利冷笑一声，把德拉科丢到一边，自己跑去找孩子们玩耍。自从那天德拉科和阿不思谈过之后，阿不思虽然依旧不和哈利说话，但脸色明显缓和了不少，哈利在边上的时候也不会跑开。哈利私下问德拉科他和阿不思都说了些什么，德拉科靠在椅子上身体向后一仰，看起来就要开始发表有关于如何当一个称职父母的长篇大论。

哈利给他念了一个静音咒就头也不回地跑了。

斯莱特林们在铺张浪费的事情上非常在行，一个小时后布雷斯带着一组巫师（基于部长赫敏·格兰杰的存在，德拉科特别交代不许出现家养小精灵）凭空出现在破釜酒吧内。用了十分钟评估场地后，无数扩展咒，漂浮咒，变形咒……等等的咒语射向四周，短短半小时内，酒吧大厅就焕然一新，变成一个精致而完美的圣诞宴会场地。

等其他人回来时，除了被德拉科留下的布雷斯，其余人员已经全部离开。罗恩等人目瞪口呆地看着眼前彻底认不出来的酒吧大厅，还以为自己误闯了霍格沃茨。布置人员把破釜酒吧变成缩小版的霍格沃茨礼堂，四周墙壁被由冬青和槲寄生做成的彩带围绕起来，上面点缀着不少圣诞节的装饰物。门口耸立着一棵高达花板的圣诞树，四个学院色的圣诞球在上面闪闪发光。而屋顶则被魔法雪花给覆盖，雪花飘到半空中就会消失，只有零星几片会落到肩头，给温暖的室内增添一丝冬季的清新。

还没等罗恩的嘴巴合上，布雷斯就轻车熟路地钻到他的面前递上自己的卡片：“韦斯莱先生，久仰大名！我是布雷斯·扎比尼，做私募的，这是我的名片……”

罗恩下意识瞬间转换工作状态，露出客套的笑容和布雷斯走到角落寒暄交流。

“看起来花了不少钱。”哈利走到德拉科身后，轻轻靠在他的肩膀上，“我认为罗恩可没打算给你报销多余的花销。”

德拉科微笑着摇摇头：“我也很多年没有见过这么多的霍格沃兹同学了。”

哈利笑着翻了个白眼：“我打赌你连他们叫什么名字都不知道，马尔福大少爷。”

德拉科一同笑起来，捏了捏哈利的鼻尖。哈利靠在他身上没有继续说话，他知道没有从霍格沃茨毕业是德拉科最大的遗憾之一，所以才会对这个同学会如此上心。

终于到了平安夜这一天，多年没有聚过会的同学们都兴奋无比。即使派对是在晚上，大部分人仍然一大早就到了破釜酒吧。所有人进来后的第一个反应都是盛情夸赞派对场地的完美布置，罗恩转头想找到德拉科没找到，只好心虚地接下大家的夸奖。

救世主哈利·波特必然会成为派对的主角，等他终于得以从人群中挣脱出来时，天色已黑。哈利端着杯鸡尾酒爬到酒吧天台上，这里被改装成烧烤派对的场地，一个巨大的隐形魔法罩罩在天台上，将寒风和飘雪隔在外面。大部分孩子们都在这里，眼巴巴地等着阿不思大厨的惊艳烤肉。

阿不思在炭火的烟熏中欲哭无泪：“到底是谁把我的厨艺宣扬出去的！”

斯科皮：“……”

哈利把小儿子从烧烤炉旁边解救出来，没了大厨，嘴馋的孩子们一哄而散。他递给阿不思一块蛋糕，陪阿不思坐在天台上休息。

天台的另一侧角落里坐着一小群人，正是德拉科和他几个斯莱特林的朋友们。

哈利和德拉科对了一个眼色，便回头看向自己的小儿子。阿不思的脸蛋被烟火熏得通红，但看起来倒没有生气的意思，反而眼睛里露出愉悦的神色。小男孩低头大口大口啃着盘子里的柠檬蛋糕，没一会儿盘子就空了。他放下盘子，顺手接过哈利递给他的橙汁喝了一大口，喝完才发现，自己正跟爸爸单独坐在一块儿。

阿不思顿了一下，默默地放下手里的杯子，坐在那里一言不发。哈利点点魔杖，又给他满上杯子里的橙汁，语气看似随意地问：“还要蛋糕吗？”

阿不思摇摇头，他目光向前方看去，越过天台的围墙，眺望下面的对角巷。此刻所有人都在家过圣诞节，对角巷里的商店都是黑漆漆一片，只有热闹的破釜酒吧仍然灯火通明。

“你和德拉科叔叔以后会结婚吗？”

阿不思突然开口道。

哈利一愣，他看看小儿子，有些惊讶：“现在问这个问题是不是有点早？”

阿不思看看爸爸，又看向天台外面：“那要是你们结婚了，我们会改姓马尔福吗？”

“什！……咳，咳……什么？！”哈利被儿子的问题吓到大惊失色，呛了一下才尖叫起来，“当然不会！”

他眯起眼盯着儿子：“难不成这是马尔福让你来问的问题？”

阿不思连忙摇头否认。

哈利怀疑的视线在德拉科和阿不思之间来回转换，想了一会儿觉得这个假设有点荒谬，忍不住笑了起来。阿不思歪着脑袋想了想，也觉得自己这个担心十分多余，就跟着爸爸一起呵呵笑开了。

两父子笑得倒在一起，哈利花了点时间缓缓平静下来，才说：“你们妈妈说，韦斯莱加起来有几十口人，而波特只有我一个。所以无论我和你们妈妈以后各自变成什么样，你们三个人都只会姓波特。这是我和你妈妈约定好的事情，在这件事上，你可以放心。”

阿不思从未听到过父母的这一段对话，现在微微有些出神。毕竟在他的记忆里，父母似乎都在吵架。

沉默了许久，阿不思突然等凳子上跳起来：“你们大人太复杂了，我要去找斯科皮那个小笨蛋，让他烤肉给我吃！”

不等哈利开口，阿不思就一溜烟地跑开了。哈利望着儿子离去的背影哭笑不得，觉得自己始终摸不清小儿子的脑回路。他摇摇头，站起来刚走到德拉科身后，背后的楼梯口就传来罗恩的喊声：“学院喝酒比赛开始了！天台上的人都下来！”

哈利看看德拉科和其他斯莱特林们，却见到没有一个人有要站起来的迹象。德拉科对着哈利摇摇头，笑着说：“你去吧，我们就不下去了。”

哈利刚想开口，他就又听到西莫的声音从下面传来：“就算是斯莱特林也别想逃脱！今晚不把你们灌醉我们其他三个学院誓不为巫师！”

哈利扑哧一笑，拉起德拉科的手，对眼前这帮斯莱特林们摆摆头：“走吧，今天谁也别想站着回去。”

罗恩虽然不擅长布置派对，但对于如何炒热派对气氛这件事倒是非常拿手。酒吧大厅里的四张长桌只剩墙边的一张，桌面上从这一头到那一头整整齐齐摆了一排倒满烈性伏特加的酒杯。

一看这个吓人的阵势，一小部分不喝酒的人就借着孩子的名义溜掉了。等孩子陆陆续续全部离开大厅后，剩下二十几个大人们就都是摩拳擦掌地等着比赛的。

自从那次酒后乱……亲之后，哈利一看到烈酒就脑袋发涨。他躲在德拉科身后，默默地跟他挪到了斯莱特林的阵营。心想毒蛇之吻都能当水喝的德拉科，应该能帮自己挡掉不少酒。

“等等……哈利呢？！”罗恩左看右看没见到死党，赫敏拍拍他的肩膀，似笑非笑地指指德拉科身后。

“……哈利你怎么能去斯莱特林的队伍里？！你怎么能为了别的男人背叛格兰芬多！”罗恩被气得恨不得捶足顿胸。

布雷斯站在边上添油加醋：“谁让斯莱特林的男人最帅呢！”

斯莱特林们集体起哄，其他人则大笑着喝倒彩。罗恩大步走过去把哈利扯到中间，举起他的右手大喊：“其他人都不服！那就用比赛决定，喝酒游戏的优胜学院，可以获得救世主一个！”

“好——！！”所有人欢呼起来，一致通过了罗恩的提议。

“等，等一下……”哈利心想，自己怎么就变成奖品了？

德拉科突然走上前，默默地解开衬衫领子挽起袖子，帅气地抱着手站在罗恩面前：“一言为定。”

“哇！！！”大家继续激烈地起哄。

哈利丢人地捂住脸。

喝酒比赛持续一整夜，最终还是格兰芬多以罗恩一人的微弱优势，赢得整场比赛。可等罗恩糊里糊涂在躺满醉汉的酒吧大厅里磕磕绊绊地找了一圈后，才发现哈利和德拉科早在游戏中途时就溜走了。

“呜呜呜赢了比赛也没用，我们哈利小宝贝的心早就是别人的了呜呜呜呜呜……”

罗恩抱住正打着呼的纳威，哭哭啼啼地进入了梦乡。

天台上。

初升的朝阳在遥远的地平线后面悄悄探头，晨曦穿透过厚厚的云层缓缓照来，洒下金色的光芒。

半夜就逃上来补眠的哈利和德拉科正躺在一张柔软的大沙发里，他们身上盖着一张暖烘烘的羊绒毯，毯子上面被德拉科施展了完美的保暖咒。即使不远之处的魔法罩外就是晶莹剔透的白色雪花，他们依然感受不到一丝寒冷。

此刻两个人都被阳光刺醒，正头靠着头一起看日出。

“圣诞快乐。”哈利突然想起来今天是什么日子。

上一个圣诞节的时候他们也在一起，可那时候两个人不是情人，甚至还不是朋友，双方都以为那是一个意外。没想到一年之后，他们却靠在一起看圣诞节的日出。

德拉科侧头在哈利的额头上落下一吻，正要回应的时候他突然想起一件事：“给孩子们的礼物放好了吗？”

“噢……喝酒喝忘了。”哈利说着就要站起来，却被德拉科重新拉回到怀里。

“不急，他们至少也要等到中午才会起床。”四个孩子昨晚不受拘束，纷纷玩到了半夜才睡觉。

因为宿醉而变得懒散的哈利顺势重新躺进德拉科怀里，他拍拍德拉科的手：“放心，这次保证不是金加隆。”

德拉科笑起来，手臂抱紧怀里的哈利：“我的礼物呢？”

“一袋子铜纳特，同样向你保证过的。”哈利大笑起来，扭头看向德拉科，“那我的礼物呢？不会又是什么父母教育指南吧？”

德拉科捏捏他的脸：“你的礼物啊……”他勾起嘴角，“……也只有这个了。”

德拉科俯身下去，笑容变得狡黠，最终在哈利的唇上轻轻落下一吻。

“圣诞快乐。”

宿醉的圣诞节，只能这样慵懒地糊弄过去了。

反正，还有下一个，和许许多多下一个呢。

——FIN——


	27. 番外2

在长子詹姆升上七年级的那个暑假，金妮和西蒙终于决定结婚。

下午两点开始的夏日阳光草坪婚礼，德拉科恨不得凌晨六点开始梳妆打扮。

“你给我冷静点！你又不是新娘！”

哈利抓狂地在马尔福庄园的主卧衣帽间里大吼，德拉科刚翻出他衣帽间里最为华贵的巫师袍，上面精致美丽的暗纹刺绣处处显示着马尔福们的高贵与骄傲。

“不能输。”德拉科神情严肃，完全不顾伴侣的阻止，继续雕琢自己近乎于完美的发型，连额前那几丝刘海的位置都不能有丝毫差错。

“你疯了吧，这吃的哪门子的飞醋？我们结婚的时候金妮和西蒙可是从早上就来帮忙了！”哈利崩溃地抓抓自己的后脑勺，左手无名指上的铂金素戒在灯光下闪闪发亮——

在德拉科的紧追不舍下，他们于去年的圣诞节在第一次度假的那个海岛上举行了一个私密的小型婚礼。原本德拉科是计划把他们认识的所有人——粗略计算约几千号人，浩浩荡荡全部邀请过去。最后在哈利忍无可忍的一个塔朗泰拉舞下，婚礼最终变成一个只有亲人和密友的小型沙滩婚礼。

卢修斯和纳西莎也来了，纳西莎看起来非常开心，甚至还帮哈利摆正了西装领上的胸花。而卢修斯则全程面无表情，直到婚礼结束时，他对哈利说的唯一一句话是：“嗯。”

哈利觉得这个婚礼非常完美。

“她肯定是故意的，明明知道是我们的婚礼，还从早就开始在我眼前晃……”德拉科看见对准自己鼻尖的魔杖，终于闭嘴。

“不想我的清水咒毁掉你弄了三个小时的发型，就给我穿这套西装！”哈利晃晃手里的魔杖，丢过来一套黑色拼接西装。

德拉科不情不愿地换衣服，嘴里嘟哝着：“结婚以后哈利就变得好凶哦……”

哈利眉毛挑起，还是没忍住，直接一个倒挂金钟甩了过去。

“我的刘海……！”

魔杖在指尖转一圈，哈利收回魔杖，心满意足地走出了衣帽间。

果然还是魔法最好使。

金妮和西蒙都只想举办一场简简单单的婚礼，场地就安排在了陋居的花园里。罗恩不想妹妹委屈，就特地去找了布雷斯——自从几年前的圣诞节后，他们就一直保持着商业合作。布雷斯找的人依旧十分专业，将陋居的后花园布置成一个简约而精致的婚礼现场。

哈利受不了德拉科一路上都在自己耳边念叨他原本选的那套手工定制巫师袍有多完美，一到陋居就将他一脚踢给了布雷斯，自己则转身去找好友。

赫敏不同于平时的严谨装扮，难得地穿了一条鹅黄色真丝吊带长裙。用魔法打理过的大波浪长发优雅地披在肩膀上，就连看了她几十年的哈利都忍不住赞叹了一句。

“陪金妮挑礼服的时候买的，她坚持让我在她的婚礼上换一个风格。”平日一丝不苟的魔法部长此时松懈下来，脸上带着淡淡的红晕，但嘴里的话依然不饶人，“马尔福呢？我还以为他会跟在你后面隆重出场，再当众拉着你跳一段双人舞宣布主权。”

哈利苦笑着扶一下自己的眼镜：“你猜得很接近了，只不过这个念头被我提早剿灭在家中的衣帽间里。”他扯扯自己身上的黑色休闲西装，“剿灭条件是要穿情侣西装。”

赫敏被冷不丁刺得倒吸一口冷气，几年过去，她还是受不了这两个结了婚也依然热恋中的中年男人。尤其是那个被爱情滋润得开始重拾自我，愈发骚包的马尔福。

“对了，有一件事。”赫敏突然想起来，坐在陋居的客厅里指指楼上，“金妮想在婚礼前见见你。至于带不带马尔福，你自己选择。”

哈利有些诧异地答应，随后在房子里找了一圈也没见到德拉科，他就干脆自己上楼，敲响了金妮房间的门。

他跟金妮的婚礼距离现在已经有二十年，那场婚礼的记忆在哈利的脑中已所剩无几。要是提起“婚礼”二字，出现在哈利脑海里的，是穿着白色西装的德拉科。

金妮今天也很漂亮，她穿着一条素雅的白色绸缎婚纱，头上没有戴白纱，而是戴了一顶小巧的白色礼帽。

“你很漂亮。”哈利虚掩着房间门，和金妮礼节性地拥抱了一下。

“那当然，我可是新娘。”金妮笑着打趣，松开拥抱后从身后的衣柜里拿出一个盒子。“之前搬家的时候，找出来一些你以前遗漏在陋居的物品……”她脸上稍稍露出一点尴尬的神情，随后又立刻说，“当然那么多年了，没用的旧东西我就直接替你做主扔了，但是有一本这个，不知道为何一直在这里。”

为了不弄脏金妮的婚纱，哈利主动接过盒子打开，里面躺着一本旧相册。

打开相册后，哈利立刻明白为何自己没有拿走。里面大多数都是他和金妮在霍格沃茨时的照片，是他们两人结婚时，几个同学从自己的照片收藏里集成一本送给他们的。只有少数几张是哈利或者金妮的单人照片。

“我是看到这张照片，才想拿给你。”金妮继续解释，她迅速地翻过几页合照，停在一页哈利的单人照上。哈利还没认真看，金妮就从相册里抽出一张照片，递到哈利面前。

不知道是谁抓拍的，看起来像是四五年级的哈利正坐在格兰芬多的长桌上和罗恩说笑，他背后斯莱特林的长桌边正好坐着德拉科，德拉科应该只是在出神，但在照片里，却看起来像是凝视哈利一般。

哈利愣了一下，自己对这张照片毫无记忆。

“有趣的在反面。”金妮翻转照片，有人在背后给这张照片题了名，叫《每天都盯着救世主的男人》。

哈利哑然失笑：“这是谁写的？我怎么不记得了？”

金妮摇摇头，笑着翻了个白眼：“还能是谁？不就是那帮男生。我想把相片抽出来给你，才发现背后有字。”

哈利敢保证照片里的那个德拉科想的肯定都不是什么好事，只是现在再看到这张照片，就会理解出不一样的意味。

“谢谢你。”哈利笑着说，“明明是你的婚礼，还送我一份礼物。”

“举手之劳，说不定之后还得让你多在孩子的事情上帮帮忙呢。”金妮耸耸肩，没有继续说下去，“那剩下的照片……”

“放在陋居吧，我想，你应该也不会想带走。”哈利立刻说道。

金妮点点头，把相册收起来重新放进衣柜深处。她刚关好衣柜门，门口就传来敲门声。

哈利稍稍退开两步，金妮应门后，就见到一个金色的脑袋从门缝里钻进来，表情不善。

“金妮送了我们一份礼物。”哈利立刻开口堵住德拉科的嘴。他回头和金妮道别，就疾步走出房间，扯住德拉科向楼下走去。

紧抿双唇的德拉科被他拽得踉跄两步，突然回头对金妮说了一声：“新婚快乐。”

金妮笑着点点头。可她还没来得及说谢谢，就看着德拉科被哈利强行拖走，两个人的声音从虚掩着的门外传来。

“这谁拍的？！我才没天天想你！不……我的意思是我那时候怎么可能天天想你但现在肯定是……”

婚礼仪式结束后，晚宴一直持续到深夜。韦斯莱家的男人们都开心地又唱又跳，因为金妮刚刚宣布，自己已经怀孕三个月。

哈利惊讶地低呼，才明白金妮早前为何会对自己说那句话。他下意识地看向自己的三个孩子，他们都在开心地欢呼中，看起来像是早就知道这件事。

哈利放心下来，全心全意地为金妮和西蒙感到高兴。却没想到德拉科自从听到这个消息后一直紧锁眉头，直到两个人幻影移形回到马尔福庄园后也没有放松下来。

“你怎么了？”哈利有些担心地看着他。

“……这是我的失策，没想到孩子的事情，让他们抢先一步。”德拉科一边向卧室走去，一边喃喃自语。

哈利一个字也没有听明白：“你在说什么？”

“我不能输！”德拉科突然止步，认真地看向哈利，“我们也生一个孩子吧！”

“……”

太阳穴一跳一跳地涨痛，哈利沉默地抽出魔杖。

“塔朗泰拉舞！”

还是用魔法解决吧。

——FIN——


	28. 番外3 全文完结

魔法部部长办公室的窗外常年趴着一只橘猫，哈利每次来找赫敏的时候都喜欢站在窗边逗这只魔法做出来的猫。他用指尖敲敲窗户的玻璃，橘猫“呜喵”一声，换个姿势继续睡觉。

这个小习惯，竟然也持续了将近十年。

“连莉莉都从霍格沃茨毕业了，我在想，是不是应该从法律执行司司长的位置上退下来了？”

哈利从窗户外的魔法景观上移开视线，转头看向赫敏。

“噢，亲爱的，找到一个富少爷结婚就不想工作可是一个坏习惯。”赫敏冷笑着摇摇手指，“而且，在我卸任之前你可别想自己跑掉，那帮难缠的老家伙我才不要一个人对付。”

魔法部部长丢过来一沓文件，把现任法律执行司司长踢回他自己的办公室继续工作。

晚上躺在床上的时候，哈利又再次提起这件事情。

富少爷……哦不，早就是一家之主的德拉科兴奋地揽住他的肩膀：“那我们可以去周游世界，先去美国看望阿不思和斯科皮，他们两个小混蛋跑去美国麻瓜大学读书后连暑假都玩得不想回来。然后我们再去非洲看动物大迁徙，去南极看企……”

原本就是为了休息而考虑退休的哈利听到还要满世界跑就头大，他连忙摇头拒绝，表示作为一个现任社畜，在这个世界上，最热爱的地方就是身下的床。

德拉科听完觉得十分有道理，翻身把哈利压在床上。

哈利揉着后腰一番思索后，认为自己不能天天待在家里，还是需要一份工作。他打了一个电话把自己的想法向死党罗恩诉说，罗恩听了后兴高采烈：“太棒了！来当我们的代言人吧！我给你签三年的代言费，也就是拍拍广告和全国旗舰店巡演，偶尔去其他国家出出差……”

靠在哈利身边，把内容一字不差全听到耳朵里的德拉科迅速地挂掉罗恩的电话。

又过了几天，哈利突然灵机一动，跑到霍格沃茨的校长办公室里。

“麦格校长，你们还需要黑魔法防御术的教授吗？”

“什，什么？”麦格校长有些惊讶，“噢……哈利，我很荣幸，只是可能你对教育孩子们会有些不适应……”

“怎么会？我每年都会回傲罗训练营亲自培训新人，我对教育应该有点心得。”

“这个……”麦格校长慈祥的脸上露出一点为难的神情。但过了一会儿，她又说：“不如你先上一节课试试？”

哈利听了觉得这不失为一个好办法，立刻点头答应。

麦格教授特地安排了比较懂事的六年级学生给哈利，可是孩子们一进教室就立刻沸腾起来。

“梅林是哈利·波特！！！”

“救世主来了！！！”

“啊啊啊啊我要和他拍照！！！”

“我要发给我妈妈看！！！”

哈利费了九牛二虎之力才把尖叫声给压下来，第一次上课，他决定教一些简单的咒语，例如呼神护卫。这是他在三年级时就学会的咒语，教给六年级学生应该没有什么问题。

“念咒语的时候，你脑子里需要回忆你最开心的记忆……没有开心的记忆？每个人都会有最开心的记忆。这个记忆可以有关于任何事情……不不不，不是想你的偶像的样子，是关于你自己的开心……”

“不能想儿童不宜的画面！也不能想……噢，关于你偶像和你的？当然可以。你要把这一节课当成你最开心的回忆吗，宝贝？我很荣幸……”

“噢，不是关于我的啊……”

“守护神是保护你的，不是放出来打架用的！”

“你的守护神太丑了？你不想要这个守护神？这个……每个人的守护神都有其特殊的意义，你应该……噢，孩子，这是……这是一只猹？”

“烟不是守护神！你那是还没有成功！”

“猹也挺……可爱的，宝贝，你看，你的猹跟那边的野猪比起来……”

“我再说一遍！守护神不是用来打架的！！！”

最后场面过于混乱，不得不让麦格校长亲自出面维持秩序，哈利则灰溜溜地离开了霍格沃茨。

回到家里后，他跟德拉科说起这事，原本是想让德拉科安慰一下自己，没想到迎来的却是德拉科无情的嘲笑：“你脑子里都在想些什么呢？一个阿不思都管不住的人，你还想去管一群青春期的捣蛋鬼？”

哈利气急败坏，可又无法反驳，只能气鼓鼓地抱着枕头跑去客房，最后被德拉科连同被子一起逮回了卧室。

跳槽失败的法律执行司司长只好回到自己的办公室里，认命地从文件堆上面抽出一份待处理文件。

“司长，这是上周傲罗部的逮捕任务汇报，需要您签字。”

克里斯提娜推门而进，三年前她晋升为傲罗部部长，并且迅速坐稳这个位置。所有人都知道，如无意外，等有朝一日哈利·波特卸任时，法律执行司司长这个职位就非她莫属。

“克里斯提娜。”哈利翻开文件，视线快速地扫过汇报内容，“我要是不在魔法部工作，你觉得我做什么工作会比较合适？”

克里斯提娜微微愣神，但随即又立刻反应过来。毕竟几天前在霍格沃茨的闹剧早就从孩子们的口中传遍整个魔法部，所有人都在私底下说，救世主在考虑辞职一事。

“司长，没有人能比您更适合这个位置……”克里斯提娜的眼眶难得地泛起泪光。

哈利轻笑了一下， 他拿出签字笔在文件底部签名：“这只是一个职位，没有我，自然也有第二个合适的人选。”他抬起头看向克里斯提娜，“三年前我任命你为傲罗部部长的时候，你说担心自己无法胜任，可现在，你看你不也做得得心应手。”

哈利合上文件，递给克里斯提娜：“而且我相信，你能比我做得更好。”

克里斯提娜面不改色地接过文件，不敢深入思考哈利这句话背后的意义。哈利见她不说话，就笑了笑。克里斯提娜是他从傲罗部就开始亲手培养的下属，这个外貌甜美的女生，体内蕴含着多大的力量，哈利是最清楚不过的。他从位置上站起来，走到窗边看向外面的魔法景观：“说起你，我倒是想到一个地方，你说……我去傲罗训练营当教官怎么样？”

克里斯提娜倏地抬起头，惊喜地冲哈利灿烂一笑。

下班后，德拉科一如既往地来接哈利吃晚饭。两个人点完菜坐在餐厅座位上聊天，哈利又再次说起这件事。

一直把这件事当成玩笑来看的德拉科这次却认真地思考起来，片刻之后，他慎重地看向哈利：“当教官的话，能按时下班吗？”

哈利笑起来，他对傲罗训练营非常熟悉，说：“没有出差，没有加班，课时排得好的情况下，可能每周还可以多放两天假，就是工资肯定要比现在少……”

“钱不是问题。”富少爷一挥手，“明天就去辞职。”

波特司长一向是雷厉风行的人，两个月的内部人员调动安排结束后，他的辞职报告就躺在了魔法部部长的办公桌上。

赫敏怒气冲冲地冲进哈利的办公室，一巴掌把辞职报告砸在他面前：“你才四十多岁，退哪门子的休！说好的携手保卫魔法界的理想呢！说好的支持我永远当我坚强的后盾呢？！”

哈利苦笑着把赫敏安抚下来，他坐在自己的位置上，轻抚陪伴自己多年，如今上面已一干二净，不见任何一份文件的办公桌。

“我只是需要一点自己的时间，赫敏。”他眨眨眼，“自己的生活。”

已相伴三十多年的老友怎么可能听不懂这句话的意思，赫敏闭上眼，无奈地叹了一口气。

“三个月，你再给我三个月的交接时间。”

半年后，傲罗训练营迎来一位老熟人，出任战斗课的新教官。

“梅林！哈利·波特要当我们的教官？！”刚进入训练营，正在参观的新人兴奋地大叫起来，“我们真是太幸运了！听说他以前只会偶尔来上一节展示课。”

“对呀对呀，救世主辞职的时候我还痛心自己没办法亲眼在魔法部见到他，这下可好，天天都能见到他，还能得到他的亲自指导！”

“不知道他上课的时候会是什么样？波特先生平时看起来那么完美，就算上课肯定也是最好的教官。我十分期待得到波特先生的教导，一定很棒！”

在前面带路的傲罗一言不发，只是看向他们的眼神莫名悲悯。

——全文完——


End file.
